As Time Goes By
by MajinCammy
Summary: <html><head></head>Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This man is not someone she has or will ever date, it's an old childhood friend. This is my first venture into an AU fiction.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: As Time Goes By  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13 (I'm terrible at rating these things)<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: I'm gonna be completely honest here. I know nothing about pregnancy and I've never had the desire to have children, but I super really want Callie and Arizona too. So yeah, this might not be exactly how pregnancies go and maybe I'm embellishing just how much the hormone changes are going to effect and I'll probably be off on how quick those hormones effect the afflicted, but it's how the story is going and I'm gonna stick to it. :D The ideas in came from me and **jj_280391**, so this was basically written by us both.

A/N 2: This is meant to be fluffy and fun, so I hope it comes across that way. Please leave a comment, whether or not you like it, because comments are love and fuel future writing. I'm a beast that needs fueeeeel! Rawr! 

Callie Torres grinned to herself as she sauntered into the Chief's office. She quickly curbed her swagger when she saw him sitting behind his desk. "You wanted to see me, Chief?" He glanced up and nodded, then waved his arm toward the chair in front of him.

"Yes, Dr. Torres. Please, have a seat." He waited until Callie was seated and then sat up and smiled at her. "I'm going to cut to the chase here, Torres. Your research is amazing, you log more OR hours than any other attending in Orthopedics, your work and teaching is spectacular and you bring in a lot of famous clientele here. It's been great for the hospital and our ranking has shown improvement ever since we promoted you to attending."

Callie sat up in her chair, she was enjoying the praise. She'd been an attending for three years now and her life really couldn't be better. She had a gorgeous wife and daughter and they were starting to work toward kid number two. Callie was excited that Arizona had finally given in and was in shock when she asked to carry the child. She just couldn't wait for her mini-Arizona and was so excited for her mini-me to have a sibling.

"Well, you may not be aware, but Dr. Chang has finally given me his letter of resignation, so with that, I'd like to offer you the position of Head of Orthopedics. I'm positive you can take on the additional responsibilities and keep the ortho wing running smoothly. We both know you've been doing it for quite a while already, but now you'll have the title and the pay." He pushed a contract toward her on the table.

She reached out and picked up the contract and did her best to control her breathing. Taking the position would give her a healthy pay raise, not that she wasn't already making a large salary. Her wife, as Head of Pediatrics, made quite a bit more, but this would make them practically even. She felt herself fill with pride and shook her head slightly before laughing. "I can't thank you enough, Chief. This vote of confidence is really appreciated."

"You earned it, Torres," the Chief smiled and handed her a pen.

Callie quickly signed her name and then stood up to shake the Chief's hand. It was firm and quick and she just couldn't hide the grin on her face. "Your new attending will be joining us within the week."

She nodded and headed out of the Chief's office and then did a quick jump in the air while pumping her fist above her head. "Yes!" She heard the Chief laughing behind her and turned to give him a sheepish smile and then headed to the elevator to find her wife and give her the news. 

Meanwhile, Arizona was standing at the nurses' station in peds writing in a chart for a patient she was just admitting. She heard footsteps behind her and felt her heart start to race, hoping it was her beautiful wife. She finished her note as the feet made their way next to her. "Hey!" She pouted and turned to Teddy and then sighed softly. "Hey." She offered a weak wave and then turned back to her chart.

"Oh jeeze, don't be so happy to see me." Teddy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were Callie. She had to go see the Chief this morning and was kind of freaked, so I gave her a pep talk and I just thought you were her coming to tell me what's going on." Arizona bit her bottom lip while she made another note in the chart and then shut it and handed it off to a nurse behind the station with a quick thank you.

"Well, this might have something to do with that, actually. My brother just called and told me that his husband just got a job here. I had talked to the Chief about Nix a few weeks ago, because Greg had to move here when he made partner in his law firm."

"You never told me your brother was gay."

"It's not like it's something I bring up in everyday conversation, do you?"

"No, I guess not." Arizona rolled her eyes and leaned her hip against the counter; she snapped her tongue against her lips and frowned. She felt water starting to pool in her eyes and turned her face away from Teddy.

"Are you crying?" Teddy reached out and put her hand on Arizona's forearm. She tilted her slightly so she could get a better look at Arizona's face. "I wasn't trying to hide it; I just never had reason to bring it up before. And it just seems like something big must be happening, if the Chief called in Callie and Nix was recently hired." Teddy shrugged slightly.

"No, no! You're right, Teddy, absolutely right. I'm really glad for your brother and his husband." She sniffled and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just thought…" Arizona narrowed her eyes at Teddy and then pointed at her accusingly. "I just thought we were closer friends than that, but now I just realize, I don't really think I know all that much about you." She then slapped the counter with her free hand and shook her slightly. "Whatever!" She offered the narrowed eyes at Teddy again and then stomped off, the wheels on the back of her shoes clacking loudly throughout the hallway. She disappeared into her office moments later.

Teddy stood there befuddled and looked at the nurse that was standing behind the counter. The nurse's mouth was on the floor and Teddy shrugged her arms slightly. "What the hell was that?" Teddy stood there for another moment and then made her way into a nearby room, where there was a child with a heart condition. 

Callie burst into Arizona's office about fifteen minutes later. "Oh my god, babe, you will never believe what happened to me! The Chief wasn't angry with me about the pro-bono case I did last week; in fact, he told me I was awesome and made the hospital better and then offered me a promotion! Dr. Chang retired! I am the new Head of Orthopedics!" She presented herself in the center of Arizona's office with jazz hands and then started dancing, doing cheesy things like 'the running man' and following it with the 'raise the roof'.

"That's great, Calliope." Arizona sniffled and then clapped a couple times. "I'm so excited for you." She managed to get the words out before she burst into another loud sob. She leaned over her knees in her chair and covered her face with her hands. "That's just so terrific, two department heads in one family. We're such overachievers." Those last words were barely heard from behind Arizona's hands.

Callie blinked and then quickly headed over to Arizona, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands into her own. "Hey, hey, Arizona, babe, please tell me what's wrong?" Callie was concerned. After lowering Arizona's hands, she held them both with her right hand and raised her left hand to gently brush away Arizona's tears.

"I don't know Teddy at all! I thought we were friends. But she has this whole entire life that I know nothing about, like her gay brother and his husband and I just, I thought we were friends!" Arizona leaned forward and rested her head against Callie's shoulder and gripped Callie's hands tightly.

Callie leaned her head against Arizona's and then gently kissed her temple. "You are friends, but friends don't tell each other everything, babe. I mean, it took you and me over a year to have an argument over children. That should've been something we cleared up before we got so serious, right? There will be things you don't know about Teddy, but you are friends, I mean, she did tell you right?"

Arizona nodded slightly and turned her head so that she could press a soft kiss against Callie's neck. "You always know what to say to me."

"That's because I love you." Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and blinked. "How are you feeling, babe? You feel like you have a fever?" Callie moved her hand over Arizona's forehead and then leaned back a bit to look at her face. She was flushed and looked tired.

"I've been feeling tired all day, honestly. And I snapped at Teddy and I feel kind of guilty about it." She leaned back in her chair and smiled at Callie. "So, my lady got a promotion, we should celebrate tonight. Pizza and a movie, then we can put Sofia to bed and I'll show you how proud of you I am." She winked at Callie and then let out a puff of breathe from her lips. She felt tired.

"That sounds wonderful, babe, but you don't look so good. Maybe you should go down to the ER and see someone? I mean, I would do it myself, but I have to get to surgery now. And as long as nothing is wrong, then we can definitely celebrate tonight. I just hope you show me how proud you are while wearing no clothing." Callie grinned and leaned in to press a soft kiss against Arizona's lips. "Please, go and have April or Cristina check you out? On second thought, not Cristina, maybe try Lexie?" Callie leaned her head slightly as she started to head out of the door. "Please?"

Arizona nodded her head slightly. "Okay, I will, I promise. Go be a rock star, babe."

"You better believe it." She waved and then headed to surgery. 

Arizona sighed as she worked her way into the ER. She didn't really want to go through with this, but Callie would strangle her if she went home without know whether or not she was sick. Callie was already put out that Sofia was in the hospital every day, surrounded by other kids that could get her sick; she didn't want to have to worry about one of her parents getting her sick. Arizona walked to the counter in the ER and was fairly surprised to see a mess on the ground, but not many people standing around. Not many patients either.

Cristina wandered next to her and leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms. "Big trauma came in, Kepner and Avery beat me to the punch."

"Poor Yang, I guess the scalpel hungry monster will just have to lie in wait for another victim." Arizona's shoulders were slumped and she looked around the ER for someone else… Actually, at this point, she would take anyone else.

"You look like shit."

"Suck it, Yang."

"Fiesty. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Look, I feel like I look and Callie said I needed to come down here and get looked at before going home, though I couldn't tell if she was really worried about me or worried about Sofia, probably the latter, but since you're here and apparently no one else is, how about you help me out and keep your comments in your head so I can get through this without wanting to cover my ears and sing LALALALA over and over, alright?" Arizona let out a breath and walked to a nearby empty exam room without even checking to see if Cristina was following. She flopped on the exam table just as Cristina walked in.

"That was kind of scary. Did you get a personality transplant? Is that what happens when you get sick?" Cristina had placed her supplies on the small table next to the exam table and quickly applied the tourniquet to Arizona's arm.

Arizona closed her eyes and sighed softly. "What did I say about talking, Yang!" Arizona snapped and closed her hand into a fist hoping it would help Cristina find a vein quickly and get this over with.

Cristina glanced at Arizona and didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. She readied a needle, found a vein and quickly worked the needle into Arizona's arm, drawing several vials of blood and labeling them as she went. She blinked when she heard sniffling and looked at Arizona again. "Are you crying?"

"That hurt." Arizona sobbed as Cristina removed the tourniquet and wiped the injection site. She then applied a band aid over it. Arizona used her sleeve to wipe her eyes quickly and then lay back on the exam table. She closed her eyes.

"It was just a needle stick." Cristina cleared her throat and went through some standard questions and then nodded. "I'm going to personally take these to the lab and have them put a rush on these."

"Okay, come to my office when you get them, I'm going to go take a nap." Arizona just walked off and left Cristina standing there. Cristina opened her mouth slightly, wondering what just happened. Arizona wasn't particularly nice or perky and she cried through half the exam. "What the hell was that?" 

"Hey!" Callie called from Arizona's chair in her office when she walked in. "I was wondering where you went off too, my surgery got pushed so I came back so we can do that examination."

"Callie, I'm too tired to _play doctor_ right now." Arizona flopped on the couch on the left wall of her office and kicked off her shows before pulling her legs up and lying down. She yawned and pulled one of the pillows that sat on the couch under her head.

Callie chuckled and shook her head. "No, I meant an actual examination."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I had Cristina do it and she's getting the lab work done now."

"Really? Cristina? I told you to tell Lexie to do it."

"Well, Callie," Arizona snapped, "I would have loved to have Lexie or April or someone that wasn't a scalpel hungry robot help me out, but a massive trauma had come in and no one else was available, so I took what I could get it." Arizona then groaned and grabbed her stomach. "And these cramps are just not going away."

"Oooh, is that why you're kind of being bitchy today? Did your period start? You know, it was only our first try and we knew the chances of it working the first time were really slim. There's no reason to take it out on everyone else, or me for that matter. I mean, we took those home tests over two weeks ago, they were all negative. We followed the instructions, so I just assumed you weren't pregnant." Callie frowned and headed toward the couch. She moved the pillow away from under Arizona's head and slid her body there so that Arizona's head was lying in her lap. She gently started brushing her fingers through Arizona's hair. "We'll try again as soon as you want too, okay?"

Arizona closed her eyes and sighed as Callie comforted her. "To answer your question, no, my period didn't start, but my stomach has been bothering me all day. I mean, it started with me throwing up before the alarm even went off." Arizona sniffled once and then started to feel tears well up in her eyes. "You think I'm being bitchy?"

Just then, stomping was heard heading toward the office and the both looked up as Cristina threw the door open and looked at them while standing at the doorframe. "Thank god, Blondie is pregnant; otherwise I was going to start calling priests to do exorcisms because bitchy Blondie is worse than perky Blondie. By the way, nothing else is wrong; you're obnoxiously healthy. But you know, at first, I was thinking tumor or maybe some mental disease, because she was totally acting the part." By the time she finished her rant, she realized she was being ignored.

"I'm pregnant?" Arizona blinked and looked up at Callie.

"We're pregnant!" Callie's smile was radiant and she leaned down to kiss Arizona.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other and they both started giggling, then Arizona started crying and she sat up and curled herself into Callie's side. "I'm pregnant and this means Sofia is going to have a little brother or sister and… and… and, oh, Calliope, we need to move. How are we going to live in that little apartment with two tiny humans? There's so much we still need to do, this wasn't supposed to happen on the first try! All those tests were negative when we took them!"

Cristina blinked and tilted her head and then laughed at loud while pointing at Callie. "Seriously, you wanted her pregnant? This is worse than a bi-polar suicide-bomber with an itchy trigger finger."

Callie's eyes immediately hit Cristina and started tossing daggers. "You can go now, thanks Cristina."

"Whatever." Cristina just shrugged and headed off.

"Arizona." Callie smiled brightly and turned so that she could look right into Arizona's eyes. She brought up her right hand and gently caressed Arizona's cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly. Arizona gasped, amazed that even after being married for four years, Callie had this effect on her. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach and it reminded her of the life she was now nurturing there. She grabbed Callie's free hand and took it into her own and brought it to her belly. She smiled at Callie and gently nuzzled her nose against Callie's. Callie's fingers twitched slightly before she gently rubbed Arizona's stomach. "We're going to have another baby, Arizona. I just can't wait. I love you."

Arizona felt herself swooning with Callie's words. "I love you too, babe." 

A few hours later found Callie sitting by herself at Joe's. She was relaxing with beer while her mind started entertaining thoughts of the next few months. Was Arizona going to ask her to give up alcohol? She remembered that she never asked Arizona too, but while she was pregnant with Sofia, Arizona refused to drink any. They both shared a cup of coffee in the morning and no other richly caffeinated products. It was Arizona's way of supporting her through the pregnancy, but Callie wasn't convinced she could do the same for Arizona. She pouted slightly and started fiddling with her wedding band while thinking of her wonderful wife. She supposed if Arizona didn't ask her, she would make the offer and hopefully her wonderful wife won't make her give up caffeine. She could make it without the alcohol.

She felt someone shuffle up behind her and quickly grabbed the beer she had and downed the rest of it in one gulp, then put it back on the bar and dropping some bills on the counter to pay for it.

"Ortho, right?"

Callie blinked and raised a brow suspiciously. This was not the voice of her wife and while the voice was not exactly deep and screaming man, she knew it was a male voice. "Oh, not again…" Callie stood and turned around to face the newcomer.

"Excuse me?" The person cleared his throat and stood awkwardly before her. Callie had to do a double take, because this man looked quite a bit like Arizona. He wasn't that tall, but she could tell he was about an inch taller than she was. He looked muscular, but with a lanky stature. He had beautiful blue eyes, a shade darker than the eyes she saw every day, and his hair was meticulously combed back and held that way with some type of product; there wasn't a hair out of place on his head. He had a killer smile and bright white teeth which were perfect. He reminded her of the first Ken doll her mother had bought her when she was a child and she couldn't hold back a sharp laugh.

"Oh, sorry, nothing, I just had a killer case of déjà vu." Callie chuckled softly to herself and then nodded. "But yes, you're right, I'm in orthopedics." She reached out her hand toward him and introduced herself, "Callie Torres. And you are?"

"Nix Taylor, it's really a pleasure to meet you. I'm the new attending; I'll be starting in the next couple days. I just have to iron some things out with Chief Webber." He took her hand they shook firmly. She noticed that his hands were soft and perfectly groomed, but there was a firmness in his touch that screamed ortho. She grinned at herself, not bothering to attempt to hide the happy fact that she had orthodar and gaydar and they were both screaming in her head.

"So you're the fresh meat being thrown to the wolves. The interns this year are really ravenous." She laughed and sat back down on the stool and motioned to the stool next to her, which Nix quickly sat down on.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm pretty much the luckiest ortho doc anywhere for getting this job. It's mostly due to my sister-in-law putting in a good word for me with Chief Webber. I've been following your research since you first published and it's really made me want to work with you. I'd love to help you in any way I possibly could. Your work is just amazing." He was gushing and blushed when he realized it, then looked down before laughing. "I'm not really a fanboy or anything, but I just love orthopedics and I want to work with the best, so it brought me here."

Callie couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter. She could get used to all this praise and she was genuinely starting to like her new colleague. "As long as you don't try and take credit for my work." She winked at him, so he would know it was a joke and they both laughed raucously. "Sister-in-law, you said? Is it someone that works at the hospital?"

"Yeah, my husband's sister is Teddy Altman. We were thrilled she worked this out, because I was pretty much floundering after we moved here. Greg, my husband, recently was forced to move here for his job and it wasn't like I could stay in Maryland without him."

"Oh, you are preaching to the choir. My wife and I had an interesting debacle with Africa." She snickered and shook her head at the wide-eyed look Nix was offering her.

"Sorry, sorry, my gaydar must be really off. When I first saw you I just didn't get that vibe, no offense!"

"Oh, none taken, but I assure, I am very, very gay for my hot, hot wife." The two laughed as the door to the bar was opened and the object of Callie's thoughts finally walked in holding a fussy two year old in her arms.

"Speaking of my hot, hot wife…" Callie jumped up and headed over to Arizona, who looked completely flustered. She pushed Sofia into Callie's waiting arms and Callie pressed a kiss to her forehead and then a kiss to Arizona's lips. Callie then nodded toward the bar where she left her new colleague. Arizona looked over and Callie watched as instant recognition floated over her face.

When Arizona and Nix's eyes met, they both screamed and jumped. Callie raised a brow and Sofia covered her ears while giggling against her Mama. She watched as Nix jumped up, ran over and practically jumped into Arizona's arms, wrapping his legs around her waist and arms around her shoulders in a tight hug while she spun him around. When the spinning was through, he dropped his feet to the ground and leaned back to look at her and they both screamed again, which made Sofia giggle again. They both hugged again tightly.

"Oh my god, Arizonona! Nona Nona! I can't believe it! Oh my goodness, don't you just look beautiful. And you haven't aged a bit!"

Arizona was grinning widely while looking her old friend over. "Fifi Taylor! How long has it been? I can't remember seeing you since that huge party after graduation!" The two old friends wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tightly again.

Callie watched the two and looked down at Sofia with a grin, "It's a good thing your Mama is very secure in her relationship to your Mommy, otherwise she might be a little put out by this."

"Oh, Calliope, I'm sorry." Arizona started laughing as she looked her old friend over. "Calliope, this is Phoenix Taylor. We lived next door to each other for basically our entire childhoods. I'm sure I've told you stories of the trouble we got into. We did basically everything together. We even acted as each other beards in high school. We knew we were meant to be best friends growing up because of our names and our parents never let us forget it." All three adults were laughing which caused Sofia to start laughing and clapping in Callie's arms.

"Nona, is this your little girl?" Nix was smiling at Sofia and she giggled and shyly curled her head into Callie's neck. All three adults cooed at how cute she was.

"Yes, that is our daughter Sofia and she's not supposed to be in the bar." They all stepped outside, since they were already blocking the entrance to the bar while talking.

Arizona slid her arm around Callie's waist as they stood outside and Nix raised his brow toward her. "That is your daughter, Nona?"

Callie blinked at hearing the question asked again and glanced at her partner. Arizona threw her head back with a laugh. She gently brushed her hand through Sofia's dark curls and nodded. "Yep, this is my daughter," Arizona spoke the words while bursting with pride.

"I can't believe it. Arizona "_Tie-My-Tubes_" Robbins… is a mother."

"With another bun in the oven too," Callie grinned and rested her free hand against Arizona's stomach. Arizona nodded and blushed at the comment.

"Congratulations!" Nix pulled the whole family into his arms and hugged them warmly. Little Sofia giggled at the attention and then patted Arizona's shoulder and pointed to the building where they lived. "Home!"

"That's right, baby girl." Arizona gave Sofia a kiss on the back of her head before turning back to Nix, "We live across the street, why don't come over for a few minutes and we can catch up?"

"I probably shouldn't today; Greg is waiting for me at the hospital. We're going out with his sister for dinner tonight. Look, I have Callie's number from the Chief, I'll text her and you guys can add me to your phones and we'll work out a time to get together."

"That sounds great, Fifi!" Arizona wrapped her arms around him again and they both laughed.

"Gosh, no one has called me that in years."

"I could say the same thing." They both laughed and then Nix excused himself and headed to the hospital as Arizona and Callie started walking home.

"Arizonona?" Callie snickered and reached out to hold her wife's hand.

"Oh god, stop," laughed Arizona, "It's a long story and one I'm not prepared to get into now. We have celebrating we're supposed to do tonight." She winked at Callie and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: As Time Goes By  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: I'm gonna be completely honest here. I know nothing about pregnancy and I've never had the desire to have children, but I super really want Callie and Arizona too. So yeah, this might not be exactly how pregnancies go and maybe I'm embellishing just how much the hormone changes are going to effect and I'll probably be off on how quick those hormones effect the afflicted, but it's how the story is going and I'm gonna stick to it. :D The ideas in came from me and jj_280391, so this was basically written by us both.

A/N 2: This is meant to be fluffy and fun, so I hope it comes across that way. Please leave a comment, whether or not you like it, because comments are love and fuel future writing. I'm a beast that needs fueeeeel! Rawr!

Callie cringed from her place on the bed. The past three days have been a really ugly rollercoaster ride for Arizona. Callie felt terrible for her. When Callie was pregnant, she didn't suffer that much from the changes in hormones. There was only a short period of morning sickness and a few strange cravings, but Arizona was having a terrible time. She spent over thirty minutes every morning in the bathroom and often visited returned to the bathroom in the afternoon. It seemed the only meal Arizona remotely kept down was lunch and it worried Callie.

Callie drudged herself out of bed and wandered to the door of the bathroom and knocked gently. "Arizona, babe, anything I can do to help?"

Arizona opened the door; a deep frown etched on her lips, and slid her arms around Callie's waist. "I think I'm done for now." She sighed and laid her head against Callie's chest.

"Hopefully, this morning sickness will go away soon. I know how bad it feels." She kissed Arizona's head and held her tightly. "I love you, Arizona. You're having my baby."

Arizona giggled and snuggled for another moment before pulling Callie back to bed. She nudged Callie to lie down and then she followed, curling into Callie's side. "And he or she is letting me know it. The fluttery feeling, it's like nothing I've ever felt before." They both giggled, glad to be sharing a day off together. Callie nodded and smiled, remembering how it felt with Sofia.

"So, Nix is going to be starting tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Nix, isn't that your old childhood friend?"

"Oh, you mean, Fifi? I guess he finally grew out of that nickname." Arizona giggled softly and Callie started to gently rub Arizona's belly. Arizona sighed contentedly, enjoying the feeling of Callie caressing her.

"Why do you call him Fifi?"

"Well, a couple of reasons. As a kid, it was hard to say Phoenix. And then we got teased at school for our names. It totally bonded us. But then, when he was five, his mother dressed him up as a French poodle for Halloween and he was dubbed Fifi ever since." They both giggled and Callie shook her head.

"We are never doing that to Sofia or our new Junior." Arizona snickered at Callie's use of Junior. They had called Sofia Junior during Callie's pregnancy, because they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. They painted the nursery in a soft yellow with white accents to make it work for either gender. "Hey, babe, why don't we invite Nix and Teddy over for dinner? We can have like a mini dinner party as a welcoming party for him." Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and then sat up and stretched out her back and then her legs. She stood up and looked at Arizona as she stood up as well.

"Oh! That is a great idea. You could even invite Bailey and Addie and Owen, since we're all likely to be working together. I guess you could even Mark, if you insist." She stuck her tongue out at Callie and then heard a fit of laughter from the other woman. "And significant others, of course."

"Alright, I'm going to feed Sofia and then let her loose on the toys in the living room before giving everyone a call. And babe, I'm totally gonna make chicken piccata, so I'll need to run to the store for supplies."

Arizona rushed over to Callie and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed gently. "Yay! I love your chicken piccata." Callie laughed and gently caressed Arizona's cheek before kissing her softly. The kiss was almost just a reflex at this point in their marriage, but it still sent tingles through the each of their bodies.

"I know you do, that's why I'm going to make it tonight. I'll grab a cheesecake for dessert. Do you mind watching Sofia while I'm gone, or should I take her with me?" Callie let her hands rest behind Arizona and lightly swayed her body against Arizona's. Arizona shook her head and giggled at the playful stance and kissed Callie's nose.

"I would love to spend some time with my baby girl. I'll do some cleaning up too."

"You mean you're going to clean our already clean apartment? Did you know my wife is insanely organized and she takes issue with dirt and grime so passionately that I'm surprised she didn't leave me for Mr. Clean?"

Arizona shook her head, but she couldn't hide the smirk from her lips. "Oh yes, because I'm not only into huge muscular men that are basically live-in maids, but I also love them bald and wearing a gold-loop earring."

"Wow, when you put it that way, I must be like the best thing ever for you!"

"You totally are, babe. I love you so much." Arizona giggled before kissing Callie again. She then turned toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower while you feed Sofia." She then swatted Callie playfully on her ass before running into the bathroom and shutting the door. Callie could just make out soft giggling from behind the door.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that later!" She grinned to herself and then walked off to the nursery to set their plan in motion.

Eight hours later

It was just after five in the evening and Callie had been hard at work preparing the food for the dinner party. She went the easy route for appetizers and bought a boxed frozen assortment, consisting of puff pastry filled with various things. The chicken was in the oven and the wine was already on the table. She had some cold beers in the fridge too, in case anyone preferred that to the wine. There was a cheesecake cooling in the fridge also.

She was proud of herself. She managed to get all parties invited earlier. Derek and Meredith couldn't get a sitter and Alex was on-call and said he'd take a rain check. She got the shopping done in less than thirty minutes and got home with plenty of time to prepare and have some downtime with her wife and baby. Of course, that downtime could have been more fun if Arizona wasn't going crazy. Apparently, he wife was going to be one of '_those_' pregnant women. Callie kept that thought to herself, though. She didn't want to upset the crazy lady, especially since Arizona was doing that perfectly fine all by herself.

"Seriously, Calliope, why couldn't we get an appointment with the Addie today? I don't want to have to wait until next week. I'm still spotting and seriously, morning sickness should not be this bad. I think I throw up like three times every morning by the time we're out the door and then I'm dry heaving until lunch. Your kid is ruining me!" Arizona was pouting from the door of their bedroom. Callie looked over when Arizona let out a frustrated grunt and something looked strange about her wife. It took her a moment, but then she spotted it and her eyes widened in fear, but she quickly put her poker face back on.

Callie turned away from Arizona and looked at Sofia, who had doll in one hand and was slapping the doll with her other hand. She glanced back at Arizona again and felt nerves course through her body. Arizona couldn't zip up on the zipper on her jeans. It looked as though Arizona had been crying and was frustrated and Callie was at a loss of what to do or say without possibly upsetting her. She decided wide-eyed silence would be her best defense for the time being. She didn't remember gaining this much weight at this point into her pregnancy, but everyone carries differently.

"How is it possible for someone who is throwing up for over four hours a day to gain so much weight?" Callie raised a brow at Arizona and then blinked. She couldn't remember the last time her wife seemed so angry. "I mean, it's not like I'm really eating that much more than usual and even when I do manage to eat something, the next day it just gets thrown up. I mean, god forbid _your child_ let me get some sleep, especially on a day I have off! And now, it's not only taken food and sleep from me, but now my favorite pair of jeans!" Arizona stomped her feet, one after the other in a tantrum, each foot slowing and then an eventual stop. She sighed deeply and looked at Callie, "I can't even throw a tantrum appropriately, because I'm too tired! Can you help me, please?"

Callie quickly glanced at Sofia to make sure she was okay in the playpen and then scrambled over to Arizona. "Of course, babe, anything you need. And the reason we're waiting to see Addie until next week, is because it was the earliest we could get in. And you made it clear you wanted her to be our doctor." She tiled her head toward Arizona while thinking of how to fix this situation. "Do you want to wear a pair of my sweatpants?" She gently placed her hands on Arizona's cheeks and then leaned in to kiss her softly. She then kissed Arizona's forehead and slid her hands down Arizona's neck and over her shoulders, rubbing there to comfort her.

"Wear sweatpants at a dinner party?"

"Well, you can't wear those jeans."

"Because I'm so fat!" Red alert went off in Callie's head, why did she mention the jeans?

"Arizona… you're beautiful. And you're absolutely glowing, because you're pregnant. You already know you're going to be gaining weight, but it's all for that tiny human you are incubating. Besides, you work out so much that the extra weight will come off you so fast after you have our little boy or girl." Callie smiled and then leaned down to talk to Arizona conspiratorially, "And I mean, really, really _super_-fast, like faster than me taking your clothes off when we're in bed and I'm about to worship you." She wiggled her eye brows playfully and then winked before kissing Arizona again.

Arizona giggled and leaned into Callie. She slid her arms around Callie's waist and then nuzzled her nose against Callie's neck. She pressed a soft kiss just under Callie's ear before whispering so softly that Callie almost missed it, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so, babe. Once you took the Torres name, you got all the Torres raw fighting spirit." Callie's lips curved into a lop-sided grin.

"And once you took the Robbins name, you managed to get all the Robbins charm." Arizona shook her head slightly and sighed. "I'll just grab a dress. I wanted to wear these jeans because you think they make my ass look hot."

"And they do, but really, babe, I think you look hot no matter what you wear and even more so when you're not wearing anything." Arizona turned to go get dressed and Callie quickly reached out and pinched her left ass cheek. Arizona squealed and then jumped slightly, turning to look over her shoulder at Callie with her mouth agape.

"That was for earlier. Payback's a bitch!" Callie shook her head while laughing and went to check on Sofia, then check on dinner.

It was now seven in the evening and the Robbins-Torres apartment was truly full to capacity. The group had already eaten and praised Callie on her wonderful meal. Callie was really happy that there were no leftovers and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She kept her grumbling about lack of alcohol to a minimum, Arizona never expressly forbade her to drink, but she wanted to support her wife. Though when she sat down next to Addison on the couch, she took Addie's wine glass and drank a small sip while Arizona wasn't watching. Addie raised a brow at her and Callie just held up her index finger in front of her lips which made Addie laugh.

Owen, Cristina, Lexie and Mark sat on one couch and across from them sat Nix, Greg, Henry and Teddy. Most of the doctors were discussing cases, which made for a boring evening for non-doctors, so Greg and Henry were busy talking about baseball. Addison was sitting on an over-sized loveseat and Callie was squeezed in next to her. Next to her in a matching loveseat was Bailey. She was talking with Addie about a restaurant Eli had taken her to a few weeks ago which she really enjoyed. Eli got called in to work and couldn't make the party.

Arizona was sitting next to the playpen and holding Sofia. Sofia continually grabbed at Arizona's necklace, which was shiny and Sofia just loves shiny things with all her tiny heart. Arizona would giggle and coo at Sofia while pulling the necklace away from her. She'd then lean over and kiss her cheek or forehead, which would cause the necklace to dangle in front of Sofia and the process would start all over again. Callie couldn't keep her eyes off of the sight. She felt warmth spread all over her and butterflies take flight in her belly anytime she watched her wife and daughter. And soon, she'd get to witness it again with their next child. Callie was over-the-moon happy.

"You're staring." Addison playfully elbowed Callie's side to get her attention and Callie looked at her with wide-eyes.

Bailey couldn't help but laugh at the interaction and then glance at Arizona. "You're right, Addison, she has been." Callie turned toward Bailey with her mouth dropping, not believing that Bailey was following Addison's accusation. She was about to deny it, but then she looked back to Arizona and the smile crossed her lips again, so she just shrugged.

"Well, can you blame me?" Callie laughed happily with her eyes never leaving Arizona, but her sentence was a little louder than anticipated and the room quieted down and all attention was her on. Suddenly the butterflies in her stomach became a herd of cattle as she felt all eyes on her. "What is wrong with me looking at my wife?"

Arizona blinked and looked up from Sofia and glanced around the room. She offered everyone a look of confusion, obviously missing the exchange that happened a moment ago. "Did I do something?"

"You've captivated Callie Torres so much you've sucked all of the badass right out of her and made her a mushy romantic who can't take her eyes off of you." Addison scoffed and then the entire room broke into laughs and giggles.

Arizona sat up taller and smiled her super-magic-smile at the room and then winked at her wife, "My wife is still totally badass, even when she's being a mushy romantic who dotes on her pregnant wife."

There was an audible pause in the room. No one took a breath and Callie and Arizona shared a knowing smile as all the other minds, except for Addison and Nix who already knew about the pregnancy and Greg, who really didn't know Arizona well enough to realize anything strange was said, finally digested what was said. Then there was a collective gasp and a few squeals.

"Congratulations!" The room was suddenly busting with movement as everyone got up to hug Callie and Arizona and after a few moments everyone went back to their seats, excited with the news.

"I still can't believe it! Arizonona "_Tie-My-Tubes_" Robbins is a mother and pregnant with another." Nix shook his head and laughed at the thought. Everyone laughed at his statement.

"Okay, really, you need to tell me how you got this nickname, Rollergirl." Cristina had turned to Arizona and crossed her arms, narrowing her gaze toward her so Arizona would know she meant business. "That nickname is the most hilarious and ridiculous thing, all at the same time. Which is amazingly fitting given that you're… you know, you."

Arizona rolled her eyes at being called Rollergirl, then opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off by Nix. "Oh my goodness, the things I could tell you about Nona!" There was laughter emanating from the group as Nix spoke, especially as they watched Arizona sit there with her mouth open, then roll her eyes and shrug, effectively letting Nix go on with the story. She occupied herself with Sofia and listened. "We were inseparable growing up and Nona here grew up under martial law. The Colonel really scared the bajeezus out of her, and most of her friends, when he wanted too," he lowered his voice slightly and leaned in to the group, "Which was quite often. I still think to this day he had a penchant for messing with us."

Arizona just shook her head slightly and leaned down to Sofia, "Your grandpa isn't that bad."

"Oh, Nona, that man had you on the straight and narrow since you were in diapers." Everyone started laughing at that and Arizona just shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, most of us kids were rambunctious and got into trouble, but anytime someone should suggest doing something bad or something that could ultimately put us into hot water, Arizona here would stand up tall and raise her hands then start shaking them at everyone and go 'Oh no, no, no!'" Nix did his best 'Arizona-as-a-ten-year-old' impression. "I mean, every time! It got so bad we started calling her Arizonona, because no was her favorite word and she said it so often, so we decided to make it part of her name. Then we got lazy and it became Nona for short." The crowd started laughing again and Arizona rolled her eyes, but there was a faint smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks.

"She still does that! Remember when I had the chicken pox, Lexie?" Callie pointed at Lexie and started laughing.

"Oh, that was really funny. You tried to storm out of the room and Arizona put up her hands to stop you while chanting 'No, no, no! Hey, hey, hey! You're not going anywhere! You're highly contagious right now, you leave this room and you're gonna touch door knobs and elevator buttons and then you'll be the Outbreak monkey!" The room erupted into laughter again.

Nix snickered and shook his head, "Totally a _Nona_ move."

Arizona rolled her eyes and pulled her necklace out of Sofia's hands again. "You and your photographic memory are really super, _super_ annoying, _Little_ Grey." Lexie blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Nona and I got into a lot of trou—"

"Okay, stop it now, no more Nona, especially if I can't keep calling you Fifi, which might I add, is a lot more embarrassing than Nona, especially the reasoning behind it." Arizona playfully narrowed her eyes are Nix and he held up his hands in surrender. "I think I still have a picture of you in the poodle costume."

"Fine, fine, and if you do have said picture, should one actually exist, you should burn it. Anyway, Arizona and I got into a lot of trouble in high school. We were both cheerleaders and acting as each other's beards, which is fine and dandy when you're trying to hide how gay you are, but we never knew how to hide it." He shook his head and laughed while pointing at Arizona. "She was really ridiculous. She was the best tumbler and the lightest cheerleader on the team, but she would never let the coach make her flyer. No, Arizona needed to be the backspot and I knew it was because she wanted to look up skirts."

"Oh my god, that's not true, Phoenix, don't tell them that!" Arizona gasped, but the blush all over her cheeks gave away that he was partly telling the truth. Callie looked at her wife and basically cracked up. Imagining Arizona as a horny teenager just made her day.

"Oh, give it up already! There was no other reason to make you backspot and the only reason the coach ever went along with it was because you were a goody-two-shoes exploding with all that Robbins charm. Tim and I totally knew what you were doing and he made sure none of the girls ever thought anything of your leering. He told them you were checking them out for him." He laughed and shook his head and then looked back to the group. "Arizona's brother had even more charm than she does. Seriously, charm like pours out of their skin instead of sweat."

Mark raised a brow at this new information. "Blondie used her charm for evil?" Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Hey, it's not like we didn't see you checking the football players out, Phoenix. And everyone seemed to believe we were a couple." Arizona shrugged slightly.

"I think they were just ignorant or idiots, but it was most likely because they were kids, Arizona. Seriously, all we did was hold hands while I checked out the school jocks and you smiled and winked at every pretty girl. And we didn't even last a year, you came out to your brother and then your family before your freshman year was over."

"Well, yeah, I had met Joanne. She was worth it. And it's not like we really got bullied that much." Arizona shrugged and then stood and handed Sofia to Callie. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." And she high tailed it to the bathroom in her bedroom, a slam being heard as the door closed.

Callie sighed and held Sofia closer to her before turning back to the group. "_Not again_," she groaned. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves and Addison turned to Callie.

Addison raised an eyebrow at Callie's comment, "How long has she been this bad?"

"Well, we had the fertility stuff done with you six weeks ago. And at first, she was fine. Then four weeks later she started with the really bad morning sickness. And she'd been spotting the entire time, so we got excited and bought a bunch of home tests. They were all negative, so we figured she had just caught some weird bug and the fertility stuff she had been taking was causing the spotting. She'd been basically ignoring it until the other day, when she had a fever and I finally forced her to get checked out at the hospital, that's when we finally learned she was actually pregnant. I probably should have spoken to you right away, but you know Arizona, she was insistent that it was just the flu or some bug and she would know if she was pregnant." Callie leaned in closer to Addie and sighed before continuing, "Don't tell her I told you this, but she's also put on a bit more weight than I did at this point in my pregnancy. She seemed really frustrated about it earlier."

Addison shook her head slightly, but she was grinning widely and lowered her eyes in playful glare at Callie, "Oh boy."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, from what you're telling me, there's a chance she could be carrying more than one baby. Those signs seem to point to a multiple birth. Hey, why don't we skip lunch tomorrow and I'll squeeze you both in, so we don't have to wait until next week? If it is a multiple, there are some things we should do to make sure Arizona stays healthy, since twins can really sap a mother's body and nutrients."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I'm sure she'll appreciate it too, because she was complaining earlier about waiting until next week." Callie chuckled, remembering the scene earlier.

"Complaining about what?" Arizona asked and she came back and sat on the arm of the couch next to Addison.

"About having to wait until next week to see Addie, she said she could see us tomorrow during lunch. Would that be okay?" Callie reached out and placed her hand on Arizona's knee and rubbed there gently. Her other hand stayed wrapped around Sofia.

"Oh, that would be awesome. I pushed a couple of my afternoon surgeries to Friday and gave two up to Stark. I've just been feeling so tired and drained of energy, I wasn't sure I could make it through the rough schedule I originally planned. I didn't realize pregnancy would make me this run down." Arizona sighed and leaned back a little and then put one hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. Callie smiled while watching her.

"Ugh, you guys are sickening." Addison pouted and crossed her arms. She then yawned and stood up and stretched her back. "It's getting late and I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I'm going to head home." She eyed Callie and Arizona and then coughed to get everyone's attention, "Besides, Callie is totally undressing Arizona with her eyes, we best get out of here before they put on a show."

Arizona's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed to a bright pink and Callie just laughed. She had missed Addison when she was living and working in Los Angeles. She had never been happier than Addison broke up with Sam and decided to move back to Seattle and adopt. Things were still in the works for her, but Callie had no doubt in her mind that Addison would soon have a baby of her own. The timing couldn't be more perfect. She wants her kids and Addison's to be close friends.

Everyone else stood and started gathering their things. They all thanked Callie and Arizona for the lovely evening and for the delicious dinner again and they made plans to get together again in the future. Phoenix and Greg were especially thankful. They were new to the area and now they had an extended network of friends outside of just Teddy and Henry. The dinner also served as a nice ice breaker for Nix, given that he would be working with most of them.

After the last guest left the house, Arizona shut the door, locked it and then leaned against it with a soft huff of air. "Mark was on good behavior tonight, he barely said anything." She walked over to where Callie was turning on the dish washer in the kitchen. Everything was already pretty clean, she noted as she took an inventory of the kitchen and living room.

"I warned him earlier. I didn't want a repeat of last time. That food fight really put you on edge and then you spent two hours cleaning and I really didn't want my pregnant wife on the floor scrubbing with obnoxious cleaning products. Oh, I went ahead put Sofia down for the night; she was out like a light." Callie walked over and slid her arms around Arizona and pulled her closer. "It was fun, to have everyone over and to learn of your dubious past, Nona." Callie grinned at Arizona.

"Okay, no more calling me that. It was bad enough as a kid. I mean, so what if I wanted to be good and not get in trouble? My dad was in war zones and parachuted and knew how to operate guns. There was no way I was going to get on his bad side."

Callie couldn't believe how cute Arizona was being and she just laughed softly. "You're really awesome, you know that?" She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's lips and then nuzzled her nose gently against Arizona's.

"I'm also right," Arizona grinned as she moved her right hand behind Callie's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. "And now, I'm really tired and I would like to go to sleep with my super sexy wife."

"That sounds good to me." Callie took Arizona's hand and walked her into the bedroom. She double checked the baby monitor and the alarm before crawling under the covers. She felt Arizona curl into her side and she was about to turn and pounce her, when she heard soft snoring coming from her partner. She felt a pang of sadness for Arizona, since the pregnancy was really affecting her harshly and there wasn't really anything Callie could do to help or hormonal changes she was being forced through. She kissed Arizona on top of her head and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Her last thought as she drifted to sleep was if extreme tiredness was a side-effect of multiple pregnancy as well and if so, how were they going to survive Sofia and twins.


	3. Chapter 2  Sexy Time Interlude NC17

Title: As Time Goes By 2½ (Sexy time Interlude – NC-17)  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: This is a sexy time interlude someone requested from me. I'm still kinda nervous about writing sexy time, so I'm surprised I worked on this instead of chapter 3 (which I'm about 3k words into, so it should be done soon). This takes place between chapter 2 and 3, hence why I'm posting it first, so yeah. I like comments. They honestly make me want to write more. And I'm really enjoying this story, so I want to know that my readers are also. Honest criticism or purely delightful commentary, I enjoy it all, so please take the time to comment. Thank you in advance!

Arizona had just put Sofia down for the evening. She was sleeping soundly and watching her mini-Calliope made her heart swoon. She ran her hands along her slowly growing stomach and smiled. She was so excited to give Calliope the mini-Arizona she so desperately wants. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, as long as her traits show in its features; she knows Callie will be overjoyed. Who is she kidding? Callie will be overjoyed regardless of how the baby looks, but Arizona was really glad they had found the perfect donor.

When they had gotten together with Addison to conceive Sofia, Callie desperately wanted a donor that was a male version of Arizona. They took two months searching various sperm banks and online services and then they found him. They elected not to know the donor, other than features and background information and they would permit a release of information when Sofia turned eighteen, if that's what she wanted, she'd be old enough to decide. The donor was six feet tall, blonde, blue eyed, a slim build, but from the pictures it showed he took care of his body. The best thing about the picture though was the dimples. Callie couldn't believe it. She screamed across the apartment for Arizona, who barreled over, almost killing herself when she tripped over the carpet. She rolled her eyes when Callie pointed at the screen. She thought Callie had hurt herself, screaming like that! After scolding Callie, Arizona looked and smiled her dimpled smile at Callie. She sat down next to Callie and they pulled up his biography to find out he enjoyed sports, including soccer (which Arizona actually played in her childhood) and baseball, and his background showed he had no genetic anomalies and then Callie pointed to his occupation and Arizona started crying. He was a pediatrician. There was no way they could get closer than that. Callie wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear, "This is the one. And we'll make sure Addison knows we'll want to use his in the future for when we have more kids."

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close softly. She turned to watch her wife as she dropped her keys on the small table by the door and then pulled her coat off and put it on the coat rack. "Is she already asleep?" Arizona nodded and walked over to Callie, wrapping her arms around her wife and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how much longer you'd be and she was fading for the last thirty minutes. I felt bad keeping her up." Arizona lowered her head and offered Callie a sheepish smile.

"You're such a softy." Callie laughed and took Arizona's hand and led her to the bedroom. "I've had a great day and I really want to make love to my wife right now, so I'm gonna have to demand you get naked and in bed to pleasure me."

Arizona giggled and quickly moved in behind Callie. She pulled her hand away from Callie's, and then wrapped both her arms around Callie's waist as they both kept walking toward the bed. Arizona pressed her body against Callie's back while her hands moved under her shirt, gently caressing her abdomen. "Oh really? Is that what happens in a marriage?"

"It does in ours," Callie laughed and slid her hands along Arizona's arms and then bent herself over a little so her ass was pressed firmly against Arizona's stomach. Arizona took a quick gasp of air and then giggled again.

"You don't play fair, Calliope."

"You're right, I don't." She turned in Arizona's arms and tugged off her own shirt, then leaned in and pressed her lips insistently against Arizona's. She gently pressed her tongue between Arizona's lips and flicked it against its partner. Arizona let out a soft whimper before gently sucking Callie's tongue for a moment, and then she pulled out of the kiss so she could tear off the nightgown she was wearing. She heard Callie moan softly. "Oh, you're not wearing a bra or panties under that nightgown tonight? You totally were expecting me to come home and molest you." She looked down at Arizona's breasts, her nipples already standing at attention.

"I was not," Arizona giggled and half-heartedly denied the accusation. "I must have just forgotten to put them on after I took a shower. My daughter thought it would be fun to throw pea mush in my hair." She pouted as she moved her hands to Callie's sides, gently caressing her skin there with her fingers barely touching.

"Okay, this is sexy time now and as much as I love _your _daughter, I don't want to talk about pea mush. I want to talk about how wet you're making me and peel the rest of my clothes off. I have been thinking about you all day, ever since you texted me that you were all wet in the shower. It's not fair to do that to me while I'm at work."

Arizona smirked and pressed her chest against Callie's. At the same time, she moved her hands from Callie's sides, to her back and then moved them down to cup Callie's ass and press her hips closer. She then pressed her nose against Callie's neck, nuzzling her playfully. "I don't play fair either, Calliope."

Callie released a shuddering breath and took a step out of Arizona's embrace. She chuckled at the pout on Arizona's face, but it turned into a grin when she watched Callie unbutton her jeans and slide them and her underwear off at the same time. She then reached back and unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor as well. She tilted her head toward the bed and laughed as Arizona took a flying leap onto the soft mattress. "Hey, you're carrying a baby in there, no horsing around."

"Don't take away all my fun, Calliope. I do plan on riding you, so get your sexy ass in this bed." Arizona patted the space next to her to ensure Callie knew where she wanted her. She licked her lips slowly as she watched Callie crawl onto the bed and lay next to her. They both turned onto their sides and smiled at each other. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes and Arizona raised her hand to gently cup Callie's cheek and pull her into a blistering hot open mouth kiss. She lingered her lips over Callie's as they both drew in a breath. "I love you so much, Calliope. You make me so happy. Let me show you how happy you make me."

Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against Callie's again, denying her the ability to respond, so Callie just whimpered softly as she felt Arizona's hands on her chest. Arizona crawled on top of Callie and pushed her back against the bed so that she could easily straddle her. "You're so beautiful, my Calliope." Arizona trailed her fingers along Callie's stomach and then over her breasts. She gripped them forcefully for a moment and Callie moaned, "…oh fuck," but then she relaxed her hands and pulled them forward so she could gently tug on Callie's nipples. She then leaned down and pressed a kiss between her breasts before trailing soft open mouthed kisses along the underside of her left breast, her tongue pressing into skin firmly between each kiss. She repeated the motion to the underside of Callie's right breast as well.

Callie bucked her hips into Arizona and groaned softly. The touches were making her light headed and lust coursed through her veins. "Someone is impatient." Arizona giggled softly and reached down to glide her hand from Callie's knee softly along her inner thigh. Callie spread her legs a little further and sat up so that Arizona slipped between her legs. She smiled as she felt Arizona's knees against her sides. "Let's stay like this. I want to watch you, watch me, is that alright?" Arizona nodded once and then crashed her lips against Callie's. They both whimpered at the feeling of their breasts pressing against each other's. They barely parted for air between kisses, some which were short and sweet and others which were deep and sensual. One kiss in particular sent a shockwave of pleasure down Arizona's spine and it exploded into a spreading warmth in her belly. "God, you're amazing." Callie just grinned and slowly licked Arizona's bottom lip, which ignited another series of kisses.

They watched each other's faces as closely as they could between kisses and Arizona was the first to slid her hand between them and work her index finger slowly along Callie's slit, stopping at her clit, where she applied just enough pressure in a circular motion to make Callie purr. Callie dropped her forehead against Arizona's shoulder and moved her hand to mimic Arizona's motions. This caused Arizona to release a shuddering sigh as she turned her face to press a gently kiss against Callie's neck. So in tune with each other, they each lowered their fingers and slowly entered the other and started to rock against each other.

"Look at me, babe," Arizona spoke the words right into Callie's neck and smiled when Callie moved back so they look at each other. They were each flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat. They played each other's bodies like the lovers they were, so together after the years of marriage they shared. That thought made Arizona smile as she leaned forward and gently rubbed her nose against Callie's before kissing her softly. Callie whimpered into the kiss, the feeling of Arizona's thumb connecting firmly with her clit caused a jolt of pleasure to work its way through her body. "You feel so good, Arizona." Callie worked her thumb against Arizona's clit and grinned when she saw her lick her lips and then bite her bottom lip.

"Oh god, Calliope…" They continued to rock against each other, their fingers working magic within, knowing what the other liked, and enjoying the soft cries escaping from one another until they could burst. Callie was the first to finish, thrusting harder against Arizona's body until her legs started shaking and her body became rigid. Arizona's body became rigid against Callie's at the same time. They both stared into each other's eyes as they slowly came down from their highs, removing their fingers and wrapping their arms around each other. It took several moments for each to gather their breath and once they did, the kissed each other. Soft and languid kisses accompanied hands which caressed their bodies softly, bodies which were still sweaty and tingled from the previous effort.

Arizona finally moved to Callie's side and laid back and then Callie followed suit, moving to Arizona's side and curling up against her while covering them with a sheet. She laid her ear against Arizona's chest and listened to her heart beat while moving her hand to gently caress her belly. "I love you." Arizona smiled, her hand absently working its way through Callie's hair and gently brushing against her scalp. "I love you too." They both closed their eyes and welcomed sleep while in each other's arms, amazed and happy they had found one another and super excited for the future which lay ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: As Time Goes By 3  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, just want to say again I know nothing about pregnancy, never want a kid of my own, but love Callie and Arizona with kids, so I'm havin' some fun here with my friend jj_280391. Next chapter will likely have some time skips, but I haven't started it yet, so I won't hold myself to that. Comments are love and fuel my writing, so please take the time to comment, it would mean the world to me. 3

Alex Karev walked up and stood next to April Kepner. She was standing at the nurses' station and looking over the counter at Arizona, who was sitting in a chair and opening her mouth, gulping in air, then breathing it out through her nose. He watched April, watching Arizona, for three gulps before he leaned closer to April and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"

April jumped about three feet into the air and then quickly put her hands over her heart and looked at Alex with wide-eyes. He'd obviously scared the crap out of her. He grinned, mentally high-fiving himself and gave her a moment to calm down. She leaned back and whispered, "She's been like that for thirty minutes and I need her to sign off on these charts, but I don't want to interrupt… whatever… uh, it is she's doing cause I might be poking Psycho Robbins and I don't want to have to dodge bricks the rest of the day." Her gaze went back to Arizona and she was still gulping air and rubbing her right hand over her belly.

Alex tilted his head at Arizona, his longtime mentor and friend, at least in his mind. She was one of the only people that knew of his softer side and treated him as an equal, despite the fact he was her student. She managed to find a happy spot in that ever elusive middle-ground that made him feel appreciated. And knowing how exclusive peds surgery is and the fact he's considering a fellowship after residency, he knew he could count on her to back him. The thought made him smile and then he glanced at April. Despite her awkwardness, she was hot and cute. Alex couldn't deny his attraction to her, but he just shrugged it off and decided to try and help her. He slapped a hand on the counter and moved his gaze to Arizona. "Dr. Robbins, the Maxwell kid's tests all came back negative and his post op work ups look really good. I think we'll be able to discharge him tomorrow."

Arizona's eyes sprung open and then narrowed on Alex. Her chest heaved once and then she got up and ran down the hall. The door to the rest room was ripped open so hard it slammed against the wall and sprung back forward to close with another slam. The faint sound of Arizona retching reached their ears and April and Alex looked at each other with wide-eyes.

"Uh yeah, I think this will be my time to go. To you know, be anywhere that isn't here. Hey, remind her about the Maxwell kid." He waved her off before she could respond and disappeared out the door leading to the stairwell. April pouted as she watched him leave and then lowered her head against the counter, bouncing it there twice. "Why me?"

She heard the door down the hall open again and looked up as Dr. Arizona 'Psycho Pregnant Woman' Robbins made her way back down the hall. "Almost made it…" She glanced at her watch and sighed deeply, "two whole hours." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at April. April had that deer in headlights look all over her face and it made Arizona stop and take a deep, shuddering breath. "Okay, what is it, Dr. Kepner?"

"I-I'm really sorry to b-bother you, but these charts j-just need to be signed off." April did her best to smile at Arizona, but she was really scared. Cristina had told her a story about how Arizona chewed out one of the new interns when he brought her coffee earlier this morning and it didn't have enough sugar in it. Needless to say, that intern quickly moved to another doctor's service and the legend of Psycho Robbins was born.

"Just leave them there and I'll take care of them after lunch. I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery in an hour and I want to sit here and concentrate on not throwing up while I have some free time," Arizona snapped and it made April jump slightly and Arizona noticed and frowned. Her eyes started to water. "I'm sorry, April, I'll take care of them now. I'm just not really feeling like myself right now." She reached up and grabbed the charts, quickly looking through them while sniffling. She signed where it was necessary and then handed them back to April. "I'm just going to go find Calliope and go to see if Addie can see me now." She stood up and walked off and April stood there in shock, not really knowing what just happened. "What the hell was that?" She quickly put the finished charts away and decided to go see if Addison could use her help, since Arizona wasn't going to need her.

"Hey babe, I was just about to come get you." Callie smiled from the elevator as the doors opened and her beautiful wife was stepping on. Arizona immediately latched onto Callie in a tight hug and laid her head on her shoulder. "There's so much fluttery in my stomach, it makes me feel like I have to puke and crap all at the same time. And it's kind of frustrating and confusing at the same time, because I don't know whether to go head first or, you know… I'm a mess and taking it out on interns and residents. I scared this poor new intern right off my service this morning and then Karev and April, when all they were doing was trying to work! Maybe I should take an extended vacation or leave of absence while pregnant and call it a 'Save the Interns and Residents' movement. I can already see the banners erected around the peds wing and the interns dancing around while singing '_Ding Dong the Witch is Dead' _in honor of my being gone and the residents, of course, dressing up like Wizard of Oz characters_._" She let out a shuddering sigh which was accompanied by a few tears as Callie hit the button to the floor where they would meet Addie.

She did her best to hold back the slight chuckle Arizona's ramble had caused, but she couldn't help it and burst out at the thought of April dressed as the cowardly lion, Karev as the scare crow, Cristina as the tin man and Meredith as Dorothy. She even saw Toto with McDreamy's face, which just caused another snicker. "That's quite an imagination you've got there, babe. Certainly painted a funny picture for me."

"Oh, yes, laugh it up at my distress. It's so funny that your wife feels like her insides are full of snakes fighting and her head feels like a balloon that is about to pop!" She huffed, but kept her head right on Callie's shoulder, enjoying the embrace and warmth of her wife, despite saying otherwise.

"Maybe Addison can recommend something for you to take that will help you feel a little better." Callie glanced up at the 'ding' that sounded, announcing they arrived at the right floor. She kissed Arizona's temple and pulled her out the elevator. "I know it's hard, honey, but just think, about seven months from now it'll be worth it. And besides, you're absolutely glowing and I like the pink on your cheeks, it reminds me of how you look just after sex." She grinned and led Arizona into an exam room and handed her a gown.

"Seriously? " Arizona decided to ignore Callie's comment and just pout as she took the gown and just held it in front of her.

"Yes, need you all ready for Addie to check you out and make sure our beautiful baby is perfect and healthy." She smiled at Arizona, careful to not give away the fact she and Addie were entertaining the idea that this was likely a multiple birth. When she and Arizona decided to have another child and because of Arizona's age, Addie elected to employ several embryos during the fertility treatment, hoping one would stick and start the whole process going for her two dear friends. She did warn that there could be an instance of multiples and all three laughed when Addie pointed out octomom. Callie and Arizona were horrified and they settled on implanting four embryos and hoping one would take. If not, they could just try again and implant more for a higher chance of success.

Arizona sighed and quickly changed with Callie's help. She stepped up onto the examination chair and leaned back comfortably. She decided to try and be as comfortable as possible, because she knew once Addie came in, she wouldn't be comfortable again until they were done with the examination. Callie grabbed a stool and pulled it next to the chair and kissed Arizona's cheek before sitting down. She took Arizona's hand into hers and then put her other hand on Arizona's belly, rubbing gently. The weight Arizona had put on had gone directly to her belly and it was already starting to show that she was definitely with child.

"How are my favorite ladies doing today?" Addison asked as she walked into the room, followed by April Kepner. Arizona rolled her eyes and looked at Callie, who just shrugged at her and leaned in to press a soft kiss against her belly. Arizona couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as she looked lovingly at her wife.

"Aww, they're so cute!" April giggled and did this girly little jump that kind of frightened Addison, who laughed. Callie and Arizona didn't even appear to notice, both caught up in the pretty pregnancy bubble they surrounded themselves in.

"Right, very helpful, Dr. Kepner." Addison shook her head as she held her hand out toward April, who immediately dropped the chart into her hands. Addison read over some of her notes from their previous visit and, if she were honest, she was upset that they hadn't come to her sooner. False negatives happened all the time and they were both doctors, they should really know better. But she also had to make allowances because they were both _smarty-pants-know-it-all-doctors_ and those were really the worst patients. Arizona must have assumed the spotting indicated the pregnancies hadn't held, especially after getting negative readings from any home pregnancy tests. All Addison wanted to do was say in a sing-song voice '_well, you know what they say about assuming', _but she wasn't about to chance it after hearing the rumors of 'Psycho Robbins'. Nope, Addison was one neo-natal pro that wasn't about to upset the pregnant lady.

April fixed a tray next to Addison, knowing already that they were going to pull some blood and then she busied herself with setting up the ultrasound machine. She was pretty glad to be on Addison's service, especially since she was getting to help with Arizona's care and not be on Arizona's service anymore. When Arizona had signed off on her charts, she high-tailed it over to Addison to see if she could be of any help on her service, since she was actually considering a neo-natal specialty in her future. Seeing Arizona and Callie was nice, since it reminded her that some doctors have a life outside of the hospital and a pretty damn good life, at that. It made her hopeful of her own future.

Addison sat down on a stool which was on the opposite side of Arizona and next to the ultrasound. Arizona finally looked away from Callie and leaned in a little toward Addison, "I already peed in a cup and sent it to the lab. I figured the results would already be ready by the time I got down here."

Addie nodded and pointed at the chart. "Yup, I saw that, but really, you should let me do the doctoring and you should do the patient… -ing. Wow that word was kind of weird to say." The all chuckled and Addison did her thing. "Definitely nine weeks along." There was a sudden gasp in the room and Arizona quickly turned to Callie with a terrified, wide-eyed, deer-in-headlights look. Callie raised a brow at her and squeezed her hand, then looked over at Addison, who was still watching the ultrasound carefully.

"Holy shit, triplets!" April gasped and jumped up and down. "Oh my god, how awesome is that? I've never really seen triplets before, but then again, I haven't been working on neo-natal cases, but I so really, really want too! I've been in peds a bit, but Alex usually poaches all of those cases, since everyone knows he loves Dr. Robbins and he's her favorite, but oh my god, look at them all jammed in there!" She leaned closer to the ultrasound machine to have a better look.

"I'M AN OCTOMOM!" Arizona broke into tears and whimpers. Addison, April and Callie all turned toward her and blinked before they sprung into action. Callie glanced at April and narrowed her eyes with a look that could kill as she wrapped an arm around Arizona's shoulders and used her other hand to wipe Arizona's tears. "Hey, hey, just three, not eight." Addison decided to stay silent and continue the examination while Callie tried to calm Arizona down.

"Not… helping, Calliope! This is all your fault!" Arizona whined and clung desperately to Callie, who was doing her best to calm her down. Tears were streaming down Arizona's face and it broke Callie's heart, mainly because she was kinda excited at the prospect for triplet, especially mini-Arizona triplets. Who knew her wife, who never really wanted kids, would end up being so fertile. It took all of Callie's strength not to laugh at that thought.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" April suddenly stood up straight and pulled at her hair with her hands. "I thought she knew and, I mean… I was so excited, really, like, this is one of the most exciting things I've ever seen!" She glanced between all three attendings and felt pretty foolish. She was desperately hoping she didn't dissolve into a panic attack.

Addison shook her head slowly and sighed. "Oh, Dr. Kepner, calm down. This is not really what you should be doing as a resident; blurting things out without any sort of confirmation and then freaking out your patients?" Addison sighed again and then scratched her head. She turned back to the ultrasound and smiled toward Arizona, who wasn't paying any attention. Her head was buried in Callie's chest and soft sobs could be heard coming from her. "Don't freak out, Dr. Kepner, triplets are rare and I'm glad you're excited, just try not to do that with patients that aren't doctors. I'd really chew you out if Arizona hadn't noticed before you said anything."

"Arizona, honey, this isn't the end of the world. We are awesome parents! Look how wonderful Sofia is and how much of everything she brings to our lives. She's such a happy little girl and that's because of you and me. And now, we're going to have three more wonderful additions to our family and I'm so excited. I want you to be excited too, babe. You are really an amazing mother and I love you so much. We'll get a nanny to help, it's not like we can't afford it. And we'll definitely start house hunting and find a place that you love, with a big backyard and a huge shower with one of those fancy Jacuzzi bathtubs," Callie wiggled her eyebrows at Arizona, who didn't seem impressed, but Addison and April both chuckled. "I know we have a lot of work to do, but we're amazing together, we can do anything. And just think of how amazing these kids will be! I mean, we found that perfect sperm donor who was the male version of you for our kids. Remember the blonde hair, blue eyes," she lowered her head and used her hand to lift Arizona's chin so she could look into her eyes, "…the dimples that get you out of so much trouble and, to top it all off, he's a pediatrician. We found that one perfect donor after months of searching and just like he was perfect and Sofia is perfect, they're all going to be perfect. And we're going to love them and raise them and they are going to be good little men in a storm. How could they not be with you as their mother?"

Arizona was watching Callie carefully and couldn't stop her smile when she said dimples, her own dimples popping out. Callie leaned in and kissed each one and then kissed her lips softly. "We are pretty awesome parents. Do you really think we can handle three babies and a three year old?"

Callie nodded immediately and caressed Arizona's cheek. "Babe, we can handle anything together."

"You're perfect too, you know that, Calliope?" Arizona gently caressed her cheek while thinking about how lucky she was to have met and fallen in love with such a wonderful woman.

Callie nodded once and then winked at Arizona. "It's obvious that we were made for each other. And now that that's settled, let's let Addison talk to us about what we need to do or change and let her tell you what medications and vitamins to get on so we can keep these babies healthy." Arizona nodded and then turned to Addison and they all listened intently to everything she said.

A few hours later, Callie found herself back in the Orthopedics department. She had talked Arizona down from the impending panic that triplets were going to inevitably cause her wife and walked her to her office for a quick nap. Callie was impressed with her new ability to speechify, her wife was really rubbing off on her. In good ways and in some bad ways, the thought made her chuckle softly. Arizona had a surgery scheduled three hours after the checkup and the exam itself took a little over an hour. She left strict instructions for April to wake the sleeping bear if she wasn't up thirty minutes before that surgery. April was not thrilled with that order, but after a little convincing (which included letting April sit in for Arizona's next appointment), she gave in to Callie's demand. Callie then had only fifteen minutes to get to her own surgery, which went perfectly well, with no complications and she was so thankful for that because her mind was still reeling with the news of triplets. She was insanely happy and excited, but nervous and scared as well.

Callie flopped onto her chair in her lab with a heaving sigh and quickly brought up her hand and held the bridge of her nose. She needed to wrap her mind around this and settle it, because she needed to be strong and sane so she could put up with Arizona's craziness. Of course, she'd never say that to Arizona. That thought brought a smile to her lips. Her Arizona, whom she loved so much, is carrying not one, not two, but three beautiful children. To say Callie was floored would be an understatement; she understood what kind of undertaking this would be, especially with Sofia who was really getting into the touchy grabby age.

"You look deep in thought, should I go away?" Nix had walked into the lab carrying some papers. He looked like he was about to sit down and dig deep into some type of work. He sat down in a chair next to Callie and raised a brow at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Better than okay, actually, though I'm worried about how many Arizona freak outs I'm going to be able to handle effectively." She laughed softly and leaned back in her hair and offered Nix a look of pure wonder and excitement.

"Whatever it is, you look absolutely in awe."

"Oh, I am! Arizona and I had an exam with Addison today. Triplets, can you believe that?" Callie giggled and shook her head slightly. "I really am in awe! But I also have a lot of work to do, so having you around will really make my life easier. You can subtlety check on Arizona for me and help me out with research while I check out houses and nannies, because seriously, one baby was hard enough, dealing with three newborns and a three year old is going to be super loads of fun." She chuckled and smiled while she started to type something on her laptop.

"I can almost taste your sarcasm. And really, using me to spy on Arizona? And super? Really, you say that word?"

"There was only a little sarcasm! I really am actually excited. I hope they're all girls and identical, though probably not, given how we went about getting pregnant. I want my mini-Arizona. And why not use you to check on her? Your case load will be fairly low as you start to settle in here and it's a good excuse to see other departments." She smiled genuinely and then laughed. "As for super, it's Arizona's word and she really has rubbed off on me."

"I'm sure she has." Nix coughed into his hand once before grinning widely at Callie.

"You went there, wow. I'm really starting to like you, Nix."

"Oh girl, you have no idea. Arizona was always the one with the dirty mouth and dirty thoughts." Nix laughed as she set his paperwork down on the table in front of him. "We lost contact when I moved so far away for college. I mean, we did the email thing, only we were both way to busy. I had gotten a scholarship for cheerleading in Kentucky, we couldn't have been further away from each other, but between competitions and school work, the emails became further and further apart and barely said more than 'hi' and 'bye'. I can't believe we just reconnected like this." He shook his head and laughed and then blinked when it finally dawned on him exactly what Callie said, "Triplets? You did say triplets, didn't you? You're not joking?"

Callie laughed and shook her head. "No, completely serious, I have the ultrasound to prove it." She pulled out a copy of the ultrasound Addison had printed and showed him. His eyes widened and he laughed while handing it back.

"I can't believe it, what have you done to Nona? Ever since she came out, she always said she would never have kids; she would just spoil other people's kids. I think it's why she went into pediatrics. It was something she decided early on and once she decides something, it's really hard to change her mind."

Callie laughed sharply, "Oh, you don't need to remind me! I guess love can change your perceptions. I mean, we had arguments about kids. In fact, we even broke up once because this wasn't just something we could compromise on, you know? But I think that breakup made us appreciate each other more; it really helped our relationship. I know it sounds funny to think about it that way, but it did. And we've never been happier. I just love her so much."

"I can tell. It's lovely to see and honestly, I'm so glad Arizona found someone like you. You're really perfect for her and totally her type." Nix winked, "You know, talk, dark and busty." They both laughed, Callie blushing slightly at the comment before Nix continued. "But really, it reminds me of Greg and me and it's so nice to have a work place where you guys don't have to hide it. Oh! We should totally have our daughters get together for a play date! Emily is only a few months older than Sofia." Nix clapped at the idea and it caused Callie to laugh. His excitement reminded her of Arizona.

Callie nodded, "Sounds good, we should work out a time. Maybe I'll talk to the rest of the kid club and make it a little party. Mark and Lexie have Brittany, which sound like she's the same age as Emily and then Derek and Meredith have Zola. They were so happy when the adoption was finalized. Give me some time; I'm sure I can work something out." She took out her blackberry and set a reminder so she would remember to talk to Arizona about it later. She put it away and turned back to her computer, pulling up some real estate listings. Nix nodded and turned back to his paperwork. The two worked quietly, with a little bit of small talk. It made Callie happy to connect with someone from Arizona's past.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: As Time Goes By 4  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, just want to say again I know nothing about pregnancy, never want a kid of my own, but love Callie and Arizona with kids, so I'm havin' some fun here with my friend jj_280391. This chapter is full of glimpses into important weeks during the pregnancy. Next chapter will probably be like this also until the babies are born. Comments are love and fuel my writing, so please take the time to comment, it would mean the world to me. 3

Week 15

Arizona was cleaning up the living room to the best of her ability while holding Sofia. Sofia was smiling and giggling as Arizona would purposely bend over to far and then swing back up while giving Sofia a wide-eyed surprised look every time their eyes met. The look would make Sofia burst into giggles with a huge smile on her face. Callie was cleaning the kitchen counters while watching her wife and daughter play. She sometimes had trouble realizing this was her real life and not just some fantasy she was imagining. And if she was dreaming, she didn't want to ever wake up.

Sofia giggled, patted Arizona's belly and then offered in a sing-song voice, "Mommy, Mommy big belly!" Arizona stared into her daughters face with wide-eyes and the smile slowly slipped from her face. Callie blinked in alarm as she watched Arizona walk over to her and hand her Sofia. Sofia wrapped her chubby arms around Callie's neck and giggled, "Mama!" Arizona's bottom lip quivered as she sniffled and walked into the bedroom.

Callie carried Sofia to the couch and sat down. She maneuvered her toddler to her lap and smiled at her. "Do you know why Mommy's belly is growing, Sofie-bear?" Sofia shook her head indicating no. "Well, Mommy and Mama decided they love Sofie-bear soooo much, they wanted to have another baby." She tickled Sofia as she spoke that last part. "So your Mama, who is very awesome, magically put three babies into your Mommy's tummy!" She opened her mouth wide and Sofia mimicked the action while placing her chubby hands on her cheeks. "Weelly?" Callie nodded and motioned for Arizona to come over. She was watching from the doorway.

Arizona sat down next to Callie after kissing Sofia's cheek. Sofia reached out touched Arizona's belly with wide-eyes. "Mama magic?" Arizona glanced at Callie and laughed while nodded her head.

"Sofie-bear, you're going to be a big sister. What do you think about that?" Arizona asked.

Sofia started crying and leaned on Callie's chest. "What's wrong Sofie-bear?" Callie gently rubbed Sofia's back.

"My Mommy, my Mama!" Sofia sniffled and snuggled into Callie's embrace. Arizona sighed and reached out to gently run her fingers through Sofia's downy hair. "Sofie-bear, we're always going to be your Mom's, but now, you not only get two awesome mom's, but you're going to have three brothers or sisters to play with and teach things too."

"No, dun wan. Jus wan me."

Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face at their baby girl. She looked at Arizona, who didn't look nearly as amused. She kissed Sofia's head. "It's too late, Sofie-bear. Mama's magic is already inside your Mommy, so can you be a big girl for us and be an awesome big sister? We'll even get you a big sister t-shirt so everyone will know you're going to be a super big sister!"

"Weelly?" Sofia leaned back in Callie's arms and looked at her with her mouth wide open in surprise.

Arizona chuckled softly and nodded. "There's also a book about becoming a big sister. What if I buy that for you and I can read that story to you?"

"Yay!" Callie couldn't help but snicker. 'Yay' was Sofia's first word because Arizona had been so excited with everything going on she said it on repeat. Arizona had the decency to blush at Callie basically every time Sofia ever uttered the word. They both kissed Sofia and put her on the floor where she was surrounded by toys.

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and smiled as they kissed one another softly. "Disaster averted." Arizona laughed and playfully smacked Callie's arm. "…For now."

Week 18

"ARIZONA!" Callie bellowed from the bedroom. A thud was heard from the kitchen, followed bare feet hitting the floor and then a breathless Arizona stood at the door frame. She put her hand over her heart and raised a brow at Callie, who was just standing there holding a shirt in her hand.

"What is it? Why would you scare me like that?" Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back slightly, which caused her belly bump to protrude a little. The sight caused Callie to smile, but she quickly frowned again and cleared her throat. She held the shirt out toward Arizona, who just gave her a confused look along with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's a shirt, I don't get it."

"Arizona. This is my shirt. This is one of my favorite t-shirts." She held it up a black shirt which had the picture of a skeleton on it. On top of the skeleton, it said, '_A glass of milk a day keeps the orthopod away_' and underneath the skeleton it said, '_Make no bones about it_'. It was a secret santa gift from April Kepner two years ago and Callie would never admit to owning it, but she and Arizona both knew she loved sleeping in it. Apparently, it was made from the softest cotton anywhere and she hadn't been able to find a shirt as soft since.

"Okay, it's that silly shirt you love that you won't admit to loving, I know. Why are you showing it to me?"

"Because you wore it last night and stretched it out!" Callie pouted and held the shirt close to her chest. "I love this shirt," she said in a small voice while hugging the shirt to her chest.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's so soft and it feels so nice over the belly bump. I think they like it." Arizona said with her dimples on her face while rubbing her belly. Callie sighed, it was hard to stay mad when she did that, but Callie was trying to hold onto that anger.

"That's it, Arizona. We're going shopping for maternity clothes."

Arizona's eyes widened and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Fine, I'm fat. Let's get fat clothes for your fat wife. I'll get Sofia ready so we can drop her off at Mark's." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Callie hugging her shirt with a pout. She sighed at Arizona's reaction, but was happy she agreed to finally get some clothes that would actually fit her and be adjustable to continue fitting her as she grew even bigger. "Triplets…"

After a short exam and another ultrasound later, the pair found themselves at the mall. They were both giddy after seeing the babies again. Each were rather active during the exam and it seemed to make Arizona a little uncomfortable, but she smiled and did her best to sit as still as she could. I couldn't believe how big they were getting, close to seven inches now and weighed over 10 ounces. Best of all, they were looking less alien-like. Addison was quickly able to tell that two of the babies were girls. Arizona and I could not stop smiling at each other. The third baby was hiding itself and help turning its back toward us and shying away from the cool jelly on Arizona's belly.

"So, we have two exhibitionists and an introvert, huh?" Callie laughed while grabbing Arizona's and linking their fingers together.

Arizona giggled and rubbed her belly with her free hand, "Yeah, but Addison said she'll get it next time. I have a feeling those two are just bullying the smaller one." She chuckled and then sighed wistfully while bringing their hands up between them and kissing the back of Callie's hand gently.

Callie pouted as she squeezed Arizona's hand. "Is that what the rest of our lives are going to be like? Referees in between our kids fights?"

Arizona smiled shyly and then shook her head. "I don't think so. They'll fight, don't get me wrong, but I have a feeling they'll be fiercely loyal to one another and the best of friends." She rubbed her growing belly and Callie glanced over and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Seriously, you've been putting off getting maternity clothes for so long thinking you had time, but with three babies you already look as though you've thirty weeks along." Callie reached out with her free hand and gently caressed Arizona's belly.

Arizona pouted, "Hey, don't call me fat."

"You're a house, Arizona; you just need to accept it. Your womb is like _Romper Room_ for our three little brats."

"And don't I know it! More like a swimming pool." Arizona scrunched her nose at that thought and then smiled at Callie. "I'm sorry, I guess actually buying the maternity so early just confirms that I am an octomom."

"Stop calling yourself that," Callie laughed and pulled Arizona closer with their clasped hands. She let go of Arizona's hand and wrapped that arm around her shoulder, pulling her wife against her and then turning her head to press a soft kiss against her temple, "Especially when we call our parents. One of them might actually believe it." They both giggled as they walked along, remembering how all the parents freaked out when they were told about the triplets.

"Oh my god," Arizona gasped softly and stopped walking, which halted Callie's progress as well. Callie glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and Arizona pointed to a small store ahead of them and then they broke down into giggles. "Who would have ever thought we'd see _that_ here?"

The two were staring at Teddy, Cristina and Nix, who were standing in front of a store. Cristina was actually laughing, apparently at a joke Nix just told. Teddy had slapped his arm and shook her head and Nix was beaming.

Callie and Arizona walked up to the group, Callie giving Cristina a knowing look as she grinned, "So what do we have here, the Hearty Twins and their gay sidekick Orthoboy?"

"Callie, that is my sister-in-law you're talking about." Nix grins as Teddy smacks his arm again. Everyone breaks down into giggles except Cristina, who stands there with a wide-eyed look on her face.

"Hey, I loved the Hardy Boys when growing and imagine if they had the powers of the Wonder Twins? Seriously, they would've been unstoppable; they definitely wouldn't need a sidekick." Callie snickered, her left arm wrapping around Arizona's neck, pushing them together, and then leaned her head against Arizona's. Arizona's right arm wrapped around Callie's waist and she brought up her left hand to gently rub Callie's arm with a giggle.

"God, you guys are sickening." Teddy crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"What are you guys doing here..? …with Yang?" Callie snickered.

"We're not here toget—, " Yang's words were cut off by Nix.

"Oh, Cristina invited us out to lunch and when we were done, we decided to walk around the mall, you know, help those digestive fluids do their work." Nix grinned and patted Cristina on the back twice.

Cristina blinked and looked at Callie and Arizona, who both were really trying hard to hold back laughter, then she looked at Teddy who turned away and raised her hand over her mouth to hide her mirth and then to Nix who winked at her. She slumped her shoulders and then glanced around before blinking, "Oh hey… frozen yogurt." She quickly walked away over to the ice cream shop and finally, all four of the others broke into laughter.

"Cristina just looooves frozen yogurt, especially when she was going through her '_mall person_'stage." Callie just shook her head and laughed again. She nodded toward the store nearby called _Motherhood_; it was a specialty shop in the mall dedicated to maternity clothes. "I've finally talked her into buying some clothes that actually fit."

Nix jumped up and down like a little girl. "Oh, yay! Clothes shopping! Let's all go together. Cristina!" Nix quickly wandered away and started pulling Cristina away from the ice cream shop before she could even buy something. She looked horrified as Nix giggled and shook her excitedly.

Arizona groaned as she, Teddy and Callie all walked into the store. "You mean, not only do I have to buy obnoxiously ugly clothing made for my huge belly, but I have to do it with Yang?" Callie laughed at her and kissed Arizona on her temple. "I'm sure we'll find some stuff you like, babe."

Week 22

Arizona had a hand on her stomach, rubbing gently as she looked over a chart with April and Alex. "Yeah, she spiked a fever today, so let's just reschedule her for Frid—" Arizona's eyes widened and she stared straight ahead as her jaw dropped a little. She moved her hand on her belly to a specific spot and a smile appeared sweetly on her face as a tear tumbled down her cheek.

"Dr. Robbins? Are you okay?" Alex asked as he took the chart and notated what Arizona said, glancing at his mentor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. …One of them just kicked." Her smiled widened and then she bit her bottom lip for a moment.

"Awww! Can I feel—" April started as she reached out a hand toward to Arizona, but Arizona stepped back and shook her head.

"No! No, I need to find Callie! OUT OF THE WAY, KEPNER, I NEED TO FIND MY WIFE!" And with that screamed, Arizona shuffled, well, more like waddled past April and headed to the elevators. She pressed the button for the elevator and when it didn't come immediately, she continued to press it while dancing in front of the door. Her hand was rubbing her belly again as she impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open. Once they did, she barged her way inside as people were making their way out. "Watch out, pregnant lady here!" She snapped and then pressed button for Callie's floor. And again, when the doors didn't close immediately, she started to press it over and over again furiously.

"You usually only have to do that once, you know." Derek laughed as he raised an eyebrow at Arizona. The doors closed and the elevator and Arizona slowly craned her head around to stare at Derek while panting to catch her breath. Derek was holding his daughter, Zola, in his arms and she was giggling while smacking him on the mouth. Each time she hit him, he pretended to bite her hands, which made her giggle again and smack at him again.

"Dr. Shepherd." Arizona managed, still out of breath while she offered him a slight nod. She was still frantically pressing the button for Callie's floor while shaking like she had to pee. The doors to the elevator started to open and she immediately tried to run out, almost heading face first into the door, but she stopped herself for a second and then slipped out as the finished opening. Derek laughed and looked down at his daughter, "And that is why your mommy is no longer the craziest woman in this hospital." Zola just giggled at her daddy as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Arizona waddled her way into the orthopedic wing of the hospital. She headed to the nurses' station and slammed her arms on the counter while looking desperately at the two nurses working there. She swallowed hard and took a moment to catch her breath. "Dr. Torres! Where is Dr. Torres?" Her eyes were wide as she waited for them to answer. The nurses chuckled at each other, knowing their boss well and how crazy her wife had been since the pregnancy started. One of the nurses pointed down the hall behind Arizona, "Room 318."

And Arizona was off in a half waddle, half run down the hall. She ran right by the right room and quickly stopped and worked her way back to the room and opened the door with a little too much force causing it to slam against the wall as she walked in. "Callie, Callie!" She was waving her arms frantically at Callie and smiling so widely that she thought her lips might fall off.

Callie blinked and turned from her patients to her wife and gave her a crazy look. "Arizona, what are you doing?" She turned to the patients and offered them a small smile, "Sorry, if you could just excuse me for a moment." She turned back to Arizona, intent on pulling her out of the room, but Arizona stopped her and grabbed her hand and placed it on a specific part of her belly. Callie blinked, wondering what the hell was going on and then she felt it. She rubbed the spot softly, wanting to make sure she wasn't mistaking the feeling for something else, but then she felt it again. "Oh my god, Arizona, is that what I think it was?"

Arizona grinned and nodded her head as Callie looked up into Arizona's eyes. Both of them looked at each other in pure wonderment and then Callie pulled Arizona in for a not so innocent kiss. After a moment, a nurse who was standing in the room next to a blushing patient and his girlfriend coughed to get their attention. Callie blinked and then turned to the confused people who witnessed everything. "I'm so sorry, this is my wife, Dr. Robbins and we just felt one of our babies kick for the first time." They smiled at each other and Arizona blushed so brightly.

"Sorry for barging in like that, I needed her to be the first person to feel it." Arizona had her hand pressed against Callie's hand which was still resting on her stomach. They were both smiling like crazy and everyone else in the room just started laughing.

Week 25

"Is it all set up, Mark?" Callie asked as she walked into her office, carrying two cups of coffee. Nix was sitting in her chair and typing furiously into her computer. She placed a coffee cup in front of him and he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I just finished. Here, check this out. You just double click this camera labeled '_I See What You Did There_' and it'll pop open what the first camera sees in this window here. You can resize it if you want. I set up three cameras in your living room, so these tabs labeled one, two and three correspond to those cameras. When you finally decide on a house and move, we can set up cameras in other places and it will just add additional tabs. Now, if you want to watch all three at the same time, just click view on the top and scroll down to all. It'll give you a view of all three at once."

"Awesome, thanks so much, Mark." Callie grinned as he got out of her seat and she flopped down.

"Arizona's gonna kill me, but I think it'll be worth it." They both laughed.

"Yeah, seriously, for the past three weeks she said she'd check out the real estate listings I've bookmarked for her. I mean, she's been on using up her vacation time before maternity leave because the Addie doesn't want to tax the babies any more than necessary, so it's not like she has anything else to do, but I just know she's playing on Facebook all day. Yesterday she told me she had fifty two chickens on her farm! I mean, she had names for them!" Callie raised her hands in exasperation. She was looking at the screen and saw Arizona sitting with Sofia by her feet playing with a stuffed animal. She had the laptop opened in front of her and the tv on to some daytime soap. Mark was leering over her shoulder.

"Mark, if I ever catch you using this without me around, I'm going to break your bones and maybe reinjure your favorite one." She raised a brow at him and gave him the evil eye.

"Jeeeze, that's some thanks I get for helping you." He backed away with his hands raised, grabbed his coffee and started toward the door. "Have fun spying on wifey." He waved slightly and left the room.

"Damn right I will." Callie leaned back with her coffee, ready to catch Arizona in her little white lie.

Cristina came into Callie's office about twenty minutes later. "Hey, we were supposed to have lunch together. What are you doing?"

Callie glanced at her watch, "Shit, I forgot." She turned back to Cristina and pointed at the computer monitor, "I'm watching Arizona o—"

"Forget it, I don't want to know!" Cristina's eyes widened slightly, but just for a moment. "Jeeze, I thought you had more respect for our workplace than that, though I can't wait until the Chief catches you." She laughed before wrapping her lips around the straw in the cup she was holding and drinking.

"Cristina! No, I'm not doing _that_!" Callie couldn't hold back a loud laugh and she motioned for Cristina to come over and look, which she did. "I'm testing the nanny cam and conveniently catching Arizona in a little white lie, all at the same time. She told me she was going to through all the house listings today, but all she does is play Farmville."

"Oh yeah, I sent her another chicken."

Callie blinked at Cristina and then just shook her head. "Don't encourage her. And now, go away; I need to keep my eye on her before my next surgery." Yang just shrugged and walked off.

Arizona smiled down at Sofia. "Yay! Mommy got another chicken! She's brown and so cute. I'm going to name her Attila the Hen!" Arizona deteriorated into a fit of giggles. Sofia looked up at her and spread her arms out, "Yay!" They both giggled together. She switched to another tab on her Firefox browser and glanced at the next real estate listing in Callie's bookmarked list. She rolled her eyes and scrolled through the details of this house. It was only three bedrooms. She closed the tab immediately. "Mama has lost her mind if she thinks we're going to live in a three bedroom house with four kids and a live-in nanny."

She looked at the next tab. It was a larger house with a small backyard, but it was an ugly color and Arizona didn't want to bother looking further into it, so she closed the tab. She then opened four new tabs and went back to Facebook to look at her farm. "Oh, Sofia, look, Mommy got a cow! Do you know what a cow says?"

"Yay!" Sofia looked up at Arizona and giggled.

"What?" Arizona opened her mouth and gave Sofia a surprised look. "No they don't, Sofie-bear! Cows go mooo!" She reached down and tickled Sofia and they both giggled until they were breathless. Sofia then picked up her stuffed lion and said, "Moooo!"

"That's right, baby girl." Arizona rubbed her stomach and wrinkled her nose at the uncomfortable feeling of three babies playing in her belly. She looked back at her screen and grinned when she saw Nix was on. She opened the Facebook chat and started a conversation with him.

Arizona Robbins-Torres: Hey Fifi, what's up?

Phoenix Taylor: Hi Arizona. Shouldn't you be looking at house listings?

Arizona Robbins-Torres: I totally am! It's not my fault Callie bookmarked a zillion and three houses.

Phoenix Taylor: Oh yeah, I'm sure she did. Maybe if you had more input she wouldn't have had to guess so much?

Arizona Robbins-Torres: It's better this way. She would only bookmark things she liked. So I can just choose from what she already wanted.

Phoenix Taylor: So that was your game plan.

Arizona Robbins-Torres: I'm so smart!

There was nothing typed for five minutes.

Phoenix Taylor: So yeah, I gotta go. By the way, your wife can be scary!

Arizona pouted and saw that he logged off. She decided to check out the four tabs she had opened earlier and found something wrong with each one, closing them immediately after and deleting them from the bookmarks. "Ugh, Sofie-bear, your Mama is trying to kill your Mommy with boredom." She opened another five tabs, but made her way back to her farm. She smiled as she started sending requests to friends, because she needed another chicken coop. She got a message three minutes later from Yang saying to stop sending her those stupid requests and that Cityville was a far superior game. Arizona giggled at the thought of Yang playing any Facebook game. Honestly, she wouldn't even be bothering if she wasn't bored, pregnant, alone and had no idea how to hook up Callie's xbox.

Arizona decided that she would let Sofia watch an extra hour of tv today, so she put on one of the many Sesame Street dvds she and Callie had bought for her. They didn't really let her watch more than an hour or two a day, but it was mainly because Sofia tended to get bored of it after a while. She got up to get herself a bottle of water from the fridge and as she made her way back to the couch, a particularly hefty kick caused her to trip and knock over Callie's favorite vase from its spot on the shelf she used to break her fall. "Oh crap."

"Crap!" Sofia giggled while watching the tv.

"No! Sofia! Don't say that, your Mama is going to kill me." She picked up the three pieces the vase broke into and double checked to make sure there were no other pieces on the floor. She sighed as she three the pieces into the garbage and then went back to the couch and flopped down. She saw that Teddy responded to her request on Farmville and giggled when she saw Teddy gifted her a gray horse. The bottom of her screen flashed, indicated she received a message. She clicked on the bar and saw it was from Callie.

Callie Robbins-Torres: Hey babe, please stop with the farm and check houses.

Arizona Robbins-Torres: Why can't I do both? I just got a new chicken, Attila the Hen!

Callie Robbins-Torres: I am going to kill you if we're not moved into a new place before Larry, Moe and Curly arrive.

Arizona Robbins-Torres: Really, a Three Stooges reference?

Callie Robbins-Torres: Best I could come up with on such short notice.

Callie Robbins-Torres: Houses.

Callie Robbins-Torres: Now.

Callie Robbins-Torres: I mean it.

Callie Robbins-Torres: I need to go. Surgery in 10mins. See you later, babe.

Arizona Robbins-Torres: Okay, okay. Go be awesome, my rockstar!

Arizona sighed as Callie logged off and decided she better just do it already. Callie was becoming crazy with the reminders and she already felt like she was being watched. She went through several more tabs containing links of houses and then she finally saw one she adored. It was a large house located about ten minutes from the hospital. Large was really an understatement, it had six bedrooms, four and half bathrooms and was over ten thousand square feet on a full acre lot. There was guest room, which was pretty much like an apartment attached to the house. It had its own entrance and exit, along with a small kitchen and living area. It was perfect for the nanny and when they no longer needed the nannies help, they could make it into a guest room. The location and the fact it was a new home had easily made up Arizona's mind. She couldn't wait to tell Callie and finally be done with housing research. She tabbed back over to Farmville with a grin.

A few hours later, Callie came in and saw Arizona sitting on the couch in front of the laptop with Sofia in her lap. "Crap!" Sofia giggled and Arizona looked up from the computer at Callie, who simply lifted a brow at what just happened.

"Uh, Teddy gave us a horse and we named it Crap." Arizona said, proud of the fact she came up with that so super-fast.

"Crap!" Sofia said and clapped at herself. Arizona looked down and kissed the side of her head and then whispered a soft '_shhhh_'.

"Really?" Callie said skeptically, she narrowed her eyes and glanced around the room. "Hey, where's my vase?" She pointed to the shelf which housed the vase her mother had given her as a gift for a birthday last year.

"You mean that ugly vase that was an eye sore? _Your_ daughter, the menace, got her grubby paws on it and it broke, so I threw it away. Don't worry though, she didn't get hurt or anything." Arizona rambled the words out fast without looking up at Callie.

"Really? You're going to blame _our_ daughter?" Callie hung her coat up and dropped her purse next to the coat rack. She walked over and sat down next to Arizona. She leaned in to give both of her ladies a kiss on their cheeks and then poked Arizona's side. "Really?"

"Okay, okay!" Arizona sighed and finally looked over at her with a pout. "One of our kick boxers scared the crap out of me as I was coming out of the kitchen and I tripped and knocked it over and it broke. I'm sorry, honey."

"Crap!" Sofia giggled, mimicking Arizona when she said it earlier.

Arizona giggled sheepishly as Callie sighed. "This is worse than when all she did was say '_Yay_'. By the way, I knew you did it. I was testing the nanny cam equipment and I've been watching you all day."

"Yaycrap!" Sofia then took her stuffed lion and held it out to Callie. "Moooo!"

"Lions say moo?" Callie raised a brow and Arizona just laughed.

"Calliope! No wonder you knew what I was doing all day." Arizona gave Callie a raised brow, but Callie smiled and she decided that she shouldn't be mad, because it did help her pick a house. "Oh, I picked a house!" She decided that would be the perfect time to distract Callie and she pulled up the tab that showed the house. "It's really perfect. Plenty of space for us to fill up and each kid can have their own room. Plus, there's a space for the nanny. It has a separate entrance and everything, so they can have their own space, which is important, right?" Callie nodded as Arizona went on, "There's a garage and a really nice deck overlooking the huge backyard. There's space to put a play area and a pool if we want. And there's a hot tub, need to have a hot tub!" She giggled and Callie did also.

"Thank god. I'll call the realtor now and set up a time for us to go and check the place out. If we like it, we'll put down a bid." She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly, but it soon was spurred into a deep, delicious, passionate kiss that just reaffirmed to each that they were made for each other. "Crap," Sofia giggled and leaned back against Arizona's chest.

Two weeks later they bought the house.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: As Time Goes By 5  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, just want to say again I know nothing about pregnancy, never want a kid of my own, but love Callie and Arizona with kids, so I'm havin' some fun here with my friend jj_280391. More glimpses of pregnancy. We're getting close to having actual babies! Yay! :D I just want to add here that Sofia was premature due to an accident, like the show, but definitely not Mark's kid, they got an awesome donor which is explained in previous chapters. Comments are love and fuel my writing, so please take the time to comment, it would mean the world to me. 3

A/N2: This chapter is a little shorter than others because I had planned to add the choosing of nannies here, but that section started to get big and made this chapter WAY longer than intended, so I had to shuffle some stuff around.

Week 28

Callie was sitting up in bed with her back against the headboard. Sitting in between her legs was her beautiful wife, Arizona, shirtless. Arizona was settled back against Callie's chest and Callie was gently rubbing lotion all over Arizona's protruding belly. Arizona leaned her head back against Callie's shoulder and sighed in pure contentment. Callie leaned her head so she could press her cheek against Arizona's gently while continuing the light caresses over her stomach. Both would smile when every once in a while the skin would pop a bit where one of their babies was kicking. Callie still couldn't believe that she and Arizona were having triplets, but as they continue to march toward Arizona's due date she was having trouble containing her excitement.

"I caught Sofia talking to her stuffed animals during a tea party yesterday. She told them that soon, she wasn't going to be able to play with them as much anymore because she was going to have to have to be a good big sister. She was even wearing her shirt that said, '_super big sister_' and had the little cape attached to it." Callie laughed softly. She was enjoying the tranquil moment with her wife, her hands continuing their caresses while their daughter was napping. "It was such a good idea to get that book and read it to her every night. I think she was just scared at first, but now she seems excited."

Arizona's eyes were closed as she listened intently to Callie. "That's so cute. I hope Kitty and Mr. Hop weren't too disappointed." Arizona giggled and snuggled further into her wife's embrace. Callie chuckled also, remembering the names Sofia gave to her two favorite stuffed animals, a lion and a bunny with long ears.

The two were so happy to relax after the appointment they had earlier with Addison. It was routine now to see Addison every week. It was imperative to keep her eyes on all three babies, make sure they are growing well and no problems were occurring. She also wanted to make sure Arizona remained calm and as comfortable as possible, which meant keeping the woman informed. Callie already told Addison about how Arizona can get when she feels out of control and it's hard to be in control when three little babies are sapping everything from you. Addison grinned at Callie and started teasing her about what a good, proud and doting husband she's become.

The exam was never really fun for Callie, because Arizona would be uncomfortable, restless and moody. It would start before they even left the house, because Addison needed to perform the biophysical profiles for each baby on a full bladder. So Arizona would have to hold herself for longer and it just made her mood deteriorate into full on bitch mode by the time they got to the apartment and picked up Sofia from Mark's place.

Everything went well at the exam. Addison finally learned baby number three is a boy and although he's a little smaller than the girls, he'll likely catch up once they make their way out of the womb. The girls both weighed two pounds, eight ounces and the boy weighed just over two pounds. Addison had to tell Callie and Arizona not to worry that he weighed a little less, he scored well on his biophysical profile and was looking good. They couldn't have been more proud.

After the exam, Callie and Arizona checked out a breast feeding class and although difficult, it's completely possible to breast feed triplets. Arizona has been insistent on trying. Callie breast fed Sofia and always commented on how she really bonded with her during the feedings and Callie thinks Arizona really wants to experience that also. Feeding a single baby every two to three hours for over twenty minutes each really seems like a lot to handle, but we'll make good use of the breast pump and we'll have the nanny at that point to help. Arizona has also been talking with other parents of multiple children online and getting support from them and sharing little tricks of the trade she has learned from them with Callie.

"What do you think of using Madison as a middle name for one of our daughters? You know, as a thank you to Addison for being our director into the foray of having healthy babies." Arizona giggled softly and stretched her legs out, lifting her right leg over Callie's and readjusting her position slightly. Callie kept rubbing Arizona's belly and offered a soft hum as she thought about her question. "I like it and I think she'd be honored, really," Callie said and then she continued softly, "I think our son's middle name should be Timothy." She felt Arizona tense and leaned down to press a soft kiss where her neck and shoulder met. Arizona relaxed at the touch and turned her head to look at Callie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really wish I would have had the chance to meet him. When you talk about him, I really feel the love and bond you both shared. I'm so happy we're giving that chance to bond to Sofia. And the three of them will have each other too. I hope they all love one another as much as you and Timothy loved each other." Callie leaned her cheek against Arizona's and squeezed her arms around her wife for a moment. She felt tears stream from Arizona's eyes, the stream brushing against her own cheek. She turned and kissed her wife on the cheek. Arizona quickly brought up her hands to wipe her tears away and then used a hand to turn Callie's face so that she could kiss her full lips.

"Thank you. And you know, Timothy would completely love you. You're just the type of person he imagined me with. You know, tall, dark and beautiful with a tough exterior and a mushy romantic heart." Arizona smiled, leaning back into Callie's embrace again. Callie reached out and grabbed the nearby bottle of lotion and poured a little into her hand and then dropped the bottle back down. She rubbed her hands together and then pressed them to Arizona's belly again, caressing the soft skin where her babies were sleeping within. Arizona sighed again and smiled, "Addison was right, you're a wonderful husband." Callie shook her head as they both giggled.

"Speaking of names…" Arizona leaned over Callie's leg to the nightstand next to them and opened the top drawer. She pulled out an incredibly thick book and placed it on her lap with one hand, while the other closed the drawer. Callie saw the title, "_10000 Baby Names Perfect for Your Baby_!" and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, Yang handed this to me and said she highlighted her favorites. She said she wants her new god-children to have 'non-lame' names like Arizona or Calliope." Arizona chuckled and shook her head slightly remembering when Yang came to her with the book. "Oh look! She highlighted Belle. I didn't think she liked Disney films. Besides, if we were going to go the princess route we should choose Ariel!" Arizona's eyes brightened and she turned to Callie, "Oh! Ariel is such a good name and she's totally my favorite princess."

"Okay, _Arizona_. But no, we're not naming out kids after Disney princesses, Belle or Ariel or whatever the hell Sleeping Beauty's name was."

"Aurora! And that's a pretty name…" Callie rolled her eyes again; _of course_, Arizona would know what Sleeping Beauty's real name was. She lowered her chin against Arizona's shoulder while she watched Arizona flip through the book. "We're really going to go through names Yang suggested?"

"Why not? And this book as so many names in it, maybe it will help us come to a decision if we don't like the ones she suggested, right?"

"I hate when you're so logical and right…"

"And awesome, don't forget awesome." They both laughed and Arizona thumbed through some of the pages, looking to see which ones Yang marked. "Oh my god, she actually marked Harper and put a heart around it and look, she put this note next to it '_goes great with Avery as a middle name_'. And she did that with Carter and Madison. Ugh, she's going to think we used the middle name Madison after the grant I won and not after Addison." They both laughed.

Callie reached out and turned a few pages and then pointed to one name in particular. She heard Arizona gasp and then start giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my god, she's not being serious with any of this is she?"

"No, I don't think so. '_Callie, you're an idiot if you don't name one of your daughters Cristina, because seriously, it's the best name in the entire world. Also, if you're smart, you'll name the other girl Meredith, because Cristina and Meredith go together. _ ' She actually put a smiley face. Was she drunk at Joe's when she gave this to you?"

"No, but she did come to peds to hand it to me and I knew she didn't have any patients up there. I should've figured it was joke. "

"Okay," Callie said, taking hold of the book and flipping through some pages. Arizona started to rub her belly, since Callie took hold of the book. "What about Amanda?"

"Ooo, no, I dated a girl named Amanda in college." Arizona shuddered remembering the girl. "She had this huge gap between her teeth and it made her whistle when she slept."

Callie laughed and shook her head, "Alright, um, what about Rachel?"

"Oh! I dated a Rachel in med school." She closed her eyes tightly and then bit her bottom lip. "Just no, we can't do that. Rachel was very high strung and I think she had a heart attack before thirty."

Callie raised a brow and blinked, "Uhm, Michelle, Mary, Morgan?"

"Uh, brunette with a kid, red head I met and went out with in Texas, she had really great boobs, almost as good as yours! And Morgan was amazing; she taught me that thing I can do with my pinky." She winked at Callie and Callie's jaw just dropped.

"Is there a girl on the planet with a name you haven't dated?" Callie muttered under her breath and Arizona just elbowed her playfully in reaction.

Arizona blushed and took the book from Callie's hands, "I haven't dated that many women with names starting with S. Let's look at some S names…" Arizona laughed nervously and Callie just narrowed her eyes at her.

"Let's stick with no strange names for these little guys, that idea worked with Sofia."

"You better believe it. If you suggest Oklahoma again, I'm going to kick you." Arizona snickered and Callie laughed.

"I only suggested it as a joke, babe. And it was hilarious. You thought I was serious and stared at me for ten minutes before I broke into laughter."

"It wasn't that funny!"

"It was and really, we have plenty of time to discuss names, what we really need to do is figure out what we're moving from here and get the process rolling. We need to shop for furnit—" Callie's mouth was still open as Arizona interrupted her.

"Oh! I was thinking about that, babe. What if we hire an interior designer and I can work with them on the house. It will give me something to do instead of playing Farmville all day and letting you spy on me with the nanny cam."

Realization suddenly came to Callie and she widened her eyes and gasped, "Is that why you were walking around topless so much last week?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Hello! Pregnancy hormones have made me really horny, so I wanted to make sure you'd come home ready to go. You know, before sitting down for dinner or playing with Sofia."

"Arizona! You've been timing her naps too?" Callie could not hold back her laughter, "You know, all you need to do is ask, you don't need to walk around half naked on nanny cam. Mark almost saw, you know."

"Oh my god, don't tell me that!" Arizona cringed and closed her eyes. "He didn't though, right?"

"No, I closed the program. Okay, things make a lot more sense to me now. I thought it was just something crazy pregnant ladies did." Callie and Arizona both chuckled, remembering how Callie would clean the house topless when she was pregnant with Sofia. "And if I let you and a designer handle everything, the whole house is going to be princess pink with fairy dust on the walls."

"Calliope, I am not that bad. And seriously, if you want a bat cave that bad, I'll make sure we have one and that it's underground, where caves should be." She stuck her tongue out at Callie for a moment before grinning. "I'm serious, though, we can discuss some parameters for each room and you can okay everything before we finalize things. It would be really nice to just buy everything and have others set it up, so you don't have to take any additional time off work. Your father already said he would pay for moving expenses, including new furniture since we're moving into such a huge house, so let's take advantage!"

Callie smiled at her wife and nodded. "Okay, we'll do it. But nothing gets purchased and moved in until you and I agree on it, alright?" Arizona nodded and giggled before bouncing her legs up and down on the bed in excitement. Callie just laughed and dropped the book in Arizona's lap, then kissed her temple while putting her hands back on Arizona's belly, rubbing the skin gently. "I can't wait to move in, so the sooner you get started the better. I'm also going to call a few agencies to set up some interviews for a nanny. I think the sooner the better on that, so they can get to know Sofia and be around to help you."

"I'm fine, Calliope, really."

"I know that, but another set of hands will be helpful and you're still growing. I'd just feel better if you had some help, okay?"

"You're so sweet. Best. Wife. Ever." They both laughed and Arizona slid her hands over Callie's so that they both were caressing her belly and the lives just beneath it. "Hey, I really like Skye. What about Skye Madison for Baby A? I really like that." Arizona gave Callie her best puppy eyes and Callie looked at her while pondering.

"I like it. Hmm, and it's another name starting with S, what if all of them get S names?"

"Oh, that is such a cute idea, can we really do that?" Arizona sat up slightly and looked at Callie with wide eyes. Callie nodded and kissed her nose gently. "Yay!" Arizona grabbed the book and opened to the S section and they both started looking through the names.

Callie pointed to the name Sienna. "I really like that. How about Sienna Grace? I've always liked Grace as a name." She tilted her head so her cheek was against Arizona's again.

Arizona kissed her cheek gently and smiled. "I love it, Calliope. Skye Madison and Sienna Grace for our little girls, they are awesome names!" Both smiled, really happy with their choices for the names of the girls. They continued to flip through the pages and discuss a few names, but none they really loved until they came across Spencer. "That's it, Calliope."

Callie smiled and nodded. "Our little boy is Spencer Timothy." They kissed softly, so excited that their babies now had names. "I love you, Arizona." Callie gently moved her hand so she could caress Arizona's cheek and pull her into another kiss. "I love you too, Calliope."

Week 31

"Well, the national average for triplet births is thirty two to thirty three weeks, but I think you can make it to thirty five. That's going to be our goal, okay?" Addison nodded while jotting some notes down in Arizona's chart. "Everything is fine, but I wish you guys would work out some names already. Baby B had the hiccups when we were doing the biophysical today, so her results were only a seven, instead of an eight, but she looks good and I'm sure the hiccups skewed the test a bit." She smiled to the pouting Arizona who was leaning slightly against Callie. April was standing behind Addison and keeping her mouth shut, but she had a wide smile on her face.

"All three are close to four pounds, which is great. Baby A is a little chunkier than the others at a whopping four pound two ounces, but really, we'll go as long as we can, just watch yourself closely and make sure you let me know if you're feeling sick, especially headaches and spotting, okay? It's really amazing that we've had no complications at this point and I hope to keep it that way."

Arizona and Callie both nodded and then Callie nodded toward Addison and Arizona shrugged. They continued the silent conversation for a good three minutes before Addison got fed up. "Okay, use your words, sicko creepy perfect couple." April couldn't hold back a sharp giggle and when three pairs of eyes landed on her, she coughed once and blushed profusely. "Sorry."

"We decided on the names for the babies." Arizona smiled and nodded and Callie grinned.

"Well?" Addison asked.

"Baby A is Skye Madison. We decided to make her middle name after you, Addison, for all the help you've given us with conception and being our awesome doctor, especially through Arizona's mood swings." They all laughed when Arizona slapped Callie's arm playfully.

Addison swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. "You guys don't have to do that, but thank you so much." Addison walked over to Callie and wrapped her into a tight hug and then did the same with Arizona.

"Baby B, we decided on Sienna Grace. And our little boy, Baby C is going to be Spencer Timothy." Callie smiled, grabbing Arizona's hand and bringing it to her lips and kissing it gently. April was making notes in the chart and added in the names for each child.

"Those are really beautiful names." Addison nodded thoughtfully, "And they suit you guys. I can't wait to meet them and for them to meet my little boy." Addison smiled widely. She hadn't told anyone that the adoption was finalized two days ago. "David Christopher is at home with his nanny right now."

The room erupted into congratulations and utter elation. "And really great timing, I'm so glad my son will be the same age as your kids, so they can be close. I'm so glad I came back here."

"We are too, Addie. And this is fantastic news." Callie smiled and then leaned down to kiss Arizona's temple.

April asked to talk to Callie outside for a moment and she nodded, leaving Addison and Arizona to finish up the exam. Once done, they headed home for the day.

Week 32

Arizona and Callie had finally decided that they wanted a modern and mostly '_smiley_' design for their home. Callie let Arizona know that she trusted her and hoped that some of her personality will show in their home, despite her not being as hands on with the design as she would have liked. She made a list of things she preferred and liked and asked Arizona to share it with the interior designer. After researching for a couple of days, the two decided to hire Nicole Cramer designs.

Arizona invited Nicole to their apartment so she could check out the place and see their current set up. She also gave the designer Callie's list and they both chuckled at how periodically she added '_No pink_' into the list. Arizona pouted and let Nicole know that Callie meant no pink at all, not even for the girl's bedrooms. They decided to furnish everything, even though the triplets wouldn't be using the individual rooms for a long while.

Nicole let Arizona know that she got a good feel for their apartment and that she had a lot of ideas of how to furnish the home and make them both happy. Arizona could barely hold back her excitement. She gave the go ahead for Nicole to get started after they went over the budget. She also let Nicole know that the '_bat cave_' was a go. It was going to be a surprise for Callie. The basement was going to be made into a home theater and game room for Callie.

After setting everything up Nicole let Arizona know that she should be done in a couple of weeks, as long as the furniture she has in mind is readily available. They also agreed that Nicole would set up a huge play set, complete with a slide, monkey bars and swings, ready for play atop a safe playground surface. As Nicole was leaving the apartment Arizona whispered that she'd make sure there was a big bonus if she could manage to sneak some pink into the kid's playroom. They both laughed and Nicole said she would do her best.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: As Time Goes By 6  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N1: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing on . I really appreciate it, though I don't normally respond to them. This section ended up way longer than I was expecting, so I made it a chapter. My co-writer (jj_280391) is officially on vacation, so there won't likely be an update to this story for at least and a half. Next update should include a little bit about moving into their house and a baby shower (I'm sure you all can feel Arizona's excitement, but you know, Callie just can't help herself). Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and commenting, it's made it really fun writing this. :D

Week 33

Arizona was grumpy. Like, really super grumpy. She was sitting on the couch and keeping an eye on Sofia, who was sitting in the middle of the living room. Callie had moved the coffee table and put a large blanket on the center of the carpet which normally laid under the table. Sofia was in the center of the blanket holding an Elmo doll in one hand and Mr. Hop in the other. "Emo!" She raised both stuffed animals and then smacked them together. "Ma, Emo hit Hop Hop!" She looked up at Arizona with her little mouth wide open.

"He did!" Arizona opened her mouth and pressed her hands to her cheeks while looking down at Sofia. She wasn't feeling well at all, her back had been killing her all week and the triplets treated her bladder like a trampoline, but no one could tell with how she interacted with Sofia. Callie smiled and watched her two ladies and made a note to ensure Sofia was around Arizona all day as they interviewed possible nannies. She didn't want grumpy Arizona to scare away any good candidates. She laughed as she watched Sofia look up at Arizona with a serious face that slowly turned into a pout. "Emo mean."

Arizona leaned down and took the Elmo doll from Sofia. She cupped her hand by the dolls ear and pretended to talk to it and then she moved the doll's mouth to her ear and nodded as though the doll talked to her. "Well, Sofie-bear, Elmo says he loves Mr. Hop and he's sorry for hitting him."

Sofia looked up at Arizona with wide eyes and gasped, "Weally?"

She moved the doll to her ear again, all the while watching Sofia, and then nodded with a smile. "Elmo says he wants to play with you and Mr. Hop again and he promises to be super nice, is that okay?" She held the Elmo doll out to Sofia who nodded and then took the doll from Arizona and wrapped her arms around the Elmo doll, hugging it tightly. "It ok, Emo, Misser Hop and me 'ufs you." Arizona smiled and watched as Sofia started playing with both stuffed animals again.

Callie walked over kissed Arizona's cheek. "She is just too cute. She may look like me, but man, she has your facial expressions down, babe." Callie maneuvered Arizona on the couch so that she could sit down behind her and moved her hands to Arizona's lower back. She started to gently knead the skin there and massage firmly the muscles of her wife's lower back. She pressed a soft kiss on the back of Arizona's neck and just continued to massage while they watched Sofia.

Arizona groaned in pleasure and leaned forward a bit to give Callie more access to her back. "Mm, the absolute best part about having an orthopedic surgeon as a wife is the incredible massages. Your hands are amazing." Callie laughed and decided not to make the obvious joke. She and Arizona already had a minor spat because the interviews with the nannies were today and Arizona was really not feeling up to it, especially after Callie told her Cristina was going to come and help. She decided to wait on Arizona hand and foot until the interviews and try and lift her spirits some.

"Where did she get that Elmo doll? I don't remember seeing it last week." Callie asked while working the kinks in Arizona's back. She smiled when she heard Arizona whimper softly. She was happy the massage seemed to be helping Arizona feel better.

"Oh, my parents sent it for Sofia." Arizona laughed and shook her head slightly. "They're going to keep sending stuff; it's going to get worse when Snap, Crackle and Pop are here."

"Did you just call our kids cereal?"

Arizona scoffed, "Better than the Three Stooges."

"Okay, I'll give you that one." They both laughed as the door opened. They turned as best they could to look who just walked in and it was Cristina. She went immediately to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and then headed to where everyone was sitting.

"Hey Chicken Little, how are you?" Cristina smiled and waved at Sofia, who immediately turned to her and held her grubby little hands out toward her.

"Yang, you need to stop calling her that!" Arizona snapped.

"Jeeze, someone's cranky. I'd think you'd be in a better mood with how often you're molesting Callie. Are Jack, Crissy and Janet hitting you on your bitchy bone?" She glanced at Callie who just sighed and then to Arizona who frowned and whispers not to say the '_B_' word in front of Sofia. She shrugged and grabbed Sofia into her arms and lifted her shirt and immediately blew a raspberry into her belly. Sofia giggled like mad and squirmed to get away from Cristina. She flopped down on the couch and put Sofia on her lap.

"Three's Company?" Arizona turned and leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest while pushing out a sigh from between her lips.

Callie just chuckled and patted Arizona's shoulder, "Seriously, babe, just get used to it. Having triplets means anyone can make a joke about the fact there are three. And honestly, you're one to talk, you just called them cereal." She raised her brow at Arizona, who just stuck her tongue out at her. Callie shook her head and laughed.

"You are getting so big; soon I won't be able to pick you up anymore!" Sofia giggled and leaned her little body against Cristina's chest, chubby arms trying to wrap around her. "So, when does the parade start?" And as if to answer the question, there was a knock at the door. Immediately after the knock, Sofia looked up to Cristina with her little mouth open, "Crap!" Cristina just about fell over laughing and hugged her god-daughter, who just giggled.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "She says it anytime something is dropped on the floor too."

Callie turned the chair opposite the couch so that it faced the couch and then made her way to the door, "And I wonder why that is, Arizona, when every time you drop something you yell it." She opened the door and smiled at the elderly woman standing there. "Hi there, I take it you are Geraldine Smith?"

The woman cleared her throat, "It's Mrs. Smythe." She had an accent that Callie couldn't place and she took a step back as the woman threw her nose into the air before walking into the apartment. She looked around the apartment and then made her way to living area offering a small smile and a curt nod to Arizona and Cristina. She sat in the chair she assumed was for her and watched as Callie came over and took a seat next to Arizona after shutting the door. She took Arizona's hand into her own and was about to open her mouth to start a conversation, but Cristina beat her to the punch.

"Do you know what the internet is?" Cristina asked, clearly unimpressed.

Mrs. Smythe cleared her throat, "If you mean like television, then yes, I know what it is, but I have no use for it. A child's upbringing should be strict and proper for them to lead a productive life. There will be no _internet _or silly _television_ for any children I'm taking care of." She sat up more in her seat, obviously proud of what she just said.

Callie could feel the death grip on her hand as Arizona squeezed. She wanted to cry out, but forced a smile on her lips. Sofia jumped in Cristina's arms and then threw her Elmo doll at Mrs. Smythe and it hit her right against her temple, knocking the dorky hat off she was wearing. All three women busted into laughter as Sofia raised her chubby hands to her cheeks and gasped, "Crap! Emo hit graaanna!"

"Well, I have never in all my life…" Mrs. Smythe just stood up and glared at Callie before practically running out of the apartment. As she was leaving, Sofia's little voice rang out into the room, "I sowee and Emo sowee!"

Arizona smiled at Sofia, "That's my big girl."

"If this is how all of them are going to be, I am so glad I have a front row seat." Yang tickled Sofia and whispered, "You are awesome," right into her ear and the little girl giggled.

"Don't encourage her, Yang." Arizona yawned at Callie while leaning back in the couch.

"We have a few minutes to kill, since she ran away from the interview." Callie smiled and Cristina just laughed, which made Sofia laugh. They all played with Sofia until there was another knock on the door.

Callie practically ran to the door and opened it. A beautiful woman stood there wearing a stylish black sleeveless dress. The skirt stopped about two inches above her knees and she was wearing black leather boots and Callie actually noted that her legs were pretty sexy. In fact, the woman looked like she was interviewing for just about anything other than a nanny position. She had long, silky black hair which cascaded down her back like ink. Her eyes were a dark brown, they looked practically black. She was wearing modest make up and it made her look very exotic. "Hello, I am Carmela Garcia. I inquire about nanny position." She smiled brightly, her white teeth perfectly visible.

Callie felt her skin crawl as the woman walked into the apartment and she glanced at Arizona, whose eyes fell immediately on the woman and her cheeks flushed lightly. Callie raised a brow at Arizona, who actually took several seconds to notice, which made her flush even brighter. Cristina caught the looks and broke out in laughter as the woman took a seat across from them. Callie walked over and sat stiffly next to her wife.

The silence was all consuming as everyone just sat there in silence. Carmela had a very wide smile on her face as she took in the entire room. She looked at Callie and spoke in perfect Spanish, "_You have a lovely home and an even more lovely wife._ " This made Callie raise a brow and she felt Arizona put her hand on her thigh and squeeze gently. Callie had to do a double take at Arizona. Was her wife getting turned on? Oh, hell no! She knew Arizona liked when she spoke Spanish, but she couldn't have this woman looking after her kids and wife. She'd spend all her time wondering, though she trusted Arizona explicitly, she couldn't speak the same for other people and her gaydar (though Arizona would claim hers was busted from all her 'bi'-ness) was screaming at her.

She smiled to the woman and spoke in Spanish also, "_I'm sorry, I should have told you before you came in, but we already filled the position_." Callie removed Arizona's hand from her thigh and stood up, Carmela standing up also.

"_Oh, that is too bad; I would have loved working with your wife and children_." Carmela smirked slightly, and then turned to Arizona where her creepy smirk turned into a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, I hope the nanny you chose works out for you. If not, feel free to give me a call." She handed her card to Arizona, who just took it and have a raised eyebrow to Callie. She shrugged slightly, and then smiled as Carmela looked at her. "Thank you for taking time to see me." That said she walked out the door, shaking her hips purposefully as the door closed behind her.

"What the hell was that Callie?" Arizona turned on Callie the second the door had shut. "We didn't even get to ask her any questions."

Cristina piped in, covering Sofia's ears for a moment, "Your eyes were asking the question your pregnancy hormones wanted an answer too." She then wrapped her arms around Sofia again.

"WHAT?" Arizona's jaw dropped as she turned to Callie, who had a slight pout on her face as she looked away. "Calliope, you can't seriously think I would ever…"

"No, no, I trust you, babe, but that lady was predatory and she spoke Spanish and I know what that does to you." Callie crossed her arms over her chest, pout still in place.

"So, you're going to say no to every sexy Latina woman that applies for the nanny position? Arizona gave Callie an incredulous look.

"See? You did think she was sexy!"

"Well, fine! Then no blonde haired, blue eyed applicants; we all know you have a type Callie." Arizona laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of this entire conversation and Cristina was certainly enjoying it as well.

"I am perfectly fine with that." Callie was still pouting.

Cristina laughed and poked Sofia, "Your mommies really should have made this a reality tv show."

Several applicants (who were all rejected for really silly reasons) later there was another knock and Callie opened the door again. Behind the door stood a rather tall and chubby man, he was wearing a blazer with jeans and looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. Callie raised a brow; she had Kim Slate listed as the next interview.

He held out his hand to her, "I'm Kim Slate, nice to meet you." And she nodded once, everything made sense now.

Cristina leaned over to look at who was at the door and then laughed. She poked Arizona with her foot, then leaned in and whispered, "Let's make a bet, gay or child molester?"

"Oh my god, Yang!" Arizona turned and was about to slap her, but she saw Sofia giggling in Yang's arms so she just crossed her arms in front of her.

"Holy crap, did you see that? Baby defense! I need to keep you around at work." Cristina poked Sofia's side and she jumped on lap while mumbling '_crap!_' over and over again. Cristina practically died laughing and glanced over at Arizona, who was looking sheepish and then turned her gaze onto Callie who shook her head in embarrassment.

"Really, Rollergirl? Those are the words you're teaching my god-daughter?" Yang stared Arizona down and Arizona turned to Callie and rolled her eyes. Callie laughed and invited Kim inside. Kim nodded to Arizona and to Cristina and took a seat where he assumed her should go. Callie sat next to Arizona and took her hand and, once again, opened her mouth to talk only to be interrupted by Cristina.

"So, Kim, have you ever seen Mrs. Doubtfire?"

"Really, Cristina?" Callie snapped while whipping her head around to look at her.

"Well, wouldn't you want to know if he's a cross-dresser? I want to know what kind of freak is watching my god-daughter. It's not like I can come right out and ask if it's a pedophile or a terrorist, right?" Cristina leaned her chin on top of Sofia's head while giving Callie a cheeky grin. Sofia giggled and placed Mr. Hop in her lap and put her little chin on his head, mimicking Cristina's posture. They looked like a Russian nesting doll. "Maybe that's the next big terrorist plan. Send them over as nannies so they can teach our own kids to hate our way of life. It's sick, but freaking genius."

"Fwee'n crap!" Sofia looked up at Cristina with her mouth wife open. Cristina nodded at Sofia and then pointed at Callie. "See, my genius Chicken Little agrees."

Arizona sighed deeply and glanced at Sofia and Cristina. "Stop calling her that." If her daughter wasn't being so cute, she'd be ripping Yang a new one.

Callie gently used her hand to rub Arizona's back, hoping to calm her down. "Telling Cristina not to do anything only makes her more determined to do it and as often as she possibly can. And you know, Sofia is really getting the '_r_' sound in crap. I can't help but be a little proud." Arizona leaned against Callie with another sigh, this one of frustration while Callie and Cristina laughed. While the conversation was going on, Kim made a hasty and quiet retreat. No one noticed he was gone until they heard the door slam shut. Callie rounded on Cristina.

"If your idea of fun today is to scare away every applicant, can you just leave now?" Callie sighed and glanced at her watch, noting the next person would be arriving in about twenty minutes.

"I'm not going to scare them away; I just want to make sure we choose the right Mother Hen for Chicken Little."

"Yang. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Arizona was gritting her teeth and squeezing Callie's hand so hard it was actually hurting.

"Callie, control your woman."

"Cristina, if you don't stop provoking her, I'm going to provide the bricks."

Cristina looked down and Sofia and kissed her on the top of her head. "Your Mama's are no fun sometimes." Sofia giggled and nodded. Callie got up and decided to make a snack for everyone while waiting for the next applicant.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and Callie jumped up after kissing Arizona's cheek and ran over to the door. She opened the door was greeted with a young girl; she looked like a student from the backpack she had on her shoulder. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and a matching cowboy hat on her head. She had a jean shirt on which was tucked into a pair of matching blue jeans. She had a brown belt with a huge buckle that showed a horse with a rider on it.

"Alice?" Callie held her hand out toward the girl and she nodded and shook Callie's hand with a grin.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not late, public transportation isn't exactly the most reliable at this time of day." She had bright green eyes and light brown hair. She wore a wide grin on her lips and was about to say something else when Callie held up her hand.

"Hey, do me a favor, Cristina Yang is here, she's a cardio whore and works at the hospital, she's also the god-mother to my daughter, but she has no idea who you are." Callie laughed softly, "She's kinda been giving us a hard time, so don't say your last name, okay?"

Alice laughed deeply and nodded. "Yeah, sure, that'll be no problem." Callie let Alice step inside and she took the bag, jacket and hat from her and hung them up on the coat rack. She led Alice into the living room watched as Alice nodded to Arizona with a smile and then to Cristina and Sofia. She walked up to Sofia and knelt in front of her and Cristina. "Howdy there, cutie, what's your name?"

"Soweea!" Sofia leaned back into Cristina's arms while smiling shyly to the stranger talking to her.

"My name is Alice and I would really like to be your friend, would that be okay?" She held her hand out to Sofia and looked at her with hopeful eyes. It took Sofia a moment, but she nodded yes and reached out with her chubby hands to take Alice's. "Aweese?" Sofia tried to say the name and the adults in the room chuckled, but Alice nodded her head. "That's right, cutie." Alice gently ruffled Sofia's hair and then moved to the chair she assumed was set for her.

Callie and Arizona gave each other a look and then glanced at Cristina, whose brow was furrowed in thought. Arizona leaned back against Callie, who just started rubbing her back again. Cristina suddenly grinned and cleared her throat. "I'm the god-mother; I'll be conducting this interview."

Arizona rolled her eyes and looked pleadingly at Callie, who just kissed Arizona's temple and smiled, "This should be interesting."

"Alright, are you now, or have you ever been a _Glee_ or _Twlight_ fan?"

"You mean that television show with the kids that dance around and make out with each other and that movie with the sparkly vampires? Is that really what the great Cristina Yang is going to ask a potential candidate for her god-daughter's nanny?"

Arizona licks her lips and then leans in closer to Cristina, "That reminds me, Glee night was changed to my place this Tuesday because Lexie said Brittany is sick and Callie and I don't want to risk Sofia catching it." Cristina's eyes narrow into a death glare for a moment at Arizona, and then she turns back to Alice and raises a brow.

"While I have to admit my stock in you is rising, since you've confirmed my greatness, but I have to ask, you know me?"

"Yeah, I know you," Alice laughed softly and shook her head, "You're a legend at Stanford. It started just in the medical school, but eventually, it got around everywhere. I did my studies there and I was accepted into the medical program, but if I tell you what my specialty is I'm afraid I'll lose your respect." She chuckled and glanced at Callie and Arizona, who were trying to hold back their laughter. "I decided to take off and travel for a bit. Now, the rodeo has been fun and all, but I need some time to take a grip on life and settle a bit, but I don't want to crawl back home or make a life in a hospital, no offense to you three."

Cristina nodded slightly and then narrowed her eyes at Alice, "Do you do any drugs."

"Nope, I never have as long as you're not including caffeine as a drug, because if you are, I'm sure all four of the adults in this room at addicts." Callie and Arizona laughed and Alice just grinned.

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"I was kinda mischievous as a kid and did a few strange things when dared too, but I don't think there were ever any charges filed. You know, the occasional cow tipping and shaving my neighbors head, but kiddy stuff and that was really long ago." Everyone chuckled at that and Callie finally slipped into the conversation.

"Look, I talked to your sister and Arizona and I think you'd be perfect for the position. We know the experience you have and the fact you have medical training just makes it a bonus for us. Honestly, we only saw a couple of other nannies, because I stopped making appoints after talking to your sister and she managed to get me before I made too many."

Cristina was confused, but judging from the smiles on Callie and Arizona's faces, she could tell they knew more about woman than they let on. Callie and Arizona went over some of the more fine details regarding what they would expect from her, the fact she'd have her own living space and a vehicle, the salary, and they all seemed to be getting along and for the most part, Alice seemed confident in her ability.

Callie stood up and Alice followed suit. Arizona smiled to her, "It was nice to finally meet you. I'd get up and walk you to the door too, but the prospect of standing right now is making me feel grumpier than I already do." Alice and Callie chuckled and Cristina just rolled her eyes. "You're such a wimp, Rollergirl. If I was carrying those tiplets, I'd still be in surgery."

"I'm sure you'd deliver them stone-faced while in an OR, hands deep in someone's chest." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Damn right I would," Cristina said.

"Am wite!" Sofia mimicked and all the adults chuckled.

Alice walked over to Sofia and brushed her hand along her hairline. "Well, Sofia, you and I are going to become really close friends. I'm really excited." Sofia giggled shyly and curled into Cristina's arms.

"Okay, well, you need to tell me now, what's your specialty?" Cristina asked.

"Child psychology." Alice winked at Cristina and everyone laughed at the sour face Cristina made. She then headed to the door with Callie and gathered her things. She put her coat and hat on and then her backpack. "April said you guys were '_awesome_', her word, not mine, but she definitely understated just how much."

"Oh, I assure you, awesome was likely used because of my wife." Callie laughed and then rolled her eyes when they both heard Arizona say, "I heard that."

"We'll be moving into the house next week, so we'll be able to move you in also. We're also going mini-van shopping; you're welcome to join us since you'll probably be driving it more than anyone else if you want to give us your opinion." Callie said while opening the door.

"I'm sure whatever you decide will be just fine. I appreciate you taking the time and a chance with me."

"I'm sure it will work out for us all. Tell April we said thank you when you see her."

"Will do, Callie, I'm on my way to the hospital to see her now." Alice poked her head around Callie and looked at Cristina, who still looked crushed that she was a child psychologist. "It was nice meetin' you, Cristina, April always says you're a scalpel hungry animal who would eat her young, but I can see how much you love your god-daughter, I'll just have to set her straight." She waved as Arizona and Callie laughed and started to walk away.

As she was walking down the hall she head, "That was April Kepner's sister? DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO HER!"

Thankful that was finally done and more than happy that Arizona would have someone helping her with Sofia and the house, Callie ordered a pizza and turned on The Little Mermaid for Sofia, but she heard Arizona say 'Yay' behind her which just made her laugh. When the pizza arrived she dropped it on the coffee table along with some paper plates. She got herself a bottle of water and a large glass of milk for Arizona. The three adults and Sofia enjoyed their quiet evening.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: As Time Goes By 7  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: JJ is back! And here's our newest chapter. We are getting close to the birth of the triplets! We appreciate comments and criticism and really hope you enjoy this chapter! And we'd like to say thank you to everyone who has commented and keeps coming back to read more.

Week 33 Continued 

"Calliope, seriously, are you trying to overcompensate for something with this monster?" Arizona was sniffling back tears and Alice was standing awkwardly toward the back of their brand new Black Chevy Suburban holding Sofia to her chest.

"Mama no get in?" Sofia's mouth was wide open as she looked over at Arizona, who had one foot on the _'power-retractable assist steps'_ which Callie kept going on about and her other foot on the floor. Callie was standing awkwardly at her side, holding her elbows and gently trying to help her wife into the front seat. When she heard what Sofia said, she turned around with wide eyes and gazed at her child. Alice's eyes suddenly got that deer-in-headlights look and she quickly moved her hand over Sofia's mouth and whispered, "Shhh, Sofie-bear." Sofia giggled and bit Alice's hand. Alice turned her wide eyed gaze to Sofia as she pulled her hand away, who just leaned back in her arms and giggled before clapping her hands.

Callie was frozen in fear for a moment, but quickly let out a sigh of relief when it appeared Arizona hadn't heard what Sofia said. Arizona lifted her foot from the ground again, but couldn't find the strength to pull herself into the car, even with Callie's help. She grunted in frustration, "Look, just get a damn crane or leave me here. I'll make a home in one of those ugly vans and beg for food from the salesmen. I'll become the Chevy mascot since I'll be stuck here because I can't get into the damn car! My own daughter is making fun of me and she doesn't even know how to do that!"

Callie bit her bottom lip and glanced around the area, seeing a couple of the sales people watching safely from behind the glass of the building in the center of the lot. "I could ask a couple of the sales people to help…" She decided to stop talking when she realized Arizona was glaring at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked while in thought. She frowned when she realized there was only one way to tame the beast that was about to rip her head off. "Okay, okay, fine Arizona, you were right! We shouldn't have taken a cab here. We should have just driven in one of the other cars and then we wouldn't be having this problem. I get it and I admit it, babe, you were right, but please, let's just, please, calm down. We don't want to stress the babies and really, you should've just stayed home while Alice and I took care of this."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I wanted to be here to decide the car for our kids, so sue me! How was I supposed to know you were going to go all macho I-know-more-about-cars-than-you-so-let-me-do-the-talking and completely negate my reasons for being here! But hey, at least you got your damn cup holders, right?" Arizona's face was becoming flushed and she spun around and pushed Callie away from her and then lost her balance. She grabbed the door and held on tight, keeping her from falling to the ground. She took a deep breath and forced the nauseous feeling in her head and stomach to go away. She lowered herself so that she was sitting on the small step and rubbed her belly with one hand, while wiping her brow with the other.

Callie debated if this was the right time for an _'I told you so'_, but decided against it. She gave Arizona a few moments to regain her composure. "Hey, we got the beige interior. I know how much you love beige, babe. And it's got four wheel drive and really big tires so driving through the rain and snow will be easy. And it's safe! Safe enough for to have our kids in and that was really one of the most important things, right? And seriously, the cup holders are a god send! No more spilling coffee all over myself." She took a timid step toward Arizona, but stopped where she was when Arizona lifted her head and glared at her again.

"You won't even be driving this tank to work! It's for Alice and the kids and when we need to take the kids somewhere together. Apparently, it's also in case we need to cross into a warzone and bring the entire infantry with us, because we can fit them all in the back! But whatever, it's done, we bought it, you signed the paperwork, congratulations on buying a car that your pregnant wife can't even get into! I hope you enjoy driving away and watching her disappear in the rearview mirror!" Arizona was really full out crying now and Callie stepped to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's stomach and cried.

A few moments later, someone cleared their throat behind the couple. Callie turned and stepped to the side and Arizona looked up. There stood Alice with a happy Sofia in her hands and next to her was a salesman with a little ladder that had three steps. They were closer to the ground and looked like exactly what Arizona needed to help her get into the car. "I'm sorry it took us so long to find it. Believe it or not, you're not the first couple we've had with this problem. I'm glad Alice came in and told us what the issue was, we were wondering why you were still here." He winked at Arizona and she managed to smile at him.

Callie blew out a breath of relief. "Thank you so, so much, I thought she was going to kill me or drown in her tears or move into that van across the lot to become your mascot." The salesman raised a brow as Arizona reached out and slapped Callie's arm. Arizona stood and took Callie's hand and Callie helped her step into the car. The salesman nodded and walked away with the small ladder. "All set for me to close the door, babe?" Arizona nodded, but said nothing. Sofia clapped her hands and yelled yay. Callie shut the door and then sighed before turning to Alice. "Thanks, you're a life saver. I don't know why I didn't think of that." She leaned in and kissed Sofia's head.

"It's hard to think about anything when she's looking at you like that." Alice shivered slightly before she and Callie shared a laugh. Callie opened the back door to help Alice get Sofia settled. "It's okay, Callie, I've got her." Callie nodded and shut the back door once Alice was inside. She ran to the driver's door and jumped, closing the door behind her. She started the car and grinned at all the bells and whistles it had jumped to life in front of her. She looked over at Arizona, who was pouting and looking out of the window. Callie frowned and decided not to say anything. She made sure everyone was buckled in and then drove off the lot.

Arizona hadn't spoken during the entire drive, which was really not like her and it made Callie a little worried. Sofia was a little chatterbox though and Callie would glance into the rearview mirror and watch her talk with Alice. Alice was going to be an awesome nanny. Callie laughed out loud at her thinking; she never used to use the word awesome ever. She glanced at her wife, who was just sitting there and staring out of the window in silence.

Callie decided to let her have time and smiled at the thought of getting to the house. Nicole Cramer had called them earlier in the day to let them know they had finished everything and all they needed to do was a walkthrough and then the house was theirs. Callie loved the thought of walking into her home, completely done and ready to be lived in. Apparently, Nicole even stocked the house with supplies. She had a great time working with Arizona and admitted that their house was one of the most fun designs she had ever done. The timing couldn't be more perfect, because they were leaving the apartment in two days whether the house was done or not.

Alice had already moved into the house and let Callie know that the nanny space was incredible. It was an entire apartment with its own entrance and small kitchen. She was really surprised that she would have her own space. Callie let her know that she and Arizona were so happy to have the help, but they wanted her to have a life as well. Having an entire space for herself would make things easier, should she choose to have people over or entertain someone for an evening. They didn't want to stop her from having her own life and Alice felt like she hit the jackpot. She couldn't thank April enough for helping her get the job.

They finally arrived at their home for the walkthrough and Callie was turning the car off when she heard two other doors open. She looked over and saw that Arizona was wiggling her way out of the car. "Arizona, seriously, just wait a minute and I'll help you." Callie went about making sure everything was turned off.

"I don't need your help to get out of the damn car." Callie sighed at Arizona's response and heard a thump and then a grumble before the door was slammed shut in her face.

She turned the car off and looked back at Alice and Sofia. Alice was working Sofia out of the car seat and part of the harness hit Sofia on her belly. "Crap!" Sofia giggled and Alice tickled her. Callie worked her way out of the car and shut the door and then headed over to the still open door where Sofia and Alice were. "Sofie-bear!" She held her arms out toward Sofia and Sofia jumped from the car into her arms. They both giggled and Callie swung her around in a circle twice. Sofia giggled away and wrapped her chubby arms around Callie's neck. Alice hopped out after her and shut the door. Callie hit the button on the keychain and heard the doors lock and a loud honk. She activated the alarm from the keychain as well. "Don't tell Arizona, but I don't the tank is going to fit in the garage." They both chuckled as they walked into the house.

Arizona was sitting down in the large living room. There was a huge television surrounded by so much media, Callie thought her head would spin. Everything was tastefully decorated and the walls were a yellowish beige, but still looked beige to her. Everything looked so much like her apartment, other than the colors of the walls; she was really impressed and felt like she walked into her home. She immediately headed to the kitchen and was in love. All brand new silver appliances and beautiful black countertops. The entire kitchen had a black and white motif and was just exactly what Callie wanted. She walked back to the living room and handed Sofia to Alice and pointed outside. There was a huge playground in the back yard. It looked like one that should have been built for a school, completely with the special surface on the ground to keep the kids the safe. Alice nodded and headed outside with Sofia who immediately attacked the playground. They played while Callie, Arizona and Nicole walked through the house.

"Nicole, you really out did yourself, the whole place is amazing. I really love the kid's rooms, even though the triplets won't be using theirs for a while. The matching Sesame Street rooms are great, especially with the mural of all the characters. And I know Sofia is going to love seeing Super Elmo on her walls. She wears that cape Arizona got her almost all the time since she found out she was going to be a big sister. And I really love the Winnie the Pooh theme for the nursery." Callie stepped up behind Arizona and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She felt Arizona stiffen under her touch and guessed that Arizona hadn't forgiven her yet for the car.

"Winnie the Pooh for the nursery was my totally awesome idea." Arizona grinned and all three adults laughed.

Nicole smiled and laughed, "I'm really glad. The nursery is all set and has so many supplies that you should be set for a long while. Anyway, here are the extra keys you gave me," Nicole handed them to Arizona with a smile and then they hugged. "Enjoy your home guys and call me if you need anything or run into any problems. I left all the warranties in a bundle on your bed, Arizona. I took care of setting them all up. You guys really don't need to do anything except enjoy." She waved to Callie and then headed out the door.

"I'm going to go take a bath, my back is really hurting and I haven't been able to get rid of this headache." Arizona started to head toward the stairs, but Callie caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Arizona." She kissed Arizona on the top of her head and squeezed her gently. "The house is amazing though, you were right about Nicole." She looked down and saw Arizona smile up at her. "Do you want me to call Addison?" Arizona shook her head and lifted onto her toes so that she could press a firm kiss to Callie's lips. "I'm fine, Calliope. I just want to go relax. Enjoy the house, babe, you haven't been here as often as I have, but make sure you save some energy, we need to test the new mattress later." She winked and headed up stairs for her bath. Callie shook her head and laughed and then decided to explore the house some more before starting dinner.

Week 34

"Did you get the page too?" Alex asked as Meredith, Cristina, April and Lexie all walked into the conference room. They all nodded and flopped into the chairs surrounding the table. On the table was a box of doughnuts. They tore it open and each grabbed a treat. "It's from Torres, think she has a big surgery planned?"

"I hope so because things have been dry and routine around here lately." Meredith spoke with a hand over her mouth. The other residents nodded.

The door to the conference room swung open and in walked Callie, followed by Alice, who was holding Sofia, Mark, Teddy and Nix. Callie nodded to everyone as Alice went to the back of the room with Sofia and Nix took a seat next to the residents. Callie was rubbing her hands together and looked a little nervous. Teddy sat next to Cristina while she grabbed a doughnut and bit into it. Mark sat down next to Lexie and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh god, please tell me this is about a case? Like a really complex surgical case that involves cardio, ortho and plastics. You need to tell me this now. Why do you not have a chart in your hands?" Cristina frowned while watching Callie and then glanced around the room. Everyone looked confused except Alice, who was preoccupied with Sofia. Suddenly, Cristina stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "Oh my god, WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE A CHART IN YOURS HANDS?" The entire group was chuckling and Callie looked a little stunned. Meredith pulled Cristina back into the chair and patted her back.

"Okay, good, everyone is here. Thank you guys for coming." Callie started.

"Well, being paged 911 didn't give us much of a choice," Meredith murmured.

"This is a lot of doctors for a consult, are you sure you'll need us all?" Lexie asked.

"Oh, this doesn't have anything to do with a case," Callie said casually, as though all of them should have known that.

"That's it." Cristina said as she stood up and started walking toward the door, "Whatever it is, my answer is no!"

Callie raised a brow and held her hand up at Cristina, which stopped her in her tracks. Callie then pointed to the chair and Cristina's shoulders slumped forward while turning around and flopping back into the chair. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, you guys are here because I trust you and we all get shit done. Operation: Arizona's Baby Shower will now commence an—," Callie started, but was quickly cut off by almost all the residents.

Lexie's mouth was agape, "Do you not remember the surprise birthday party? Do we really want to go through that again?"

Alex shrugged slightly, "Put me in charge of something easy, like covering her patients while you guys have the party."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Callie, she had such a great time at your baby shower."

April squealed with delight and clapped her hands and then shot her hand straight into the air, "Oh, can I be in charge of the games?"

Callie held up her hands and sighed softly. "Don't worry, Mark already warned me, but I really want Arizona to get the whole having a baby experience, so yes, we're doing it and yes, you're all helping. April, you've got games and party favors. The party is going to have a Winnie the Pooh theme," she paused a moment as April clapped excitedly. "Alex, She's on maternity leave, so there are no cases for and even if there were, Stark should be on call, so no, you're not getting off that easy, especially since everyone else is helping. You help Kepner with party supplies." They both nodded at each other and Alex didn't really care, he'd let April do the work and he would just be the pack mule or something.

"I told Arizona she has an appointment with Addison. In fact, they're talking on the phone right now to set up the time tomorrow. Party time is 2pm. Mark, you know most of the women in the hospital, I want you to get the nurses on board and spread the word about the party. Make sure the words triplets, clothing, boy and two girls and diapers all come out of your mouth." Mark nodded and then gave Callie a knowing look. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and his antics.

"Cristina, you and Meredith are on food detail. I'm seriously giving you both the easiest job. You go to the Bakery Nouveau, I'm going to give you the address, and you just pick up all the stuff. I know the owner and he helped me out with some little hors d'œuvre. You just get back here before one thirty so we can set it up. I also need you to round up some drinks, so lots of bottles of water and soda, a variety, alright?"

Cristina grumbled and Meredith laughed and hit her arm. "Yeah, we can handle that."

Teddy laughed, "Cristina, I'll make sure you're on my service non-stop for the next month if you can suck it up and at least act happy."

Cristina sat up straight and plastered a huge smile on her face and did her best Arizona impression. "That sounds so super awesome, Calliope! I just really super can't wait until we have this amazingly awesome party!" She even squealed at the end of that and nearly every person in the room fell over in laughter. Cristina went back to her normal face and deadpanned, "I hope that was good enough." Teddy nodded, holding her stomach as her laughter died down.

"Cristina, please, don't ever do that in front of Arizona. …And if you ever call me that again, I'll make sure you're in peds for three months." Callie wiped her brow and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Lexie, I'd like if you could help get the word out about the shower also and then if you could help April decorate that would be great. We'll use the same room that we used for my shower since I've already got everything worked out. And Nix, if you could just coordinate things around here that would be great, since I'll be preoccupied keeping Arizona from getting to nosey." Nix nodded, but he was sporting a small frown on his face. He knew Arizona hated surprise parties. When he and Arizona were 8 years old, Arizona's parents hired a small clown company to host her birthday. They came home from school and ran through the door and thirteen clowns jumped out at them. They've never been able to deal with clowns since and surprise parties always ended up in tears. But he wasn't about to tell Callie this was a bad idea, because well, she was his boss and frankly, she scared the crap out of him sometimes.

"It's really important to me guys, so please, I'd really appreciate if we can get this all together. Alice, I'm sure you know what you'll be doing. I just thought it would be nice for Sofia, the super big sister, to be there." Callie nodded and then everyone nodded to her. Sofia stood up on Alice's legs and shouted, "Su'er Sis'er!" The group laughed and commented on how cute Sofia was before starting to disperse. Callie had a feeling she was about to get in trouble with Arizona, yet again, but hey, it would be worth it in the long run. Arizona would have a scrapbook for the birth of the triplets and Callie didn't want to imagine not having one, since she treasured Sofia's so much. She just hoped she wouldn't be in the dog house for too long.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: As Time Goes By 8  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: I know nothing about pregnancy, so I'm making all this crap up. I hope that doesn't take away from the story for anyone. LOL I'm posting this a bit early, JJ only had time to read half of it. I hope she won't kill me. Anyway, thanks to jj_280391 for being an awesome co-writer. I also got some ideas from greys_ajunkie , so I wanted to say thank you to my LJ person too. :D Enjoy!

Arizona frowned as she and Alice walked into the hospital. Alice was pushing a stroller where Sofia sat with a half-eaten cookie in her hand. Arizona had been feeling really run down lately and she was keeping the pain she was in a secret from everyone. It had started earlier in the week, the sharp pains in her stomach that always lead to an enormous headache. She didn't want to worry Callie or Alice, plus she knew she had an appoint today, which is where they were heading.

"I hope by the time I've had the babies I'll be able to get into the tank. I feel bad for not letting you take the pleasure in driving the new vehicle that we bought for the kids." They both chuckled, but then Arizona stopped for a moment, one hand gripping Alice's arm to keep her steady, the other gripping her stomach. She closed her eyes and forced in a deep a breath. Alice stopped as well and watched Arizona closely. She was worried about the other woman. Arizona was sweating slightly and looked as though she were in a lot of pain. They stood there for a few minutes and then Arizona stood up straight and started waddling toward the elevators.

"How many babies get a tank before they're even born?" Arizona laughed and glanced over her shoulder at Alice, wondering why she was standing there. Alice blinked and realized she had just stood there, so she quickly caught up to Arizona and laughed softly.

"Not many, that's for sure." Alice tapped her fingers nervously on the stroller, deciding whether or not to say something to Arizona. "Uhm, Arizona, are you gonna tell Addison 'bout the pain you've been havin'?"

"I just have another week to go, no reason to call for back up or worry the wardens." Arizona pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she went to hit the button for the fifth floor, but Alice stopped her.

"Really, you should tell her. And Addison had called earlier and told me she moved the appointment to another exam room on the second floor." Alice reached out and pressed the two button and the elevator went to work.

When the doors opened they both stepped out and started heading to the nurse's station. Addison was standing there, working on a chart. When Alice turned the stroller so that Sofia could see Addison, there was a sudden squeal of delight from the little girl. "Awnt Adwe!" Sofia giggled the words out of her mouth and held her hands out toward Addison. Addison turned and opened her mouth in a delighted smile at Sofia.

"Oh my, is that my little Sofia?" Addison bent over the stroller and reached to Sofia and tickled her. It was a stalling tactic, since Arizona was still waddling over toward them.

"Sowea big girl!" Sofia said and then clapped, part of her mushy cookie splattered all over her and Addison. Addison, Sofia and Alice all laughed and then Alice grabbed a napkin and started to clean the mess. Addison stood up and looked over at Arizona as she finally reached them with a smile.

"Oh, Addison, I'm sorry! I think she's been sucking on that cookie for the last thirty minutes." She reached out and pulled some of the cookie out of Addison's hair and they both laughed. She handed the bit of cookie to Alice, who threw it into the napkin and then tossed the napkin into a nearby trash can.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get going." Addison led them down the hall toward a larger room. Arizona wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. She had one hand rubbing her belly and the other was rubbing her temple. She had a headache that just refused to go away, really bad heartburn and a stabbing pain in her belly. She had finally just decided she would tell Addison about it during the checkup.

"Oh, I forgot the chart, just right in there, Arizona." Addison said as she took a step back and let Arizona walk ahead of her and open the door to walk into the room.

"**SURPRISE!" **

The room Arizona walked into was decorated with a Winnie the Pooh theme and was packed with people. A lot of nurses Arizona recognized as well as doctors, residents and even interns. Callie was clapping and walked toward Arizona with a wide smile. She reached her and kissed her forehead. "Happy baby shower, Arizona! I know you didn't really want one, but Sofia has a scrapbook from hers and I just thought our three babies should get the same." Callie was looking into Arizona's eyes and suddenly felt really unsure of everything.

Arizona's face was completely passive for several moments before her face contorted into a grimace of pure pain and tears poured out of her eyes. She grabbed at her stomach and bent over, nearly falling, but Callie was quick on her feet and caught her. "Arizona?" Callie looked up at Addison who quickly came over and then gasped. "I think her water just broke, let's get her upstairs, I'll call ahead."

Arizona looked up at Callie with a glare, which was kind of funny to her, considering the look of pain and the tears. She spoke through her teeth, hissing some of the words through the pain she was feeling as well as the anger. "I told you no shower!" She looked over the room, frowning as she sees all eyes on her. She breaks into even more tears. "And now you've managed to put me in a place where I've soiled myself in front of the entire hospital staff!"

"Arizona, you're having a baby. Three of them, in fact, all at once, so I don't really think anyone here thinks that you just peed all over yourself."

"No! You don't get to talk. I said no baby shower!" She looks up and sees the cake, which looks like a big tree, with a house next to it straight out of a Winnie the Pooh book and all the Pooh characters in various places. "Oh, and now I'm going to miss the cake and I _really_ want to eat Eeyore…" She pouted as Callie walked her away from the room, nodding for Alice to stay and enjoy the party.

And thus began the craziest birthing process ever.

Hour One (2pm – Day One)

Arizona was lying on an uncomfortable hospital bed. She was wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown. Her hand was gripping Callie's hand so tightly, she was certain that Callie was as uncomfortable as she was. Addison was busy doing an exam and trying her best not to upset the beast any more than she already was.

"Arizona, every pregnant woman deserves a shower. So yeah, maybe a surprise shower wasn't the best way to go, but if I told you about it, you wouldn't have shown or you would've gotten angry at me and I really wanted you to have this experience. My baby shower was so… so… well, for lack of a better word, awesome." Callie was biting on her lower lip and just doing her best to explain herself.

"I hate surprises. I hate parties. You know that. I thought you had learned from the last experience, but of course not. Well, you know what, Callie, far be it from me to keep you from your party." She let go Callie's hand and then pushed her away. "Go and have fun at my baby shower."

Callie's jaw dropped and she looked from Arizona to Addison. Addison shrugged her shoulders and decided to not say anything and just keep working on what she was doing. Her hands were roaming Arizona's belly, checking the placement of each baby.

"And while you're at it, you may as well go home and get my bag, since it is home and I'm here in labor with your kids who are already not polite enough to wait to do all of this when I was a home or at least alone somewhere! No, Callie's kids have to make a grand entrance and let the entire hospital know they're going to enter the world!" Arizona grimaced again, a pain ripping through her body. She looked at Addison who wrote a script real fast and then nodded to the nurse in the room to go get it filled immediately.

Callie sighed at hearing Arizona use her nickname. "Okay, okay, I'll go and let you calm down some." She took three steps from the door and then froze in fear and a shiver worked its way down her spine when she heard Arizona, whose voice had dropped into an unfamiliar realm and Callie had to wonder if she was possessed for a moment.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres. You would actually leave your wife alone while she is being torn apart by the three monsters you created?" The demon in Arizona seemed to melt away and Callie watched as he wife's lip quivered and then the tears started.

"No, no, Arizona, I'm not going anywhere, except to get my bag," which Callie picked up and reached inside, grabbing her phone and pulling it out before walking back to Arizona, "so that I can call Alice and ask her bring it by later." She dialed the number and relayed the information to Alice. She slid her phone into her pocket and took Arizona's hand into her own again, raising it to her lips for a soft kiss and then she patted it.

"I'm sorry, Calliope." Arizona grimaced in pain again and then in came the nurse, just in time with some pain meds.

"Yeah, we just need to wait and let nature take its course, guys. I'll be in and out, but just try to relax, both of you. And Arizona, no killing Callie, I doubt you want to raise four babies all by yourself." They all chuckled, even Arizona.

Hour Ten (Midnight – Day One)

Callie was sitting beside Arizona, their hands wrapped in one another as they watch some random show on the television. The door squeaked open and in walked Cristina and Meredith. They were both wearing matching grins and Meredith was carrying a gift wrapped box and Cristina had one hand behind her back.

"Well, I think you successfully managed to get out of attending the surprise baby shower." Meredith chuckled and pulled the standing food tray closer and plopped the box she was holding onto it.

"Seriously, Rollergirl, congratulations on missing out on the Pooh party and all the lame games April thought up. Like who can put a diaper on the fastest and _'pin-the-sperm-on-the-egg',_ which was particularly hilarious, considering the parents are lesbians. There was also a rousing game of baby bingo and a 'guess the baby picture' game. I managed to get the picture of me out of there, since Callie had to bail on the party too." Cristina snickered and she hopped up on the end of the Arizona's bed, by her feet and pulled out from behind her back a piece of cake with Eeyore sitting on the top. Meredith stood behind the tray which held the box she brought in with her.

Arizona clapped and took the plate with the fork and pushed it right through Eeyore, picked up his head and shoved it into her mouth. "Mmm, that cake is so good!" She took another forkful and held it up to Callie's lips and Callie opened wide and hummed in the back of her throat as she chewed. "Good, right?" Callie nodded and Arizona went back to the cake. "Thank you for bringing me a piece. It's like all the reward without the party." She giggled and Callie just shook her head slightly.

"Alice brought your bag over, which I dropped over there." Meredith pointed to the chair by the small dresser in the room. "Sofia was being cranky, so she just went home. She said they'll drop by tomorrow. We loaded the car with all the gifts and Alice said she'd take care of them."

"And we're going to hand deliver our gift for the three monsters." Cristina grinned. Oh, did she ever grin. And then Meredith grinned. And then they looked at each other and they were still grinning. Arizona felt her stomach drop and she glanced at Callie, who was smiling and then back to the two grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Oh, jeeze, Blondie, don't look so paranoid. We wouldn't buy you anything inappropriate." Cristina said while crossing her arms. Arizona lowered her face slightly while raising a brow toward her. Callie couldn't help but snicker at the look Arizona was pointing toward Cristina. Cristina sighed and then rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're going to love these. And Mer and I worked on them for like the past month in our free time."

"We really did. And don't worry; you can never have too many onesies, especially with three babies. I remember how Zola really went through them fast and that was just on her own." Meredith laughed and it relaxed Arizona a bit. Meredith pointed at the box. "Should we open that for you?" Arizona nodded and then Cristina grabbed the box and ripped right into it, causing the others to laugh.

Meredith reached into the box and pulled out a large pile of onesies and handed them to Arizona who laughed at the size of the pile. Arizona started to move through them and the large smile on her face slowly turned into a frown. "Really, Cristina? This was your idea, I just know it." Callie, Cristina and Meredith were all snickering as Arizona looked at all the little clothing. They were in sets of three and apparently, Cristina and Meredith decided it would be awesome to continue making fun of the fact Arizona and Callie were having triplets. The onesies were bright colors and had words or phrases on the front of them.

"Snap, Crackle, Pop." Arizona deadpanned.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Callie laughed and pulled those three from Arizona's hands.

"See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil." Meredith giggled. "Those were my favorites."

"Endoderm, Mesoderm, Ectoderm." Arizona raised a brow.

"Hey, they're never too young to learn the three germ layers." Cristina quickly said.

"Ready, Aim, Fire. Red, Yellow, Green." Arizona rolled her eyes and continued, "Proton, Electron, Neutron. Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate. One, Two, Three."

"Incus, Malleus, Stapes, oh hey, the three bones of the middle ear." Callie chuckled. "I bet you guys think you're clever."

Cristina gave Meredith a pointed look. "I told you she'd know." Meredith chuckled and shrugged.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici. Lion, Witch, Wardrobe. Small, Medium, Large. I can't believe you guys…" Arizona finally broke a smile and chuckled. "Calliope, our kids are going to have issues, you know."

"I think they'll be okay. Besides, this type of gift is more fun for the parents, it's not like the babies have any idea what they're wearing." Everyone laughed at that comment. "Thank you for the onesies guys."

Cristina laughed, "You're welcome. We didn't do Jack, Crissy and Janet because Rollergirl kinda yelled at me when I said it."

Meredith snickered, "We left out the Three Stooges too." They talked for a few more minutes before leaving for the night.

Hour Twenty (10am – Day Two)

Nurse Denise Carter walked in and quickly started an exam on Arizona. She was one of the few nurses that Addison would let on the case, because she liked her work. Nurse Carter looked over Arizona's head and smiled to Callie, who was standing behind her. She battered her eyes and Arizona glanced at Callie and saw that Callie smiled at her winked. She elbowed Callie in the stomach and she doubled over and coughed while giving Arizona a strange look.

"Your fat, pregnant wife is sitting right here, please don't make eyes at the nurse!" Arizona was crying and swatting Nurse Carter's hands away from her body. "Stop touching me! Get out!" Arizona grabbed her side and grimaced in pain. "Just call Addison, I want Addison, now!"

Nurse Carter raised her hands in surrender and glanced at Callie, who shook her head and mouthed the word _'sorry'_ to her.

"Oh, right, you're saying sorry to the nurse because your wife is insane! Why don't you just go off into the sunset with Nurse Carter?" Arizona was sweating and still grabbing her side. She was trying to breathe and hoping the pain would pass. Callie reached out to wipe her forehead, "Don't touch me, Callie!"

"Arizona, stop, I love you and you know I'm not interested in anyone else, but yeah, you're embarrassing me." Callie was at her wits end and frowned as she finished her sentence. Now she was disappointed with herself on top of everything else, she shouldn't have said that.

Arizona was crying now, "I'm embarrassing you. I'm so sorry that I'm in so much pain that I say things that would embarrass you. Why don't you have Alice bring you some ear muffs or better yet, why don't I just sneeze them out right now so we can all just head home!"

"Arizona, babe, I'm sorry, really, I am." Callie reached her arms around Arizona and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or undesired, because you know that is far from the truth. We screw like bunnies. I mean, seriously, if one of us had the equipment, we'd have far more than just the four kids we're about to have. You're the most desirable person in the universe to me and even more so because you're carrying my little spawn inside you. My mini-Arizona's, who I can't wait to spoil rotten because I bet they're all going to have your dimples and you know I can't resist them." She smiled as she watched Arizona look up at her and then she nodded. She kissed Arizona softly on her lips just as Addison walked in.

"I heard someone had a meltdown. I mean, really Callie, creeping at the nurse I assign to the case? You should know better than that." Addison said through a laugh as she entered the room. She glanced over Arizona's chart and sighed. "Things aren't moving as fast as they should be…" She dropped the chart and then pulled the covers down Arizona's body so she could touch her belly. She sighed in thought and then shrugged. "Maybe you can take a walk with Callie around the floor and it'll entice one of those babies to start heading the right away."

Arizona nodded slightly, "I'd like that because I've been cooped up in bed way to long. And hey, I don't want that nurse on my case anymore. Put him on my case? I trust him."

Addison nodded and turned to head out and make arrangements.

Hour Twenty Eight (6pm – Day Two)

Alex walked into Arizona's room while carrying Sofia, Alice was right behind him with the stroller. "Hey Dr. Robbins, check out who came to see you, dude."

"Sowea!" Sofia clapped in Alex's arms and then reached out for Arizona. Alex leaned her over and Arizona pulled the little girl into her arms and placed a bunch of kisses all over her face. She giggled in delight. "Ma! Mama!" Sofia giggled when Callie wrapped an arm around her and the other arm around Arizona and they made a Sofia sandwich.

Alex walked over to Arizona's chart and made a notation. "How bad is the pain? Still having a long time between the pains?"

Callie pulled Sofia into her arms and kissed her cheek. Sofia laid her head on Callie's shoulder and shoved her thumb into her mouth. Callie pulled it out and Sofia pouted up at her. Callie gave her a look and Sofia gave up and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck.

Arizona nodded at Alex. "Yeah, no change, even after the walk I took. And it wasn't a short walk, we went up to peds and I said hi to all my kids. We were walking around for close to two hours."

"And she was complaining about her ankles the entire time." Callie deadpanned.

"I'm sure you'd be complaining if you were carrying three people inside you too, Calliope." Arizona rolled her eyes. Alex just chuckled and made a note in the chart before replacing it. Addison walked in and nodded to Alex, who then walked out of the room.

Once Alex was out of the room, Callie grinned widely and poked her wife's shoulder. "So, Arizona, I see you asked to have Alex on your case. Is that because you don't think I find him attractive? Cause, I gotta tell you, babe, he's got a really nice ass, you know, for a dude." Arizona's mouth dropped and she stared at Callie. Alice snickered quietly to herself and just pretended she didn't hear that. She put all her attention on the magazine she was reading.

"Callie, do you really think it wise to provoke the pregnant woman?" Addison raised a brow and went on with her exam. Things were moving, but still slowly and the slower things were going, the crankier Arizona seemed to become.

"Well, Calliope," Arizona was talking sternly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have three babies that _you_ put in me," Arizona really needed to jab that Callie was part of the IVF process and literally placed the eggs, "and they are getting ready to burst out of my vagina like the baby alien in Aliens, so I think I pretty much have earned the right to have your attention on me and not some random slutty nurse!"

"Nurse Carter isn't slutty." Callie defended.

"So not the point." Arizona, Alice and Addison all said at the same time.

Callie's jaw dropped. "When did I become the one not woman in the room?"

"When you started thinking with your crotch." Addison replied without missing a beat.

Arizona and Alice chuckled and Sofia giggled with everyone else and then bounced in Callie's arm. "Yay! Mama haf baby?"

"Soon, Princess." She kissed the top of Sofia's head.

"Hopefully soon," groaned Arizona in reply as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed and Addison just shook her head slightly.

"You're doing fine. I'm watching closely, so don't you worry." Addison patted her leg and then headed out of the room.

Hour Thirty Two (10pm – Day Two)

Mark walks into the room with a lecherous grin on his face. He's heading right to Callie when he sees Arizona turn her head and lock a glare on him.

"Oh no, Mark, get out of here! I don't want the first thing my kids see when they enter this world be a man-whore!" Arizona's gaze didn't lighten at all. Callie licked her lips and watched as Mark bravely walked closer to them both. She decided she'd stay out of this fight.

Mark grinned at Arizona and patted her arm gently. "That's reformed man-whore to you."

Callie's eyes widened and she gave Mark an incredulous look. Her brows furrowed and she leaned slightly toward him, "Hey, what gives? You're not scared her? I've been considering getting a priest for an exorcism." She glanced at Arizona, who was not amused at all, and offered her a huge smile. Arizona just shook her head slightly.

Mark laughed softly and patted Callie's shoulder. "You think Blondie is bad? You should've been there when Lexie was giving birth. Shit, I think I had to change my pants twice and I wanted to just curl up in the corner and pretend I wasn't there."

Arizona grabbed Mark's arm and pinched some of his skin between her fingers roughly. He yelped in pain and felt his knees buckle and he cried out in pain. "Don't curse around our babies."

Mark's eyes widened at her and she finally let go. He had a bruise forming on his skin and his opposite hand quickly moved over and started rubbing the spot. He turned to Callie with wide-eyes, "Holy crap. I'll get the yellow pages… Think we can get someone to come out at this hour?"

Callie snickered, but quickly stopped when Arizona narrowed a gaze onto her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and then nodded toward the door. "Maybe it'll be better if you go and not get me in anymore trouble tonight, alright?"

Mark laughed and nodded and then headed out of the room.

"How are you feel, babe?" Callie asked.

"Uncomfortable, in pain, bored out of my mind and horny." She pouted and looked up at Callie.

"I'm sorry, babe, how about if I rub some lotion on your belly?" Callie asked as she grabbed the lotion out of her bag.

Arizona nodded pathetically and pulled Callie closer with one hand. "I'm sorry for being crazy. I love you, thank you for taking care of me."

"I love you too, always and forever, in sickness and in health, when you're crazy because the aliens are coming and not." She winked and kissed Arizona softly, then made her way to rub Arizona's belly.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: As Time Goes By 9  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N 1: I was hoping to get to the birth this chapter, but I had way to much fun writing this and it ended up longer than I anticipated. Hopefully we'll have three babies in the next chapter (but I wouldn't bet on it)! Just to reiterate, I know nothing about pregnancy or being a doctor, so none of this stuff may have any medical truth what-so-ever, it's just to make the story funny. :D

A/N 2: JJ Is awesome with planning and helping getting this stuff put together. Also want to say thanks to my LJ person greys_ajunkie cause seriously, who doesn't want to thank the most awesome person ever? :D I don't know why this story doesn't get many comments, I like to think it hilarious and fun, but I really do enjoy getting comments and knowing what people think, so thank you to everyone that does take the time to comment. I truly appreciate it. :D

Hour Thirty Seven (3am – Day Three)

Arizona was crying softly to herself and moaning quietly. She didn't want to wake Callie up again. Poor Callie hadn't gotten much sleep since they've been in the hospital and right now, she had finally fallen asleep after making a bed of two uncomfortable chairs. Arizona was so proud to have Callie as a partner. She was loving, attentive and did nothing but ensure Arizona was safe, secure and happy. Callie made her deliriously happy, which is why Arizona didn't want to wake her again. She'd just get this freak out through her system and then go back to sleep. Only, she'd been saying that to herself for the past hour and a half and she still hadn't slept and she was still freaking out.

Alex, the unfortunate resident on Arizona's case, had chosen that moment to walk into the room. He had been outside chatting with Lexie and Cristina. They were both poking fun at him for having to take care of demon Arizona and he just shrugged and murmured that Robbins was his friend and he didn't mind. She was his mentor and trusted in him, the least he could do was help her through the birth of her kids. Besides, he wanted to be there when those kids entered the world, but he didn't need the rest of the staff to know how much he respected Dr. Robbins.

He glanced at Arizona and blinked once. She looked as though she were distress. She was sweating and her hair was matted down against her forehead. Her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping the blanket which had pooled around her waist. Well, just below her huge belly. Her lips were moving, but he only could make out short whispers. He grinned at the sight, because honestly, he had no idea how Torres ever talked Robbins into housing any babies. He stepped closer to her and waited until she turned her wide eyes to him. They were bright blue and easily seen in the darkened room. He saw Callie on the other side of the room. She was lying across two of the uncomfortable chairs the hospital made available to patients. Apparently, they weren't able to find her one of the reclining semi-comfortable ones earlier.

"Should I wake her?" He nodded over toward Callie.

Arizona shook her head violently which caused her wet matted hair to whip around her head and the deer-in-headlights look never left her eyes as they met Alex's. "I can't do this. Why am I doing this? There are three tiny humans inside me and soon they are going to pop out. They are going to pop out and it's going to be so scary and I'm already in pain and it's going to get worse. They're going to pop out and cry and want attention, all of my attention, Alex!" She was whispering so to not wake Callie and Alex raised a concern brow toward his mentor. "They are going to be bloody and look like aliens and I'm going to have to take care of them. Forever, Alex." She leaned closer to him, "Foreeeeeeever, Alex."

"Yeah, well, you got Torres so just make her do most of the work." She shrugged slightly and opened her chart to look through the notes.

"Earlier, when we went for a walk, I put my slippers on the wrong feet. I was so embarrassed, I can't even see my feet anymore, unless I'm lying down and I lift my leg up. But anyway, I was so embarrassed and I didn't want to make Callie lean down to switch them, so I took the entire walk with my slippers on the wrong feet and now my pinky toes hurt. They hurt so bad Alex, like… like as bad as my back is hurting right now. And then there's the sweating? I mean, I know it's called labor, but really, does it have to be painful and make me sweaty and tired. I'm lying in bed and barely moving and I feel like I've swam across the ocean because I'm so sweaty I feel like I just got out of a pool or the beach, only I'm not in Fiji and I'm not in a bikini and I can't even drink a sangria, even if I wanted too, because I have three leeches sucking everything out of me!" Arizona's eyes were even wider as she continued her ramble and Alex had to force a lump down in his throat. That's it, he's never having kids.

"Yeah, well, once you pop those suckers out, I'm sure Torres can make you a hell of a sangria." Alex said nonchalantly as he made a note in the chart.

"I'm hungry. Like, really super hungry, but I don't want to bother Callie and I've been sitting here and all I want are some pickles and peanut butter. Callie hates it when I dip the pickles in the peanut butter, did you know that? She made a sandwich before work and bit into it and then yelled at me because her peanut butter sandwich tasted like it was covered in pickle juice, but it's so good and for some reason it's all the babies want me to eat. Oh my god, Alex, I'm having three babies! Three babies are going to push their way out of my vagina. Oh no! They're going to ruin my vagina. What if Callie never wants to have sex with me again, Alex? Do you think if I vajazzle she won't notice that I've been stretched all to hell down there?" She stared at Alex without blinking.

Alex coughed and scratched a phantom itch next to his temple, "You're hot, Dr. Robbins and if for some strange reason Callie doesn't want to play with your vagina, well, you've got hot boobs, right? Just let her play double time with them." He shrugged slightly again.

"Stop. Staring. At. Them. Before I have to go in search of some bricks to hurl at you." Arizona ground her teeth together and clenched her fists in the blanket at her sides.

"Dude, seriously? Do you want me to go get Altman or someone so that you can talk to about vaginas, unicorns and other lesbian crap?"

"This is all Callie's fault." Arizona's crazy eyes landed on the sleeping figure in the corner of the room in front of her. "Why did I let her talk me into this? Really, she just needed her _'mini-Arizona'_, "Arizona made it a point to mock Callie when she said mini-Arizona, "and then she went into how awesome it was to carry Sofia and how she wanted me to experience it and she wanted to be the one to smother me with love and protection and me, the idiot that I am, wanted to give all of that to her, so of course, I just had to agree and then Addison and that fertility specialist! I should have known that Callie implanting those things would cause something crazy like triplets to happen." She brought her eyes back to Alex and leaned toward him conspiratorially, "She has this obsession with babies, you know, the smell of them and their chubby arms, she just really can't get enough. And seriously, I love Sofia, she's amazing and I wanted another one, but not another three! What am I going to do with four kids, when will I have time to work? What about all the tiny humans in the world that need my help, Alex!"

"Do you want me to get a brick?" Alex nodded toward Callie and then grinned when he saw Arizona was contemplating his question. It only lasted a minute, because soon Arizona was doubled over in pain. She hissed sharply and grabbed her stomach. Alex moved the blanket away and noticed a small amount of blood on the bed coming from Arizona. "I'm going to go page Dr. Montgomery. Sit tight, Arizona." And he walked out of the room.

Not even ten minutes later, Addison runs into the room wearing her pajamas with her white lab coat. She runs into Arizona's bed while panting, Alex runs in right after her and drops her chart, which causes Callie to twitch in her make-shift bed, the chairs suddenly slide apart and a second later she crashed onto the floor with a groan. "I'm uuu~p!"

"Oh really, Calliope, thank you so much for finally joining me since your kids have been keeping me up for hours!" She grabbed a pillow from behind her back and threw it at Callie. Arizona had impeccable aim and the pillow hit Callie in the side of her head before it flopped down next to her.

"Ouch…" Callie decided to ignore the comment, besides, she saw something much more funny. "Nice slippers, Addie."

Everyone looked down and saw that Addison's feet were tucked into a pair of Monty Python Killer Rabbit plush slippers. Addison glanced at everyone and then shrugged. "Hey, give me a break, I got paged 911 in the middle of the night about Arizona, I thought she was dying or the babies might been dying or trying to come out, I didn't think I'd walk in here and everyone would be staring at my feet!"

"Really, Dr. Montgomery? Smurf pajamas?" Alex raised a brow before laughing and Callie and Arizona couldn't help but chuckle also.

"So, my son likes the Smurfs, give me a break." She rolled her eyes and picked up the chart from the floor and then started to read over Alex's notes. "Is there a reason I was paged?" Alex began to explain why and Addison quickly examined Arizona. "Some blood is nothing really to worry about. Everything is going okay. We'll have a nurse come in and change your sheets. Things are still moving really slowly." Addison sighed and glanced at Alex. "I know Dr. Robbins is your friend, but honestly, Dr. Karev, you know better than to page me over nothing, especially at three in the morning."

"Hey, she was freaking out, I though the blood meant things were rolling along and it would be best to have you here." He grabbed the chart and stormed out of the room.

Addison smiled to Arizona and patted her arm. "I'm going to give you something to help sleep and when I come in, later this afternoon, we'll do a more thorough exam, alright?" Callie and Arizona nodded and thanked Addison for coming.

Callie got up and tugged Addison into a hug, "You are a goddess from heaven if you can get my monster to go to sleep."

"I heard that." Arizona grabbed the other pillow behind her and swatted at Callie again, just grazing her arm before she moved it back behind her. Addison and Callie laughed before Addison left the room to write the order in the chart and scold Alex again.

Hour Forty Five (11am – Third Day)

Nix, Alice, Emily (Nix's daughter) and Sofia were all sitting with Callie and Arizona in their hospital room. Alice and Nix had taken the girls to a petting zoo that morning and they decided to all come and visit Arizona and Callie to tell them how much fun they had.

"We sawed cows!" Emily gushed from Nix's lap.

Sofia was sitting on Arizona's bed, holding her Mama's hand. "Cow mooo!"

"That's right, big girl!" Sofia giggled as Arizona reached out and pulled her into a hug. Callie came over and picked Sofia up and kissed her cheek.

"Did you have fun, Sofia?"

"Yes! Yay!" Sofia giggled.

"We sawed sheeps!" Emily giggled and leaned against her father.

"Sheep baaaa!" Sofia clapped and all the adults clapped with her.

Emily jumped on Nix's lap and one of her shoes fell off and dropped to the floor. "Utoh, crap!"

Sofia giggled and pointed at Emily, "Yay crap!"

Nix sighed as he grabbed the shoe and put it back on Emily's foot. "Aaaand thank you for that, Arizona. Greg is going to be so thrilled at Emily's new favorite word."

"Crap!" Emily giggled and danced by herself on her father's lap. "We sawed ducks!"

"Dup Quaps!" Sofia giggled and Arizona couldn't hold a straight face, she nearly doubled over in giggles. Callie just shook her head slightly.

Emily gasped, "Din a camzel spitted at us!"

Nix laughed, "A camel, honey. And yeah, it was icky and spit at you."

Sofia spit at Callie and then opened her mouth wide as though she were surprised. "Crap!" Arizona watched Callie wipe the spit off her cheek and stare at her daughter in shock. She just started laughing and grabbed Sofia from her Mommy. "Sofia, you're not a camel. No spitting, it's not nice."

"Sowwy." Sofia pouted and looked at Callie with her dark chocolate eyes and Callie reached out and caressed her cheek. "It's okay, princess, but no more spitting, okay?"

"'kay!" Callie grabbed Sofia from Arizona and tickled her before dropping her to the floor. Nix dropped Emily to the floor and she grabbed Sofia's hand and they started to run around Arizona's bed.

Emily screamed and soon after Sofia did. Arizona and Callie both glared at Nix. Nix swallowed the lump in his throat. "Emily, we need to use our inside voices, okay?" Emily nodded and then she and Sofia ran to the cabinet in the room and opened it. Emily pulled out a bunch of medical supplies, all which were wrapped in plastic. She handed two to Sofia who started to clap them together and squealed in delight. Arizona looked at Callie in a panic. The girls were marching around her bed while using the medical supplies as cymbals.

"Moooo!" Sofia giggled and hopped up and down before following Emily on their march through the room.

"Baaa!" Emily was laughing and she started to run around the bed again, holding out her arm and letting the bed pan she was holding hit the metal bars which were on the bottom of the bed Arizona was in.

Callie gave Alice a pointed look and then glanced at Sofia, who was clapping the plastic in her hands together. Alice laughed and nodded slightly.

"Okay, it's time for the party girls to go," Arizona said through her teeth at Nix, who shook his head and laughed.

"Just wait, Nona girl, soon you'll have three more. Very soon!" Nix laughed as he stood up and stretched his legs. A moment later he was clobbered with a pillow. "Ouch…" Two little girls were in hysterics, Alice and Callie were chuckling as well and Arizona fluffed the pillow before putting it back behind her. Sofia hugged her mommies and then the wild bunch left Callie to pick up the frazzled pieces of Arizona.

Hour Forty Nine (3pm – Third Day)

Addison walks into Arizona's room with a huge smile on her face, but it's quickly wiped away when she looks at Arizona. She was clearly in pain, tears have welled up in her eyes and her face was contorted into a sharp grimace. Callie was sitting next to her and singing softly into her ear. Addison felt her smile return to her face because Callie was singing _"A Moment Like This"_ and Addison remembers Callie and Arizona dancing their first dance at their wedding reception to that song. Arizona had a small smile on her face, despite the obvious pain she was in and she was leaning slightly against Callie. Addison loved her friends and she couldn't help but be happy and seeing the close connection they had. She hoped one day she would find someone and share something half as great as what they had; she could be content with that.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little impromptu concert, but I believe I have some babies to check out." Addison smiled as she walked closer to the bed and placed Arizona's chart on top of the empty tray.

"More like three monsters to take out already," Arizona grunted.

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona softly on the cheek. "Mrs. Grumpypants is eagerly awaiting the arrival of," Callie lifts her fingers for some good, old-fashioned air quotes, "…_'my spawn' _and she's been watching the door for you all day. After the visit from the three year olds earlier it would be safe to say her nerves are a little frazzled."

Arizona rolled her eyes as Addison and Callie laughed, "I want my body back! I'm never doing this again, Callie. And honestly, four kids are enough. I know at one point I may have said ten, but I was obviously in shock or in desperate need of a lobotomy. So really, really, REALLY SUPER think hard before you come to me and tell me you want another one, because even if you are carrying it, it will take more than your sexy voice and _'that look'_ to wear me down and make me even consider it."

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona on the cheek again and slipped her hand into hers and intertwined their fingers, "Okay, babe, no worries, let's vacate your womb before we start talking about another one, okay?"

"No more, Calliope, I'm serious. And you don't want to mess with me, especially when I'm pregnant and your spawn don't want to move out of the property!" Arizona turned to Addison, her blue eyes were teary and she had on the best pout she could muster and she started to whine to Addison, "Take them oooout! Please… Pretty please, take them out, take them out…"

Addison's eyes widened and she did her best to hold back the chuckle in her throat, but failed miserably. Of course, she started to giggle uncontrollably after that and Callie soon joined in while Arizona sat in the bed, pouting. "Oh my god, Callie, how do you put up with this? I mean, it's bad enough she's cute, but then she starts with the ten year old tactics and I mean, I have this sudden desire to say yes to anything she asks. If any of these kids are her doppelganger, you are in so much trouble."

"Oh, talk about the crazy pregnant lady like she's not even here…" Arizona mumbled and rolled her eyes again.

Callie patted her hand and laughed, "Trust me, babe, we know you're here."

"Is that another fat joke, Calliope? Really?" Arizona jutted her chin out and looked at Callie from the corner of her eye.

"N-no..! And now you're acting petulant, come on, give me a little break, please? I haven't slept in days." Callie sighed and laid her forehead against Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona leaned over and kissed the top of Callie's head. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Addison laughed and lowered the blanket covering Arizona's belly. Arizona shifted slightly and Callie sat back up and gripped Arizona's hand in her own. Addison started her exam and Alex walked in with an ultrasound machine. They worked diligently for several minutes and Callie and Arizona just sat in an awkward silence.

"I can't wait to hold our babies, Arizona. And as much as it means trouble for me, I hope they're all blonde, blue-eyed beauties, just like you." She leaned in and kissed Arizona's lips softly.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at Addison while sticking a finger toward his mouth and pretending to barf.

"I saw that." Arizona and Callie both said at the same time and then grinned at each other. Alex just shook his head. He pretended not to care about how lovey-dovey the couple was, but inside, he was happy for both of them. He was around when Callie went through all her drama with George and Erica, so she deserved a happy ending. And then there was Arizona, his mentor and probably the reason he's going to stick with peds. He's already filled out the paperwork for the fellowship. He just needs to talk to Arizona when she's not crazy with pregnancy hormones so they can plan out whom to get to write recommendations for him and get him in. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was excited about his future.

Addison sighed as she started packing things up. She left the equipment for Alex to finish and she grabbed the chart and started writing. "Well, here's the news. Things are still moving slow. Painfully slow…"

"You got that right," Arizona cut in and Callie snickered softly.

Addison laughed before continuing, "I really don't want to have to do a c-section unless it's completely necessary. I know we talked about that before, Arizona, and you were pretty adamant about trying naturally because you wanted to breast feed, which is insane, but I want to try and make that happen for you. If we do have to do a c-section, breastfeeding will be really uncomfortable and I wouldn't recommend it." Callie looked at Arizona and saw the slight disappointment in her eyes. She patted Arizona's hand gently. Arizona nodded at Addison to continue.

"To be honest," Addison shook her head and laughed for moment as she finished jotting a note in the chart, "I think the problem is that your kids are fighting to see who will be the first to come out. They're all trying to get to the birth canal and it ends up with them locked in a three way tie. I'm hoping someone will get tired or bored and finally let someone slip in there and get the party started." Addison was laughing and even Alex was grinning at the explanation.

"Oh my god, Calliope, this is all your fault!" Arizona slapped Callie's shoulder. "Why did you talk me into getting pregnant with your spawn who obviously have your highly competitive spirit! It's like, they're letting you know they already have your stubborn badass attitude and they they're going to fight to the death before backing down and letting one of their siblings win!"

"Oh yeah, babe, I'm the only one of us that is highly competitive." Callie deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "It's too late to change your mind and just think about the awesome story we have to tell them when they're older."

Addison laughed, "Callie says awesome way too much since you've been married."

"Dude, Dr. Montgomery has a point."

There was a _'fwoosh'_ sound and Alex yelped in surprise as a pillow collided with the side of his head. "Shit, ouch…" He rubbed the spot that was just hit while he bent over and picked up the pillow, tossing it at a chair behind him. He wasn't about to give her the ammunition back.

"Next time it'll be a brick." Arizona narrowed her gaze at him. Callie and Addison cracked up as Alex left with the ultrasound equipment and a wounded look on his face.

"Okay, try and get some rest and I'll be back first thing in the morning. We'll see how things are moving along and if it's still this slow, then we might have to do this surgically." Addison patted Arizona's shoulder and then left with the chart.

Arizona pouted and leaned against Callie. Callie kissed her on the temple. "Don't worry, babe, it doesn't matter how they get here, as long as they get here. We've waiting so long for them. And I know you wanted to breastfeed for the bonding, but trust me, you'll bond with them just fine. Look at how awesome you and Sofia are, right? And you didn't breastfeed her, I did!"

Arizona snickered and held on tightly to Callie.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me? I'm trying to embark words of wisdom upon you and you're laughing at me." Callie pouted.

"I'm sorry, Calliope, but Karev was right, you say awesome so much now and that's, well, awesome!" Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie with as much passion as she could muster. It was full of tongue and hope for their future. As she pulled away she stared into Callie's eyes, "I love you so much and I know I've been really super crazy, but you are awesome and I can't wait until you can meet and hold these little monsters because you are not only the most super awesome wife ever, but you're also the most amazing mom."

Callie smiled her super magic smile at Arizona and kissed her softly again. "I love you too, babe. We have the best family ever." They snuggled together and turned on the television to some random soap opera that Callie enjoyed and Arizona made it a point to make fun of it as they watched together.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: As Time Goes By 10  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N 1: Just to reiterate, I know nothing about medicine or how c-sections go, so everything here is based on the little bit of information I bothered to research in order to write this chapter. It's not as funny as past chapters, but there's a lot of fluff, especially since the triplets are FINALLY here. That sound is Arizona breathing a sigh of relief. ;) Thanks again to my awesome ideas woman and co-writer jj_280391 and also to greys_ajunkie , because Drea is just awesome and I'd totally have her LJ babies. Thank you to everyone that has left a comment on the story and encouraged me to continue and write more. I just can't thank you all enough. I read all of the comments, even if I haven't responded, just so you know, even the ones on Fanfiction .net.

A/N 2: In the first part of this chapter, there are lines in italics. That is to indicate Spanish is being spoken. I could have used a translator or had JJ give me the lines in Spanish, but I was just going to have to add in the translations in English anyway, so I felt this was more reader friendly.

Hour Fifty Five (9pm – Third Day)

"_Dad, she's healthy, but going insane. Really, she's been sitting in bed for over fifty hours, in pain and tired and wanting my demon spawn out of her already_." Callie chuckled as she listened to her father on the other end of the line. "_Her parents are already at the house. They've basically moved into the guest room. I told them to stay and have some fun with Sofia before all the chaos comes home. That was two days ago_." Callie scratched the back of her head and propped her feet up on the end of Arizona's bed. She was sitting in a chair next to Arizona, who was concentrating on breathing and not being in pain. It took a lot of her concentration to keep from crying out.

"_Addison keeps telling us not to worry and that she has things under control, but we're still worried of course. Arizona keeps blaming me because apparently, I infected our children with my competitive spirit when I implanted them inside her_." She snickered, remembering what Arizona said earlier as her father spoke. "_I know, Dad! I told her that and seriously, she's way more competitive than I am_."

"_Callie, I swear to god, if you don't start speaking English I'm going to kick your ass_." Arizona grunted the words out as she adjusted herself to try and get a little more comfortable. "I don't understand half of what you're saying, but I know you're complaining about me and it's just not nice! _Idiot_!"

"_Idiot_? Really?" Callie smirked while she listened to her dad talk to her mom on the phone.

"It's the only insult I could think of in Spanish. Stop mocking me!" Arizona pouted.

"But you just said ass... And where did you learn how to say anything in Spanish?" Callie raised a brow toward Arizona, who just shrugged, unwilling to give up any information. "And I'm totally not complaining about you. I was just telling my dad how much of a trooper you're being."

"Yeah right, Calliope, I know you're complaining about me. You only talk in Spanish with your parents when you complain about me." Callie rolled her eyes, knowing Arizona was right, but she was smiling because Arizona said Calliope, which normally meant all was forgiven.

She turned her attention back to her ear when her dad asked a question. "Oh, yeah, that'll be fine. Alice moved most of her clothes into Spencer's closet. She said she'd be fine there for a few weeks, depending on how long you and mom want to stay." She nodded as she listened, despite knowing no one could see her do so, since Arizona's eyes were closed and no one else was around. "She said it was no problem and that she's slept in a barn next to a cow and a horse, so sleeping in a little kid bed was still considered a luxury to her."

Arizona snorted a laugh as she remembered the conversation with Alice. They felt bad asking her to give up the small attached apartment for Callie's parents, but she didn't mind and started waxing poetically about living on a farm with her family. Arizona laughed out loud, "Well, yeah, I wouldn't want to sleep next to a horse with diarrhea either."

Callie laughed into the phone and then opened her eyes wide at Arizona when her dad asked what was so funny, "N-nothing, Dad. Everything is set, the Robbins are fine with staying in the guest room and giving you the apartment and Alice is great, we really lucked out with an awesome nanny."

"Calliope, Addison and Karev are riiiiight." Arizona said playfully, her voice taking on a sing-song quality.

Callie rolled her eyes and just shook her head. She leaned toward Arizona and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. "Alright, have a safe flight and head straight to the house. We don't know what's going on here yet, but Alice is expecting you and once our three monsters are finally here, we'll give you a call and Alice will bring you here with the Robbins and Sofia in the tank." Callie laughed and nodded to herself again, "Yes, we're still calling it the tank. I love you too." She hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket.

"Okay, babe, parents are set up and best of all, they're not coming right here, like they originally wanted too." Callie stood up and pulled Arizona toward her. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed the top of her head. Arizona snuggled into Callie's arms and then cringed in pain. She took a deep breath and then pushed it out between her teeth. "I'm sorry this has been so rough for you."

"It's okay, honey." Arizona laid her head against Callie's chest. Callie frowned at the tone in Arizona's voice. Callie slipped her hand down Arizona's back and started to gently rub her back gently. "I'm glad they're not coming here though, I still don't feel like myself and it is really bad enough you have to deal with me." She tried to laugh, but it just came out as a strangled whimper.

"Don't you worry about any of that, babe." Callie smiled and leaned back so she could kiss Arizona's lips softly. "You're wonderful and super awesome." Callie winked and Arizona finally laughed softly. She was clinging to Callie and Callie was more than happy to lend Arizona as much strength as she could to her beautiful wife. "And we're about to have three mini yous in our lives and I just can't wait." Callie uncovered Arizona's belly and caressed the top of her huge belly before dropping a soft kiss on top. "You listen here, my little monsters, you be nice to your mommy and come out for us, okay? We're so excited to meet you all." Arizona smiled and leaned back in the bed while running her fingers through Callie's hair.

Hour Sixy Four (6am – Fourth Day)

Arizona was sitting in bed. She was sweating and moaning softly to herself. She was uncomfortable and in pain and she was starting to lose hope. Apparently, Callie's kids love her womb. Oh yes, they were definitely Callie's kids when they were in trouble and oh, they were so, so, so much in super trouble and they weren't even born yet! "Coooome on… I'm going to start charging rent. It can't be that comfortable in there, because I can feel you guys squirming. Oooout."

"Someone isn't above begging, I see." Addison chuckled as she walked into the room, Alex following behind with some equipment. Addison uncovered Arizona's belly to start checking things out.

"I was going to try bribing them too, you know, ponies and candy. I can make things like that happen." Arizona nodded toward her belly, as though the babies were sitting there and listening to her.

"Well, don't do that just yet." Addison laughed and watched as Alex set up the ultrasound and frowned at what she was seeing. "Where's Callie?"

"She went home to check on things. Her parents got in last night and my parents are there, it's really a jammed house. She just wanted to make sure there was food and that her father knew how to turn on the big screen tv." Arizona rolled her eyes. "He's a man, an intelligent one at that, I figured he'd know how to turn a tv on, but Callie wanted to make sure. I think she just doesn't want to risk anyone messing with her precious big screen tv." She snickered and Addison laughed too.

"Dude, those things can be complicated, I don't blame her." Alex shrugged.

"Of course you wouldn't, Karev." Arizona snapped toward him, "Would you leave your pregnant wife to go and play with your tv and dad?"

"If my wife was possessed by a demon and plugged up with three kids that refused to budge, sure, why not?" Alex shrugged again and then cringed when a pillow hit him over the head.

Addison laughed, "You deserved that."

"Yeah, he did." Arizona nodded and put her pillow back behind her.

"I'm sorry, Arizona, but if things don't change by this afternoon, we're going to have to do a c-section. I know it wasn't what you wanted, but things are just not moving and it's been over sixty hours. I have no idea how you're halfway calm and not crab walking, or spinning your head around and spitting vomit at everyone."

"Dude, the pillows are bad enough, don't give her any other ideas." Alex frowned and headed out with the ultrasound.

"I think we're scaring him with all the Exorcist talk." Arizona snickered and then grimaced in pain while putting her hand over the right side of her stomach. "Spencer just doesn't feel like he has enough room to move."

"That's because he doesn't. Sky is relaxing in the middle and she and Sienna are just bigger than him. It'll be fine when we get them all out of that little space. Okay, don't eat anything, just ice chips." As she said ice chips, in walked Alex and he dropped a cup full of them on her try and walked out again.

Arizona groaned, "I haven't eaten since yesterday though!"

"You'll be fine." Addison patted her shoulder. "It'll just be a few more hours. If nothing has changed by five, then we're going in after them."

"At least you'll be in scrubs and not killer bunny slippers." Arizona giggled as Addison started walking away.

"I'll have you know, those slippers are comfortable and more than willing to eat anything that tries to come out from under my sons bed." Addison laughed and disappeared out of the door.

Arizona just sighed and leaned back while rubbing her belly and muttering short promises to her belly.

Hour Seventy One (1pm – Fourth Day)

Arizona was cranky, hungry, sweaty and uncomfortable. Worst of all, now she was becoming delusional, because she could smell the most delicious scents from the hallway and whatever it was, it was coming closer to her room. She assumed the hospital was feeding the sick people in need, except for her, because no, she wasn't allowed to eat anything. She reached out and grabbed an ice chip and sighed as she put it in her mouth. She felt the coolness melting in her mouth and she licked her lips. Her nose was accosted with the scent of French fries. Delicious, crunchy and salty French fries were dancing around her head and her stomach growled loudly.

"Holy crap, was that your stomach?" Callie asked as she walked into the room. Arizona looked toward her and saw that she looked refreshed, freshly showered and wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Arizona sighed and nodded while rubbing her belly. "They are hungry. I am hungry." She pouted and grabbed an ice chip and begrudgingly threw it into her mouth.

Callie laughed, "Well, I guess I arrived just in time them!" She held up a bag that read McDonald's and opened it up. The sweet, sweet scent of French fries drifted all around the room. Callie reached into the bag and pulled one out and threw it into her mouth, chewing away. "Mmm, I know it's not great for you, but I figured you'd be hungry around now, so I stopped on my way here."

Arizona's bottom lip jutted and quivered while her eyes filled with tears. Callie was frozen in mid chew and suddenly felt a shiver run up her back. Tears fell down Arizona's face and she sniffled and shook her head. "Y-you… You're so, so… CALLIE!" Arizona grabbed the cup from the tray in front of her and started pelting ice chips at Callie.

"Ouch! H-hey… What?" She held up her hands over her face and turned her head away from the rain of ice chips. "Ow, stop, I'm clean and I already took a shower… Please, stop..?"

"G-go out with those, now!" Arizona was crying and finally just threw the cut with the rest of the ice chips at Callie. They all dumped all over her as the cup hit her in the head. "And bring me some more ice chips, because I'm out now!"

Callie just blinked her eyes and picked up the cup before walking out of the room. "Shit, what the hell just happened?" Callie started to shake her upper body, the still few solid chips dropped off of her and onto the hard floor.

Alex looked up from the nurse's station and laughed. Callie raised a brow at him. "Hey, I'm an awesome wife. I stopped purposely to get my lovely, in labor, wife a snack and instead of being happy and instead of chowing them down, she just threw a cup of ice chips at me." She dropped the McDonald's bag on the counter of the nurse station.

"That'll teach you to deal with the tv over your wife." Alex laughed while he grabbed the bag, opened it and grabbed a handful of fries and shoving them into his mouth. He was chewing while talking, "Dude, Addison told her not to eat anything because we're doing a c-section at five. Your kids decided they didn't want to do things the natural way." He shrugged and walked off with the bag, throwing a fry into his mouth as he walked away.

"Crap." Callie sighed and rubbed at her left temple. She had made the right decision, her father was clueless with how to work the tv and Alice really wasn't more help. Sofia knew how to turn it on though, how did that happen? She wandered over to the small kitchen on the floor that had an ice machine and she loaded the cup with ice. "I'm not a mind reader, how was I supposed to know things would change? We've been sitting and waiting for three days, is four the magical number or something?" Callie walked back over to Arizona's door and peeked inside. "Is it safe for me to come in now?"

Arizona looked back toward Callie and Callie had to use her entire focus to not laugh at the utterly cute and pathetic face her wife was looking at her with. She nodded slightly and leaned back in the bed. Callie walked in slowly and dropped the cup on the tray. She took an ice chip from it and held it up to Arizona's lips. She parted her lips slightly and sucked the chip into her mouth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, babe. I'm sorry about the food, I didn't know." Callie pulled a chair over and sat down as close to Arizona as she could. She grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "But I'm so excited! We're just a few hours to having our babies." She reached up and pressed a soft kiss against Arizona's temple. "You've done so well, babe. Four days! I don't know how any mere mortal could put up with labor so long, you're superwoman!"

Arizona finally smiled and giggled softly. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, well, I'm your dork." She kissed Arizona's lips softly and Arizona returned it with as much love as she could muster, despite feeling cranky, tired and hungry.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled at Callie and sighed in comfort as Callie curled an arm around her shoulder so they could cuddle together.

Hour Seventy Five (5pm – Fourth Day)

"We ready for some babies?" Addison clapped as she walked in.

"Please, get them out!" Arizona pleaded and both Addison and Callie chuckled.

"I think she's ready. And seriously, good call on the c-section. She won't have any projectiles to hit you with during the delivery." Callie chuckled, despite Arizona hitting her with a pillow. "See what I mean?"

Arizona even giggled at that. Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona deeply, with much tongue and passion that Addison blushed and turned away. "I didn't know Addison could be embarrassed, Calliope."

Callie chuckled at Addison who then looked back at them with a rueful look. "I didn't think she thought she could be either." Callie wiped back Arizona's hair and then pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Arizona. You're in good hands and so are our little monsters."

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona nuzzled her nose against Callie's before kissing her lips softly again.

"Okay, everyone loves everyone; I wanna get babies out of that belly, so let's move." Alex and April walked in and smiled as they started moving Arizona out of the room. Addison turned back to Callie, "Call everyone now and by the time they get here, we'll hopefully be holding babies." Addison winked and followed the residents and Arizona to the OR.

Addison caught up to Arizona and took her hand. "This is gonna be quick and easy, so you just relax and let us handle everything. Not that you have any choice in the matter, you'll be knocked out. I just want you to know that I have a doctor and resident assigned to each baby, along with a nurse. Each time will be ready to make sure they're fine. Now, they're a bit early, but it's common with multiples, so we'll probably need to keep them for a week or so."

"Not telling me anything new here, Addie. Just knock me out, take them out and let me have some semblance of my body back." Arizona patted her belly and laughed, "I'm just excited that I'll be able to hold them all soon."

"Well, not all at once." Addison laughed.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to bring Callie in before we set them up in incubators so she can do the naming thing and hold them. I know you both would want to hold them before then, but you'll be out, so I'll let her, okay?" Addison smiled when Arizona nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Addison." Addison nodded and they continued into the OR.

Six Hours Later (11pm – Fourth Day)

Arizona was groggy and she felt weird. Her body was tingling in some places and numb in others and her mind was covered with fog. She wanted to open her eyes, but she also wanted to sleep and while her mind argued about which action to take, she groaned softly.

"Arizona?" She knew it was her Calliope's voice right away. She grunted in response, since her lips were unwilling to move and form any type of sentences. Beyond that, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and she wasn't sure she'd be able to say anything anyway. "Arizona…" She grunted again and tried to slap her hand against the bed to show her frustration, but it was more like a wiggle. She heard Callie laughing next to her and it just fueled her frustration further. "Okay, so apparently you can hear me, but are unwilling to talk, well, that's just fine. This is a rare moment in my life where I get to speechify to you and I really don't think you'll even interrupt." She laughed again at the frustrated sigh that left Arizona's lips.

"You are so awesome, babe. We have four beautiful children and the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. All three with full heads of blonde hair right out of the womb." Callie giggled and Arizona smiled slightly as she felt Callie's hand slide into hers and intertwine their fingers. "Now Skye, she was the first one Addison delivered, mainly because she was on top, but we all know she's the bully." Callie snorted and caressed Arizona's cheek. "She came out ass first. Addison complained that she was more stubborn than both of us combined." Arizona managed a weak laugh at that. "So at 7:22pm I got to hold our daughter Skye Madison before handing her off to team one. Addison made sure to tell me that this wasn't protocol and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone but you, despite all the staff in the room. Three teams of doctors just waiting to make sure our babies were gonna be fine. Anyway, her APGAR was 9, can you believe that? Despite being born early, she was perfect. She's twenty inches long and weighs five pounds and eight ounces of pure perfect. And the second Addie had her out of you, she started screaming! I think she was mad that she just got evicted." Arizona moaned out a laugh and Callie chuckled too.

"Next came Sienna, also at 7:22pm, Addie was working fast because she knew how bad you wanted them out of there." Arizona snorted, but her eyes were still closed and she had a small smile on her lips. She was content to just listen to Callie tell her about their children. Callie gently caressed Arizona's forehead and started to weave the fingers of her free hand through Arizona's hair. "Her APGAR was an 8, but after a minute they did the test again and she was up to a 9. Addison said that was normal and 8 was a good score anyway. You probably already know that." Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona's temple and then back rambling on about their babies. "I think she was ready to walk out of you, because her little feet were sticking up. It was either that or she was stretching because of all the new room available to her now that Skye was out of you." Callie chuckled and continued, "Addison just grabbed her by the feet and pulled her out of you. It was kind of funny to watch, you know, since I don't really get to see deliveries often. And just like Skye, she started crying right away. It was really music to my ears, babe. She's nineteen and a quarter inches long and she weighs five pounds and 5 ounces and just like Skye, she's perfect. They are identical, by the way. Just our luck, right?" Arizona moaned with a smile and Callie kissed her softly again.

"And then there's our little boy at 7:23pm. And I do mean little, he's the smallest of all three at seventeen and a quarter inches and he weighs four pounds five ounces. His APGAR was 7 at first, but it climbed to a 9 also. Spencer is gorgeous with his blonde hair, I really hope they all have a natural curl, the way yours does. I mean, this kid is going to be knocking people dead. I got to cut all of their cords and Addison told me I should tell you that their cords were really big, which meant they got plenty of nutrients from you." She felt Arizona squeeze her hand gently. "I know you're probably still feeling sleepy and sluggish from the anesthetics, so just sleep. I wanted to tell you all about them, but once it's worn off and you can wiggle your toes and feet, we can go and see them for a little while. You have those nurses wrapped around your fingers, they said you could stay as long as you wanted, despite the hour, but Addison had to put her foot down, since you just had surgery." They both laughed and Callie kissed Arizona's cheek softly.

"They're all so beautiful, Arizona. Beautiful blonde hair, like yours and it's so soft and downy and they all have your beautiful bright blue eyes. I got to give them their first _chupos_! And man, Spencer was just sucking away on it right away. And he just stared at me." Arizona giggled softly and adjusted herself so that she was closer to Callie. "The nurses are taking great care of our little guys. They got I.V.s right away to stabilize their blood sugars. They just so perfect Arizona, I'm so happy. I sent the parent's home and they're all going to come back tomorrow with Sofia so we can all see them together. I didn't want anyone else to see them before you did, babe. I hope that was okay." She saw Arizona smile and nod slightly. "Just rest now, babe. I love you. I'm gonna be right here with you and when you're feeling well enough, I'll take you to our three gorgeous babies. The nurses are already commenting on how beautiful they are and that we should put them in baby pageants." Callie laughed and then nearly doubled over when Arizona snorted softly. "They are so adorable though, it wouldn't be fair to the competition." Arizona grunted which caused Callie to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk your ear off again when you're more coherent and can complain at me." They both laughed and then Callie pushed Arizona over a bit in the bed. She toed off her shoes and climbed into the bed next to Arizona. Arizona immediately snuggled into her warmth as Callie wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I love you, Arizona. Thank you so much for making such an awesome family with me." Arizona giggled softly and pressed a kiss to Callie's neck. She snuggled further into her wife and drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: As Time Goes By 11  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: There's going to be a hefty time jump after this chapter (probably two or three years). This chapter is just a ball of cheesy deliciousness and fluffy goodness. Next chapter we'll learn some stuff about Arizona's past and things will be revving up into a bit of drama. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting on this story at LJ and Fanfiction. Net, I truly appreciate the support. Thanks to my co-writer jj_280391 and all her awesome ideas and also thank you do the amazing greys_ajunkie cause she makes me die about fifty times a day by cracking me up. :D

Two Weeks Later

"No. Just no, seriously, I can't take it anymore. Calliope, call them off! I'm not an invalid. I'm perfectly capable of getting up and walking down a flight of stairs. It's bad enough you had to drive the tank to pick us all up and you had to have your father, YOUR FATHER, pick me up and lift me into the car, but I am drawing the line here! I am not going to be carried up and down the stairs for six to eight weeks while the incision heals!" Arizona was angry and the pulsating vein that Callie watched on her wife's neck let her know that she was serious. Callie needed to proceed with caution. There had been complications with the c-section which required a second surgery. Addison couldn't explain why it happened, but there's always a risk with surgery and this happened to be one of them. They caught the issue early and got her back into the OR within two days and fixed the problem. Arizona never complained while in the hospital, since the babies needed to stay a little longer anyway to ensure they were fit for home life, given they were born a little premature, like most cases of multiples. Addison felt terrible about the complication, but Callie and Arizona were well aware she wasn't at fault, these things happened and they were so happy that Addison was such a great doctor that she caught the problem early and fixed it. Addison ensured Arizona would have a stay in the hospital until the babies were ready to go as an apology and although Arizona was thankful, she made sure Addison knew it was not necessary.

"And I swear to god, Calliope, if you dare suggest having one of those elderly chair-stair-lifts installed I will make it so that you never see my naught-bits again! I have drawn a line, don't you dare cross it. You're my wife and they are my parents and you all should know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and that I don't want any of you waiting on me hand and foot just because my guts had to be ripped open in order to evict your children, Calliope!" Arizona was still sitting in bed, but she had managed to slowly, _very_ slowly turn her body so that he legs were over the side of the bed. She grimaced in pain, but quickly wiped it away from her face and glanced at Callie. She frowned when she realized Callie totally caught her.

"Don't. Don't you dare say it, Callie." Arizona grunted and frowned at the pain she felt from sitting in this position. She couldn't believe how much pain she was still in, but she wasn't about to let a little cut in her abdomen defeat her. She wasn't going to be carried around or stay in bed all day either. She was thankful that Callie had taken maternity leave to be with her, but the hovering was really getting on her nerves. And if it wasn't Callie, then it was her mother, or her father, or Callie's parents and even Alice! She woke up yesterday and Alice was lying in bed next to her chewing a straw in her mouth while Sofia played with the bra she had left in bed the previous evening. Sofia had her little head in the cup while she was talking into the other cup. Alice was answering as though she was on the phone with Sofia. Yes, they were talking on the bra phone. Arizona had never been so embarrassed in all her life. Okay, there were other embarrassing things, but yeah, that was bad. Alice said Callie ran to the store and didn't want Arizona to wake up alone.

"Arizona, there's no reason to push yourself so hard. We have plenty hands on deck." Callie crossed her arms and raised a single eyebrow to give around a critical look.

"You've been talking to my dad way too much. No navy metaphors." Arizona bit her lip and gripped the night stand with one hand and steadied herself with her other hand on the bed as she lifted herself into a standing position. She swayed slightly and watched as Callie fought with herself whether or not to go and help her. Arizona raised the hand that was on the bed as she steadied herself to tell Callie it wasn't necessary. "I am never having sex with you again. We are not having any more kids… ever. That's it, Callie. I know I said ten, but I was out of my mind in grief and trauma over what happened in the hospital, so four is just going to have to be enough for you, okay? I know you're addicted, but hey, I just gave you three at once, that must be a total dream for you and your baby addiction."

Callie laughed and walked over to Arizona as she finally stood on her own. She kissed Arizona's forehead and was careful not to put any weight on her wife in fear she might fall over. "You do realize we can't actually make the babies, right? You remember what we had to go through to make the monsters that we now have?"

"I don't want to take any chances," Arizona pouted and very slowly started to move her way toward the bathroom. She kept one hand on the wall to her right and the other in front of her so that she wouldn't kill herself on the short walk.

Callie shook her head and laughed again and then crossed her arms. "I don't want to cross your line, but your father is going to kill me for letting you walk around on your own, you know. And I can't say I'm delighted with the idea of _the Colonel _wanting to kill me after you've just given me one of my biggest fantasies." Callie was grinning and she winked when she saw Arizona look over her shoulder to ensure she wasn't being serious. Arizona groaned softly as she looked back forward and continued her slow, shaky walk to the bathroom.

"I will kill my father if he thinks I'm raising four kids solo." They both laughed, but Arizona soon winced in pain and then glared at Callie. "Stop making me laugh, it's hurts worse than walking…"

"Sorry, sorry…" Callie raised her hands in surrender. "I really do wish you'd let me help you, but I'm not crossing your line. I'm going to take the milk we pumped downstairs and put it in the fridge and add it to the surplus we already have. Your little monsters eat like mini sumo wrestlers. Just be happy they aren't nibbling on your nipples. Mine were so sensitive and painful when I was breastfeeding Sofia and that was just one, I couldn't imagine trying to rotate three." Callie shook her head slightly.

The one good thing about the c-section was that Arizona was in so much pain she couldn't breastfeed. Callie was always of the opinion that trying to breastfeed all three was just not a good idea, but she wasn't about to fight with her crazy pregnant wife. She heard Arizona sigh as she finally made it to the bathroom and then closed the door behind her, effectively ending the conversation. She walked to the door and spoke loudly to ensure Arizona would hear her, "I left your painkillers on your nightstand with a glass of water. Please take them before you come down." She heard a grunt and assumed that was Arizona agreeing with her, so she turned and grabbed the pumped milk and headed downstairs.

Barbara was holding Sienna and the only reason she knew it was Sienna was the pink bracelet she had on her right wrist. Skye wore a blue bracelet. There was just no other way to tell them apart. They both also had the same birthmark, a little darken patch of skin in the shape of a half-moon on their lower back, just like their birth mother and just like herself. She beamed with pride over the girl and kissed her forehead. She ran her fingers through the downy locks of blonde hair and smiled as the little girl looked up at her with sleepy blue eyes. "Oh yes, drinking all of that yummy milk is just so tiring, isn't it, baby girl?" She whispered in her best baby voice and held the girl closer to her chest. "And you just love sucking on that little _chupo, _don't you? Just like your brother and sister."

"I must say, Barbara, our daughters make beautiful babies." Lucia was grinning ear to ear while holding Spencer in one arm and holding a bottle of milk to his lips with the other. He was smaller than the girls, but catching up rapidly. He ate slower than the other two and no one was really sure why. He just had his own way of doing things, whereas the twins were exactly the same in every way. All three babies look so much like Arizona, they were practically clones. Callie's heart leapt for joy in her chest that none of them seemed to take any of the father's major traits. She thinks that Arizona was happy for that as well.

Callie bounded down the stairs and headed into the kitchen where practically everyone was. Carlos was smothering Sky with kisses, Barbara was talking to Sienna, Lucia was still feeding Spencer a bottle and _the Colonel _was overseeing everyone. She felt her heart burst with pride over how much love their parents were showing the babies. She prepared the pumped milk before putting it away in the fridge. Alice and Sofia had just walked into the kitchen as she finished. "There's my big girl," Callie grinned as she opened her arms.

"I think I'm a little big for hugs from mama bear, Callie," Alice quipped as Sofia ran and jumped into Callie's arms. Everyone in the room started giggling, especially Sofia.

"Mama hugs are for Sofie-bear!" She wrapped her chubby arms around Callie's neck and kissed her cheek. Callie was so proud of Sofia, just recently she's been able to really say her F's and K's so clearly. She was so worried that Sofia hadn't been able to get them out, but Arizona always told her to give her time and that each child learns in their own time and given Arizona's knowledge of children, she wasn't about to argue. She was really thankful for having such a wonderful wife and the fact she knew so much about kids was a definitely bonus.

"Bunny, Ducky and MooMoo!" Sofia giggled as she pointed to each of the triplets. No one knows how or why, but she started calling Skye Bunny, Sienna Ducky and Spencer MooMoo. It was pretty addictive watching Sofia call them that was such enthusiasm, so the nicknames have been sticking. Callie kissed Sofia's cheek and saw that she was still wearing her super sister shirt and the red cape Arizona had bought for her. She really seems to love being a big sister and Callie couldn't be more proud.

"Sofia, how do you feel about your brother and sisters?" Lucia asked with a smile.

"Me wuvs them wots!" Sofia giggled and shyly nuzzled her face into Callie's neck. Apparently, Sofia still needed to work on her L sounds. "Me big sister!"

"That's right, big girl. You're the big sister." Callie laughed and kissed Sofia's cheek and then she turned to Alice. "Mark should be here soon with Brittany, right?" Callie and Alice thought it would be nice for Sofia and Brittany to go see the new animated movie that just came out. Sofia wanted to play with her siblings, but they were just too small for that right now, so they tried to give her a play date at least twice a week with someone more her age. Mark didn't mind at all and Brittany was only a few months older than Sofia, so it worked out for all involved. Alice would take the girls and Mark would hang out and watch the game with Carlos, Daniel and Callie. The ladies would take care of the babies. Lexie had been talking Callie's ear off about this day. She was so excited to see the babies, Callie had to wonder if she wasn't going to start talking Mark into having another soon. Callie only hoped Arizona wouldn't do something silly to ruin the plans for the day.

"Yeah and I'm going to take the girls to the park afterward, so they can run around and be crazy. Doesn't that sound like fun, Sofie-bear?" Alice said while she packed a small cooler with some treats.

"Yay! Sofia wuvs park! Mama, Bunny, Ducky and MooMoo come?" Sofia tilted her head and looked at Callie with her big expressive brown eyes. All the parents in the room whispered a soft "Awww.." and Callie just hugged Sofia more tightly.

"You're such a super awesome big sister, Sofia. Bunny, Ducky and MooMoo are very tired, so they are going to stay home and nap, but they want you to go and have a super time, big girl, okay?" Callie kissed Sofia's nose and she giggled before nodding once. Callie dropped her to the ground and she started to dance in the middle of the kitchen to some song in her head.

Daniel chuckled, "My daughters vocabulary coming out of your mouth just makes me laugh every time."

Carlos laughed loudly and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing, Colonel."

Callie rolled her eyes as her parents and in-laws laughed at her. "There are worse things I could say."

"Wike crap, right Mama?" Sofia giggled and all of the parents laughed, though they tried to keep it down to a dull roar due to the babies.

Callie laughed and nodded her head slightly, "Yeah, Sofie-bear, like crap."

There was a knock at the front door and Alice held up her hands, "I'll get it since everyone else is full of baby." She chuckled as well as the rest of the room as she made her way to the door. She unlocked it and opened it and Brittany bounded in and wrapped her arms around Alice's leg. "Hullo, Alice."

"Well, hello there Miss Brittany Susan, how are you today?" Alice smiled down at Brittany and brushed her lightly brown hair out of her eyes. Brittany was a full head taller than Sofia, but the way the two played, you'd never know it. Sofia made up for her lack of height with pure Torres. At least, that's what Callie called Sofia's attitude, Torres, and no one else would even try to correct her.

"I was bad when Daddy tried to dress me and he made a mad face." She shrugged and then leaned closer to Alice so she could hear her whisper, "He wanted me to wear an ugly brown dress. I wanted to wear pink. Pink is Aunt Arizona's favorite color."

Alice nodded and smiled at Brittany. "Did you want to wear pink to help Aunt Arizona feel better since she's home now?" Brittany nodded and smiled brightly. If there was one thing Brittany wasn't, it was shy. "Aren't you a sweet girl?" Alice smiled and ruffled Brittany's brown hair. "Sofia is in the kitchen with everyone else, why don't you go say hi to everyone?" Brittany nodded and then ran into the other room.

"Sofia, I'm heeeere!"

Alice shook her head and looked up as Mark and Lexie walked in. He handed his bag to Alice as Lexie gave her a slight hug and then wandered after Brittany. Mark laughed and then ran his hand through his short hair. "I put some extra things in there, so you shouldn't have to take two bags." He gave Alice a quick hug and looked up as he saw Arizona very slowly making her way down the stairs. He glanced at Alice who just rapidly shook her head at him, saying no with her eyes, but he gave her a crazy look and walked passed her toward the stairs.

"Hey there, Blondie, need some help walking down the steps?" He smiled his flirty gentleman smile, but it was soon wiped off his face. His eyes widened when he saw the look of anger cross Arizona's face.

"Uh, Callie… Meltdown in T-Minus 5 seconds!" Alice said after closing the door and running into the kitchen.

Callie looked up from the conversation she was having with Lexie and her parents and gave Alice a confused look. "He's trying to help Ar—"

Callie's eyes widened and she took off toward the stairs only to catch Arizona mid-rant and Mark staring at Arizona with a look of horror.

"—because you know, women have babies every day and just because my stomach had to be sliced open with a scalpel doesn't make me any less capable of taking care of my kids or walking, okay? I am not in need of a man to do anything for me, ever, especially you, Mark!" Arizona had made it halfway down the stairs while ranting. She was breathing hard and her nostrils were flaring and she turned her glare onto Callie, "And you, having a good time monopolizing the babies while I sit upstairs? You didn't check on me for the past twenty minutes and I couldn't stand up after peeing!"

Mark blushed brightly and just turned and walked into the kitchen, trying to get away from that argument as fast as he possible could. Callie sighed and watched as Arizona silently made her way down the rest of the stairs. Callie reached out and gently caressed Arizona's cheek and then kissed her lips softly. "Listen babe, I know you're in pain and you're uncomfortable and I really don't mind you taking your frustrations out on me, but I just need you to make up your mind one way or the other, so I don't make things worse for you, okay?" She lowered her head so she could look into Arizona's eyes. "If you don't want me to hover, I won't, but if you want me to help, tell me so."

"I want _you_ to help me, not everyone and my mother, who is actually here and really makes that statement more of a fact than an exaggeration." Arizona sighed and then she slapped Callie's shoulder, because Callie was laughing at her statement.

"Hey, that was really runny." Arizona rolled her eyes and Callie laughed while rubbing her shoulders gently, "Okay, babe, I get it. I'll do better okay? And we'll have the parents back off and go into baby mode, which they're pretty much stuck in already. Oh and you missed it, proud Sofia pointed at Bunny, Ducky and MooMoo this morning while saying their nicknames."

"Aww, why did you have to tell me that? Seriously, we have the most awesome daughter and I missed it." Arizona pouted and lowered her forehead onto Callie's shoulder. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and rubbed her back gently while pressing a soft kiss against her temple. After a moment, Arizona finally hissed in pain. "I'm sorry, that just felt so good until it didn't because of my stupid stomach." She sighed and Callie watched her shoulders slump further.

"I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable, babe. Why don't we get you into a comfy chair in the living room and I can bring the whole crowd over and we can sit and fawn over the babies until the game starts, huh? And I can get you some food, if you're feeling up to eating something, does that sound okay?" Arizona nodded and let Callie lead her into the living room.

"Can we sit in the love seat together?" Arizona asked while giving Callie her best, most cute puppy dog eyes and pout.

Callie laughed and nodded, "Of course we can. And then we can curl up and watch the game and I promise that I won't jump up out of the seat or anything when the Seahawks do something awesome. Oh, and tell your dad to stop making fun of me for talking like you. Really, it's wife abuse and I need you to defend my honor."

Arizona was laughing and trying to make herself stop. She gave Callie and grimaced in pain and then let the breath she was holding be released through her nose. "Seriously, that hurts and if you keep it up, I'll show you real wife abuse." Callie laughed and helped Arizona sit down on the love seat. She pulled over the ottoman they bought recently, it was lower to the ground than the other one they had and it was easier for Arizona to put her feet up while recovering. "Thank you, Calliope."

"Anytime, babe, I love you." She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly. "I'm going to tell the troops to relocate in here."

"Seriously, stop with the military references," snorted Arizona, which made her cringe in pain again.

"I can't help it, Arizona; _the Colonel_ brings them out of me." Callie winked and then headed into the kitchen to make Arizona some food and have everyone else move into the living room.

After being carried upstairs by her wife, Arizona was sitting in bed with a large frown on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow toward Callie as she walked back in from the small nursery which was attached to their bedroom. "So, what exactly are we doing again?"

Alice walked in behind Callie and held up her hands in defeat. "I'm not an accomplice, I'm an innocent bystander." Arizona chuckled and Callie shook her head with a laugh.

"Christmas is coming soon and I know you don't have a lot of extended family, but I do and they've been bugging my parents for pictures, so I figured we'd take some shots and I'll have them developed before our parents leave and we can make everyone happy." Callie smiled and started to set up a tripod on the other side of the bed.

"You want to take a picture of me, with four babies after I just had surgery and can barely sit up straight for more than couple of hours?" Arizona raised a brow suspiciously at Callie.

"Yup, that's exactly what I want to do." Callie nodded and put the camera on the top of the tripod and looked through it at Arizona, who was holding her middle finger up at the camera with a scowl on her face. Callie hit the button and took the picture of Arizona posing that way, "Ooops." Alice was snickering behind Callie and Callie was grinning widely, but Arizona shot them both a glare, so Alice quickly turned toward the door and motioned for Sofia to come in.

"Sofia the red-nosed reindeer!" She jumped onto the bed near Arizona's feet and the jostling of the bed made Arizona cringe in pain. Sofia looked up at Arizona with her big brown eyes and a small pout on her lips, "Sorry, Mommy." Arizona just willed the pain away and smiled at Sofia. She was wearing a pair of all brown pajamas and had a headband with fuzzy antlers attached to her head. She was also wearing a red nose that glowed and her super sister cape. She looked so adorable and Arizona wished she could just reach out and squeeze her.

"Aww, you look so cute, big girl, who helped you put that together?" Arizona asked and Sofia moved to sit to the right of her knees.

"Mama and Awice!" Sofia giggled and turned to watch Callie as she fiddled with the camera.

"Well, they sure did a nice job." Arizona lifted her hand and gently caressed Sofia's cheek and she leaned into her touch and it just made Arizona's insides melt with love and adoration. There was a sudden flash and sound of a picture being taken.

"I couldn't resist," Callie said. She turned around and grabbed a bag and then walked over to Arizona. She reached into the bag and pulled out a Santa cap and put it on Arizona's head, tilting it a little to make her look even more adorable. She leaned down and kissed Arizona's nose. "You look so cute, babe. I'm really glad you put on that red shirt, it's almost like you knew I was going to do this!" Callie was wearing a matching red shirt and she pulled out another Santa cap and put it on her head. "There, we're a matched set." She winked at Arizona who just shook her head slightly. Callie crawled into the other side of the bed and slipped her arm around Arizona's shoulders. She sat as close as she could to Arizona with Sofia sitting between them. "Can you check the camera, Alice?"

Alice nodded and looked through the camera and made sure they all fit. She gave them a thumbs up. "Looks good, let me get the triple threats." They all laughed as Alice walked into the nursery and grabbed Skye. She brought Sky to Callie, who held her in her free arm. Skye was wearing a red and green onesie which had the word _'JOY' _written on the front in white. Alice went to nursery and brought out Spencer, who was also in a matching onesie with the word _'LOVE'_ written on the front. She handed Spencer to Arizona who held him in her left arm so that he would be in the middle of the picture next to Sofia. Alice then grabbed Sienna, also decked out in a green and red onesie with the word _'PEACE' _on the front in white. Arizona took Sienna into her right arm and then Alice went back to the camera.

"So, did Yang and Grey make these onesies too?" Arizona rolled her eyes, but honestly, she thought it was insanely cute.

"I think they mentioned making an online shop and 'taking the baby world by storm'." They all laughed, but Arizona did her best not to move too much, since her hands were full.

"Those onesies are perfect, Callie, you can read the words really clearly. Peace, love and joy and you can just plaster the picture over somethin' and send'em off." Alice laughed and started snapping several pictures. "Gosh, April wasn't kiddin' me when she said you guys were such a cute family."

Twenty minutes later the babies were all fed, cleaned and in bed, well, for a few hours anyway. Callie told Sofia a bedtime story while keeping the baby monitor with her, since she didn't want Arizona jumping up to get them. After she kissed Sofia goodnight, she headed back to her bedroom to see Arizona laying on her back and holding a medical journal up over her head. Callie chuckled as she pulled out some clothes to sleep in for both of them. "Your arms are going to be tired after doing that for too long, you know."

"These arms need the exercise, considering we have years of baby holding ahead for us." Arizona deadpanned as she kept reading.

"Should I get changed first, or do you want me to help you first?"

"Hmm." Arizona dropped the journal on her nightstand and then grunted as she lifted herself into a sitting position. Callie came over quickly and helped her sit up. She pulled off Arizona's shirt and then grinned.

"No bra, niiiiice."

Arizona blushed and then pouted while looking up at Callie. "It's not fair. They're finally out and we can't have sexy time because I can't move without being in pain."

Callie laughed and helped Arizona into a soft black cotton tank top. Callie was thankful to see she was already wearing a pair of sleep shorts, because helping her change pants was like trying to wrestle a two year old with ants in their pants, but Callie would never say that to Arizona. "We'll have plenty of time for that when you feel more up to it, as long as you don't think I'll impregnate you with more demon spawns." They both laughed.

"They're all so beautiful, Calliope. How have we been so blessed to have four wonderful children?" Arizona remained sitting up as Callie leaned behind her and fluffed her pillows. Arizona leaned back and snuggled into the warmth of the bed as best she could. Callie covered her and leaned in and pressed a not so innocent kiss to Arizona's lips.

"The moment I found you, babe, I knew my luck in love changed. We're just that awesome together." Callie changed into her sleep clothes and headed into the bathroom for her nightly ritual, "And I'm glad we're not calling them demon spawn anymore." She smiled when she heard Arizona giggle.

When she was finished, she slid into bed next to Arizona and kissed her on the temple. She smiled to herself when she realized Arizona was already asleep, the painkillers along with the stuff to help her sleep really seemed to kick in quick. Another nice thing was that Arizona didn't seem to have any nightmares. Callie would have to remember to say thank you to Addison later. She snuggled next to her wife, careful not to disturb her or touch her belly and closed her eyes. Her last thought before drifting to sleep was about how lucky she finally was to have everything she'd ever hoped and dreamed of.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: As Time Goes By 12  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Sorry for how long it took to get this out, I had a minor case of lack of creativity. We were originally going to have a longer time jump, but decided not to. Again, I don't know anything about babies, never wanted them nor want to in the future, so this is based on research and what JJ tells me since her family is like a football team. Thanks to my co-writer jj_280391 and all her awesome ideas and also thank you do the amazing greys_ajunkie cause she is the most awesome woman ever, for shizzlemahrizzle (don't judge me for that). Thanks to everyone that takes the time to comment, you guys are all awesome! I read every single one of them!

Ten Months Later

Alice was sitting between Skye and Spencer and she was really doing her best not to laugh at Callie's antics. It's been six months and things had been going pretty well since the triplets have been home. Sofia has been an awesome big sister. She has begged her parents and Alice to hold any of the triplets and to play with them. She's gotten to hold all of her siblings at least once and Spencer a few times. He's still a little smaller than the girls and he's the calmest of them all and always willing to let his big sister hold him. Playing, well, they aren't quite there yet, but they keep telling Sofia than soon, the babies will grow and be big enough to play games with the big girl she is.

Spencer likes to sit and watch everything going on around him. He's perfectly content to be put in his baby seat and left alone. He doesn't ever need anything to put his hands on, as long as his pacifier is in between his lips. Callie continues to tell Arizona that Spencer is like her when she's moody, quiet and calculating, but Arizona just rolls her eyes at her. All three caregivers are convinced his little brain is working overtime and Callie says that's another Arizona trait as well.

Skye, however, demands having something in her grubby little paws at all times. Sofia, being the awesome big sister she is, gave Skye her stuffed bunny one night and proudly said to her parents, "Bunny should have Sofia bunny. No have ducky or moomoo, but Bunny no cries with bunny!" And she was right, the moment Skye held the stuffed bunny, she wouldn't cry. She would just bang the stuffed animal against anything close by and laugh. One night, Arizona caught Sofia giggling and watching Skye. She would do it over and over, smack the stuffed bunny against her seat and then giggle and that would make Sofia giggle and clap. Skye and Sofia seemed to have a close bond over the stuffed bunny and it made their parents beam with pride.

And then there was Sienna. Sienna had caught up to Skye in weight and height. They looked exactly the same, but everyone was thankful for the bracelets they wore, blue for Skye and pink for Sienna. No one was looking forward to when the girls out grew the bracelets, they only hoped that they wouldn't confuse them that often. They were mini replicas of Arizona, exactly what Callie wanted, with their bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Sienna was the loud one and she had been having bouts of colic recently that were driving Callie crazy.

For the first two months, all was fine. Callie and Alice took on the majority of the caregiving during that time, while Arizona recovered from surgery. Arizona was given two months off for maternity leave and she was able to get another three months off due to her surgery, which gave her ample time to recover and bond with the babies. Sofia and Alice were great helps as well. The trouble really started when Arizona went back to work and Callie took her own maternity leave. From the day Arizona went to work, Sienna cried nonstop. And that's what had Alice snickering at the moment, while she sat between Skye and Spencer, one playing with her bunny, the other watching his mama wearily while sucking on his _chupo_. Sofia was playing with a small puzzle on the floor while talking to herself. Callie was pleading with Sienna to stop crying. At first, they blamed it on her being colic, but they came to accept that Sienna was just acting out. She was their drama queen.

"Oh, Sienna, please, just for a few minutes, okay? Mama needs a few minutes of quiet. Look at Spencer. Do you see how he's watching us? He's laughing at us because Mama is about to go crazy and no one wants that, right? Please, you've been crying for seven hours, ever since Mommy went to work. I know you miss her, I miss her too, but she'll be home soon!" Callie was pacing in front of the couch while Skye, Spencer and Alice all watching her.

"Hey, she didn't cry when we fed her." Alice grinned while holding in a chuckle.

"That was the greatest ten minutes of my life. Maybe we should feed her again?" Callie looked at Alice with completely sincerity.

"Naw, I don't think that'd be a good idea, Callie. Wanna try the vacuum? I read somewhere it calms colicky kids."

"That would just upset the other kids, and then we'd have all three of them crying instead of just one." Callie let out a frustrated sigh while she rubbed Sienna's back and holding the crying baby close to her. "It just figures that Sienna would only be quiet when Arizona is around. I bet Arizona planned this and did it on purpose. There were nights when I could hear her talking to them while I was sleeping. I thought she was just up with indigestion, but clearly, she must have been plotting with my little demons to get back at me for making her carry so many at once!" Callie's eyes widened and she turned them onto Alice. "This means Sienna is the bad seed! She's the only one following Arizona's evil plan…"

Alice broke into giggles and Sofia followed suit, even though she wasn't really sure why she was laughing. Sofia was going through a phase where she idolized Alice and wanted to do everything like her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red checkered shirt that she made her mother's buy her last week. She also has a cowboy hat and a pair of cowboy boots. In three days it would be Sofia's fourth birthday and nine months since the triplets had been home, three of which were basically Callie wrestling with Sienna to stop crying while Alice took care of the others.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Alice! Next week, I get to go back to work and although I'll miss my babies that means you get to deal with all of them at once." Callie sighed and shook her head slightly, "Maybe I should try and get some additional leave? I know Arizona was going stir crazy at home and because you were here she was on Farmville all day! I mean, she flooded my facebook page with Farmville notices, but she hasn't had to deal with Sienna like this. I had to show her on the nanny cam to get her to believe it!"

"She has a thing for chickens, ya know. I'm surprised we got a Bunny, Ducky and MooMoo and not a bunch of chickies." Alice said as she got up and started to tickle Sofia. Sofia giggled wildly and flailed to get away from Alice.

"Mommy wikes chickens, not Sofia!" She giggled and then pounced Alice and tried to tickle her with all her little might. Alice fell onto her back and giggled, despite not really being tickled by her. Sofia then stood up next to her and threw her little fist into the air to signify her victory. Callie and Alice both laughed and a minute later the door opened.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late, lame surgery ran long and it was all because my new intern kept getting in my nurses way." Arizona announced as she closed the door behind her and locked it. She dropped her purse on the floor and hung up her jacket. "How are all my ladies and my little gentleboy doing today?"

"Is Awice Mommy's wady too?" Sofia giggled as she ran and jumped into Arizona's arms. Arizona giggled and blew a raspberry into Sofia's neck before kissing her cheek and swinging her around twice. "Of course she is! I have an entire harem waiting for me at home, it's totally awesome."

"What's a harem?" Sofia asked as Arizona put her back down. She ran back over next to Alice and started playing with her puzzle, already forgetting she asked a question.

"Mommy will answer that when you're bigger, Sofia." All the adults laughed. Arizona made her way inside and kissed Spencer and Skye and then turned to Callie. "I bet you're glad to see me." She grinned at Callie, who huffed and handed her Sienna. Sienna instantly stopped crying and curled into Arizona's embrace. Callie pouted and turned to walk to the kitchen, but Arizona grabbed her wrist and tugged gently. "Hey, she doesn't do it on purpose. And I just got home after a really long day, may I please have a kiss from my awesome wife?"

Callie just huffed, but she leaned in and kissed Arizona softly. "I'm going to go start dinner and enjoy the quiet." She turned and walked away and all Arizona could do was sigh softly.

"You need to give your Mama a break, little lady." Arizona pressed a soft kiss against Sienna's forehead. "Do you have her chupo, Alice?"

Alice nodded and hopped up. She grabbed the pacifier and handed it to Arizona. Arizona held it up for Sienna and she greedily pulled it into her mouth and started sucking right away. Arizona knew the rest of her evening would be spent carrying Sienna until bedtime. She was at least thankful that all three were sleeping through night, even their cry baby.

Arizona walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She adjusted the baby in her arms so she could sit a little more comfortably and she propped her feet up on the seat next to her. Her feet were really tired after her long day. She had a surgery that lasted five hours and basically took up her entire day. She hadn't had a super long surgery like that since getting back to work. She watched Callie for a few minutes as she readied various baby foods and worked on fixing something for Arizona, Alice and herself. "So, I roped Alex and April into helping us out for Sofia's party."

Callie looked up at Arizona after she closed the oven on dinner. "You _'roped'_ them into it? I see what you did there." They both chuckled before Callie continued, "They're okay with being cowboys?"

Arizona nodded and licked her lips, checking to make sure Sofia wasn't close by. "Yeah, well, it'll be better than last year when you got Yang and Grey to be the entertainment. Sofia was going through that whole magic thing and then Yang thought the big finale of pretending to cut Grey's arm off would be a hit and she nearly scared all the kids to death. You're just lucky I stopped her before she tried it!"

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault I couldn't find a better last minute replacement, but _'Bubbsy the clown'_ had broken his arm an—"

"But you're an orthopedic wizard!" Arizona grinned, remembering Sofia's words to Callie when she told her about the clown with the broken arm.

"No more reading Harry Potter to our daughter, she's not old enough for that…" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyway, April said she still remembered some rope tricks from when she and Alice practiced for the small rodeos in town. Alice said she'd work something out with April. Alex said he'd dress the part and strut around in tight jeans." Arizona rolled her eyes.

Callie snorted, "He must be trying to catch someone's eye. I bet his buns would look really nice in a pair of tight jeans."

Arizona pouted, "It's not nice to think about a man's ass when your wife is in the room holding your daughter."

Callie snorted in laughter again, "As if I was interested in him. You know I only have eyes for you, babe."

Arizona smiled up at her. "I love you too, Calliope." Arizona suddenly laughed, "Do you think he'd be trying to impress Addison? Didn't they have a fling long ago?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "I hope not, no offense to your young protégée, but Addie needs more of an adult and not a guy who says 'dude' all the time."

"Really? You're discounting an awesome surgeon just because he says 'dude' a lot while you're married to the 'super awesome' queen?" Arizona snorted a laugh and Callie did too. "What about Alice? I saw them meet for lunch a few days ago. They seemed pretty chummy."

Callie thought about it for a minute, "You know, I think they talk to each other on the phone every once in a while too. Maybe you're right. And you know, since Alice is a real cowgirl that might be the best way to get to her, tight jeans and a cowboy hat." They both laughed and Arizona gasped and then giggled uncontrollably.

"You might be on to something, Calliope!" Callie saw the twinkle in Arizona's eyes and laughed again. They smiled at one another and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The trance was broken when Alice came in and started setting up highchairs for dinner. The adults talked and fed the kids and had a slow evening before heading to bed.

3 Days Later

The Robbins-Torres backyard was turned into a rodeo, complete with a section cut off for pony rides and a square in the center for dancing. Bales of hay were strategically placed throughout the backyard and Alex was starting to get frustrated with Arizona's need for everything to be perfect. "Dude, it's hot out here and I've moved this really heavy bale of hay twelve times. I'm done moving it." He threw his arms into the air and Arizona, who was holding Sienna against her chest in a wrap that she should have grown out of, just huffed and walked after him. She grinned to herself when she glanced at his butt and noted he really was wearing tight jeans. Callie coughed at having caught her and she just blushed and stuck her tongue out at her wife. Alice had taken Sofia to a movie and all the guests and friends have been arriving and helping to set up the surprise rodeo party.

"So Alex," Arizona said as they walked into the house. Alex grabbed a beer and sat down at the table and turned to Arizona, "thanks again for helping us out with setting everything up." He nodded absently to her and took a healthy pull from the beer bottle. "So, Alex, tell me, is there someone coming to this little party that you might be interested in?" She raised a brow toward him and then Callie came up beside Arizona with a grin, wondering what his answer would be.

"Dude, you guys are kinda creepy when you try and barge in on my personal life. I just want to forget about Lucy and sharks and just have fun at a kid's birthday party, okay?" He got up and walked back outside.

Arizona pouted and turned to Callie, "Well, that didn't go very well, did it?"

Callie grinned, "It just means the chick he's into is going to be here. Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much, and all that." Callie waved her hand as she spoke.

"Aw, my wifey quoting Shakespeare at me." Arizona grinned up at her as Callie took a step closer.

"Did that turn you on?" Callie said as she brought her lips down to Arizona's.

"Maybe a little." They finally pressed their lips together and a second later a baby's wail was heard from Callie's pants pocket. Arizona frowned, "Your pants are crying."

Callie snickered and pulled out the baby monitor and then headed into the living room. She walked back in a second later holding Skye on her hip and carrying Spencer in his rocker seat. Skye had the ever present Mr. Bunny in her hands and she was hitting Callie's chest with it. "Your daughter dropped her bunny. She wanted to make sure we all knew about it." She put Spencer down by their feet and he just stared at them.

"That's my girl." Arizona said proudly as she leaned in and kissed Skye's cheek.

People started arriving and April was helping everyone inside and to the backyard. The theme party was Arizona's idea, so invitations told guests to come dressed as a Cowboy or Cowgirl or their favorite Cowboy type character. Callie and Arizona were wearing matching tops, a red shirt with white tassels and tight blue jeans. They both had on matching cowboy boots and hats and Callie had a bandana wrapped around her neck. The triplets were wearing matching red shirts which were made to look like they had tassels and blue jeans also.

Addison came in with David, she was dressed as Jesse from the Toy Story movies and David was dressed as Woody. "Wow, doesn't your family look insanely cute." Addison said to them as she hugged Callie and then patted Arizona on the back. "Is she still crying when Arizona's not holding her?" They both nodded and Addison rubbed Sienna's back. "She's a silly girl."

"So is this one," Callie said while adjusting Skye on her side. "She drops that bunny and it's like all hell breaks loose. Watch this," Callie looks sternly at Skye, "Skye, may I have your bunny?" Skye shakes her head rapidly and pulls the bunny into her arms, holding it tightly. She looked down at Spencer. "Spencer, do you think Skye is being nice right now?" Spencer shook his head no, his eyes never leaving Callie's.

"They're adorbs! Almost makes me want three, but definitely not at once." Addison laughed and David squirmed in her arms.

"Down, Mama." He said quietly and she put him down and handed him his blanket, which he hugged into his arms.

Mark and Lexie were outside talking with Derek and Meredith while Brittany and Zola marched on the square dance floor in their boots. They were giggling and jumping and they were soon joined by Emily. Nix and Greg walked into the backyard with Teddy and Henry behind them. Cristina walked into the front door with Owen and held up a bottle of tequila and pointed at Callie. Callie looked over at Arizona, who rolled her eyes, and Callie looked back at Cristina with a pout and shook her head no. Cristina laughed and headed into the back yard. Owen waved to them and followed her into the back. Bailey and her son, Tuck, were the last to arrive. Tuck ran out to the back yard and started stomping on the dance floor with the girls. Alex turned the music on and started dancing with all the kids on the dance floor.

Callie was happy that Arizona was fine with a small party of only people from work and their kids. She didn't want to deal with a lot of kids from the daycare and Sofia didn't seem particularly attached to any of them. She grabbed the other rocker for Skye and carried it outside onto the deck along with Spencer. She set them both up and Arizona walked onto the deck and sat beside them. "You go have fun, babe, I'll watch these guys."

"You sure?" She asked Arizona, who just smiled and nodded. Addison followed Callie out to the dance floor with David following them the whole way.

They were all dancing when Alice and the birthday girl showed up. Sofia ran to the deck and looked at Arizona who smiled at her. "Happy birthday, big girl!"

Sofia went and carefully gave Arizona a super big hug. Arizona was so happy that she remembered to be careful because Sienna was in her arms. "Thank you, Mommy!" She gave her a big kiss and then ran to the dance floor and tackled Callie. "Thank you, Mama!"

Callie giggled and kissed her baby girl all over her face. "Happy birthday, Sofia." Everyone crowded around and said happy birthday and hugged her. Then all the kids went for pony rides. Alex was not happy, because he was on poop duty until the ponies left. An hour later, the ponies were gone and April and Alice put on a little show for all the kids. Sofia was enamored with Alice. She was even wearing an outfit that matched Alice today, a black cowboy hat and boots, which Alice bought for her, and a blue cowgirl shirt and blue jeans.

Cake and refreshments were served throughout the party, as well as authentic barbeque, which was catered by a local place, they only needed to pick it up, which they had Alex do, of course. Arizona was dancing with Sofia and Sienna on the dance floor while Callie sat next to Skye and Spencer on the deck. Nix walked over and handed her a beer as he sat down next to her. He had an open beer in his hand and he patted her knee. "Great party, Sofia looks so happy. I hope you guys don't kill us for buying her that rocking horse."

Callie chuckled with a nod at him, but her eyes were glued on Arizona. "It saved us from having to buy it ourselves. My only worry is if the triplets go through that stage and we have to buy three more."

Nix laughed and then moved his eyes to follow Callie's line of sight. He smiled seeing how in love she was with his childhood friend. "You know, for someone who was so set against being a mother, she is amazing with those kids."

Callie smiled and pushed him slightly before laughing, "Yeah, she really is."

Nix laughed and nodded while they both watched Arizona. "I'm so glad things worked out for her, especially after everything she went through."

Callie sighed, "Yeah, I just don't know how I would be able to cope after losing a sibling and all the pain she saw her parents going through.

Nix nodded and turned to Callie, "Well, yeah, that was hard on her too, but I was talking about all the crap she went through in college."

"In college?" Callie asked and raised an eyebrow toward him.

"Yeah, you know the whole Monica thing." He shuddered visibly as he remembered and then glanced over at Callie, who had a look of genuine surprise on her face.

"What? What are you talking, Nix? Who's Monica?" The look of surprised changed when Callie furrowed her brows and locked a glare onto Nix. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"Uh, oh, you mean… uh, she didn't..? Really? Uhm… Oh, excuse me, I have to answer this… call!" He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at her as he held it up and glanced at it. "Yeah, I've got to take this one."

"That didn't even ring," Callie deadpanned while still glaring at him.

"Oh, it has a very soft vibrate…" He held the phone up to his ear, "Uh, hello? Oh hey!" He quickly walked away toward the dance floor.

Callie sighed deeply, her eyes moving from Nix and onto Arizona, "What the hell was that all about?"

A couple hours later, Alex and April were alone outside helping to clean all the mess. Most of the guest had gone and Callie and Arizona along with Alice moved inside to put the babies to sleep and read Sofia a bedtime story. The party had gone on later than most expected, but the kids were having such a good time that they let it go later. "You had some pretty awesome moves, April, I didn't know you knew how to hog tie people." He laughed as he remembered April roping and hog tying Alice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Alex. And Alice was never very good at getting away." She giggled as they carried the trash bags to the garbage containers. Alex threw the bags he was holding into the containers and then took the bags from April and threw them in there too. He wiped his hands over his legs and then started walking back to the center of the yard. "Dude, you'd never guess there was a party here earlier. We make a pretty awesome team."

April blushed at the comment and turned away from Alex. He was right though. She and Alex had been working a lot with Dr. Robbins since she's been back and they both really loved peds. It's not all glory, but it's definitely the most difficult specialty she's seen and working with Dr. Robbins and Alex made her a better doctor. She'd been harboring a crush on Alex for years, but she's always been too shy to tell him. Alice had been pushing her lately to say something, but she just couldn't bring herself too. And here she was a virgin at thirty one and she knew Alex had a few girlfriends, but he was so loyal when he got with someone. And they had that debacle a few years ago, but Alex was in pain and so was she at the time. It wasn't either of their fault, it was just bad timing.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing how much trouble Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres go through for their kids. I kinda wish I had parents like them when I was young, not that I didn't like my parents or they weren't good parents or anything, because they were! They were really good parents, it's just they weren't always around each other or seemed like they were in love, like Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres. I watched them tonight and there were times where they just stared at each other and it made you feel like they felt like they were the only two people in the entire world!" She turned to Alex who was watching her intensely. She took a step toward him. "I want to be around people that feel like that. I… I want to have a love like that." She looked up into his eyes and he grinned his lop-sided grin at her.

"Did Alice tell you?" he asked her.

"Did she tell me what? Most of the time, Alice talks about how awesome Sofia, Skye, Sienna and Spencer are and how Arizona and Callie… oh, uh, she calls them that, I mean Dr. Robbins and Dr. Torres spoil them and she almost feels like their adult kid that is getting spoiled too." April laughed softly and scuffed her right foot against the left. She just smiled shyly up at him.

"Dude, I've been talking to your sister about you, you big dummy!" Alex shook his head and the laughed. April raised a brow toward him and he just reached up and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his index finger. He softened his voice a bit and stared her in the eye, "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, April. I thought I kinda messed things up with us back when… you know, but I was a jerk then and I would've really hurt you, but I don't want to hurt you."

April sighed and looked away for a moment, "So that's why you've been having lunch with her?" She looked back up at him and he nodded slowly. "I thought you were interested in her."

"Yeah, apparently, so did Dr. Robbins." He laughed and she laughed too. "No, April, I'm not interested in Alice, I'm interested in you. So would you be interested in dating me? We can take it slow and stuff."

April nodded and then launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and planting her lips firmly against his. He's eyes widened for a moment and then closed and he returned the kissed with as much passion as he could muster. A loud cough was heard behind them.

"Glad to see everything was finished before the make-out session started," Callie laughed and then Arizona came up behind her and clapped.

"I knew you were into someone!"

"Yeah, you thought it was the other sister." Callie chuckled and wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder.

"Ew," was all Alice offered as she walked out onto the deck, she looked up and saw April with her arms around Karev, their lips still close together. She quickly moved her hands over her eyes, "Ew again, is it over yet?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Karev laughed as her pulled away from April. He moved his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. April smiled up at him, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

Alice shook her head, "It's about time. You've been blabbin' to me for weeks about her. I'm goin' to bed, enough excitement for one night." She excused herself and went back inside.

"I hope this won't be a problem on the peds floor…" Arizona narrowed her eyes at the two of them. Alex shrugged and glanced at April who jumped when she was put on the spot.

"Oh! No, no, Dr. Robbins, we would never like, use your on-call room or anything like that..." Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. Alex turned to her and raised a brow, "No! Not that we'd have sex on the floor while on-call or on duty like you and Dr. Torres…" April jumped again and Alex slapped his hand over her mouth.

Arizona rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest and Callie was practically doubled over in laughter. "I think you two should leave now." Arizona narrowed her eyes as Alex tugged April through the house and out the front door.

Arizona shook her head while locking up the house. Callie followed her and they eventually ended up in their room together, moving into bed and curling up for the night. "April and Alex, who knew?"

"Apparently, Alice did." They both chuckled and Arizona yawned and curled into Callie's warm body. It was just seconds before she was asleep. Callie frowned looking down at her wife. She was curious about the conversation she had with Nix, but didn't really know how to bring it up to Arizona, so she would just have to wait. The only problem with waiting was that Callie really has very little patience.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: As Time Goes By 13  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, I know my faithful readers are cheering and yelling _"Finally!"_ at me, but I'm really sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was kind of stuck with a small case of writer's block and it took me a while to flesh this out. Thanks to JJ (JJ_280391) as usual, not sure what this story would be without some of your ideas. Lol And also, thank you to the most awesomest LJ person in the world, Drea (greys_ajunkie), because without talking to her, I think my mind would explode from boredom and dreariness.

Arizona was humming to herself from behind the nurse's station. No one was around at the moment and she had her chest full of Sienna, who was leaning against her sleeping and her hands were on a chart. She was skating on her heelies from one side of the station to the other, since the motion seemed to keep her calm, and best of all, quiet. She stopped at the far side of the station and jotted a note. She then skated to the other side and rounded back the other way. She heard the elevator doors open with a ding as she spun around again and took off to the other side. Then she heard a gasp that made her stop in her tracks. She very slowly turned her head, hoping that by the time she saw the elevators, nothing would be there, but she was wrong. There stood Callie with her mouth hanging open.

"Arizona… please tell me that you are not doing what I think I just saw you doing!" Callie's eyes were wide and she had a single brow raised dramatically as she stared at Arizona in disbelief.

"You saw nothing. It was a figment of your imagination." Arizona swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat and when she saw that Callie hadn't moved or said anything, she went for a different tactic and waved her hands in front of her, "…these are not the droids you're looking for." And she very slowly started to walk down the hall toward her office.

Callie snorted and shook her head while watching Arizona sneak away. "Okay, you got me to laugh and dissipated some of my anger, now get back over here!"

Arizona pouted and started walking toward Callie and right on cue, Sienna started sniffling and her little hands gripped Arizona's shirt. Callie blinked and tilted her head. "Has she been like that all day?" Arizona nodded slowly as she finally stood in front of Callie with a crying Sienna snuggled against her. "And that's why you've been heelie-ing after you promised me you wouldn't do so while holding any of our kids." Arizona was still pouting as she slowly shook her head yes. "It's alright then, babe, I wish you would've called me though, I've got a stroller in the car and that's much safer, don't you think?"

"She still cries if she's not in my arms though. And I beg her to stop. I swear, stop is like my new favorite word. Her face gets all red and squishy and the tears stream down her pretty little face and my heartbreaks and all I can say is, '_Sienna, please, stop, stop, stop…_', but no, she keeps going. Your child is exhausting herself and she's exhausting me." Arizona sighed deeply. "I haven't been off my feet all day and Alice had to drop her off so early because she kept waking up Skye, who just got crankier and crankier each time. She even tried to throw the rabbit at Sienna!" Arizona leaned her forehead against Callie's shoulder and Callie wrapped her arms loosely around her wife and daughter.

"Dr. Wetherby said it was a phase and we just have bear with it. She said babies often stop the incessant crying after teething, so we might have to deal with her being like this for a few more months." Callie sighed and then started to rub Sienna's back when Arizona started swaying her body slightly. She finally stopped crying and was just sniffling again.

"I know that, I just feel bad for her. She should be hanging out with her siblings, not being a monkey against my chest all day. I had to cancel a surgery too because of her. And we can't leave her in the daycare and besides, we have a nanny, I shouldn't have to leave her in a daycare! I love her so much, but she's driving me crazy." Arizona pressed a soft kiss against Sienna's head and then she stepped away from Callie and heelied to the other end of the nurse's station and then back to Callie, who just sighed and shook her head.

"You've been doing that all day?" Callie glanced at her watch. They were both scheduled to be off in fifteen minutes. That's why she was here, so they could go to the locker room together and get changed to go to Joe's to meet Nix for drinks. "Arizona, why don't you go home and relax with Sienna, maybe go to bed early. I'll go and hang with Nix for bit and then head home to snuggle with you, alright?"

Arizona opened her mouth and then shut it when she thought about Callie's offer. She really didn't feel like going out and if she could get to sleep a little early, well, that would be really awesome. And Callie offered… "Are you sure, Calliope?"

Callie chuckled and nodded. "I'm positive. You go home and relax and I'll have Nix drop me off later, okay?"

Arizona smiled and nodded and they walked hand in hand to the locker room to change and leave the hospital.

Ten minutes later Callie flopped into a bar stool next to Nix, who was nursing what looked like whiskey. He looked nervous and glanced at her for a moment and then starting blinking rapidly. "Wait, wait, wait… where's Nona? I agreed to talk with you both, but no, Callie, you're not going to bully me or use your position as my boss to make me tell you more about… well, anything!" He downed the rest of the drink in his glass and then motioned for Joe to bring him another.

Callie was even more concerned than before about this whole _Monica _business, since Nix looked flat out broken over bringing it up in the first place. She ordered a beer and thanked Joe as he dropped the drinks off and walked away. "Arizona was exhausted, so I told her to go home. Sienna is still really clingy and she had been heeling back and forth at a nurse's station to keep her from crying." Callie shook her head slightly while she sucked a mouth full from the beer bottle and then swallowed. "And I'm just planning on drinking you into a stupor and you'll be so out of it you'll be more than willing to tell me whatever I need to know." Callie winked at Nix and nodded toward his whiskey. "Go ahead and down that one, I'll order you another." She motioned for Joe and pointed to Nix's glass. Joe nodded and went to work.

"Ha! Yeah right, I went to school in Kentucky and I was one of the chief members of my fraternity, plus, I went to, and won, so many cheerleading competitions where we celebrated for hours on end afterward, there's no way you can drink me into drunkenness. Why don't you just go home to Arizona and ask her? Because you're not getting anything else out of me about Monica or anything else that caused Arizona to leave Seattle and go to school back home in Maryland." He shrugged and downed the glass of whiskey in front of him while accepting another from Joe at the same time.

"Arizona originally went to school in Seattle?" Callie asked casually, it seemed her plan was already working. She took another pull from the bottle as she watched Nix swirl the liquid in his glass.

"It was one of her favorite places she visited as a kid. Her dad travelled around a lot and he would have them visit for spurts. She really liked Seattle's weather, which is so weird for my-lips-are-always-stuck-in-this-smile-and-I-love-my-sunshiney-way-Arizona." Nix laughed and shook his head. "When I took the job here, I never thought in a million years she would be back in Seattle." He sighed deeply and stared into his glass. Callie could only assume his mind was somewhere else. She saw his eyes get glassy with tears and when one fell down his cheek she gasped softly.

"What the hell happened, Nix? For something to affect you this much it must have been devastating for her. Why wouldn't she tell me about something tragic in her life?" Callie was gipping the half drunken bottle of beer so tightly in her hands, her fingertips were turning white.

Nix sniffled and reached out, placing a hand and hers. "She wants to forget and she probably wants to pretend like it never happened. Maybe she convinced herself it didn't happen and that's why she ended up here. Seattle Grace – Mercy West is an amazing hospital and she's one of the youngest department heads in any hospital, let alone an amazing teaching hospital, it was such an opportunity, I'm sure it would have been difficult to give up. We stopped talking for a long time after everything happened. She completely closed herself off, then her brother died and things just kinda tumbled for her, but seriously Callie, it's not my story to tell and I don't want to be the one she comes to when she's angry about how much I gave away. She's already going to be pissed at me for even mentioning it!" He downed another glass and winced before smacking his lips together. "I mean, why didn't she tell you? I had just assumed…"

"Hey, hey…" Callie reached out and rubbed his back gently, "I'm sorry for pressuring you, I won't anymore, I promise. I will talk to her, eventually…" Callie rolled her eyes, knowing that was most likely a lie. Sometimes, getting Arizona to open up about things was virtually impossible and she had a feeling Arizona wouldn't let on about whatever happened just by the look in Nix's eyes.

"It's okay, if I was in your shoes, I'd want to know also. You should know! You deserve to know, I should just talk to her and make her tell you and tell her how ridiculous she is by not sharing such an important, yet fucked up event in her life to her wife." Nix was biting at his bottom lip in anger, Callie watched it flash through his face and then give way to a deep sadness again. "But I don't want to talk to her about it or make her relive any part of it. I'm sorry too, Callie."

Callie sighed and nodded her head. She really was starting to genuinely feel bad for using this opportunity alone with Nix to push him for information. This was supposed to be a casual night out for the three of them to chat and Nix to tell her embarrassing stories about Arizona, not Callie forcing Nix into drinking more than he probably he wanted too and have him lost in thoughts about an event so traumatizing in his life that he had difficulty talking about it. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she brought this up to Arizona. _No, when I bring it up to her…_

"Ugh!" Nix threw down the last glass of whiskey Joe had placed in front of him and shook his head again. "This is worse than the time I told Joanne about what happened in Iceland." He sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"What happened in Iceland?" Callie asked.

"OH CRAP!" Nix plopped his head against the bar with a thud. "I'm a smart man… a doctor, for god's sake, how am I suddenly such a tool when I've had a little to drink?" He turned his head without lifting it off the bar to gaze at Callie, "I'm not usually this much of an idiot, you know, and I'm really good about keeping secrets, hell, I never told Arizona how I stole a pair of her panties and showed it off to the kids on the football team when they thought we were dating! And they were so cute, pink with yellow flowers. I didn't realize at the time how much more cute women's clothing was compared to men's. I mean, there are some nice manly stuff too, but I wanted my boxer-briefs to be pink with yellow flowers, is that too much for a man to ask for? Really?" He turned his head back so his forehead was against the bar and he lifted his head and smacked it back down, not really too hard, but enough to make him groan.

"That's gonna be a hell of a hangover tomorrow, coupled with the head-banging you've got going on there." Callie chuckled softly and he turned to look at her again with a pout.

"Don't laugh at me. It reminds me of when Tim and Arizona made me wear a white sundress and dance in the rain with a pink parasol while singing '_Singing in the Rain_'. I mean, I put on quite a show and several parents decided to step out and watch, but I hadn't realized a group of our school chums were going to leaving from a part across the street right as I was in the middle of the first chorus… I mean, the show must go on and I finished, but gosh, that was embarrassing, but it was how I knew Arizona was my bestfriend." He smiled brightly and his eyes glazed over as he replayed the memory in his head. "I was on the verge of crying and my voice was shaking, but I didn't want to stop, so Arizona started dancing next to me and singing along with me. She's always been so amazing. I missed her a lot, especially when I was in Kentucky for school, but she was so lost at that time. I almost left school when I heard about Tim, but the Colonel talked me out of it. Both events were so close together, but he said they'd deal with it and I should finish my studies. I still regret not going to see her."

Callie nodded and finished the rest of her beer. "I'm sure she understands, Nix. And besides, she's the first one who would tell you not to disobey an order given by the Colonel." She smiled at Nix and he smiled back, finally sitting upright in the barstool. She paid her bill and also Nix's and slapped his back as she got up. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

He nodded and got up and they left Joe's together, both deep in thoughts about Arizona. "I'm really happy Arizona found you, Callie. I think you were made for her."

Callie smiled and wrapped her arm around Nix's shoulder as they walked to the car. "I like to think so too, Nix. I know she was made for me."

Thirty minutes later Callie finally made it home. She wasn't happy about taking a cab, but she needed to make sure Nix got home safely, so she was proud of herself. She walked into the house and locked the door behind her. The place was dark, but a light at the top of the stairs was left on for her. She wandered up stairs and headed to her bedroom and gasped softly at the sight that greeted her. Arizona was on Callie's side of the bed, Sienna was snuggled against her chest sleeping and Spencer was snuggled into her arm, also sleeping. On Arizona's side of the bed, Alice was zonked out with Skye snuggled and asleep on her chest. In between all of this was Sofia with her arms and legs spread, taking up the entire center of the bed and snoring away in a deep sleep. Callie couldn't remember ever feeling as content as she did at this moment in all of her life. She threw off her shoes and headed into the bathroom to clean up before heading to bed. She chuckled to herself as she shut the bathroom door behind her. _I guess I'm sleeping on a chair tonight._

It was noon the next day and Callie and Nix were sitting at a table eating lunch when Arizona joined them. "Hey babe," she leaned in and kissed Callie's cheek gently as she took a seat next to her. She dropped her tray down and pouted, "I was totally going to go for the lasagna today, but they were out, so it was a salad or a tuna fish sandwich." She wrinkled her nose and stabbed a tomato with her fork from the salad on her plate and shoved it into her mouth. When she looked up, she noticed that Nix wasn't making eye contact with her and he kept looking at Callie. She noticed that Callie would give him a look back and then turn to her food. "Okay, did I miss something?"

Nix quickly shook his head. It was an immediate reaction, which caused Arizona to be suspicious. She looked at Callie, who turned to her and quickly smiled widely at her and then turned back to her food and fumbled her fork through the pasta dish she had ordered earlier. Suddenly, she wasn't exactly hungry anymore. Arizona glanced between the two of them and then narrowed her eyes at Nix. His eyes suddenly widened and he leaned in toward Callie and whispered to her, "You didn't mention the panties to her, did you?" Callie quickly shook her head no several times and shoved some food into her mouth so that she wouldn't be expected to say anything.

This was the most awkward lunch the trio has ever experienced.

"Okay, what's going on? And don't tell me nothing, because it's obviously something…" She turned to Nix and raised a brow, "And are you talking about the panties you," she uses her fingers to make quotations, "_stole _from me to show off to your buddies on the football team in high school?" Arizona scoffed and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head slightly, "As if I would ever let you touch my panties without my knowledge. I knew all about it." She leaned in toward Nix and Callie did as well and Nix leaned in also, figuring she was about to say something important, "I even know that you tried them on and paraded around in front of the mirror in your bedroom for an hour." She leaned back and shrugged, "I assumed you knew I knew about all of this and that was obviously why I never asked for them back." Callie's eyes widened for a moment and then she broke into a series of giggles and snorts. Arizona just grinned widely and patted Callie's back when she started to choke from laughing.

Nix sunk down into his seat and then sighed softly, "I didn't think _anyone _knew about that last part…"

"Your mom caught you and told me all about it the next day. You should be happy I never told Tim."

"Oh god! He would have been merciless!" Nix started laughing, which made Arizona chuckle as well. The intense atmosphere that was surrounding the three at the table suddenly disappeared with all the laughter. Nix shook his head and then sighed. "You know, I didn't even consider giving them back to you. I kept them and hid them, but threw them away when I left to college." They all laughed again and then several beeps rang out into the air. The three sighed and they all looked at their hips.

"It's me, looks like the ER needs me. I was pretty much done anyway. I'll talk to you guys later." Nix grabbed his tray and dumped the remaining portion of his lunch into the garbage before heading to the ER.

Arizona watched him leave and then turned to Callie. When Callie realized she was being stared at, she turned back to her food and started to eat. Arizona wasn't about to let it go so easily. "You can stop pretending, Callie." Arizona chuckled and Callie took a deep breath. "Babe, you know, this would be so much easier if you just told me what was going on. Is something bothering you? Did something happen with a patient?" Callie shook her head with each of Arizona's suggestions. She looked up when she heard Arizona gasp. She tilted her head and gave Arizona a confused look.

"No, no, nothing like that, babe." Callie sighed softly. She wasn't sure she was ready to have this conversation and she didn't really want to do it at work, but it seemed like this opportunity just fell into her lap. She didn't want to pass it up, so she swallowed the lump in her throat before deciding to just go with it. "Nix just let something slip at Sofia's party and I was curious about it, but he didn't really wan—"

"He told you about Iceland, didn't he?" Arizona's lips set into a scowl and she shook her head. "I should have never left you alone with him while he is drinking. He just can't keep his mouth shut when he's drunk." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled at it for a moment before slapping Callie's arm. "And you shouldn't use that to your advantage! But honestly, I swear, Calliope, Joanne and I were on a break and seriously, foreign girls just love the _'American-girl-next-door' _type and that's totally me, so I really wasn't doing anything to attract all that attention, it just sort of happened. I was even more bread and butter in high school and man, those Iceland girls just loved me." Arizona had the decency to blush at Callie and then she slowly licked her lips while formulating how to continue.

"Really, they were throwing themselves at me and I really wasn't interested, but they wouldn't take no for an answer and I was so young and kind of curious, so yeah, I may have let things get a little out of control. I only watched though and those girls were kind of skanky and I think one of them was over thirty and I remember thinking that was gross at the time. Hell, what was a seventeen year old know anyway? And we were all totally surprised when Nix and Joey walked into the room. I mean, Ivana swore she had the only key and it wasn't until three hours later that Nix finally confessed that he and Joey bribed the maid to let them in. I still don't know how they figured out what room we were in." She shrugged slightly and Callie was just staring at her with a blank look, so she felt she should just continue her ramble.

"Who the hell does that anyway? That maid should have been fired from that job immediately, but I was too embarrassed to say anything. I was just glad that I still had all my clothing on, since the others didn't. And I was so super happy about that when I saw Nix and Joey both taking pictures. Did he tell you about the pictures?" She paused just for a moment, Callie was still staring blankly at her, but she did manage a blink, so Arizona knew she was listening. "So there I am sitting at the head of the bed, crossed legged and leaning against the headboard, fully clothed. I even still had my heavy snow jacket on because I was pretty uncomfortable, though I would have never admitted that at the time. I was trying to appear brave, you know, as though I always sat in a bed with three naked hot women all over each other."

Arizona nodded a bit and grinned, "And man, Ivana, Charlotte and Simone were super naked and all over each other. Of course, when the pictures were taken, they're looking up and smiling at the camera and I'm sitting there with a scowl on my face. Nix and Joey are cracking up and at that point, I couldn't even sit and enjoy the rest of the show. I was just furious," she shrugged matter-of-factly. "I just got up and walked to Nix and I kicked him in the balls and then gave Joey a black eye before I left the room." She shook her head slightly. "And then, the first thing he does when we get back is tell Joanne about it at a party, where he was drunk, cause he's a jerk! And he even showed her the picture. I was super glad I kicked him so hard he couldn't walk straight the next day, did he manage to tell you all about that?" Arizona grinned at Callie, who seemed to come out of her stupor now, having processed most of Arizona's ramble.

"No, he left that part out, babe, and honestly, I can't really blame him." They both giggled softly and then Arizona sat up more straightly and winked at Callie.

"What can I say? The foreign ladies, they love me."

Callie laughed and pulled Arizona closer to her and kissed her lips softly. "You're so cute babe, but I should tell you the truth. You just offered all that information to me on your own. Nix didn't tell me anything about Iceland, we were talking about something else and I've been a little scar—"

Callie was cut off as April stormed to their table and plopped her tray down on the table and then flopped herself into a chair. Alex followed soon after and dropped into the seat next to April. She tried to put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and huffed softly. "April, don't let them bother you." Alex said as he bit into his sandwich and moved closer to her, despite her not wanting to have anything to do with him. She huffed again and rolled her eyes and picked up her spoon. She looked at the spoon, closely inspecting it and then grabbed one of the napkins she had on her try and wiped it before she started to eat her soup.

Callie sighed and glanced at Arizona. Arizona smiled at her and started to rub her back before she turned to the residents sitting across from them. Alex glanced at Arizona and shrugged before turning back to April and pleading with her to talk to him. Callie was so annoyed. She had finally gotten up the courage to talk to Arizona, but she kept getting interrupted! First, Arizona's assumption Nix had told her about Arizona's orgy in Iceland. Despite finding the story hilarious and being extremely happy to know something new from Arizona's past, she really wanted to talk to Arizona about whatever Nix really let on about. He equated it to Arizona's brother's death and Callie knew how hard Arizona had taken that. Arizona still has trouble talking about Timothy and often needs to be prompted and pushed before opening up. Callie couldn't help but think she may never learn what happened. And then these two drop out of nowhere and interrupt her lunch while squabbling at each other.

"C'mon, Jellybean, you know they tease you because they like you. And who cares what they think anyway? Dude, it's not going to change how I feel about you and it's not going to push me into doing something with you that you're not ready for. I really like you, April and I you know I have a bad rep and crap because of my family issues, but I feel you can help make me a better man." He leaned over the table to try and look her in the eyes. He wanted to gauge her reaction. She sighed and continued slurping soup into her mouth. "And seriously, opposites attract, look at Torres and Robbins. And it wasn't all pancakes and roses for them either. There are bumps everywhere and all of them talking and poking fun at you is just a bump. And you know, I was just joking when I said I bent you over and spanked you at the party when the kids were leaving. It was just a joke."

Arizona's eyes widened and she glanced at Callie. A silent communication of '_what the hell are they talking about_' went between them and Callie just shrugged her response, clearly saying she had no idea. Arizona just picked up her fork and started working on her salad. She figured it would be better to let the new couple work out whatever they were going through, rather than butt in. Callie decided since she wouldn't be able to talk to Arizona now, she may as well eat also, but she didn't hide her annoyance on her face. Arizona just kept rubbing her back with her free hand, hoping to calm her. Callie smiled at how comforting her wife was and it made he feel so lucky.

"It wasn't funny, Alex. Especially while Christina and Meredith and Jackson are all standing there and asking if you've taken me yet. Like it's any of their business anyway! And you just totally join in with the joking instead of standing up for me and it's embarrassing and I don't really want them know what we do outside of the hospital and I really don't want them to know whether or not I've had sex with you. And you know, this whole thing will only get worse because if I do decide to have sex with you…" she was starting to talk faster and picking up steam, but her eyes remained on her soup. "I mean, you've had a lot of experience and the whole STD thing back with George and that girl you both slept with…" She wrinkled her nose and shook her head slightly while she dropped the spoon into the soup. "They're all going to want to know how I was and how I compare with all the many, many other girls you've had and then you're going to lie because it's going to be awkward and uncomfortable for both of us and you're going to want to appease them and make me come off as though I'm some genius and didn't need any type of training or practice to be good… you know… at doing _that _and then they're all going to laugh and say you're lying which is just going to upset you and then you'll punch Jackson, because he never knows when you shut up and that will piss Lexie off and she'll start slapping you and Cristina and Meredith will be laughing at the whole thing and Mark will collect the pool, because we both know they're betting on how long it takes before you have my clothes off in bed!" She slammed her hand down on the table after her rant.

Three sets of eyes stared at April and all three staring were basically frozen after the rant. They all sat there for what must have felt like hours, but was really just a few seconds of staring at April like she had suddenly grown three heads. She picked up her spoon and cleared her throat before slurping a spoonful of soup into her mouth. Alex's mouth hung open and he turned to look at Callie and Arizona. Both of them were still staring, but once they realized Alex was looking at them, they quickly averted their eyes and started to quietly eat their lunch.

Alex sighed and grabbed the spoon from April's hand and dropped it into the bowl, the end resting on the side of the bowl. He then pulled her hands to his lap, which forced her to turn and finally look at him. "Dude, I haven't been with that many people. I'm just a fake bad-ass, like Torres." He nodded toward Callie, who looked offended, especially after Arizona snickered quietly. "I say things and do stuff I don't really mean because it makes people I don't like leave me alone and makes other people respect me. I don't care about any pool or bets placed on our relationship. None of that is going to change how we feel about each other and the important part here is that I respect you, so yeah, let them think whatever they want, only we know what's going on, alright Jellybean?" He leaned closer and kissed her nose softly. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to rip your clothes off and have my way with you, but I want you to want that too and I want you to have your way with me too, so fuck those guys. If they taunt you, don't respond, 'cause getting upset just makes Yang worse."

Callie and Arizona both nodded with Alex's words, but said nothing.

April smiled slightly and sighed while leaning into him. "You're right, Boobear."

Callie looked at Arizona and mouthed '_Boobear?_' at her and Arizona had to try really hard to not laugh out loud. Alex looked at them both and scowled at them.

"Hey! I was sitting here eating lunch with my wife when you and _Jellybean _decided to interrupt us and go all _say anything _ in front of us, so no, you don't get to sit there and make faces at us because you guys have said some embarrassing things in front of us, which you're well aware we will make fun of, especially after hearing that conversation." Callie said while waving her fork in front of her.

"Yeah, _Boobear_." Arizona laughed, but stopped as her pager went off. She sighed and looked down at it. "Alright, I've gotta go, babe." She leaned in and kissed Callie softly. "Take care of Jellybean and Boobear before the other evil residents show up." They both laughed as she packed her things up and made her way out of the cafeteria. Callie grinned at April and was glad to see both of them laughing at the entire situation. Callie turned back to her pasta and once again, her thoughts fell to her wife and whether or not she should try to talk to her about what Nix told her again or just leave well enough alone.

Six and a half hours later, Callie and Arizona made it home. Sofia bounded down the stairs and jumped from the third stair into Callie's arms. "Mama!" Callie caught her and spun her around twice and then kissed her cheek. "Hello, big girl." She dropped Sofia back onto the floor and watched as she made her way to Arizona, hugging her leg.

"How's my monkey girl today?" Asked Arizona as she reached down and brushed her fingers through Sofia's hair.

"Good, Mommy!" She giggled and made her way to the kitchen. Alice had dinner spread out around the table. Sofia climbed into her big girl chair, which sported a booster seat and was situated next to Alice. Skye was in a highchair next to Callie's seat, she had the head of her favorite rabbit stuffed animal in her mouth and her pacifier in her other hand. Sienna was sniffling in the highchair next to Arizona's seat. She had her pacifier in her mouth and seemed content for the moment, which was a relief to all the adults (and probably the other children) in the room. Spencer was sitting in his highchair which was on the other side of Alice. He was watching everything happening around him closely, especially the plates of food in front of each adult in the room.

"Hey guys! Perfect timing, I just finished everything and I bet you're both starving." Alice laughed as she dropped a plate of biscuits in the center of the table. The triplets were starting on more sold food, so dinner time tended to be a fun time for all involved.

"Pwease!" Skye said as she saw Callie walk into the room.

All three adults stood and stared at her. Callie clapped her hands and laughed.

"Oh my god, Skye's first word!" Arizona giggled and walked over to Skye and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "What a polite little baby you are," she cooed. Skye giggled and clapped her hands after seeing Callie clap.

"Pwease!" she said again louder and all the adults laughed.

"I wonder how she picked that up…" Callie thought out loud.

"Sienna!" Spencer laughed and slapped his hand against his highchair.

"Wow." Alice said and laughed as all three adults turned to Spencer. "Yanno, he's kinda right. We all say please a lot to Sienna, especially when she's crying."

"Do you think he actually answered my question?" Callie laughed as she walked over to Spencer and looked into his eyes. He stared right back at her and had a big smile on his face. His hair was growing in thickly atop his head and Callie couldn't get over how adorable her son was. "Aren't you a smarty pants?" She brushed her hand through his hair and he watched her. She had to wonder if he really did understand her question, especially when he stared at her like that.

"Stowp!" Sienna cried out, her pacifier jumping out of her mouth. Arizona, with cat like reflexes, reached out and grabbed it before it fell to the ground. She held it up over her head triumphantly while Alice and I laughed.

"How you managed to catch that without killing yourself with clumsy is no small feat, babe." Callie laughed and winked at her.

Arizona wrinkled her nose and then stuck her tongue out at Callie. She tried to put the pacifier back into her Sienna's mouth, but she kept her mouth shut. "C'mon, Sienna, _chupo_!" She smiled at Sienna who whimpered at her.

"Stowp!" Sienna said and then Arizona blinked. She just realized all three of their triplets have said their first words. She sat and started at Sienna, then Skye and then Spencer. Suddenly, Callie and Alice burst into laughter.

"Pwease." Skye said as she reached out for Callie, her little fingers flexing at her. Callie went over to her and pressed a soft kiss on her head.

"Who knew having triplets would cause so much exercise?" She grinned at Arizona who just shook her head.

"I can't believe our triplets first words were _'Please', 'Sienna' and 'Stop'_. We must be broken records with how much she cries." Arizona chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, it's better than crap." Callie laughed.

Two seconds later all three triplets said, "Cwap!" and Sofia looked at her parents with a bashful grin.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: As Time Goes By 14  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N 1: It's taken a while for me to finally get this written. I had a bad case of writer's block, but with help from Drea and JJ, we bashed it. JJ and I managed to write over 12,000 words, so we split it into three and a half chapters, so I'll post one today and then chapter 15 tomorrow, as a treat since it took us so long to get these up. :D

A/N 2: There is drama in the next chapter, I just want you all to be prepared for it. :p

One year and six months later (September)

"Mommy! I can be a lion tamer and Bunny, Ducky and MooMoo can be my lions!" Sofia giggled when she heard the triplets clap and an enthusiastic 'yay!' came out of Sienna's mouth.

"I canna woar, Mommy!" Skye giggled and waited to make eye contact with Arizona in the rearview mirror before lifting her hands in front of her and letting loose with a huge "Wooooar!"

Arizona shook her head and looked back to see the light had changed from red to green. "That's a good idea, Sofia-bear, but I don't think your Mama would go for it."

"Mama is so particular about our costumes." Spencer sighed and leaned his head against his car seat. Arizona was still shocked at how smart their little boy was. He spoke so clearly and used words the girls weren't so sure about yet. "I mean, last year she dressed us up as babies." He rolled his little baby blue eyes and Arizona couldn't keep the smile off her face when she remembered how all their friends groaned at Callie's _'clever'_ costumes for the one year olds.

"But you three were the cutest babies in the whole world. And Sofia was a totally awesome Supergirl." Arizona responded, glancing in the review mirror for a quick moment, but ensuring her attention remained mainly on the road.

"You're a little biased, Mother." Spencer replied.

"Hey, don't call me that." Arizona said in mock offense.

All of the girls giggled and then all four looked at each other for a moment, then said at the same time, "Yes, Mother," and then they all broke into happy giggles again.

Arizona rolled her eyes at her children's' antics. You wouldn't tell by the scene in the tank at the moment, but Arizona was a little nervous. Today was the first day of kindergarten for Sofia. When she spoke to Nix about her worries a few days ago, he said it was also the start for Emily and it turns out they were enrolled at the same school. They decided to car pool the kids to school, and then she and Nix would head to the hospital and drop the triplets off at daycare, since Alice was visiting her parents this week.

"I'm serious. You guys don't call your Mama that." Arizona said with a straight face as she pulled into Nix's driveway and honked the horn once.

"That's cawse she's just Mama." Skye said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just Mama?" Arizona asked with a small laugh. "Don't ever say that to her, okay?"

"Mama would just stare at us if we ever did that with her. You at least pretend to find offense in it," Spencer laughed and shrugged slightly, "…though confusing Mama is often the highlight of my day." He grinned while looking at Skye and Sienna and both of them laughed heartily.

"Oh no. Don't you give them anymore ideas, MooMoo. Remember what happened last time, when you convinced Skye and Sienna to pretend they were each other and they kept correcting your Mama when she called them by name and at the end of the week she was so confused she didn't know which one was really which?" Arizona's gaze landed right into Spencer's eyes and she could see the mischief behind his smile and the twinkle in his eye as he remembered how much fun that was, but the smile went away when he remembered his Mama crying while his Mommy held her when they finally told the truth.

He licked his lips and tilted his head slightly while keeping his gaze on Arizona. "How about you stop insisting on calling me MooMoo and I'll stop convincing my sisters to be my own personal comedians at my parents expense?"

Arizona rolled her eyes at having to compromise with one of her her two year olds. "How about you start acting like a two year old?" She glanced in the rearview mirror at him and he just smiled at her and she shook her head before saying, "Fine, deal."

"Can we still call you, MooMoo, MooMoo?" Sofia asked with a pout.

Spencer winked at her before replying, "You just did." All of the girls giggled and Sofia clapped once.

A few moments later the side doors to the tank open and Nix smiles at everyone. "Good morning!" He greeted them happily. All four kids said hi and then started talking to Emily immediately. Nix set her up in the car seat that Arizona left in the tank for her and then he jumped into the passenger seat and threw his seatbelt on. Arizona headed out of the driveway and on toward the private school where the girls were enrolled, the Villa Academy. Arizona was proud that she finally talked Callie into the school, since it is one of the first green schools in their state and it's one of the best private schools in the country. Arizona explained to Callie that although public school would be fine, a private school will afford many advantages. Smaller class sizes which would mean more attention per child and an educational program more catered to how the child learns and also better extracurricular activities, since they're paying tuition along with the other parents, which means more money to go into their children's interests. The school is highly competitive and expensive and she explained to Callie that they should give as many advantages to their children as they possibly can. Callie agreed and they settled on the Villa Academy.

"Well, it looks like Emily and Sofia are ready for this, are you?" Nix said with a grin. "I'm really not sure I am."

Arizona glanced at the two girls chatting happily with each other in the back and then faced forward. "No, I don't think I am, but Callie was a mess this morning and purposely went into work early this morning so she wouldn't have to drop her off. I have to be the one to suffer the teary eyed look from my mini-Calliope as she wonders where I'm going, despite the fact we've already had the conversation about school and what it entails and that she's going to meet so many new people and we already brought her in and introduced her to the teacher so she wouldn't be scared and she said she understood, but you just never know until you're there and you're doing it." Arizona sighed as she rambled on about her insecurities regarding this morning.

"So no, I get to do that and she gets to be the fun one that picks her up and listens to her go on and on about her day and all the new things she's going to see and be a part of while I'm in surgery for another two hours . So Callie looks like the hero while I'm the one Sofia is going to remember abandoning her at the front of the school for the rest of her life!"

Nix was staring wide-eyed at Arizona even after the rant finally ended. Arizona was still watching the road, but after not hearing anything for several minutes other than idle chatter among the children, she finally chanced a quick glance at Nix. He was staring at her with an unreadable look. She turned back to the road. "What?"

"I'm sorry I asked…" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I was feeling much better about this five minutes ago, but you totally just burst my bubble and now I think I'm going to be the worst parent ever after dropping them off."

Arizona laughed and felt her stress lift off her shoulders. "Thank you, Nix. I had been holding that in for a while and I didn't want to unleash it on Callie, because she's still acting kind of weird."

Nix pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and scrunched his face. "Still?"

"Yeah, remember?" Nix nodded, but Arizona just continued talking anyway, "Ever since Sofia's birthday she has had something on her mind, but she hasn't come out and asked me about it." Arizona sighed softly. "I wish she would though, because she's confusing the hell out of me. Last week, I was cleaning the living room while she was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of _Friends_. And she starts clapping and singing along with the music and then goes into this long tirade about how much she once had a crush on Monica and how I'm kind of like a blonde version of Monica from the show because of how spotless I keep the house."

Arizona rubs her forehead for a couple of seconds before continuing, "But it doesn't end there, she starts going on that she always liked Monica as a name and that we should've named Sienna Monica, because she's a clean freak like me and always puts things away when she's done with it, because Sienna just insists on doing everything the way I do. And then Callie asks me if I know anyone named Monica, because she only knows that name from the show and she laughs and says," Arizona mocks Callie's tone and posture, "…'seriously, you're the blonde Monica'. It was just weird. And then she gets up to leave the room and sings, 'I'll be there for you' to me and I'm just left standing there as she walks into the bedroom."

"Oh! And last week, she's talking about college life again and how her sister was part of a sorority and she used to sneak into the parties and was just a bad girl and she starts asking me about what I did in college and when I tell her about John Hopkins and all the parties I went too during my residency, she just pouts and acts like she's not interested! It's infuriating, really." Arizona puffed her cheeks out and released a long breath.

Nix was frozen and said nothing. He just didn't know what to say and he really didn't want Arizona to know he spilled the beans about the Monica in her past and it really seemed like Arizona completely forgot about it or is really doing her best to not let on that she knows about anything. They continued in silence to the school to drop the girls off, which turned into a tearful affair when Skye and Sienna demanded to go with Sofia and Emily and when Arizona finally managed to calm everyone down, they just pouted for the entire ride to the hospital and said nothing when they were dropped off at the daycare in the hospital.

Meanwhile, Callie was in her officer staring at her computer screen with an amused grin. Mark had wandered to the door and watched her for a few minutes. She would laugh and shake her head and then scroll a bit and laugh again. He finally knocked on the door and laughed when he watched Callie jump and then freak out to minimize whatever window she was looking at.

"Holy shit, Mark, I thought you were Arizona." She released a breath of relief and pulled up the page she was looking out and pouted slightly.

"Why the long face? You were looking quite amused a few minutes ago."

"I married freaking Mother Teresa." She sighed again and Mark raised a brow.

"Well, Robbins is awfully nice. What are you looking at?"

"I googled Arizona, because I was curious about something Nix told me, which I can't tell you about, but that's beside the point."

Mark gave Callie a blank stare.

She rolled her eyes, "I googled Arizona and you wouldn't believe what comes up. There are at least a dozen articles on her clinic in Malawi and the work she's been doing in conjunction with Dr. Phillips, who is actually running the clinic in Africa. Then, she has a few articles about her type one diabetes research and the amazing work she's been doing to stop juvenile diabetes when she was in med school. She had to put it on hold for a while, but she's been talking about starting it back up again. And then there are literally hundreds of posts from previous patients of hers and parents of patients telling about the amazing work she does. I mean, some of them are from parents of kids that didn't survive, but they were so touched by how hard she fought and how she helped them that they wrote all over their facebook page about it. She's really amazing."

"Is that why you were looking so amused earlier?" Mark said with a chuckle as he sat down in the chair in front of Callie's desk.

"Well, yeah, it was kinda nice to read about how amazing my wife is. So it made me curious and I googled myself." She sighed deeply and the pout returned to her lips, "There are four articles about my cartilage research."

Mark did his best to hold back a chuckle. "Well, once you get some more funding and awesome things start happening, then all of that will change. That cartilage is going to change the face of orthopedics." Mark nodded with his words.

"Oh man, Mark, my wife's words coming from your mouth is scary."

Mark had the decency to blush. "How did you know that I heard that from her?"

"First of all, you don't say awesome and secondly, every time I pout about my lack of funding, that's what she says to me." Callie laughs and shakes her head slightly.

"Hey, look me up and tell me what comes up?"

"Do you really want me too, Mark?"

"Hell yeah. I bet there are all kinds of great stuff on the net about me."

Callie scoffed and pulled up google, typed Mark's name in and turned her monitor toward him.

"What the hell is this?" Mark clicked the only link that came up: . "Oh my god, I think I've slept with a lot of these- Oh my god, Lexie and Teddy…? CALLIE!" He turned and looked at her.

Callie shrugged slightly, "It was a long time ago. Honestly, I didn't know the site was still around, especially after you and Lexie finally got married. We used it to let off steam and make fun of you."

"Oh my god, some of these posts are recent and I haven't slept with anyone but Lexie in years!"

"Well, those are probably just the jealous ones, I'm sure. I, however, gladly went lesbian and you helped me come to that decision, you know."

"Oh, great, I turned you gay. Exactly what my fragile ego needed to know."

"Well, it's true. And it's so, so good." Callie's eyes glazed over for a moment as she thought about Arizona and a small sexy grin crossed her lips.

"She really does it for you, huh, Torres?"

"Oh man, Mark, does she ever. And really, once you go Robbins, you can never go back." She shrugged again and laughed when Mark's face looked as wounded as his pride, but it only lasted for a moment before his face took on a lecherous grin.

"No, Mark, don't even think about it. It's gross when you do."

Mark pouted and spun around to leave the room. "I should tell Robbins what you're doing, especially after you hurt me so deeply."

"Mark, you do it and Lexie will end up killing me after I cut your favorite appendage off." She narrowed her eyes at him as her held his hands up and laughed.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." He laughed as he spun around and left her office. Callie closed her web browser and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. Arizona wasn't taking her hints and Callie was too scared and nervous to actually ask, especially after how much time she let go by. She didn't want to get Nix in trouble with Arizona either. She felt stuck and saddened that Arizona was hiding something from her, whether intentionally or not.

Three hours later Arizona was paged to the ER. There was an accident involving a school bus and most of the kids were perfectly fine, but one boy valiantly attempted to protect his girlfriend. He succeeded, but ended up being flown through a window and landing on his back, which was definitely broken. Seventeen years old, an All-American high school football athlete who had a full scholarship set for Stanford. Arizona was reviewing the charts and assessing the damages to his spine with Derek and Nix and the only thought that went through her mind was that she hoped the boy would be able to walk, let alone ever play football again.

Arizona sighed deeply while glancing up at the other doctors in the room with her. "I knew today was really going to suck when the twins cried when I dropped off Sofia. And then Spencer gave me that look, like he understood everything that was going on, but elected to say nothing so he wouldn't make me feel less _parent-y_." She said the last word with an expressive sigh before turning to Derek. "I'm sorry, back to business… what do you think Derek? Is there anything we can do to help him?" Arizona sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair while she turned back to look at the x-rays which were hanging on the lightbox in the exam room. Unfortunately, things were not looking good because the boy's spine was so heavily damaged.

"He's got extreme nerve damage in his lower back and several broken vertebrae," Derek looked critical and concerned as he pointed out the damage on the x-ray which was hanging in front of them. "The most damage seems to be around the nerves that control his leg muscles and they are so close to being completely severed, I just think doing the surgery is way too much of a risk at this time. If something were to go wrong during surgery, it could actually cause a lot more harm than good." Arizona pulled her bottom lip between her teeth while listening to Derek, and then she glanced over at Nix who nodded in agreement with Derek's assessment.

"And now I have to tell this brave kid that saving his girlfriend's life is going to cause him to spend the rest of his in a wheelchair." Arizona felt like crying, but she wasn't about to show it in front of her colleagues. It was a horrible situation to be faced with, for anyone at any age, but especially for a 17 year old. In talking with several of the survivors of the crash who knew the boy, Arizona learned his future rested on his legs. It was a future where he would play college football and possibly go into the National Football League at the end of his college career. He was extremely talented and scouts had fought over him this last year, but the information she was about to share with him would not only change what his future consisted of completely, but it was likely going to devastate him as well as his family.

A beep rang out in the room and they all looked at their beepers, Derek quickly glanced up to Arizona, "I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins, but I have to go now and help Dr. Bailey with another consult. I'm sure you and Dr. Taylor can handle talking to the Sanders kid?" Arizona nodded and gave Dr. Shepherd a weak smile before he left the room.

"Would you like for me to come with you to talk to them?" Arizona turned to look at her friend and then shook her head no, signaling it wouldn't be necessary. Nix grabbed her hand and squeezed it and she gave a sharp laugh and slapped his shoulder.

"It's ok, _Dr. Taylor_, you've got surgery in ten minutes and you don't need me making you late."

"Arizona, I know the coincidence of his name must be making you freak out a bit. Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Arizona nodded shortly and shot Nix a look; a sharp look to let him know the discussion on whether or not the patients name was freaking her out was not up for discussion. Ever. But the fact of the matter was they were both well aware of the bizarre coincidence. Nix pulled her into a very quick hug and then looked her in the eye for a good minute before turning and leaving her by herself.

Arizona stood in the room staring at Robbie Sanders x-rays for what felt like hours. She really hated the fact that she was about to go in to this boys room and rip his life apart. It made her think about her girls and her baby boy; the four tiny humans that she loved the most in the world. She could only imagine how this boy's parents were going to feel when they heard the news, because she knew how she'd feel if it was happening to one of her own. She never once regretted changing her mind about children with Callie, but moments like this made her question why she chose this profession.

Arizona left the exam room and headed down to the patients room. She walked slowly, postponing her arrival and then stopped just short of the door before she took a deep breath and walked in. She was greeted by the sight of a very scared looking woman who was sitting and holding the hand of her frightened son. The boy looked drugged and half asleep, but he was clinging to the woman, which Arizona can only assume is his mother. She stood quickly when she saw Arizona walk into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders, I'm Dr. Robbins." Arizona shook the older woman's hand.

Mrs. Sanders was trembling and had tears in her eyes as she glanced over Arizona and then looked to her son. Suddenly, the trembling stopped and she gave Arizona a stern look before she finally spoke. "Oh please, call me Paula. Look, I've been in here for over an hour and you are the first doctor to come in here and even talk to us about what's going on with my son. We've been sitting here, scared and worried. He says he can't feel his legs and he's in so much pain, I can see it in his eyes even with all of the medication you have him on."

"…what about Tracy?" The pained voice came from the boy lying in the bed. He was trying to get Arizona's attention, but he yelped in pain when he tried to move, so he just sat there and spoke in a strained voice. "Tracy Williams… she's my girlfriend, is she ok? Please, tell me she's alright…"

Arizona lifted her hand toward Robbie and motioned for him to stay still. "I spoke with several of your friends earlier, when we were still assessing your injuries and having tests run and I learned you saved her life. You should be so proud of yourself, but it did come at a price." She motioned for Paula Sanders to sit down next to her son and she did so while sobbing silently. She took Robbie's hand into hers and they both looked up to Arizona.

"The reason you hadn't seen myself or the other doctors involved yet, was simply because we were concerned with Robbie's injuries and we wanted to have all the information to give to you, so that we could answer all your questions and give you the correct information, especially with such serious injuries." She glanced to Paula and then to Robbie only to see both were staring at her intently. "There is no easy way to say this, but the injuries to your spine are permanent. Unfortunately, surgery could cause even more damage and we don't want to risk Robbie losing any further range of motion. We assessed every possible scenario and there is just nothing that we can do surgically to fix these damages."

Paula cried out loud and shook her head. "My poor baby boy…"

Robbie just stared ahead as he accepted the information. He licked his lips and then gave a small smile to Arizona, "But Tracy, she's okay?"

Arizona nodded and tilted her head slightly, "She had a few cuts and a bruise, but she was relatively unharmed and so grateful that you helped her. She and a few others are outside waiting to see you, but we needed to finish assessing your injuries and speak to you first."

He nodded and then patted his mom's hand. "It'll be alright, Mom. I'm alive. Tracy is well. It'll be alright." She smiled at him and caressed his cheek with her hand. She nodded once and then sniffled again.

Arizona was impressed with the boy and she nodded at him. "Dr. Shepherd and I are going to resubmit all of these tests in two days and reassess at that time whether or not surgery will become an option. Is Mr. Sanders on his way?"

Paula's face went flat and she lost all of her color. Robbie looked at his mother and patted her hand again which broke her from the spell and she looked to Arizona and nodded. "I called him. He was out of town and very upset that he was forced to leave his conference three days early, but he should be here in a few hours." She spoke in a monotone voice and turned away from Arizona's gaze.

"Alright, well, that is good because he'll want to be here after we do the next set of tests. Well, I'm going to invite your friends to see you, they're very concerned for you. The nurses can reach me at any time, so don't hesitate to have them contact me for anything, okay?" She nodded to them and they nodded back.

Paula got up and gave Arizona a hug. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with us."

Arizona nodded and smiled, then headed out to let the nurse on the case know that Robbie's friends could see him, but for no more than a half hour. She also let them know to call her should she be needed. She then pouted and headed to the nearest on-call room so that she could finally sit down and have a much needed cry.

Callie walked into the hospital cafeteria with a big smile on her face. She had just finished a surgery where she had definitely lived up to her rock star reputation and now she was about to embark on one of her favourite activities at Seattle Grace Mercy West; something which had become a rare event lately, lunch with her beautiful wife. Callie looked around the cafeteria for Arizona and spotted her sitting alone in a far corner. She was staring into space and just idly pushing her food around her plate. Callie walked towards her, pulled out a chair and sat down, but Arizona still didn't even notice she was there.

"Hey, Arizona, are you ok? Helloooooo, paging Dr. Robbins." Callie waved her hand in front of her wife's face causing Arizona to blink and give a small shake of her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey, Calliope!" Arizona took a moment to stare at her wife and then blushed a bit when she realized she had no idea how long Callie had been there. "I'm sorry; I was off in a whole world of my own." Arizona gave her a small smile and pressed a quick peck to her lips.

"I could see that." Callie chuckled at Arizona's understatement of her mood and decided to press forward to see if Arizona would share what was going on in her head. "Is everything ok? You've hardly touched your food and I know you totally love the pasta salad here." Callie stroked her hand up and down her wife's back with a look of concern etched on her face. Arizona sighed deeply and shook her before stabbing at the food on her plate.

"Today has been such an awful, awful day, Callie. First, I had to basically throw Sofia through the door at school because she refused to let go of my leg and Skye and Sienna were demanding to go in there with her and everyone was crying and just generally miserable." Callie nodded her head and picked up Arizona's free hand so that she could lace their fingers together. She had guessed that taking their eldest child to school was not going to be an easy affair, considering how close the four children were. That was part of the reason she scheduled such an early surgery, only she wouldn't admit that to Arizona. She fibbed and claimed she totally forgot about the first day of school and Arizona bought it. She still felt a bit guilty and now even more so.

"And then I finally get to work and I'm thrown head first into a huge trauma involving several children and all of a sudden I have to tell a seventeen year old, who was a possible future NFL legend from the sound of things, that he is now going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life." Arizona put down her fork and ran the fingers of her free hand through her hair, "…all because he decided to be heroic and threw himself on top of his girlfriend to save her. Which he did and that part is wonderful, but honestly, this poor child. The whole time I was looking at all those kids that had gotten hurt, especially the newly paraplegic boy, I just couldn't stop thinking about their parents and how they were going to react to the news. And then, I start thinking about our kids and how I'd feel if it was one of those parents, stuck in a hospital, watching one of my girls or my little boy in a hospital bed while we're on the sidelines and can do nothing to help them."

"Arizona, you kno-" Callie tried to stop Arizona, because once she got on one of her rants, it was almost impossible to stop her and this looks as though it was just going to be one of those times.

"And I know, really I know, that I shouldn't keep picturing our babies in the cases I get, but of all the tiny humans, they just remind me of them and then I can't help it. Before I became a mother, my mind was clear when I was helping the kids. I could just focus on my job and do what was best for the patient, without getting way to emotionally involved, but now, ever since our very own little tiny humans came along, I just can't help it. Every single case I get, I have to work super hard to distance the patient and my own kids and sometimes it gets really frustrating."

"I understand that, but…" Arizona was staring at her food and licked her lips slightly as she was preparing for her next onslaught. She just was not grasping the idea that Callie was trying to respond to her and just continued over the top of anything Callie was trying to say.

"And don't get me wrong, I love our children. You and the kids are my entire world, but I just wish I could switch off the worrying mom part of me while I'm at work so that I can get back to doing everything I can for my patients without thinking about what it would be like if someone was cutting open my child's stomach, or stitching their face or whatever they would be need to have done. I love being a mom, I really, really do and our children are so super amazing, but at the same time, I love being a surgeon and I feel like sometimes I'm doing both of those jobs halfway instead of both of them all the way."

"Ari…" Callie was getting frustrated herself now, since Arizona once again would not let her get even one word in.

"And Callie, oh Callie…" Arizona reached over and grabbed Callie's hand, squeezing it gently once before she continued, "You should have seen how positive this kid was when I told him he'd never walked again. He acted as though all I'd told him was that we were out of chocolate pudding and he'd have to settle for tapioca. To be honest, I was totally in awe of him. He was comforting his mother and saying how happy he was that he saved his girlfriend. It just made me think that I hope our kids are just a bit like that when they get older. You know, that they will have a positive attitude like that, that we are able to teach them that no matter what life may throw at them, they can handle it. And that we'll always be there for them and that they know that things will always work out in the end. I don't want our kids to grow up seeing everything as half empty when they should be seeing life as an overflowing abundance of awesome and that they know that there is nothing they can't do. I don't think we have to worry about that with Spencer though."

Callie raised an eyebrow at her wife's words, since she had no idea where she was going with this.

"Honestly, Calliope, he's just so smart, like really super scary smart. He's so smart that he could probably go to college by the time he's five and be an established surgeon before his thirteenth birthday, our own little Doogie Howser, and _that_ is super scary. I mean, it's possible that our two year old son is already smarter than we are, isn't that scary? He's like super evil genius smart and I'm telling you, Callie, I have seen those types of movies and things never end well for the super villain." Arizona shook her head slightly as she was imagining the scenario in her head. She shuddered slightly and just rambled on, completely oblivious to the incredibly confused face Callie was sporting. "First, they start off being all nice and helpful and everyone thinks that they're a good guy and then suddenly _**BAM**_," she smacked her hands together in front of her and Callie jumped in her seat, "…we go down in history as the makers of the evil spawn that tried to destroy mankind with a giant laser beam." Arizona took some deep breaths while trying to steady her heartbeat. Callie, on the other hand, just sat there and stared at Arizona with a wide-eyed look on her face. It was her turn to be in her own world. "Callie, are you even listening to me?" Arizona asked the question while crossing her arms over her chest, but Callie just sat there opening and closing her mouth trying to come up with the right words to answer that question.

After a good minute, Callie finally found her voice.

"Arizona, I've been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes, but you wouldn't let me!" Callie grabbed Arizona's hands and held them close to her. "Ok, first things first, yes, we have a super smart son, but he is not going to become a super evil genius!"

"Prove it!" Arizona challenged, her mind still stuck in the fantasy she just created for herself.

Callie sat and stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Oh please, you are forgetting I work closely with your childhood best friend on a daily basis, so I know _exactly_ how you used to behave, you know, when you were younger! So really, stop blaming our son for his evil genius potential when he clearly gets it from you." Arizona looked at Callie with a completely flabbergasted face. Callie would laugh if she wasn't so concerned with Arizona's rant.

"And that's all you got out of that entire rant?" Arizona freed her hands from Callie's before folding her arms with a humph sound and pouting mouth.

"Look, the fact that you can't distance our children from your patients is not necessarily a bad thing. Think of it this way, when you are with a patient and you think about how you would feel if it was one of our little monsters, in a way that means you'll do an even better job of caring for them than you may have done before simply because you will want to make sure that you do absolutely everything you can to help them. It means that you won't give up until you have absolutely no other choice." Callie reached again for Arizona's hands and pulled them away from her chest. "You are an amazing mother, Arizona, and that simply makes you an even more amazing doctor. Our daughter's love you, our son loves you, your patients love you and seriously, everyone in this whole damn hospital loves you." Arizona smiled at her wife's words. "And most importantly, I love you."

Arizona smiled at her wife and whispered softly to her, "Thank you."

Callie raised Arizona's hands to her lips and gently kissed them.

"I love you too, Calliope."

The moment was interrupted by a loud beeping and Arizona groaned loudly. She reluctantly pulled her hand away from Callie's to look at her pager. Arizona let out a breath she never knew was holding as she read the page. "It's about Robbie Sanders, the kid I was telling you about. Looks like his father is finally here and I need to go and talk to the whole family. I'll see you at home later?" Callie nodded as Arizona stood up and then she leaned down slightly to press a kiss to Callie's cheek before walking away. "Hey, Arizona…" she called after her, which made her wife stop and turn around. "You're awesome!" Callie winked at and Arizona laughed before her lips broke into a super magic smile. She blew Callie another kiss before turning away and pushing off on her heel and wheeling back down to peds.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: As Time Goes By 15  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: As promised, the drama starts here. There is some harsh language and uncomfortable situations. Please refrain from throwing bricks at the authors. :x Thanks so much to everyone that has been commenting and continues to comment, you all make it so much fun and such a pleasure to write and share. 3

"You paged me, Kepner?" Mark walked into the patient's room and picked up her chart to review it. A very small and very frightened little girl lay crying loudly in the bed with her father holding her hand.

"Stephanie Davies, seven years old, third degree burns to her face; a pot of boiling water fell on her after she grabbed it while her father was on the phone." April spoke and glanced from the girl to Dr. Sloan.

"I swear, it was an accident… I'd never do anything to harm my baby girl." Mr. Davies looked terrified as he turned from one doctor to the other and then back to his daughter. He was nervously doing his best to calm his little girl, as well as himself.

"Relax, Mr. Davies…" Mark glanced up from the chart and offered him a charming smile, "I'm just here to help, not to accuse anyone of anything." Mark put the chart down and walked to Stephanie's side. "Hi Stephanie, I'm Dr Sloan, do you mind if I take a quick look at your face?" Stephanie very slightly nodded her head. The whole left side of her face was horribly burnt and Mark knew it would take some serious skin grafting to help this girl. He winked at her, "What a brave girl you are. Don't you worry though; you've got the best doctors on your side here and I happen to be the very best of them all. I am going to have to call in my fairy to help us out though, alright?" The little girl giggled and nodded and Mark felt good seeing the girl smile through her pain.

"Dr. Kepner, please page my super fairy Dr. Robbins and tell her I need her for a consult with a very important patient." He winked at the girl again and she blushed brightly before curling toward her father. Mark patted the man's back and then turned back to April.

"Uh, super… fairy? Uhm… Dr. Robbins told me she was going to talk to the parents of the Sanders boy and that if you need a consult you should page Dr. Karev." Mark shook his head.

"Nope, for a case like this and for a girl as brave as Stephanie here, I want only the best." Mark smiled his signature '_Sloan smile'_ at the little girl who giggled again, despite her pain. "I'll go find her myself. Mr Davies, Stephanie, I will be back shortly I just need to find Dr Robbins, the head of peds, and a fairy, seriously, for this consult." And with that Mark left in search of Arizona.

Arizona rounded the corner and heard shouting coming from the room she was heading too. She looked through the glass in the door and saw a tall man with a receding hairline and graying hair around his head yelling at Robbie Sanders and his mother. Arizona could only assume that this man was Mr. Sanders. She frowned and her intuition told her not to enter the room, but she saw the look on Robbie's face and knew she couldn't stay out of the room. She opened the door and slowly stepped inside.

"What kind of a fucking idiot are you? You've just thrown your entire life away and for what? That piece of ass you call a girlfriend? She's a whore, Robbie, and she's slept with half of the football team while you've been with her, you know. The other players brag about it all the time, you're just to blind to see it and now you're a cripple. What do you think she's going to do? Stay with you now? You're not going to be a famous football player anymore, she's going to dump you and move on to the ne—" He finally realized that Arizona was in the room. His eyes narrowed at her and she stepped further into the room, moving herself between the man and her patient. She would protect the boy at all costs.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sanders, I presume?" She didn't wait for him to respond, "I'm sure you realize this is a hospital and the tone of your voice is a little harsh, so if we could just calm down a bit, I'm sure we can discuss Robbie's situation…"

"Discuss the cripple's situation? There's nothing to discuss, he threw his life away to protect a money grubbing slut!"

"Robert, really, that's no way to talk to Dr. Robbins. She's been nothing but an amazing doctor and she sat and explained the situation to Robbie and I, so please, a little respect."

Robert Sanders felt the light bulb go off in his head as realization suddenly spread across his face. He looked from his family to the doctor and suddenly remembered everything, but he had to make sure. He lowered his voice and tilted his head slightly, he wanted to appear as though he had calmed down. "Dr. Robbins, you say?"

Arizona wanted to release the breath she was holding from the tense moment. It looked as though Mr. Sanders had finally calmed down. She offered him a dimpled smile and nodded, "Yes, I'm Arizona Robbins, the head of the pediatric ward here in Seattle Grace-Mercy West. I've been the lead the doctor on your son's case and I was the doctor who requested your presence here, so we could discuss Robbie's options." She nodded with her words, but there was a tingling in her mind which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. She was suddenly feeling scared, not only for herself, but for Robbie and his mother. She maintained her stance between the boy and his father.

"Son of a bitch, I knew you'd come back to haunt me, you fucking lesbian whore." The man reared his fist back and then let it fly forward, punching Arizona square in the jaw. Arizona reeled to the side, her hand immediately dropping the chart she was holding in order to cover her face. She didn't cry though, she just stood back up, looking stoically at the man in front of her and all the memories of what happened to her in Seattle came crashing back. The name she thought was a coincidence turned out to be the son of a monster; a monster who was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"We should have killed you when we had the chance. And now you're here ruining my life again. First, you taint my sister and now you've broken my son! You should have never come back to Seattle!" Robert Sanders looked at Arizona as though she were ghost. Arizona wanted to break down and cry, but she knew that would not solve anything at this moment and she needed to protect Robbie. She held her free hand in front of her toward Mr. Sanders and glanced at Robbie. His eyes were wide, as were Mrs. Sanders. Both seemed more scared than Arizona felt and that made her even more frightened.

"I… I didn't know. I didn't know he was your son. He came in with these injuries, I did nothing but offer him professional care." Arizona was talking slowly, her mouth actually hurt with each movement as she spoke.

"You're a lying cunt, just like you were with Monica. You made her lie and say all those things. She ruined her life because of you. She ran away and our parents killed themselves because they believed her lies. You touched my son!" He reached behind him and pulled out a switch blade, clicking it so the knife flew out. He smiled a sick grin at Arizona. "Now I can finally finish what me and my brother were going to do to you all those years ago." He suddenly moved forward, thrusting, but Arizona quickly side-stepped, the blade barely missing her arm. She felt the steel rip through her white coat and frowned. This was her favorite coat and now it was likely ruined.

"Dad, stop!"

"Robert!"

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her eyes on Robert, the face she hadn't seen in years, a face she had nightmares about for many years of her life, only this wasn't a dream. He thrust again and Arizona yelped as she felt the steel pierce her shoulder. She glanced down and saw her white coat staining with red as he tore it out of the wound. Pain radiated from the wound and Arizona felt it move from her shoulder, down her arm and into her hand where it became a numbing tingle. It was in that moment that the door to the room opened again and Mark started to bound inside.

"Hey, Robbins, you should've seen what your crazy wife was doing ear—" he had finally turned his head into the room and got an eyeful of what was going on. "Hey! What is going on in here?" He shouted and Robert Sanders turned to thrust the knife toward him, but Arizona was faster. She threw her body forward and pushed Mark out of the way and out the door, causing him to fall backwards and his head to bang hard on to the counter top of the nurses' station. He fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Arizona felt the blade of the cold steel that was being thrown toward Mark rip through the flesh of her lower back. Robert Sanders laughed and brought his free arm around Arizona's neck and pushed her body against his. "That's fine with me, I wanted you anyway. Now you'll feel the pain that I do. The pain I feel when I think about Monica, the pain I feel when I remember my parents and the pain I feel every time I think of my crippled kid. Every time I remember how you've ruined my life."

Suddenly the entire floor was aware of what was going on. Dr Altman, who had just come out of a room from a consult, shouted at a nearby nurse. "Call security!" A nurse picked up the phone, but Robert screamed at her. "NO! No one calls anyone. This bitch needs to pay for her sins and if anyone calls security, I will slit her throat right here and now."

He pulled the knife out of her back and she grunted in pain, unable to move from his hold. He brought the knife up to her face and slid the blade along her jawline, cutting into the skin without another thought. Arizona refused to cry or even make another sound. She just steeled her eyes and stared at the man, her thoughts on remaining strong for her wife and children.

Teddy looked from Robert to Arizona and then to Mark on the floor. She was trying to put the pieces to this puzzle together, but nothing was fitting together. Arizona was the most sunshiney person she knew, why would someone be attacking her? She walked towards the door of the room with her arms in the air, she may not have understood what was going on, but she was going to get to the bottom of it and do her best to help Arizona.

"Okay, okay, Mr..?" Robert laughed in her face as she stood there and tightened the hold he had on Arizona.

"Sanders. Robert Sanders and this is the woman who ruined my life and now she's managed to ruin my son's life as well, all because she was a filthy little whore back in college who didn't understand that no meant no." He pressed the cold edge of the blade against Arizona's chest, but not hard enough to cut her again.

"Okay, Mr. Sanders. You are obviously hurt, angry and upset about what's happened to your son. Who wouldn't be, but this is not the answer. Think about your family and how much you are hurting them by doing this." Once again he laughed in her face. The sound made Teddy sick to her stomach.

"You mean the cripple and the slut? I don't give a fuck if they are scared. I have to do what's right and finish the work me and my brother Carl started all those years ago." He lifted the knife one more time, but hesitated as Teddy spoke to him again.

"Wait..! Just please wait… Sir, I don't know what Dr. Robbins has done to you, but if you won't think about your family, think about hers. She's a mother, Mr. Sanders, she has 4 children and in many ways she is like a surrogate mother to all of the children on this ward. So think about them, they've done nothing to you, so please just think about them."

"Really? That's what you're going with. Why the hell would little homo spawn babies make me stop this? This woman and all the rest of those filthy lesbians are a sin against nature and I'm doing the whole world a favor right now. Are you one of them too? Is that why you're pushing this so hard? Are you a perverted little dyke doctor too?" he said the words and finished by spitting at her face.

Teddy put her hand up and wiped her face. As all of this was going on, April walked towards the nurse's station and was about to shout out to see what was going on when she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist, press a hand to her mouth and pull her into a closet.

"Whatever you do… don't scream." She recognized the voice of her boyfriend and relaxed a little bit as he removed his hand off of her mouth.

"Alex, what the heck is going on?" She asked him, obviously confused about the situation.

Karev leaned up and whispered it in her ear like a secret. "Dude, there's a man in there with a knife. He's already hurt Dr. Robbins, I mean, like really bad and Sloan is over there unconscious. The maniac won't let anyone leave, but he hasn't seen you yet, so I need you to go and find someone, anyone and tell them what's going on and get some help over here. We need to go into lockdown again or something."

April's eyes widened in fear and she turned round to look at her boyfriend, "…but why me? Boobear, I don't want to go! I wanna stay with you! What if you get hurt again, like you did with the shooter? What if this guy stabs you?"

Alex could see that his girlfriend was getting hysterical. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her and then lowered his face so he could look her directly in the eyes. "April, I'm going to be fine, but I need to help Dr. Altman get that guy away from Dr. Robbins. You can do this. Remember, _you_ are the one who told Dr. Shepherd about the shooter. If it wasn't for you, it might have been hours before anyone found out what was going on and a lot more people could have gotten killed, including me. I could have bled out in that elevator and this whole thing, us, would never even have had a chance to start." April stood there and stared into Alex's eyes. She was visibly shaking and Alex grabbed her shoulders to calm her and then he caressed her cheek gently while keeping their eyes locked onto each other's and said each word clearly and calmly. "You. Can. Do. This."

April nodded and kissed him once more. "Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Just… be careful, okay?" Alex nodded and let go of her. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, baby. Now go, but make sure he doesn't see you leave." April quietly opened the closet door and she turned to Alex once more as they walked out together. April started tip toeing towards the door, but when she noticed no one was paying any attention to her, she made a run for it. She did her best to be as careful as she could as she ran off and not make too much noise with the door. Alex watched her leave before making his way over towards Teddy. He realized Teddy was still trying to talk this maniac down. He had to admit that Altman was brave. The crazy guy was so locked onto her that he hadn't even noticed that Dr. Hunt was on the floor, slowly making his way toward Teddy. It looked like he was going to stop her, but Karev caught his attention and signaled him to wait.

"Mr. Sanders… this hospital is full of sick patients and pretty soon someone is going to need Dr. Robbins or one of the other doctors you're holding up here or someone is going to come and look for us. You can make this a whole lot easier on yourself if you just give up now. We can take a look at Dr. Robbins' injuries and make sure she's okay and as long as she is, I'm sure that would be less trouble for you."

"She can't help anyone because she can't even help herself! What she is, it's not normal and she shouldn't be allowed to go anywhere near other people… let alone other people's kids! She has dirty lesbian blood running through her veins and I can't believe this hospital even employs her! I can't imagine how many patients would turn down being treated by people like her!" He held one of his hands up, it was colored a deep scarlet red from the oozing blood coming out of Arizona's back. He was showing them all how tainted Arizona's blood was. "I'm doing the world a favor by finally finishing what me and Carl started all those years ago. I can finally bring back the honor to my family that she stole from us. Like a coward, she ran away. I didn't think she'd ever come back, but obviously, God is on my side and wants me to finish this, otherwise none of this would have ever happened and I never would have seen her again." He smiled and the look on his face made Teddy feel even sicker than she already felt. He raised the knife again and looked Teddy right into her eyes, "…say goodbye to your friend."

He said the last part with extreme anger before bringing the blade down heavily into Arizona's chest. Teddy's mouth opened in shock and she had to fight hard to stop the tears from falling at the sight of her best friend being butchered right in front of her eyes. She watched Arizona's eyes widen and then glaze over in pain. She watched Arizona's lips move and she could make out the word _'Callie'_ and _'love'_ before her eyes closed and she stilled in the arms of Mr. Robert Sanders.

"That's it! Call security now!" Teddy shouted to a nurse who hesitated. "I said: **RIGHT NOW**!" Teddy was shaking, but stood her ground as the nurse picked up the phone. Robert Sanders, rage pumping through him like blood, roughly threw Arizona to the floor and lunged himself at Teddy… But Karev was faster. He leaped and tackled him to the floor and bent his arm behind his back, pinning him to the floor. Owen rushed over and pulled the blade out of his hand before helping Teddy up off the floor. Teddy and Owen quickly made their way to Arizona and started checking her vitals.

Mark opened his eyes and slowly sat up with a groan. His head was bleeding and he felt a little dazed and confused. He looked from Karev, who was sitting on top of the man he remembered seeing in the Sanders boy's room, over to Teddy and Owen in the room. They were hovering over a body on the floor. The floor was covered in blood.

"What the hell did I miss?"

April Kepner had never run so fast in her life. Luckily, she had been here long enough to know exactly where she was going. She ran past patient rooms and towards the elevators. She was running so quickly that she didn't notice what was in front of her until it was too late. April ran straight into a strong body and felt a cold liquid spill down the front of her scrubs and seep through her bra as she was knocked to the floor. She had ran into Nix and knocked him down too, sending files he was carrying and his iced coffee flying out of his hands and all over the floor.

"Kepner, what the hell?" he spluttered as he started gathering papers.

"Dr. Taylor… Sorry… Sorry…. peds… maniac… knife… Dr. Robbins… find the chief… so cold… bye…" She spoke very quickly because she was so out of breath, but she was up and running again before Nix could even get his head around what she had said. When it had finally processed in his brain, Nix gasped and quickly handed his files to a nurse before running down towards Peds. He was halfway there when his pager bleeped. He stopped and took it out of his pocket hoping to hear of some news of the situation. Instead, he saw the thing he had been dreading for the past few minutes. They were in lockdown. This situation was very serious.

Mark groaned as the nurse pressed a cold compress to his head as she wiped the blood off his face.

"I told you, I'm fine." Mark barked at the nurse and stood up walking towards Karev, who still had Robert pinned to the floor. He crouched down and stared at him with eyes full of hate. "You are going to go away for a long time, do you realize that, you bastard?"

Robert's mouth was bleeding from where he had banged his face on the floor. He looked at Mark with a wry grin before spitting blood onto the floor. He then looked up at Mark his grin changing into a big smile, "If that bitch is dead… then it's totally worth it."

Mark saw red. He pushed Karev off of him and pulled him by his shirt and then pushed him against the wall. He pressed his arm to his throat keeping him held there and spoke quietly and deliberately right into Robert Sanders' ear. "If I hadn't taken an oath to save lives I'd kill you right here and now, you good for nothing son of a bitch." Karev tried to pull Mark away from him, but he just pushed him again.

Robert just started laughing. "Do your worst. I'd be welcomed into heaven like a hero for finally riding the world of the whore who forced my sister into a life of eternal sin. Jail is nothing compared to what she's gunna get in hell."

Mark pressed his forearm harder into his throat causing him to splutter as he carried on laughing. "Arizona Robbins is twice the person you could ever be. And you better pray to your precious god that she doesn't die, because if she does you are going to have to answer to me. Not to mention my best friend, who just happens to be her wife, and every other doctor in this damn hospital who is going to want to make sure they lock you up for the rest of your pathetic undeserved, cowardly life." Mark threw him to the floor and walked into the room to check on Robbie and his mother. Paula was sitting with her head on the bed crying as Robbie stroked her hair. Robbie was lying with his eyes closed and also had tears streaming down his face.

"Are you alright, kid?" Mark's voice was filled with concern as he just tried, momentarily, not to think about Arizona Robbins, the woman who made his best friend so happy, who had become like a sister to him over the years, possibly bleeding out as Teddy and Owen worked on her in the empty exam room next door. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at Mark; they were filled with pain and guilt.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered as he cried. "It's all my fault. Is she going to die?" Mark sighed deeply.

"Listen to me Robbie, none of this is your fault and you shouldn't think that, okay? You didn't make your father do anything, this is all on him. And as for Dr. Robbins..." Mark stopped short and took a deep breath, "…Well, Dr. Altman and Dr Hunt are going to do everything they can for her and trust me, they're great doctors. Dr. Robbins has a lot to live for, so you just worry about yourself, okay? You've been through a hell of a lot today." Mark put a comforting hand on the kid's shoulder before leaving him and his mother alone.

He walked to the room next door and stood in the doorway as he watched Teddy and Owen work. "We need to get her to an OR. I don't care about this lockdown. Security is already here. They've got the guy and so unless there is another crazy maniac running around the hospital stabbing doctors, we need to go right now." Teddy was doing her best to remain in doctor mode and not think about her best friend bleeding out right below her hands.

Mark turned around at the sound of the double doors opening and Miranda Bailey walked in. Mark suddenly remembered a conversation he'd had with Bailey earlier about a broken pager. He walked over to her as she looked around confused to see Karev sitting on top of a man, who was bleeding from his mouth, chanting, "Yeah, All-State, baby."

"Bailey, what are you doing here? Didn't you hear about what happened?"

"Sloan, you damn well know that my pager is busted and I am stuck with this dinosaur beeper." She picked it up and banged it on the counter of the nurse's station. "And why is Karev sitting on top of that man? And who is that in there with Altman and Hunt? That doesn't look like a child they are working on and last I remember, this was Peds."

"It's Arizona…" Mark practically choked on her name, but he gathered himself and continued, "…the man attacked her with a knife. He stabbed her in the back… and the shoulder, her chest… along her jaw line. That dinosaur didn't tell you that we're on lockdown?" Bailey was so shocked that she was momentarily speechless. She looked at Robert and angrily shook her head.

"Oh hell no!" She pushed Mark out of her way and marched toward Teddy and Owen. She stopped along the way to kick Robert Sanders in the ribs as she walked past him, "Out of my way people, **surgeon** coming through."

Meanwhile… Callie, Cristina and Lexie were in OR Two. They were operating on a man who had a serious heart attack while he was at work on a construction site. He fell fifty feet due to the heart attack and ended up breaking his arm, several ribs, his hip and his right foot. They had heard about the lockdown and decided that it was best to just carry on with what they were doing. Someone would come and get them when they were safe to leave the OR. They were almost through with the surgery and everything was going well. The man's vitals never tanked, so they took their time and decided to be extra thorough, since they were stuck in the OR until the end of the lockdown anyway.

"Hey, I wonder what this whole lockdown thing is about, don't you? Do you think it's something serious again, like the shooting?" Lexie asked as she helped Callie repair the man's metatarsal bones.

"Really, little Grey? You're going to bring up the scariest thing ever while my hands are inside a man's chest?" Yang said matter of factly as she worked on his heart.

"Sorry."

"Besides, if it was something that serious, someone would have come along to tell us. They wouldn't just let us stand here after last time. It's probably just a baby stolen from the NICU or some crazy dude escaped from the psych ward. Or hell, maybe I'm wrong and there really is another crazy homicidal maniac on the loose."

Callie rolled her eyes as she realized that Cristina was clearly and completely over the issues that happened to her in the OR on _that _day. "Must you be so cynical, Dr. Yang? You of all people should know how unfunny it is joking about what happened."

"Oh don't get you're vagina in a twist, Callie. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I mean, being on lockdown while trying to save a big hairy construction worker isn't exactly a day at the ball park, now is it? Karev's right, this place really should be called Seattle Grace-Mercy Death."

Callie just shook her head and went back to what she was doing and tried to change the subject, "I'm thinking about talking to the Chief about taking a few vacation days soon and maybe take Arizona somewhere nice. She's had such a bad time today, you know, with having to leave Sofia at Kindergarten and then her paraplegic patient. You should have heard her at lunch. I honestly still have no idea what she was talking about, but she was going on about Spencer becoming a super evil genius."

"That would be awesome. It might bring me some decent Cardio cases too, if my little braniac godson is out there bringing them down."

"You really are the worst godmother ever."

"Once again you picked me, four times!"

"And seriously, Cristina, you need to stop being so…. _you_… around Spencer. Just last week he told me that I needed to be more spontaneous, seize the day and all that make lemonade crap you used to tell me and that I should spend more time at the mall like _'Aunt Crissy'_." Cristina cringed at her godchildren's nickname for her, but laughed at the same time. "And yesterday, the kids did some drawing in daycare. Skye drew a cute puppy, Sienna drew our family together holding hands and Spencer drew a heart… I'm not talking about love heart either, I'm talking four chambers and an aorta, which was color coded… correctly!"

"And there's a problem with that? The kid obviously has good taste and is going to go further in his life then being a carpenter or a babysitter."

"If I wasn't fixing a man's foot, I'd have punched you so hard for that. And wait till I tell Arizona that later, she'll probably do it for me."

"You know, I don't get why you and Arizona and Nix and Greg didn't take Mark up on his offer to have the kid's home schooled with Brittany. You want to see her now! It's only been a week and already she is flourishing."

Callie could almost feel Lexie bursting with pride at her daughters "_achievements_", but she just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, she's a mini lexipedia, of course she's going to flourish! Besides, it's a well-known fact that all home schooled kids turn into freaks." Callie gave a snort of laughter.

Lexie however was not amused, "I was home schooled until College…"

Cristina and Callie both snickered quietly and said, "Exactly" at the same time, which just caused Lexie to pout and them both to laugh even harder. They all looked up when they heard the door to the OR open. In walked Mark, followed by Chief Webber and they both had solemn looks on their faces. Lexie noticed Mark's head was bandaged immediately and almost dropped the instrument she was holding.

"Dr. Grey, keep it together." Callie said while glancing at her, then turning back to the bones she was correcting. "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting our important surgery as well as moving around during a lockdown?" She glanced up at the two men and they both looked at each other nervously before they both looked back to Callie. Callie licked her lips and looked back down to the foot in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself not to shiver from the chill that ran down her spine. She suddenly had a bad feeling about what they were about to say.

"Dr. Torres…" Chief Webber spoke firmly, "We need you elsewhere, so I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to take over this surgery for you." He was stepped behind her and she didn't fight when he took the instruments from her. "Don't worry, I've read the chart and I've got Dr. Grey here to help me, if necessary." Lexie nodded once and she glanced at Mark who smiled at her and mouthed the words: _"I'm fine"_ and _"I love you."_

"Dr. Sloan will explain everything to you outside." Chief Webber nodded to Mark and then Mark smiled at Callie, but it was off and she noticed it immediately and he did too.

"Just tell me what happened? Did something happen in the daycare? Did Spencer talk someone into hitting the fire alarm so he could see Arizona early again?" Callie glanced between the Chief and Mark. "Did Skye lose the rabbit? You know, we finally found a second one, we use it like a backup. Arizona has it in her office… but you guys wouldn't cut me out of a surgery for that… And we're on lockdown." Suddenly Callie couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She ripped the mask off her face and threw it at Mark, "Just tell me. TELL ME! What happened..?"


	17. Chapter 16

Title: As Time Goes By 16  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: So it's finally here, the chapter where you get *most* of the story about Monica. Thanks to everyone that's commented. I'm not sure why this story doesn't get many comments on Fanfiction .net, but I know people are reading it there and I just want to say thank you (especially to those that are taking the time to comment)! And thank you for the support and love from everyone at the LJ community. Thanks to JJ and Drea for making me continue, when there were times I honestly didn't want too.

"Dr. Torres! Please step outside and speak with Dr. Sloan. I need to concentrate and make sure this man can walk again."

Callie nodded and slowly walked toward the door, her eyes glued onto Mark's. He put an arm around her shoulder as they stepped outside of the OR. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and spun her so that he could look into her eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her tears streaming down her face. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly as she sobbed. He didn't let go as he began whispering into her ear.

"I had a case on the peds floor and since your wife is the best, I demanded a consult from her." He felt her tense in his arms. "I walked into the exam room and a man was screaming at her. I'm not quite sure why, but he pulled out a knife. I'm not sure how he got passed security, but I assure you, they are looking into everything…" He sighed and Callie sobbed harder and buried her face into his shoulder. "This man stabbed Arizona and when I interrupted, he lunged for me, but your wife…" by now, Mark was crying too and holding onto Callie for dear life, just as she was holding onto him. "Your amazingly brave wife pushed me out of the way and he stabbed her in the back. I was knocked unconscious. I don't know what his grudge with Arizona was, but from what Teddy told me, he was gunning for her and they had some sort history."

Callie pulled back and wiped her cheeks on the long sleeves of the thermal she was wearing. She looked up into Mark's eyes and the unasked question lingered in the air between them. "She's going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but they got her to the OR before she bled out. None of the stabbings hit any vital organs, amazingly enough. Seriously, it's like someone was watching out for her and making sure she'd survive. She'll be in a lot of pain. He ripped up several of her muscles…" He swallowed hard, unsure of how to tell Callie about the cut on Arizona's face. He hadn't had a chance to really look at it, but he was going to do his best to ensure there would be no scar.

"What aren't you telling me, Mark?" Callie had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"He… He tried to scar her. On her face, like permanently." This information made Callie's face crumple into tears again.

"C-Can I see her? I don't care about a st-tupid scar on her f-face, as long as she's alive!" Callie punched him half-heartedly on his chest several times. "You scared me! I thought… I thought you were going to t-tell me she couldn't walk… Not that that would change how much I love my wife, but seriously, Mark! There is only so much a woman can take; you shouldn't do that to me." She punched him hard on the shoulder and he flinched, but said nothing.

"They'll be moving her from the OR to a room once Teddy and Owen are done, which should be soon. They'll page us with the room number." He pulled her in for another hug. "Don't worry, she's fine. That woman loves you something fierce and I don't think anything will ever take her away from you. You know, I spoke to Mrs. Sanders and she was amazed by Arizona. Arizona walked into the room and put herself between her violent husband and her broken son. She tried to calm him down and maintained her ground, protecting Robbie the entire time. And she even protected me, she's just incredible, Callie."

Callie managed to laugh and nodded at his words. She was so relieved to hear that Arizona would be fine and none of the wounds hit anything vital. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this moment, but hearing Mark talk about Arizona and how brave her wife was just made her laugh again. Leave it to Arizona to be so brave that she would scare Callie to death. "She really is, Mark. Thank you for trying to help her."

Mark scoffed, "All I did was end up getting knocked out from the force of Arizona pushing me out of the way! She's a lot stronger than she appears." They both laughed at that and Callie nodded at him, knowing it was true. Mark looked her in the eyes with a look of pure sincerity, "It's really Teddy and Karev you wanna thank. Teddy managed to eventually get the guy away from her and when she did, Karev tackled him and pinned him to the floor so he couldn't get anyone else. Oh and April too, she raised the alarm with Chief Webber and got us into lockdown, you should thank her too." Callie nodded, sniffed back her tears and wiped her eyes.

"I will when I see them, though I'll never be able to thank them enough for saving my wife's life." Callie started crying again as she entertained in her mind what might have happened if her injuries were worse. Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. He dropped his cheek against the top of her head and they swayed slightly. The world was moving around them, but they were lost in thoughts.

Mark suddenly thought about the kids and decided to ask and offer to watch them before Callie even needed to concern herself, "Do you want Sofia to stay at our house tonight? I can take the three musketeers too, if that's what you need."

Callie was touched by Mark's thoughtfulness, but she shook her head. "Sofia has school in the morning so I think I'm going to ask Nix if he and Greg will take her, since she can get a ride with them when they take Emily in the morning. And I think the girls and Spencer will be okay for a few hours in the daycare. Let me get a bearing on what is going on and then if I need you to watch them, I'll page you or something, would that be alright?"

Mark nodded and then got himself ready to ask the question he'd been dying to ask. "Callie, do you know who Monica is?"

Callie's head shot up at his words, "What? Where did you hear that name?"

"I overheard Robbie Sanders asking his mom who Monica was and why he had never heard of her. He said his dad kept saying that Arizona corrupted a girl called Monica." Callie's mouth opened in shock and she pulled herself away from Mark. "Callie, what's wrong?"

"I need to find Nix," Callie suddenly said when the shock wore off.

Mark was suddenly confused. He obviously knew that Arizona and Nix were childhood friends, but Nix wasn't even on the pediatric floor when all of this took place. "Nix..? Why?"

"Because I need answers now and I'm not going to let him get away with not telling me again. I need to talk to him and I need to talk to him now, so do you know where he is or not?" Callie gave Mark a steely eyed glare and he shuddered lightly realizing just how serious she was.

Mark nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch. He's in the conference room on level 2, talking to the police. Don't ask me why though, I mean, he wasn't even th-… hey, Callie come back!" he called after her as Callie took off running down the corridor. She wasn't going another minute without knowing what the hell happened in Arizona's past.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the conference room. As soon as she got there she saw that Nix was in room and he was talking to two male police officers. She didn't even bother knocking, the rush of adrenaline in her body was making her brash and, frankly, she was a more than a little mad. This whole Monica thing was far more serious than Nix led on and she hated being in the dark, so she was getting answers and she was going to get them now.

"Excuse me ma'am but this is a private interview, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of the officers looked at her and motioned towards the door.

"No officer, please, anything you have to say or any questions you may want to ask me, you can say in front of her. This Dr. Calliope Torres, she is Arizona's wife."

"Oh…" The officer said and he managed to look a little sheepish and uncomfortable, mostly from the glare Callie was giving him. He coughed into his hand and then said, "I'm very sorry to hear about your wife's incident. We're just finishing up taking reports and gathering information…"

_Incident?_ _Who calls getting stabbed by a maniac an incident!_ Callie couldn't stop the thought from running through her head and she stared at the man incredulously for a moment before she forced herself to give him a small smile. At seeing the smile, the man let out a deep breath and looked at Callie with sympathy, "How is she?"

Callie stood up straighter and looked the man in the eye. She didn't need or want his sympathy. Her wife was a hero and a protector of the weak (though she probably shouldn't say that to Mark), that was nothing to be sympathetic about. She was proud, but honestly, she didn't have the patience to deal with some young cop who didn't seem to know how to handle interpersonal conversations with victims so she just blathered the first thing that came to mind, "I don't know yet, she's still in surgery, I'm on my way down there now, but first, Dr. Taylor, may I please have a word with you outside," Nix nodded and stood up, "…privately." She said the last word while looking at the officer and he just nodded to them both.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, this will just take a second." The officers started talking amongst themselves and gave them a slight wave. Nix followed Callie out of the room and closed the door behind them. Callie stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest and they just stared at each other. He was white as a sheet and it looked like he had been crying just as much as she had been. He was obviously as worried for Arizona as Callie was.

"I can't believe this, Callie. I mean, this morning she was fine, we were laughing and joking with the kids in the car and then obviously things got a bit bumpy when we got to work. She was complaining about the case load, given the amount of kids that were injured in the bus accident, but we were working the Sanders case together. And now she's lying in the OR with three stab wounds and lacerations to her face. She doesn't deserve this. Hell, no one deserves anything like this, but especially Arizona…" Callie blinked back her tears; she needed to stay strong to ask Nix what she needed to ask him.

"Nix, I'm going to say something and then I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me. And it's not going to be one of those half-assed _'this is her story to tell'_ type of answers, you're going to tell me **everything**." She stared him in the eye and gave him a look that was daring him to disagree. She watched him swallow the lump in his throat before he nodded once. "Mark said that he heard this Sanders kid talking about someone named Monica. So I need to ask you and remember, you're going to tell me everything..." She paused again, still staring him in the eye as she summoned up the courage to finally get this question out, "Did the man who did this to her have anything to do with the Monica thing?"

Nix stood still for a moment while he thought over his answer. He had reasons not to say anything, but knowing how crazy it's been making Callie and now all the trouble that has resurfaced, there was no way he could keep quiet any longer. He nodded his head and sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping as though they held the weight of the world upon them. "Yes, Callie. This…" he sighed softly again and nodded again, "Yes, this has everything to do with the Monica thing. Look, just let me get through these police questions and then I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know, okay? Well, anything I know the answer to anyway." Callie nodded and leaned back against the wall as Nix went back into the room.

Ten minutes later Nix reappeared and he grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her into an empty on call room and closed the door. "Okay, ask me anything and I promise you I will tell you whatever I can." Nix sat down on a bed and patted the spot next to him for Callie to sit down.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning, who is Monica?" Callie had to ask the question even though she was terrified of the answer. She rested her hands at her sides and gripped the blanket on the bed they were sitting on.

Nix licked his lips as he focused his thoughts and then tilted his head so that he could look at Callie. This was a painful story to recount, but one Callie should know and he couldn't help but wish that Arizona would have been brave enough to tell all of this to her wife years ago. "Monica was Arizona's roommate when she first came to Seattle for college. When we graduated from high school, Arizona was so thrilled that she had found a college in Seattle that accepted her. It was a smaller school, but she just wanted to come back to Washington. She always talked about how much she loved it when her dad would take her there, so needless to say she was really excited." Nix smiled as he remembered Arizona going on and on about Seattle and how she wanted to live there and now, she was getting that chance. He was so proud of his friend.

"Anyway, I was insanely proud of her, but I was going to school in Kentucky, on a cheerleading scholarship. It was the first time we'd be going to school apart from one another in over ten years. We were sad, but we promised to call one another all the time and we made good on it. When we used to call for our nightly catch up chats, Monica was all she would talk about." Nix looked straight ahead, caught up in a memory as he spoke. "I knew straight away that Arizona had a crush on her. When Arizona crushed on someone, her attitude was infectious." He laughed slightly and Callie nodded her head and smiled. She hated to think of her wife having a crush on anyone but herself, but she also knew that her wife had a past, as did she and it was heartwarming to think about a love struck Arizona; with all the smiles and rainbows and crap. Callie reached out and patted Nix's hand, encouraging him to continue.

"They were assigned a dorm together. At first they were roommates, but they quickly became friends. You know how Arizona is, she can make Oscar the Grouch sing and dance if she really tried and make him like it!"

They both laughed and Callie shook her head, "I think you've been watching too much television with your daughter." Callie grinned at him, but then her face took on that solemn look she had before as he went on with the story.

"I remember that she and Monica were at a party and she called me, absolutely out of her mind drunk, and she kept telling me how much she loved me and that Monica has been particularly friendly that night. And by friendly, she meant handsy and lipsy. She told me that she loved Monica and that she thought Monica could be the one, her one. Apparently, they went back to their dorm after the party and yes, they slept together. Monica that made the first move, since Arizona told me she wasn't about to try until she knew it was something Monica wanted." Nix stopped talking momentarily and just stared at his boss.

"Come on Nix, I can take it. Tell me what happened next." Callie pleaded with him and she sat up straighter, hoping her posture would back her words, though she was scared, but honestly, she needed to know the truth.

Nix took in a deep breath and released it slowly, his entire body slumping as he did so. "Monica woke up the next morning and was terrified to find herself in Arizona's arms. Everything about what had happened between her and Arizona from the night before came back to her and she flipped out." Nix froze for a moment before Callie put her hand on his shoulder, urging him to continue. "Monica ran from the room and ran around campus claiming that Arizona had sexually assaulted her." Callie's eyes widened in rage and horror as she thought about how Arizona must have felt at having this girl, her friend, run away and claim something so horrible. She didn't even know this Monica girl and yet she wanted to tear her limb from limb.

"She did what..?" Callie couldn't remember the last time she had felt this mixture of sadness, pain, worry and anger all pushed together inside her heart.

"I know, it's ridiculous, like Arizona would ever be capable of doing anything like that or even thinking about it. But Monica's family was a very persuasive and influential family in Seattle. She had special people in high places and they managed to turn almost the entire school against Arizona. I later came to find out that the only reason she didn't leave right away was because of her father. He was threatening to sue the dean and the school, as well as Monica and her family, for slander and various other legal terms I can't really remember. I mean, you've met The Colonel, he's a very demanding and sometimes scary man. Arizona felt trapped and she didn't want to disappoint her father by running away and ruining his chance of any type of favorable outcome, especially since family honor was being put to the test. A Robbins would never assault someone, sexually or otherwise." Callie nodded her head. She knew exactly what the colonel was like and how he could be.

"Needless to say, the next few weeks at the school were a living nightmare for her. Monica's family started an anti-gay movement on the campus and this was before things were as accepting as they are now, you know?" He nodded a bit toward Callie, remembering many dark days he had in the past as well. "They claimed that people like Arizona were poisoning and corrupting the minds of the other students and even some of the faculty. It started off pretty small, people would walk out of rooms as she entered, and there was always whispering behind her back, you know, that kind of thing. It wasn't really anything that Arizona couldn't handle, but the school had given her no support. They put her on academic probation pending an official review of… of basically her entire life! They were going to not only pick through her grades and classes with a fine-tooth comb, but they promised to interview anyone who knew her and she was constantly being reminded that, _'No means no!'_ by not only other students, but even teachers." He shook his head in disgust and then sighed again, "As if that wasn't bad enough, it just got much, much worse." Callie closed her eyes at the idea of Arizona being tormented by her peers.

"Pretty much everyone at the college, students, faculty, and even people who she considered friends believed that she'd attacked Monica. They'd throw things at her and some people were spitting on her in the corridors. Crude notes were left on her door and people would leave the bathroom whenever she walked in. Honestly, it was probably even worse than all this cause, I mean, I only know what Arizona has told me and you know how she is. People were convinced she was this evil little gay witch. What the hell ever happened to innocent until proven guilty, huh? And the worst part was the school was fine with all of this going on."

Callie couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes at Nix's words. How could Arizona have stayed in that place?

"Arizona used to call me every day in floods of tears and then one day she didn't. I just knew something wasn't right. I rang her school, but as soon as I said her name people would hang up on me left, right and center." Callie couldn't believe how heartless these people sounded. How could anyone treat Arizona this way? She was the kindest, loving and most beautiful person that Callie had ever met, it was no wonder Arizona refused to even remember any of this happened to her.

"I was so concerned that I couldn't get through to Arizona that in a desperate moment I called Tim and when I finally got hold of him, he told me that he and his parent's were on their way to Seattle because…" Nix paused and took a deep breath; he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down his face, "…because Arizona had been attacked." Callie put her hand over her mouth and let out a small sob. "So naturally, I immediately flew out to see her and be with her family on the red eye." He took a moment to turn to Callie, his eyes were red with the pain of reliving this nightmare and Callie finally understood why he didn't want to say anything. "When Arizona refused to leave Seattle and refused to admit what she had done, Monica's brother's decided it was time to pay her a visit and teach her a lesson. They broke into her dorm room while she was having a nap and they hurt her. They hurt her really bad." Callie wiped furiously at her tears.

"How bad?" Nix sat in silence as tears fell down his face. "How bad, Nix?" Callie repeated her question louder and clearer then she had before.

"I don't know exactly how they beat her, but it was awful. They had weapons and they planned to sexually assault her, they wanted to do to her what they thought she did to Monica. They wanted to uphold their sister's honor," Nix scoffed at that, "but thank god, a couple of her neighbors heard the commotion and stopped it all. She had to have surgery to remove her spleen and repair several large tears to her stomach muscles…" Nix choked on his words, but pushed forward, "She almost died Callie… the doctor said she was legally dead for almost four minutes. She'd lost so much blood, but she's one hell of a fighter and she came back to us." Callie didn't even want to think about a world where Arizona hadn't come back to them, because that would have meant that she never would have gotten the chance to meet the love of her life.

"Naturally her family were furious, especially the Colonel. I remember when the dean showed up with Monica to the hospital. I've never seen Colonel Robbins so angry. He screamed at the dean, screamed about how the school should have been protecting his daughter and that he was going to make sure the school was shut down if it could not be a safe environment for ALL the students who were enrolled." Callie stood up and began to pace the floor. She was digesting the information Nix was giving her and processing it all in her mind.

"After the Colonel ranted and raved and finally calmed down the dean told them that Monica had something to say to them. At first, the Colonel was ravenously angry that she even stepped foot in Arizona's room, but the dean of the school assured him that she meant no harm and that what was about to be shared needed to be done so in person. Monica admitted that she had made the whole thing up. By now, Arizona was awake, but she was in too much pain to do anything other than listen, but I think that must have been really hard on her." The image of Arizona so weak and fragile was enough to break Callie's heart a million times over and seeing the look in Nix's eye only confirmed how terrible it must have been.

"The dean explained that Monica had been expelled and offered the Robbins an extremely large cash settlement to keep them quiet, the only requirement was that Arizona left the school and went to a different college. The Colonel turned them down point blank, but it was Arizona that agreed to the terms in the end and no charges were filed against the brothers, much to the Colonel, Tim and my own anger."

Callie had never felt so angry in all her life. She wanted to scream, to shout and throw things. She wanted to hurt the people that had hurt her precious Arizona, but most importantly, she wanted to see her wife and hold her hand and kiss her. "So they just got away with it?"

Nix nodded and shook his head, obviously unhappy with the outcome. "Unfortunately, yes. The Sanders brothers were never charged with anything, Arizona transferred to Georgetown and that was that. A year and a half later, Tim was killed and his funeral was the last time I saw her until I got the job here, of course. I think it was too hard for her and at the time, I reminded her of life where she went to school in hell and then her brother was taken away from her. She shut herself off to me and to her family and her older friends. I accepted it, but I am so happy that things turned out so much better for her, Callie. You are her happy ending and I'm so over the moon for her."

Callie smiled at Nix's last thought, but she had more questions about what happened in the hospital today and as much as she'd like to sit and reminisce about her love for Arizona, she wanted to know more. "So the man that did this to her..?" Callie asked the question, but was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"He was Robert Sanders, one Monica's brothers. Her other brother, Carl, is in prison serving two life sentences after he killed his wife and daughter."

A light bulb went off in Callie's head as she realized something. "That's where the scar comes from. The one across the bottom of her stomach, near her c-section scar, she told me she got it after a rollerblading accident when she was a kid. She told me about how she wanted to be a professional skater." Nix laughed, he knew exactly the memories that Callie was talking about. Callie sat back down and the two doctors sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"You know, the college where it all happened… Now it has one of the biggest LGBT communities in the entire US. The Colonel apparently demanded that changes be made since his daughter accepted the deal the dean offered and he definitely made sure nothing like that would ever happen again."

"Nix, that school could be a permanent pride celebration for all I care, I just want my wife to be okay and for that bastard to pay for what he's done." Callie's hands were clenched into fists and resting on her thighs. She didn't know what to do or say or even think at this moment. She felt angry about what happened to Arizona in her past, she felt utter relief that her wife was alive, she was overloaded with a deep sense of hurt that Arizona's past came back to haunt her because she chose to live a life where she saved children. She helped save that man's child and he stabbed her three times as a thank you. She felt disgusted.

"I understand how you feel, Callie. I went through the entire range of emotions when all this happened and then Arizona shut down on everyone. I'm just so glad that she didn't hold onto all that anger and fear. She had every right too, but she didn't. She went to another school, though she lived at home and not in a dorm. She dated, she learned, she lived and I don't know how, but she got her dream. She moved to Seattle and met you. Maybe when she's up and about again I'll ask why she came back, because I'm curious, but I'm glad she did." He smiled at Callie and patted her back. She nodded with his words and they both sat lost in thoughts for several minutes until Callie's beeper released a shrill sound. She looked down and a genuine smile crossed her lips.

"She's been moved to a room now. Fourth floor, 422, I'm going to go be with her. Hey, Nix? Would you mind picking up Sofia and keeping her this evening. I know we don't generally do the sleep over thing during the week, but given the circumstances…" Callie gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Nix stood up and laughed. He offered Callie his hand and pulled her to her feet and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "It would be my pleasure, we love Sofia. I think Greg would keep her if he could." They both laughed and Nix walked to the door, pulling it open and holding it until Callie walked out. He followed, closing the door behind him. "I'll get the girls and Spencer too, no complaints." He held his hand up as Callie took a breath to respond, which she just blew out of her mouth and then laughed with a nod.

"Alright, alright, thank you, Nix. Thank you for being Arizona's friend and for telling me everything, finally. I know it will be hard, but I'm going to ask her about it tonight. With all that happened, I hope she'll be more open to tell me about it." They both nodded and then headed in different directions down the hallways; Nix to pack up his things and grab the kids and Callie to Arizona's room. She couldn't wait to see her wife.

Callie got to the fourth floor as quickly as her body would allow her. She looked down the corridor and could easily tell which room was Arizona's without even glancing at the room numbers. Alex, Owen, Bailey and April all stood outside of Arizona's room. They were all talking quietly to each other, but as Callie approached them the chatter died down almost instantly.

"Callie…" Teddy started to speak but was thrown off as Callie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. As shocked as she was, Teddy just finally broke down into tears and hugged her back vigorously.

"Thank you." Callie whispered it before pulling away. "Thank you so much." Callie wiped a few stray tears that had fallen from her cheeks. She gestured to the other surgeons standing there and shook her head slightly before offered them a small laugh of pure relief. "All of you, I am forever in your debt… I don't think there is anything in the world that could say or show you to make you understand just how grateful I am that you all not only helped her, but saved her."

"Torres! You would have done the same for anyone of us. No one comes into _our_ hospital and dares to threaten one of our own. There was no way anyone would ever get away with that and you know it." Callie smiled at Bailey and nodded. All the other surgeons nodded with Bailey's words too. They were all shaken up by what occurred and felt no less violated than they did when Gary Clarke entered their home intent on a rampage.

"How is she?" Callie asked in a small voice as she turned to look into the room that Arizona occupied. She couldn't see Arizona through the shades and she felt her heart break again. She wondered if her friends did this on purpose, so that they could talk to her first and prepare her for what she would soon see. It was something she did to patients all the time and she felt a tingle of anger in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it down. These people, her friends, are doing what they think best for her.

"She's going to be fine." Teddy stepped behind Callie and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure Mark told you that the knife missed any vital organs, so we were able to go in and repair the damage that was done. Mark did say that she's going to need a second surgery on her face. He's intent that he has the best hope of preventing any permanent scaring. He said, and I quote," she mimicked Mark's voice to the best of her ability," 'there's no way I'm telling Robbins that she has to look in the mirror and see that scar everyday'." Callie nodded at everything Teddy was telling her and everyone laughed at Teddy's Mark impersonation.

Callie was still staring through the window and she licked her lips while she gathered her thoughts. "Can I see her?" Callie's voice was pleading. People may have been telling her that her wife was going to be okay, but she needed to see it with her own eyes, touch her with her own hands and feel Arizona breathing next to her.

"She's not awake yet, but yes you can be with her." Callie went to take a step forward and Owen stopped her.

"Hunt, if you know what's good for you, you will move out of my way and let me go in there and see my wife." Callie stared at him and made sure she held eye contact so that he knew just how serious she was. No one was getting in the way of her seeing the love of her life right now.

"I just want to prepare you, okay. She lost a lot of blood during the surgery and the cuts on her face…"

"I don't care about some cuts on her face, now let me in." Callie pushed passed him as she spoke and walked through the door. She stopped dead in the doorway though when her eyes fell on her wife. Arizona was dead asleep. Callie swallowed the lump in her throat at that thought. Why is that a common saying? It's morose and terrible to even think it, especially right now when she was looking at her broken Arizona. She looked so pale and Callie was struck with the thought that Arizona could be a vampire from Twilight right now. Pale, but still sparkling. Her Arizona always sparkled. She timidly walked into the room and frowned slightly as she finally stood next to the bed. She didn't care that the others were watching from the door, she just grabbed Arizona's hand with her own and then leaned down to press a soft kiss against Arizona's temple. "Don't you worry, babe, I'm here. I love you."

Callie wiped her cheeks again and finally took in that most of Arizona's jaw was covered in gauze. She had to ponder whether it was placed there because it was medically necessary, or they just didn't want her to see the angry cuts below. She sobbed when her body was wracked with an overwhelming sense of loss. The loss of control in her workplace, the loss of Arizona's (as well as her own) sense of security and worse of all, loss of her faith in the human race.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: As Time Goes By 17  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: JJ's back and here's the next installment of the series. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment, we appreciate the feedback. :D I hope the pace of this chapter isn't too slow. :x

Arizona woke up with a start. She felt super groggy and had trouble opening her eyes, but she felt Callie's arms around her, holding her tightly. Her lips curved into a small smile as she felt Callie's lips brush against her temple.

"Mmm, it's truly the best thing to wake up too; your lips on my body." Arizona kept her eyes closed and she sounded hoarse, but was unsure why. Her face felt as though there was something settled upon it, but she simply assumed it was her blanket and let it be. She was too tired to move. Her body felt tired, sluggish and sore, perhaps she and Callie had a long night last night making love, but she couldn't remember it, which was weird.

"Oh thank god, Arizona…" Callie squeezed Arizona gently and she let out a sputtering sound between a cough and a laugh. Callie raised a brow and looked at Arizona's face. Her jawline was still covered with gauze, but she had a look of peace on her face. It made Callie's heart do flip flops just to see Arizona awake and to hear her talk. She had crawled into bed with Arizona just a couple of hours after lunch, unable to just idly sit next to her any longer.

"I had the strangest dream, Calliope. I was in the hospital with a patient and his father was being abusive, so I tried to step between them and this crazy man stabbed me." Her voice was still hoarse, but the tone was of pure incredulousness, as though Arizona was scoffing at the thought. She even attempted to laugh at the end of the sentence, but that was when a serious pain ripped through her chest and shoulder. She furrowed her brows, wondering why she was in so much pain, but when she felt Callie's body tense around her, that her eyes shot open. The intense light in the room practically burned her retinas and her consciousness suddenly realized she wasn't home and she voiced the only thought which crossed her mind in a painful whisper, "…it wasn't a dream."

Arizona's mind was racing and Callie could read every thought on her face. She could see Arizona's fear, her concern, her love, but most of all, Callie could see her pain. They both laid in one another's arms, neither saying anything, just taking comfort in one another and the fact that they were both alive and had each other. Callie finally couldn't take it anymore and she gently turned Arizona's face so she could look her in the eye. The two stared into one another's eyes and so much emotion was pouring from the look they gave one another. Callie just gently caressed Arizona's cheek and finally leaned forward and kissed Arizona's lips, her eyes falling shut while tears streamed down her cheek. Arizona was also crying, but she kept her eyes opened and on the part of Callie's face she could see while returning the kiss with as much love and passion she could muster under the circumstances. They remained this way, tasting one another, ensuring that they were alive and together for several minutes until there was a light cough that rang out in the room. They both turned to see Addison standing there with her arms across her chest and tears in her eyes.

"Nobody thought to tell me or come and get me!" Addison was livid, but both Callie and Arizona saw the fear behind her eyes. "I've been in surgery for seven and a half hours. A woman was hemorrhaging on my table and I was fixing her and ensuring that her child was alive while the lockdown commenced. When the lockdown was done, I had… I h-had Arizona paged nine times for a consult. NINE TIMES! And not one of these idiot doctors or nurses had the decency to tell me what happened. All I was t-thinking about was how much I wanted… to st-strangle you for not answering the god damn pages and I come to f-find out that here you are… all stab…" She made a weird face as she thought of what to say, "—s-stabb-ified and I'm so t-thankful t-that you're not… you know."

Callie reached out with her arm and Addison took that as an invitation and she immediately went to her and hugged her with all her might, and then gently took Arizona's hand into her and squeezed. Arizona did her best to offer a slight smile, but she was uncomfortable and in pain. She didn't say anything though, because she didn't want Callie to move. She finally offered Addison a lop-sided grin through her pain and said hoarsely, "I'm glad I'm not… you know, either." The three let out a laugh, but Arizona tensed in pain and coughed, her eyes widening as she looked at Callie. Callie made to get off the bed, but Arizona held her tighter. "D-don't go, it will p-pass… just... a m-moment…" Arizona's hand went from Addison's to Callie's chest where she held onto her scrubs in a vice grip.

Callie never took her eyes off Arizona's. "Breathe, babe." She tilted her face slightly and watched as Arizona released a slow painful breath. "Addie, would you mind paging Teddy, I think we might need to up her meds." Addison nodded and headed out without another word. Callie gently smoothed her hand across Arizona's forehead. She was sweating and her face was turning slightly red. "Your last dose may have been wearing off. I know Teddy wanted to wait for you to wake up before deciding how much to administer next." Arizona nodded slightly, but her brow was still furrowed and she was concentrating on Callie's eyes and breathing. "I know it hurts, but just breathe." Callie felt her heart breaking as she stared into Arizona's eyes and watched tears crumble down her cheeks.

"God, Arizona, I could have lost you... I love you so, so much." Callie moved her hands over Arizona's cheeks and used her thumbs to gently wipe Arizona's tears away. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Arizona's lips, then over the tear tracks covering each of her cheeks. Arizona's lips curved into a small smile as she listened to Callie and she just let Callie hold her and whisper softly to her.

"I love you too, Callie." Arizona whispered softly and then let out a shuddering breath. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable, but she figured Teddy and Addie would reappear as soon as they're capable. She was still gripping Callie's scrub top in her hand and she desperately needed to take her mind off the pain which was tearing through her body. She suddenly realized she hadn't asked an important question to Callie, "R-Robbie?" Arizona's tears started to fall faster. "R-Robbie, is h-he..?"

Callie smiles brightly and presses another kiss against Arizona's lips and then moved back slightly and shakes her head. "You are the most insanely caring person in the world, Arizona. You put yourself between a mad man while he's screaming at this child. You push Mark out of the way to save his ass." She laughs softly, tears pooling in her eyes while she looks at Arizona in absolute awe. "You're amazing. I'm so lucky to have you as my wife." Callie's hand smoothed over Arizona's head, gently touching her blonde hair. "Robbie was insanely worried about you. He thought it was his fault, but Mark spoke with him and made she her knew all of this was his father's decision. He's coping, much like the rest of us."

Callie watched Arizona's face as she digested this information. There was a momentary look of contemplation and then fear crossed her eyes again. "It's okay, babe, that man is in jail. The ass was proud of himself and says he was glad he had the chance to try and finish the job." Callie shook her head and then leaned her forehead against Arizona's. "I'm glad that he's a failure. That sick son of a bitch won't be getting out of jail anytime soon. Robbie and his mother don't have to live in fear anymore and he's being so strong for his mom, even with all that he's been going through. You showed him what a real caring adult is like and I'm not sure that kid would have ever had a chance with a father like that." She watched Arizona's lips twitch into a slight frown, before pain over took her again, tears falling down her cheeks. Callie just held Arizona closer and started whispering how much she loved her into her ear. They remained that way for another twenty minutes before Teddy and Addie returned. After Teddy administered some additional pain meds, Arizona fell back asleep.

Callie watched Arizona sleep for another fifteen minutes before she made a decision on what to do now. She maneuvered out of the bed and kissed Arizona gently on her temple and then on her lips. She had spoken with Teddy for a few minutes after Arizona fell asleep and Teddy said that everything was looking well. They want to watch Arizona closely over the next couple of weeks, while the risk of infection is high, to ensure none of the wounds get infected. They also want to test her muscle movement and ensure there is no damage that they missed regarding range of motion. Plus, they can better control her pain while she's in the hospital and no one wants to see Arizona in any pain. Teddy and Callie both chuckled when Callie recounted the last time Arizona was sick and how she became a demanding demon to the point Sofia forbade Callie to leave her alone with any of the triplets. Sofia was very protective of her younger siblings. Callie understood everything and just felt terrible, because Arizona could be a terrible patient and she will be going out of her mind from boredom within hours.

Callie knocked on Chief Webber's door and waited to hear him say '_come in'_ before she opened the door and stepped inside. She nervously scratched at an invisible itch on her arm as she eyed Chief Webber. He hadn't looked up at her and seemed completely enamored by the paper he was reading. She stepped in further and stood by his desk. When he still didn't look up, she coughed into her hand and then cleared her throat. Finally he looked up and it took him a moment to register who was standing before him.

"Torres… How is Arizona? And how are you holding up?" He finally put the paper he was reading down and folded his hands in front of him on his desk.

"Oh, I'm fine, Chief. A-Arizona, well… She's Arizona, you know." They both chuckled and then Callie used her hand to wipe her face as she collected her thoughts. "She's hanging in there and, in typical Arizona style, she was more concerned with her patient than herself. One of the first things she did was ask about Robbie and make sure he was okay." She scoffed and shook her head slightly.

Chief Webber also laughed and nodded slightly, "That's what makes her such an amazing pediatric surgeon and doctor in general. She really is worthy of her place here and I know other hospitals have been after her, so we're lucky to have her and you too, Torres."

"Thank you, sir… But I did come to see you for a reason. I'd really like it I could have some time off right now. With Arizona being hurt, I really want to be able to take care of her… I love her so much and I just can't stop myself from asking why did this have to happen to her? I mean, things have been going so, so well for us. We're so in tune with one another and our schedules are perfectly synced to make sure we have time for work and time for ourselves and especially time for our kids. We have four kids and I still have to stop from pinching myself because at one point, Arizona didn't want any kids… at all!" By now, Callie was on a roll and just unleashing the pent up energy and worry she'd been swallowing down in order to stay strong for Arizona.

"And we've been really lucky, because Alice, our nanny, is awesome with the kids. She's really wholesome and you can really tell she's April's sister when they get together, but she is out of town right now and so we've had our hands full with kids right now, which is part of the reason I'd really like some time off… I mean, with Arizona being stuck in the hospital, my hands are going to be full with all four of them… and the kids don't even know y-yet… Oh my god, what am I going to t-tell them?" Callie just leaned forward and put her head in her hands and started crying again. She was beginning to worry about becoming dehydrated from all the crying she's done in the past few hours and made a mental note to stop by the cafeteria on her way back to Arizona's room.

Chief Webber stood up and walked around his desk and placed his hand on Callie's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Just be honest with them. They're already going to know something happened, so if you lie, you may alarm them. You guys have great kids, they'll want to be with her. Do you want me to watch them tonight? I'm sure Adele wouldn't mind the company and then you and Robbins can formulate a plan." He squeezed her shoulder gently.

Callie released a shuddering breath and shook her head, "Thank you, Chief, but Nix already took them. Sofia and Emily are in the same class, so it made sense. And the triplets love hanging out with Emily. I just, I'd like to have some time with Arizona too. All of this happening right in front of my eyes again… Last time we were lucky, neither of us were hurt and it helped reaffirm our feelings for each other and led to us getting over a rough spot in our relationship. Seeing someone actually hurt _my _Arizona in _our _place of work has just knocked me for a loop here. She needs at least two weeks in a hospital bed, I want to be there for her and the kids and then, I'd like for us to have another two weeks. I want to take her and the kids somewhere or even just relax at home and get back to feeling safe." She nodded with that last word.

Chief Webber stared at his head of orthopedics and nodded. "Take as much time as you need. You both are sincerely dedicated to the hospital and have proven yourselves valuable doctors on our staff, so you both take as long as you need. Taylor and Karev can cover for you both and we all know how to reach you, should there be an emergency. Just let me know a time frame before Arizona is discharged." He went back to his seat and sat down. "I'm really sorry all of this happened, Torres. I just got the report here on how he was even permitted inside the hospital with that knife. He has a friend that worked here as a security guard and he let him cut the line to get into the hospital more quickly to see his kid." He sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. "He broke our rules which led to immediate dismissal and honestly, he's lucky we're not pressing criminal charges against him also. I've arranged a staff meeting tomorrow morning, you and Robbins obviously don't need to be there, but I plan on addressing what happened and ensuring the staff realizes how the smallest thing, like letting a friend past our security measures, can lead to a tragedy. I hate saying this, but we're lucky Robbins wasn't hurt worse and I really hope neither of you plan on seeing legal action against the hospital."

Callie's eyes widened at Webber's words. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind and she knew Arizona wouldn't even think about that either. "Chief, we practically live here. Most of the doctors here, we consider family. They work so hard, they've saved my life, my daughter's life and now they've saved my wife's life. There is no way we would ever burden the hospital with a law suit, especially over something it had no control over, like a crazy prejudiced parent of a patient. If anyone should pay, whether monetarily or with time, it's that man." Callie couldn't even bring herself to say his name and she clenched her hands in her lap. "He deserves everything he gets. He's not even fighting, he's confessed and says he will be pleading guilty. The police officer I spoke with said he'll be going to jail for at least fifteen years."

They both looked at each other and then Callie nodded. "I should be getting back to Arizona. Thank you, Chief, for being so understanding and I'll talk to Arizona and give you more details before she's discharged." He nodded and Callie turned and left his office.

Callie stuck her head into Arizona's room and glanced around. Arizona was lying in bed with a grimace on her face and whimpering softly. She was asleep and it looked as though she was not having a pleasant dream. Callie walked in and shut the door behind her. She dropped the bag she was carrying on the tray next to Arizona's bed and then slid into the bed next to her. She pulled Arizona into her arms and whispered softly into her ear while she gently smoothed her hand along Arizona's forehead. She was still sweating slightly which made Callie sigh. It just meant that she was still in a lot of pain and all Callie wanted to do was take it all away. "It's okay, babe, you're safe."

Arizona's lips curved into a smile and she snuggled deeper into Callie's embrace. "Best. Wife. Ever."

Callie laughed and kissed Arizona lightly on the lips. "You're about to love me even more." Callie pulled the tray over their bodies and turned a bit so that Arizona could see the tray. She pulled the bag and opened it up. "We'll keep this between you and me, okay?" She winked and pulled out a doughnut which was covered in a pink glaze and sprinkles. She also pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk and opened it before dropping it on the tray. "I'm serious, don't tell Teddy or Bailey." She grinned at Arizona who was just smiling from ear to ear.

"You really are the most perfect wife ever." Arizona quickly pressed a kiss to Callie's cheek before grabbing the doughnut and ripping a piece off of it and dropping it into her mouth. She moaned a soft _"Mmm…" _which made Callie blush. "Oh god Callie, I'm not in the best shape here, don't start putting those thoughts into my mind."

Callie just smirked, "I'm not the one moaning in bed like I'm in heat and need lovin'."

"Well, I do need your love, babe." Arizona winked as she took a sip from the chocolate milk. She then ripped a piece of the doughnut off and offered it to Callie, who opened her mouth and took it happily.

"Mmm, it's a good thing you married me, huh?" They both laughed and enjoyed the doughnut together.

"The kiddies would be so jealous." Arizona suddenly tensed when she said that and Callie felt it.

"They're with Nix, Arizona. And he's keeping them tonight and they'll be in the daycare tomorrow, so we have some time to think about how we want to handle this. We'll give them a call when you're feeling a little better, okay?" Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and Arizona nodded slowly and she remained stoic for a just a moment, but then the tears started to well in her eyes. "Oh, Arizona, hey, hey…" Arizona whimpered softly and was unable to stop the tears. She curled herself up as much as she could without being in pain into Callie's arms. Callie kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed a portion of Arizona's back which was not injured. "Don't cry, babe. We have _awesome_ kids and they'll want to see you and I bet Sofia will even want to take care of you."

Arizona scoffed, "And keep me away from her little sisters and brother."

Callie rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was so happy to see Arizona was still able to joke, despite her situation. She leaned in and kissed Arizona's lips. When she felt Arizona smile into the kiss, Callie slid her tongue along her bottom lip. Arizona parted her lips and the kiss quickly turned into something more passionate and far less chaste than what should be occurring in a hospital bed. Callie chuckled as the kiss ended and she nuzzled her nose against Arizona's playfully. "You're probably right about that."

The two women sat in silence for a few moments, just soaking up the love they shared that filled the room. The embrace they were lying in was so familiar that they had fallen into it without either of them noticing. Arizona had her head lying on Callie's chest as her wife had one arm draped around her, the other gently stroking her hair. Arizona closed her eyes at her wife's touch and let out a contented sigh. "As much as this is awesome, I should probably call my parents before they read about this on some weird news internet website that you know my father loves surfing."

Callie wanted to laugh at Arizona poking fun of the Colonel's love for news websites, but from what she was told by Nix, this wasn't going to be information that the Colonel would swallow well. Honestly though, she wanted to hear more from Arizona about what happened and why. "Arizona…" She looked her in the eye and Arizona knew what was coming from the tone in her voice and the look. Arizona turned away from the look and sighed. She didn't want Callie to ever know what she went through. The past was a closed door that she really didn't want to open.

"I'm a little nervous here, babe, but I have something to tell you and I hope it will help you open up, alright?" Callie tilted her head slightly and used her index finger to turn Arizona's face back to her own. Arizona blinked once and then raised a brow in question. "Nix sorta name dropped Monica's name quite a while ago… …at the cowboy birthday party." Callie cringed upon finally telling Arizona the truth.

Realization came over Arizona's face slowly and her mouth dropped before she closed it and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "I get it now, all the hints…" Arizona rolled her eyes and then grit her teeth. She was mad that Nix ever let that name out, especially to Callie.

"I wanted to ask you, but I just couldn't figure out how."

"How about, _'Hey Arizona, who is Monica'?" _Arizona's voice was harsh and her hands were gripping the blanket which was covering her waist. "Or, _'Did you use to know someone named Monica'? _Seriously, Callie, we're married, we have four kids, I would think by now you would be more comfortable just asking me about my past. The cowboy birthday party was over a year ago! And yeah, it would have been difficult for me, but I would have told you everything. It's just not something I'm going to go out of my way to tell just anyone."

"But I'm not just anyone, Arizona! I was shocked to find out that something happened to you in college and I couldn't get more information from Nix at the time and I really didn't want to start a fight with you, since Nix made it seem like it was something you wouldn't want to discuss with anyone… not even me." Callie slowly sat up, pulling away from the embrace they were sharing so she could better look and talk with Arizona.

"Who would want to relive a time in their life where death seemed like a better option than living with how people looked at you and talked about you?" Arizona's face had started to turn red and it was the first warning signal to Callie that she was really pissed right now. But Callie was more concerned with what Arizona just said and she couldn't stop the soft gasp as she sucked in air to her lungs. She didn't know what to say, she just stared at Arizona, who defiantly stared back at her, not yet realizing exactly what she said.

The gasp Callie made seemed to make Arizona aware of what she said and her face completely paled. She licked her lips and sniffled, trying to keep the water from falling from her eyes. She rolled onto her side, basically turning her back to Callie, and curled up into a tight ball. She grimaced from the pain the movement caused, but remained still. "I'm tired, Callie. I want to sleep. Why don't you go call the kids and leave me alone for a while?" Her voice was soft and void of emotion and it scared Callie to hear that coming from the woman she loved so much.

"I'm going to go, Arizona, but we're not done with this conversation. I don't want to talk to your back and I know this is hard for you, but I am your wife. Nix told me his version of everything, but I'd really like to hear yours. Maybe it will even help you in some way." Callie didn't mean to plead, but her voice betrayed her.

"While you're gone, get me a brick and tell Nix I need to talk to him," Arizona spat out through tears.

Callie scoffed and smiled to herself. Arizona making a joke was a good thing, she probably just needed to process that Callie knew everything and then formulate how to tell her more. Callie would give her some space. "I love you, Arizona. I won't be gone long and I'm not sending Nix in here anytime soon." Callie chuckled and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and then leaned against it and let out a long breath of air.

She pulled out her phone and walked to the closest on-call room. She knew Arizona was going to be in no mood to talk to anyone for a few hours and that the next best thing she could do for her wife was deal with the painful task of telling the Colonel and Barbara the news of what had happened to their daughter. She hoped Arizona would seriously try and get some rest, because she did need it. Any surgery is taxing on the patient and this coupled with the emotional stress of reopening old wounds is probably making Arizona a bit more crazy than normal.

Callie's hands were shaking slightly as she searched through her contacts for the number she needed. This was going to be a difficult conversation, regardless of which one of Arizona's parents picked up, but she really hopes it is Mrs. Robbins. From everything Nix had told her regarding what happened to Arizona, he made sure to tell her that the Colonel wasn't happy with how things were handled and knowing the past has come back to haunt his daughter will certainly be a shock. After three rings her call was answered and she was greeted by the cheery voice of Barbara Robbins.

"Hello, Robbins residence."

"Barbara… hi there, it's Callie." Barbara let out a small delightful squeak as she listened to who it was.

"Oh Callie dear, I was just thinking about you! I went shopping today and saw the most adorable little outfits for Spencer and the girls for Christmas. Now I know what you're thinking, Christmas is not for three more months, but I just couldn't resist. I can just see the three of them dancing around the Christmas tree in these. Daniel bought one of those special cameras so we can print them out immediately, oh I just can't wait!"

"Barbara li…" Callie desperately tried to find the words to tell her mother in law what had happened only to be interrupted.

"…And speaking of the holidays, do you and Arizona know if you will have to work on thanksgiving yet? I think it would be just wonderful if you and the kids and maybe even your parents, of course, could come to us for a genuine Robbins thanksgiving dinner! We always seem to be heading to Seattle for these special occasions and I know it was mostly because of the kids being so small and it's certainly a pain to travel with triplets and a handsy Sofia, especially when she was at that stage where she put everything in her mouth!" Barbara laughed softly at that thought, "So I just thought it might be nice to do something different this year and the kids are definitely old enough to enjoy Baltimore or DC, don't you think?"

Callie let out a sigh as Barbara continued to talk about Thanksgiving and how they could dress the triplets up as pilgrims and Sofia as a little Indian. Callie was suddenly very aware of where Arizona got her rambling nature from and despite everything, the thought brought a smile to her face for just a moment. Callie tried again to talk because she knew that if she didn't stop Barbara soon, then she'd probably lose her nerve and never tell her.

"Oh, I just have to find the box in the attic with Arizona's costume from when she was a turkey in her kindergarten Thanksgiving play! I bet our little Sofia would look so adorable in it and she can gobble around the little ones!"

Callie made a mental note to ask Barbara for pictures of this play next time they saw each other. Barbara stopped talking for just a few seconds and Callie saw this as her window of opportunity, but she was wrong.

"Barbara, Arizona's..," but Barbara didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh Daniel's just come home from the store." Callie could hear the Colonel talking in the background as Barbara moved the phone away from her ear to talk to him. "Daniel… Daniel, I'm just telling Callie about the adorable outfits I bought for the kids. Why don't you come and say hello, dear?"

"I've already missed the first three minutes of the Orioles game; I'm scheduled to have a Skype conversation with Arizona and Callie tomorrow evening anyway and we are going to be in Seattle next week, so just pass on my regards."

"Daniel Aaron Robbins, you get your butt out of that chair and come here to say hello to your daughter in law!" Callie could hear the Colonel muttering something about his wife having already talked her ear off as he got up out of his chair. Callie suddenly panicked as she realized that she needed to tell the news to Barbara before the Colonel made it to the phone… there was no way she could handle telling the news to the Colonel.

"Barbara, I'm calling about Arizona, she's been hurt!" Callie said the words so quickly she wasn't sure they even came out of her mouth, but based on the gasp and then silence on the other end of the line she knew they had.

"Hurt..? What do you mean hurt? Is she alright?" Callie's eyes instantly filled with tears as she listened to the panic in Barbara's voice. This was the last thing the Robbins family ever needed to hear after everything they had been through over the years; Arizona getting attacked, losing Timothy and now this… it just wasn't fair. Why did horrible things happen to such wonderful people?

"She's going to be fine, that's the first thing I want you to know. She was attacked by a patient's father. He h-had…" Callie got choked up on her words, but she had to push through, "…he had a knife in the paeds ward and she was p-protecting his son." Callie flinched as Barbara let out a small sob and a gasp of horror.

"Who would do this to her?" Barbara was openly crying and Callie could hear it in her voice. Callie took a deep breath to calm herself because she knew that the name she was about to tell her would make this a million times worse than it already was.

"It… It was Robert Sanders." Dead silence followed on the end of the phone for a number of minutes. "Barbara?" Callie said her name cautiously, unaware how the woman would react.

"Daniel." Callie heard her talk to her husband as she moved the phone away from her ear. "Turn off that television, we are going to Seattle. Tonight. Our daughter needs us."

Colonel Daniel Robbins was not a man who drank very often. He had the occasional glass of wine with dinner and obviously, like most people old enough, he drank on special occasions, but today was one of those days were he just needed something to take his mind off the horror he was imagining in his mind. He took a sip of the scotch on the rocks he had ordered from the flight attendant and looked down at his wife.

Barbara had fallen asleep just over an hour into the flight. She had quickly become exhausted from all the worry and panic she was feeling for her daughter. She had her head on his shoulder and if anyone was to walk by and look at her they would just see a normal woman who was killing time on the long flight by getting some shut eye.

Daniel's thoughts turned from his wife to his daughter. He pictured his daughter lying in a hospital bed again. He hated to imagine her in any kind of pain, but he knew it had happened. All that he knew, all that Callie had told his wife, was that she had been attacked by the same homophobic maniac that had attacked her all those years ago.

He had never hated any human beings more in his life then he did Monica, Robert and Carl Sanders. Not even the Japanese fighter pilots that had blown up the ship that would eventually result in his father's death. And not even the unnamed soldier who had shot down his only son. Both of those deaths came during a war and all those men were following orders. Colonel Robbins knew exactly what it was like to be in those horribly harsh life or death situations. Kill or be killed. His father and Timothy were away from their pain, but the fact that his daughter's pain, her monsters, had still been out there, ready to strike again at any moment, and it filled him with so much hate it made him feel sick to his stomach. The last time this had happened, he had let his daughter's life get ripped apart. He had let himself allow her to let them just get away with it, when he knew in his heart he should have made them pay for every single hair on her head they had hurt.

This time he knew he had to make sure that no mercy was shown. Robert Sanders was going to get exactly what he deserved.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: As Time Goes By 18  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read the next installment! This is the first chapter where JJ has really taken the helm. We discussed the ideas we wanted to put forth and she did a majority of the writing, then I went through and corrected and added stuff. I think it came out really well and is super funny. We wanted to have a fun chapter before more of the drama stars up. So enjoy and please comment! 3

A/N 2: Okay, so Semagic decided it's not going to post my crap and tell me it's too large! Frustrating! So I had to post it in two parts on LJ. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.

Arizona gripped the bed sheets that covered her tightly with both hands. She felt so angry… Angry at Nix for name dropping; angry at Callie for not just bring it up when she first learned about her past, but most importantly, she was mad at herself for not telling Callie in the first place. When you love someone, really truly love them, you are supposed to share everything with them… the good parts of your life and the bad parts. Something had stopped her from telling Callie about Monica and how she was attacked by Monica's brothers for all these years and she knew why. She didn't want to tell Callie because she would have never let it lie. If she knew that someone had hurt Arizona beyond belief was still out there living life as though they never did anything, then she would constantly be looking over her shoulder terrified that they would return. At least this way Arizona had shortened the process, or at least she thought she had.

"Oh Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix…" She sighed deeply, "…when I get out of this hospital and find a nice brick you are so gonna get it!"

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Arizona turned her head to see Mark stood in the doorway with gauze on his head and a guilty smile on his face. He was carrying a sealed paper box under his arm. Arizona gently pushed herself up into a sitting position, wincing in pain as she did so. "Whoa take it easy." Mark walked over to help her, but she just held her hand up to indicate she didn't need his help. "So, how are ya feeling, Robbins?"

"Oh I'm just super." It came out in a sarcastic tone, but Mark smiled when he saw a tiny smile pull at the corners of her mouth. "What about you? How's your head?"

"Still feel a little dizzy, but hey, Derek said I'll live, much to his chagrin." Mark pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. The two sat in silence, unsure of what to say to each other. The room became more and more awkward until finally Mark spoke up. "Thank you. Thank you for what you did. I feel awful though, I mean, if anything I should have been getting you out of the way."

"You don't have to thank me Mark, like you just said, you'd have done the same thing for me. And really, you are such a sexist ass." The two smiled at each other, a way of showing that they cared for each other, even if they never really said it. "So what's in the box?" Mark pulled the box onto his lap and opened it, Arizona let out a small laugh when she saw what was inside.

"Callie told me you have a real thing for doughnuts." The box was filled with a dozen krispy kreme doughnuts. All with pink icing, half rainbow sprinkle, half chocolate chips. Arizona licked her lips and Mark laughed as he picked one up out of the box, put it on a napkin and gave it to her.

"Mmhm, yummy... my wife knows me. Thanks Mark, but don't you have work to be doing?" Mark shook his head.

"I told that whiney second year resident, what's his name? ...You know the one with the huge forehead… Lawson?"

"Lewis."

"That's it, Lewis. Yeah, well anyway, I told him I'd make sure he's on my service for the next three weeks and that I'd get him Nurse Aimee's number if he looked after my patients for a few hours." Arizona scoffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable. Why are you trying to hide? Is Lexie stalking you with pictures of your own daughter again?" Arizona tried desperately not to laugh as she remembered Little Grey running round the hospital searching for Mark trying to show him pictures of what exactly their daughter had learnt at pre-school that day.

"Hey, she only did that one time and it was an important moment in her life." Arizona raised her eyebrow at him

"Her kissing a little boy at pre-school is an important moment in her life." Mark shrugged and took a big bite into a doughnut.

"What can I say; we Sloan's are very loving people." Mark swallowed his bite and then looked seriously at Arizona. "No, I came because if it wasn't for you Arizona, I might not be able to stand here and talk to you right now… I came here because you saved my life and I now owe you big time."

"Mark seriously, you need to stop that or when they finally let me go home, my head isn't gunna fit through that door. I'm a good man in a storm and I not only protect people I love, but also people I sort of like too, you know, kinda like you." They grinned at each for a moment before their conversation was broken by a knock on the door. Mark and Arizona both turned their heads to find Alex and April stood in the doorway.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't boo-bear and his little jelly bean." Mark mocked their nicknames in baby talk voice that made Arizona laugh which she quickly managed to masquerade as a cough. April however was not amused.

"Dr. Sloan I feel that is highly inappropriate."

Mark scoffed and chuckled, "Oh lighten up Kepner, or you'll get wrinkles."

Alex grabbed his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it, he leaned down to her and muttered in her ear, "Just ignore him, he's not worth it."

"Oh, I see you bought Dr. Robbins some presents." It was only at this moment that Arizona realized that Karev was holding a box identical to Mark's and that April was carrying a stuffed rainbow bear wearing a lab coat, stethoscope and a head mirror.

"Oh yeah, Dr. Robbins, these are for you." They handed her the presents and Arizona giggled as she looked at the bear. There was writing on the lab coat that said Dr. Bear F.A.C.S. Arizona opened the box to find another dozen doughnuts.

"Wow, way to be a copycat Karev, couldn't come up with an original gift so had to steal mine."

"Dude, all I knew was the woman loves doughnuts. There was a birthday party for a kid in the paeds cancer ward last week and I swear she must have eaten at least ten doughnuts." Arizona's eyes widened when she realized Alex had caught her last week and she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas told me to help myself, I was just following orders." She said softly.

"We were supposed to have a card for you, but we sent Cristina and Meredith out to get one like almost two hours ago and they still aren't back." And as if April had summoned them, Cristina and Meredith walked through the door. They were both eating frozen yogurt and wearing TGI-Fridays baseball caps.

April and Alex looked angry, but Arizona was not in the least bit shocked.

"You sent Yang to the mall?" She laughed, "Wow, you clearly don't know that she is a crazy mall person. And you didn't send her alone? That's even worse."

"What, this yogurt is good." Cristina grinned.

"We send you to get a card and you went to TGI-Fridays?" Meredith nodded as she ate and Cristina just shrugged.

"I entered some stupid contest and won and we got free lunch at TGI-Fridays. What were we supposed to do, say no? That would have been rude. The baseball caps were free too. Don't worry Karev, we bought you one back." Cristina walked up to Karev and plopped the cap on his head, but Alex pulled it off and threw it back at her.

"Did you at least get the card?" Cristina nodded and pulled it out from her bag.

"Did you know there is a guy in the mall that will put **ANYTHING** on a card for you?" Cristina and Meredith both shared a knowing look.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" April put a hand to her head as Yang handed the card to Arizona.

Arizona opened it and she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. On the front cover of the card there was a picture of a knife with a sad face and the card read, "_Don't mean to be blunt, but sorry you got sliced." _Arizona opened the card to find a picture of a human with no skin on the front half of their body and smiley faces on the kidneys, liver, lungs and heart and the stomach doing a thumbs up with the intestines. The message inside read, "_Happy to hear none of your organs got diced! From Alex, April, Cristina, Meredith and all of your friends at Seattle Grace-Mercy Death. PS: Get well soon because I am not a babysitter – Cristina." _For the first time in her life Arizona was completely and utterly speechless.

"Why did you have to put our names on it? You do realize that Torres is going to kill you when she sees this." Cristina scoffed at Alex's words.

"Oh please, I can handle Callie, what's she gunna do kick me off her service. I am an attending cardiothoracic surgeon now, the carpenter can't touch me." Cristina grinned and admired the handy work on the card.

"No, but I can." Cristina turned around and came face to face with Teddy. "And I think you are lucky that Dr. Robbins is bed bound right now or it might be the other way around if you call her wife a carpenter again."

Arizona snickered at them all and muttered, "Sing it!" under her breath.

"Meredith came up with the rhyme." Cristina nodded matter-of-factly at Arizona and then motioned toward Meredith subtlety. Meredith elbowed Cristina in the side and she let a soft yelp sound from her before she rapidly rubbed the spot.

"Arizona, I bought you something." Teddy seemed to produce a box out of thin air.

"Let me guess, you bought doughnuts?" Teddy opened her mouth in shock when everyone in the room asked her the same question at the same time.

"How did you all know that?" Karev, Mark and Cristina all held up half empty boxes of doughnuts.

"Yang, Grey why are you wearing TGI-Fridays baseball caps?" Teddy asked as she dropped a box of doughnuts on the end of Arizona's bed.

"Long story," Cristina said with a mouthful of doughnut. The sound of scurrying feet bought everyone's attention back to the door.

"SURPRISE!" The shout rang out as Nix and all the kids appeared at the door.

"Wow, full house." Nix said surprised and looked at Arizona. Arizona glared at him and he knew he was in trouble, but her glare faded the second her children reached her. Nix had obviously told them to be careful as they hugged her and she figured that he must have broken the news that their Mommy was hurt. It was the least he could and probably the only reason he wasn't getting an earful right now. Nix produced another box of doughnuts and placed it by Arizona's side and they all laughed as four grubby kid sized hands reached in and grabbed a doughnut. Nix pulled one out and handed it to Emily who was standing by his side. All of the kids said thank you and started eating their doughnuts.

Spencer swallowed his bite and then leaned in closer to Arizona so he could whisper into her ear. "If you staying in the hospital means we get to have more doughnut parties, I can be okay with that." He nodded once and took another bite out of his doughnut. Arizona furrowed her brow, not exactly sure how to take that comment.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Bailey's voice boomed into the room. Arizona felt her kids jump and she shot Bailey a look.

"Dr. Bailey, indoor voice please, there are children in here." Silence filled the room as everyone turned to look at Spencer who just shrugged and picked up another doughnut. Almost the entire room burst out laughing except for Arizona and Bailey, although Arizona was finding it increasingly difficult to keep a straight face. It wasn't often that Miranda Bailey was rendered speechless, but being put in her place by a two year old had definitely done that to her.

Arizona raised a hand and placed it on her sons head, "Spencer, you know better than to speak to anyone like that, especially an adult, now what do you say?"

Spencer sighed and looked at Bailey, then back to Arizona as though he were contemplating something. He then leaned toward his mother and said, "I know Mommy, but she scared Sofia, Skye and Sienna and I'm the brother, it's my job to stand up for them."

Arizona smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, and you're a wonderful brother, but there are certain people you still need to be respectful of and you know, as well as I know, that Aunt Miranda didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Oh, I think she did…" Cristina said, but quickly piped down when Arizona shot her look. She just shrugged slightly and turned back to the doughnut she had grabbed.

Spencer mulled over that thought and then nodded before he turned his little head back to Bailey, "I'm sorry I told you to use your inside voice, Aunt Miranda." Bailey smiled at him before presenting Arizona with yet another box of doughnuts.

"That's okay, Spencer. I think it's sweet that you look out for your sisters." She ruffled his hairs playfully and he giggled before leaning back against Arizona. She cringed slightly, but did her best to appear as though it didn't hurt.

Lexie walked through the halls looking for her husband. Mark had told her to come straight to him when she had gotten the post-op labs for his patient, Mr. McIntyre. She walked up to the nurse's station to page him yet again. Lexie smiled at her friend behind the desk. "Have you heard back from Dr. Sloan yet?"

"No, I haven't, but he told me earlier that Dr. Lewis was doing his post-op rounds today because he had something else to take care of?" The nurse shrugged slightly and turned to the computer in front of her, "He's your husband, right? Shouldn't you know what he's up too?"

The nurse's voice seemed to insinuate something and it made Lexie's blood boil, but she held it in and just shook her head slightly. "No, no, my husband specifically told me to take these results to him and he told me that we would be going over them together. I'm sure if he was up to something, I would know all about it so just please just page him again and try to keep the gossip down to a minimum, especially when it's about my husband." Lexie blew a few strands her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes and she turned away from the nurse. '_I bet he's sleeping,'_ she thought as she turned around and marched towards Mark's favourite on-call room. "Mark Sloan you have better got a good reason for not answering my pages!" Lexie stopped walking and looked around the halls and she suddenly realized the place was practically deserted. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"If I eat anymore doughnuts, I am literally going to be bursting out of this hospital gown." Arizona said matter-of-factly as she picked up another.

Spencer gave Arizona a knowing look and shook his head, "Well, mother, no one is forcing you to eat them." He had a cheeky smirk on his face and he laughed at the look on Arizona's face at the use of the word mother.

"Spencer, these doughnuts were gifts, it would be rude of me to just leave them lying in the box… and what did I tell you about calling me that?" She rolled her eyes and took a bit of the doughnut she just nabbed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, roller girl." Yang butted in as she broke off a piece of a doughnut, threw it up into the air and then caught it in her mouth.

"Cool! I bet we can do that!" Sienna pulled off a part of her doughnut and smirked at Skye, who opened her mouth and caught the chunk that her sister threw at her. Sofia and Emily laughed and applauded their actions as pieces of doughnut went flying back and forth.

"Woah, looks like some people are having a lot of fun in here." Callie laughed as she walked into the room. "I was going to come and ask you if you wanted me to run out and get you some more doughnuts, but I see pretty much the whole hospital has beaten me to it." Callie walked over to the bed and took Sofia into her arms. The five year old giggled as her mother tickled her playfully. "Are all my little rascals behaving yourselves?"

"We are having a doughnut party Mama! I told Mommy that if we get doughnut parties every time we have to come to the hospital to see her, then that is fine by us." Callie laughed and shook her head at their son. Arizona and Callie's eyes met and Arizona just mouthed to her '_Super villain'_. Arizona yawned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Mark! There you are, finally!" Lexie called as she rushed through the door. "I have been looking for you everywhere; I had a nurse page you seven times."

"Brittany wanted to play doctor, so I lent her my beeper. It's no big and it's better than the other kind of _playing doctor_ for someone her age." Mark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Lexie opened and closed her mouth unable to come up with the words.'

"Really, Mark? In front of my kids?" Callie said incredulously.

"Oh, so when you told me to page you when I got Mr. McIntyre's lab results back, you knew you wouldn't be able to answer." The whole room burst out laughing.

"Someone's busted," said Spencer and Yang at the same time. Yang reached over and gave her godson a high five.

"I can't believe you, Mark! Just because you got a bump on the head doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like your little lackey." She huffed and then looked at Arizona, "Arizona, I'm glad you're alright, you gave us a scare." Lexie never took her eyes off Mark and walked over to the bed. She grabbed a hand full of doughnuts, shoved one in her mouth and then stormed out of the room.

"What happened to me being her wounded soldier?" Mark muttered under his breath before standing up. He nodded at Arizona and Callie and said a quick goodbye to everyone before going after his wife. "Lexie wait!"

The whole room once again burst into laughter.

"I knew Little Grey wore the pants in that couple. I mean, let's face it, once a vain man-whore, always a vain man-whore." Arizona and Callie shot her death stares and Nix covered Emily's ears.

"Cristina!" all three of them said in unison.

"Wait, what did I do?" Nix moved his hands off Emily's ears and sat back down.

"Daddy, what's a man-whore?" Nix put his head in his hands and sighed deeply. "Greg is going to kill me."

Arizona scoffed and spoke so quietly only Callie heard her. "Tell Greg to get in line."

"Aunt Cristina, I don't think your words are appropriate for our ears. I certainly don't appreciate them and I don't think our mothers or Emily's father does either." If there was ever a moment that Callie wished she had a camera, it was this one. The look on Cristina's face was unbelievably priceless.

Cristina narrowed her eyes at the young boy. "You forget who's next in line to take care of you, Little Einstein!"

"No I haven't and I don't think our grandparents would appreciate your words either." Spencer nodded and then took another bite of doughnut.

"Callie, I think you need to have a word with this kid. He's way too smart for his own good, sarcastic and, I never thought I'd say this about a two year old, but so negative, he's... he's..."

"You!" the whole room said it at exactly the same time. Cristina just folded her arms and shook her head.

"Dude, I know this gets said an awful lot, but you really are the worst god-mother ever!" Karev winked at the kids as he said it. They were all enjoying watching her get more and more worked up.

"Once again, THEY PICKED ME!" She pointed her hand towards Callie and Arizona for emphasis. When everyone started laughing again, Cristina just sunk further down in her chair. "You know what, screw you all."

"Aunt Cristina!" all the kids scolded her together.

"And just for the record Cristina," Arizona picked up another doughnut and licked icing off her finger, "Callie picked you."

The sounds of footsteps made them all turn towards the door as Mark walked back in. He was obviously limping, the talk with Lexie obviously taken a bad turn.

"Okay, that's all taken care of now." Mark sat down and clapped his hands together.

"Lexie kicked you in the shins again?"

Mark narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Be quiet, Callie."

"Hey, believe me, I remember how much that hurts. Lexie may be small, but she is strong. I was just always glad she never aimed higher." April turned and raised her eyebrows at Alex. The smirk dropped off his face and just as April was about to open her mouth, Alex quickly pecked her on the lips.

"I hate to interrupt your little slumber party you have going on here, but I was under the impression that this was a hospital filled with patients, your patients." Chief Webber stood at the door with his hands on his hips. "What is this some kind of _'get well'_ party?"

"Actually Chief, it's a doughnut party." Arizona rolled her eyes at Spencer's words and then looked at him sternly. She raised her finger to her lips and made a shush sound. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Robbins?" The Chief looked past all the doctors in the room for the moment and concentrated on his head of pediatric surgery.

"I'll be fine Chief, thank you." The Chief smiled at her and placed a familiar looking box on the table.

"Adele sent these over; she remembered how much you enjoyed the homemade doughnuts that she made you for Sofia's birthday." Arizona's mouth began to water slightly at just the thought of Adele Webber's delicious homemade jelly doughnuts. "These were supposed to be for our great nephews, but I'm sure they will understand."

"I'll be back to work in no time Chief. In fact, why doesn't Karev just bring all my charts here and then I can have all my residents come in here for consults with me. Ooo, if necessary, they can wheel me from room to room. I bet I can still log sixty work hours if we can make that happen. It'll be like I was never gone!" Arizona giggled at her brilliant idea.

"Absolutely not, Arizona! You are going to do nothing but rest." Callie placed a soft, yet firm hand on top of Arizona's letting her know how serious she was.

Arizona pouted and let out a frustrated sigh. "Calliope, it's just a flesh wound. I am perfectly capable of using my brain! You know what, go and get Derek so I can prove it to you!"

"Dr. Torres is right, Arizona. You've been prescribed rest and we don't want to see any of those wounds opening." Arizona knew she could never argue with the Chief, so she just nodded once. "You're a patient here, not a doctor."

"Yeah, listen to your wife, Robbins, after all, she'd know all about working herself into a rupture." Callie narrowed her eyes at Bailey and shook her head.

"Ok, fine, I surrender!" Arizona let out another big yawn, "And now, as much as I love you all, I am exhausted and I think that if your name doesn't end in either Robbins or Torres or a combination of the two, it's time for you to go."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the two women, all promising to come back in later before making their way out the door.

"That's right; you heard them, family only. Out!" Cristina stood at the door, shooing people out before closing the door and flopping herself back in her chair. "Jeeze, I thought they'd never leave." She said with a sigh before helping herself to another doughnut.

The entire Robbins-Torres family and Nix, who Callie had told to stay as he was looking after all the kids, stared at Cristina who was oblivious to all the eyes on her.

"You too Yang." Cristina's head shot up and she opened her mouth in shock

"You're kicking me out? …But I'm basically your older adopted child! I'm their fairy godmother, for god sakes." Arizona laughed at the image of Cristina Yang being anyone's fairy godmother, it was absurd.

"Nah, you're more like the crazy cousin we got stuck with that we all love to hate." Cristina pointed at Nix and pouted.

"…But why does he get to stay and listen to the good stuff? His name isn't Robbins or Torres, its Taylor… Oh wait; I see what's going on here." All the adults looked at her with utter confusion on their faces. "I'm getting the boot because he and Arizona are like the gay wonder twins. You're kicking me out because I'm heterosexual!"

"You are ridiculous, now out!" Callie pointed towards the door. Cristina sat still for a couple more minutes before she gave up. She threw her hat off in frustration and stormed out the room.

"Adios my little Chickens," she waved at the kids before closing the door.

Once she had left Callie turned to Nix and hugged him. "Thank you again for taking the kids tonight Nix, you're a great friend."

"I'd have taken them if you'd asked!" Callie turned round to the small window next to the door only to find Cristina standing there listening. She walked over to the window and pulled down on the blinds.

"Wow, rude much?" Callie rolled her eyes before picking up each of her children one by one and giving them a great big hug and kiss.

"And that is our children's godmother." Arizona shook her head in disbelief.

Callie ignored her wife's comment and turned her attention back to her children. "You guys better be good for Uncle Nix and Uncle Greg. Sofia, just because you are having a sleepover with Emily on a school night does not change anything; I want you in bed on time and up for school in the morning." Suddenly there was a bang from outside the room, it sounded like someone banging their head. "Cristina, get away from the window!"

Cristina popped up from under the window rubbing the back of her head. She held up her fist at Callie. Callie knew exactly what this meant; ever since Callie's accident this was their very own special way of giving each other the finger. Nix walked over and pulled the window blinds up and then down again, for dramatic effect. All the kids giggled and so did Nix.

"You hear me, Sofia?" Sofia nodded and wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. "Good girl, now say goodbye to Mommy." Sofia climbed onto the bed carefully and hugged Arizona.

"Bye Mommy, I love you." Arizona breathed in her daughters scent as she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, big girl." Arizona gave Skye, Sienna and Spencer the same treatment and then gave Emily a hug. "Bye Nix…" Arizona forced herself to smile at him for the kid's sake. She couldn't remember ever being mad at him before, but now she just couldn't shake it. She just glared at him as he took all the kids and left.

Now that Callie was finally alone with Arizona, she knew they had to talk about that had happened just a short while ago. Callie was about to open her mouth when she noticed the card that Meredith and Cristina had bought at the mall. She read the card and felt a huge wad of anger swell up in her stomach. There was a knock at the door and she just knew it was Yang.

"Callie, can I at least have my hat?" Callie picked up the hat and walked over to the door. Arizona watched, wondering what she was going to do. Callie opened the door and on the other side stood Cristina with an obnoxiously huge smile on her face. Callie threw the cap over her head.

"Oh yeah, that's real mature." Cristina scoffed, but before she could turn around to get her hat Callie started whacking her on top of the head with her card. "Ow Callie, are you crazy? …Stop it."

"Sorry you got stabbed..? SORRY YOU GOT STABBED..? Do you have no sensitivity for anything?" Callie was like a raging bull and Cristina was scared for a moment.

"Meredith did it." Cristina really sounded like a small child tattling on her friend.

"I don't care who did it, just get out of here, or I will personally make sure that you will be back in Joe's bartending by the end of the week."

"Hey, at least I'd get tips." Callie raised the card again and Cristina finally backed away. Callie walked back in and closed the door behind her.

Cristina turned to one of the nurses and shook her head. "Bitches…" She then walked over to the door and opened it. "And technically, it says sliced and diced. It does not say _stabbed_ anywhere on the card."

"Get Out!" Callie threw the card at the door as Cristina closed it while laughing.

"She's a character isn't she?" Callie laughed at Arizona's choice of words.

"I can certainly think of a few other ways to describe her." Callie sat down in the chair next to the bed as silence overtook them.

"Okay, we need to talk don't we?" Callie reached out and placed her hand on top of her wife's and was relieved when Arizona didn't pull away from her touch.

"You should have just asked me." Arizona looked her wife in the eye, "And honestly, Nix had no right to tell you anything."

"It was an accident and the only reason he told me anything more than the name _Monica_ was because you were hurt. I was so scared and he was scared for you too. You know, he loves you; you are a sister to him."

"He still had no right." Arizona said through a grimace.

"Would you have told me otherwise?" Callie asked and tilted her head to look Arizona in the eye.

"Eventually…" Callie raised her eyebrow at her wife and Arizona just sighed, "Maybe… okay, no."

"Exactly and that hurts me, Arizona. I mean, you know every single little thing about me and I know that this was an awful time in your life…"

"You know what Nix told you, but he doesn't really know the half of it." Arizona was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out and the door opened to reveal a familiar face. It was Anne, her favorite scrub nurse.

"Am I interrupting?" Arizona shook her head no, thankful for the interruption.

"No, of course not Ann, come in." Outside Arizona heard Cristina let out a frustrated gasp.

"Oh you cannot be serious! She doesn't even work here anymore. In fact, you know what; I have no idea who this woman is." Anne seemed oblivious to Cristina's words and just closed the door in her face. "Never did like that Dr. Yang, such a negative Nelly." Anne turned her attention to Callie and offered her a small smile. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Torres."

"Please Anne, call me Callie and it's nice to see you again too." Callie suddenly felt like she should give Arizona some more time alone with her friend. "I called your parents, Arizona and they'll be here in a couple of hours." Arizona nodded and thanked her.

Callie reached down and ran her hand across the top of her wife's head. Arizona shut her eyes at the contact and leaned toward it.

"I'll come back in a little while, okay? I just have to check on a couple of patients. We'll talk later?" Callie gave her the look and Arizona knew not to mess with her on that.

"Yeah, later…" Arizona nodded; she grabbed Callie's hand and kissed her palm. She needed Callie to know that even though she was angry with her, she still loved her more than anything.

Callie let herself out of the room and closed the door quietly. She rolled her eyes as she came pretty much face to face with Cristina. Together they walked down the corridor.

"Who is she calling a negative Nelly anyway? I'll have you know I am a positive upbeat person." Cristina said as though she were giving Callie all of her secrets away for free.

"Yeah, sure you are and I'm going to move to the moon and live in a teapot." Cristina once again gave her the finger before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Callie wandered through the halls of the hospital she knew so well. This hospital was like a second home to her. She thought about her wife and how much they had been through together and the fact that they had made it through so many hard times and survived it all basically intact. Before Callie had met Arizona, she didn't know it was possible to love someone so much and be loved just as equally. She found herself thinking of each hardship they went through together. She wandered past the nursery, watching delighted new parents staring lovingly at their newborn child, a life that would become the center of their entire universe and she smiled. It reminded her that she knew from experience how hard it was to cope with a sick child and how wonderful and gifted the staff of this hospital, her friends, truly are.

It made her think of how she and Arizona had broken up over children. The way Arizona was with their four children now made Callie forget that she had ever had any aversion to motherhood at all. The time they had spent apart had been one of the worst times of her life, but they had made it through that and, more importantly, they found their way back to each other because that's how it was supposed to be. They were Callie and Arizona.

Then Sofia had come along, a lot earlier than anyone could have possibly predicted and they were petrified. They had both been so scared that they would lose this perfect baby girl, but again, they had managed to make it through together. Everything life had thrown at them, they had faced head on together and she knew that this tragedy would be no exception.

After wandering for an hour, Callie made her way back to Arizona's room. She smiled as she stood in the doorway and watched as her wife hugged her friend goodbye.

"I'm sorry that we had to see each other over these circumstances, Dr. Robbins, but it was lovely talking to you again." Arizona said goodbye to her and as Anne was leaving, she thanked Callie for calling her. When she had gone, Callie closed the door and walked towards her wife's bed. Arizona had turned her back to Callie, but it didn't stop her from climbing into bed with her and gently wrapping her arms around her. She dropped a kiss onto her neck. Arizona felt a stray tear fall down her cheek. Callie kissed the spot below her ear and whispered softly, "Now we are going to talk."


	20. Chapter 19

Title: As Time Goes By 19  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's a little comedy at the start, then Arizona and Callie have a conversation. I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you to everyone that comments on any of the stories I've written, I can't express how awesome you guys are. :D It just makes me want to write more! JJ and I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so we hope you all like it. Thanks again to JJ for writing and being a good co-author and to Drea for being hilarious and helping me. :D

Arizona squinted as she adjusted to the light in the room. She felt a hum of pain behind her eyes, but it was to be expected. What was not expected was that fact she was feeling a little dazed and confused. She didn't really remember falling asleep, but she did remember lying in bed with Callie. As she looked around for her wife she stretched her arms, but immediately regretted the action from the pain in her shoulder. It was then she remembered that Callie had been paged for a consult. She wondered if Callie was still in surgery or if maybe, just maybe, she was doing everything she could to give Arizona a little more time to avoid this talk. She had no doubt that Callie wanted launch right into it, but Callie knew her wife well. Arizona smiled at that thought. She then placed her hand on her shoulder and breathed deeply trying to work through this small circle of pain she was currently sitting in. It was plain and simple, Arizona was bored which left her mind on her pain and everything she was missing, her family, her work, hell, even walking. She was thinking about her patients and how she always visited them during evening rounds, even when she didn't need to see them. It was at that moment she knew what she had to do.

Arizona pulled herself up slowly until she was sitting on the edge of the bed while pulling her IV stand with her. She sat there for a moment while the pain subsided to a dull ache and then focused herself as she moved to stand up. Arizona swayed on her feet for a second and then groaned in pain as she adjusted to the extra weight she was now supporting. For a brief moment, she considering lying down back down and forgetting this whole plan, but then she thought of her patients and swallowed the pain and the doubt and redoubled her efforts. She only took a small step forward, but as she did the pain ripped through her body again and she whimpered softly. She wasn't fazed though, one thing that anyone could tell you about Arizona Robbins was that once she made up her mind, it took something incredibly special to change it.

Arizona made it to the door of her room and she was tired already. She released a breath through her puffed cheeks as she looked around the floor her room was on. She smiled when her eyes caught the clock and she let out a happy sigh. It was time for the nurses to switch shifts which meant that there would hardly be any people on the floor, so yeah, this was perfect timing and definitely meant that she should go through with her awesome plan. Luckily for Arizona there was a wheelchair right outside her room. She sat down and pulled her IV round with a grimace. She pulled the bag off the IV stand and moved it onto the stand on the back of the chair. She settled herself for a moment, willing the pain to go away and once it did she grinned at her handiwork. Despite the pain, she was proud that she was able to move so quickly and quietly. She would've been great in special ops, that's what Timothy told her once and now even she was inclined to agree. While keeping an eye out for oncoming nurses, Arizona started rolling herself down to pediatrics. She was pleasantly surprised to not meet any resistance as she made her way down the hall toward the elevators. As she calmly made her way towards the third floor nurse's station, an extremely familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Okay, O'Brian, page Kepner and Avery tell them we've got a fifteen year old male with a GSW to the chest and a bullet lodged in the tibia. We're going straight to OR 3, I'll meet them there." Callie was coming right towards her. Arizona felt her chest tighten as she sucked in a breath. She had to find a place to hide and fast. She threw her head from side to side looking for anywhere to hide herself. She quickly wheeled herself around the corner and that's when something caught her eye. Just inside a patients room on her left there was in an empty wheelchair which was carrying a blanket, a head scarf and a pair of glasses. She quickly wheeled into the room, picked up the items and quickly altered her appearance.

"Hey, what are you doing?" sounded a startled voice of an elderly woman behind her.

She turned around and gave the woman a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I just need to borrow these for a little while. I'll bring them back soon, I promise," Arizona whispered before wheeling back out of the room just as Callie came round the corner.

"I see you're feeling better, Mrs. De Marco?" Callie said as she glanced up from her chart for just a moment, then her eyes went immediately back to it as she paused at the doorway.

Arizona was stunned silent as Callie spoke to her. She put on a smile and nodded her head. Callie smiled at her, but her attention was still on the chart and she quickly moved on. Arizona let out a deep breath and she started to move away. As she started to wheel down the corridor, the alarm bells went off again as yet another familiar voice approached her.

"Mrs. De Marco... Vivienne..? Vivienne, you are not supposed to be out of your room." Teddy called after her as Arizona tried to wheel away. Teddy quickly maneuvered in front of her escape patient and tugged slightly on her arm, which caused the oversized glasses to slide off her nose and lay lopsided over her face. Teddy's eyes widened when she realized it wasn't Mrs. De Marco at all. It was Arizona. And why was she wearing Mrs. De Marco's glasses and scarf? "…Arizona? What the hell? You are supposed to be on bed rest. You suffered a major trauma and you are wheeling yourself around the hospital for what? …Kicks? And seriously, why are you wearing my patient's scarf and glasses?" She'd laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation if she wasn't so mad at her best friend.

Arizona waved her hands slightly, just enough to get Teddy's attention and then fixed the glasses as she tried to calm Teddy down, "Shush..! Your patient was nice enough to help me avoid Callie. And I have to check on my patients, Teddy! My kids, they need me and I was bored in my room doing nothing, not even charts! So I figured I'd go see how things are going and check in on a few of my own patients. I'm in a wheelchair and I'm being careful, so just pretend you didn't see me, okay?" Arizona looked up at Teddy and popped her best dimpled smile at her best friend. She looked utterly ridiculously with the scarf around her head and glasses that were three times an appropriate size for her face.

Teddy scoffed, "Yeah, you're right. Your kids do need you. You know, your actual kids, Sofia, Skye, Sienna and Spencer, they need you and they need you to listen to your doctors and get better, because Callie is going throttle you and me if you end up with some permanent damage and she has to deal with those four monsters on her own. And the more you keep defying doctor's orders, the longer you're going to have to spend in bed and the greater your chances of having some sort of complication are and you know all of this already! I shouldn't be standing here having this conversation with you, Arizona."

"I am telling you that I am fine and I don't need to be in bed. I know my body and my limitations and I'm totally awesome." Arizona sat up slightly in the chair and puffed her chest out to prove her point, but she grimaced slightly from the pain that the movement caused.

Teddy crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Oh really..? Well then if you're just fine, you won't mind standing up for me, right?" Arizona stared at Teddy and then narrowed her eyes. Teddy was trying to challenge her, but she knew it could not be done. There was no way in hell Arizona was going to give up though.

"Fine," Arizona replied curtly. She put both hands on the side of her wheelchair after locking the wheels and pushed herself up. Everything inside her body was telling her this was a really, really bad idea and she wanted to grunt in effort and groan in pain, but she didn't let out a sound. She wasn't going to give Teddy the satisfaction; however, the look on her face told an entirely different story. Arizona finally gave up and slumped back into her chair. She was sweating from the effort and felt tears stinging at the sides of her eyes, but she held them back. "Okay, you've proven your point, Teddy, but I'm still going."

"Like hell you are..! Arizona Robbins, I may be your best friend, but I am first and foremost your doctor and you are going back to bed right now." Teddy pointed behind Arizona to make her point.

Arizona ignored Teddy while she looked over Teddy's shoulder. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, "Hi Henry!" She waved and glanced up at Teddy.

Teddy shook her head and laughed at her. "Oh please, Arizona, I am the head of cardiothoracic surgery, do you really think I'm going to fall for that? What are we, ten years old?"

"No, he's really there Teddy," Arizona laughed and pointed behind her, "I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah, remind me to turn your morphine down a little; I think you're hallucinating. Either that, or regressing to childhood and I'm really not in the mood for games right now."

"Hey beautiful," Teddy turned around and was actually surprised to see her husband standing there. He was smiling at her and looking handsome while holding a bouquet of flowers. "I managed to get the boys a sitter and I checked the board and you don't have any surgeries scheduled, so I'm taking you out! Besides, after what happened today I thought you'd probably need a night out!" He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was momentarily distracted by her oh so good smelling husband. The quick kiss became less than chaste and then he finally leaned back he tilted his head and looked her in the eye. She seemed a little dazed and he mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He handed her the flowers and she took with a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Arizona? Arizona..? Hey, where'd she go?" He asked as he looked around them. There were no longer any wheelchairs in sight.

"Damn it, Henry!" Teddy grabbed a chart off the nurse's station and hit her husband on the arm with it.

"Hey, watch it, I'm a sick man..." He grinned at her, letting her know he was just joking. He rubbed the spot on his arm where she him

"You haven't been in this hospital or had any surgeries for almost four years!"

"Well you never know… besides I might need one now!" He pouted playfully at her.

"Oh, I did not hit you that hard." She laughed at shook her head before leaning against the counter of the nurse's station. "Now I know how Elmer Fudd must have felt."

Henry raised a brow at her, wondering why the hell she said that.

"Long story." She muttered as she grabbed his hand and started to walk down the hall toward the locker room. "Let me get changed and we'll get out of here. I want to be long gone before Callie catches Arizona."

Meanwhile, Arizona finally made it to the peds floor. She felt tired and her left arm and shoulder was killing her from all effort she'd been forcing them through. She rolled herself as close to the wall as she could so she could take a short break. She pulled the scarf off her head, but left the glasses on. She figured the kids might find them funny and distract them from the bandages on her face. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed for a few minutes. Then she rolled her way into the first room on the right and smiled at one of her patients.

"Hey Jeremy, how are you feeling today?" She asked the little boy who was sitting crossed legged in his bed.

"Dr. Robbins!" He blinked and then started giggling. She soon heard even more giggling from the other side of his bed.

"Who are you hiding over there?" Arizona asked with a smile.

From behind the bed, two heads popped up and she recognized both as girls from her ward. Diana and Stacy climbed up on the bed with Jeremy. Diana grinned at Arizona. "We were about to start the tea party since Dr. Karev said he was going to surgery." She leaned in to Arizona and whispered, "He said we needed to stay in bed, but we didn't listen." The words caused the other two to giggle. Arizona was soon giggling too.

"Well, am I invited to the tea party?" Arizona asked.

Jeremy clapped and then Stacy grabbed the paper crown she was hiding behind her back. "You can be our special guest, Queen Dr. Robbins!"

"Yay!" Arizona and Diana both squealed. Arizona wheeled herself close to the bed and they all sat around a pink tea set, the kettle had a picture of an elephant holding a bunny in its trunk.

"You can have the first glass, Queen Dr. Robbins." Jeremy grinned and grabbed the kettle and wooshed it toward Arizona and a ton of glitter came flying out of it all over her. All three kids giggled and Arizona's eyes widened. She was super happy none of the glitter got in her eyes. She started giggling when she saw the glitter all over her.

"You guys did that on purpose!" All three kids giggled and nodded, but it was short lived. Jeremy suddenly grabbed his blanket and covered his head with it and both girls jumped off the bed and then ran out of the room giggling. Arizona heard a gasp from behind her and she slowly turned her wheelchair only to be greeted by Alex Karev. At first, he was in shock that she was there, but when she turned and he saw her and she was covered in glitter with that silly crown on her, he broke down into laughter and pulled his cell phone out so that he can have a picture that this actually happened.

"Oh man, I just sent that to Torres. I can't wait until she sees it." Alex shook his head and kept staring at his phone, hitting a few more buttons, "And now all the attendings have it…" He was sporting a grin as he glanced up at Arizona whose mouth had dropped open slightly, "And now all the interns and residents have it. I'm going to go get this blown up and we can put it behind the nurse's station."

Arizona finally realized what he first said, "Oh no, Alex, you're joking, right? You didn't really send that to Callie?" She stared at him wide-eyed and begged for his answer to be that he was joking.

Alex looked at his boss for several seconds before one eye brow raised and he leaned toward her, "Hello, you know me, since when do I joke about stuff like that? I sent that to Torres before I said anything, cause had I said I was going to first, you woulda jumped out of that chair and tried to grab my phone and who knows what else." He waved his hands around to emphasize his point. "This was too good to pass up and I know your little woman would love to have something on you." He laughed shortly and held up his phone again, "Check out my new wallpaper."

Arizona was seething. Like, she could see red, white and orange anger spiking in front of her eyes. All that work getting up here and Alex just ruined it. All that labor for nothing. Labor, that was a good word for it because she was in almost as much pain as she was when she gave birth to three kids at once. If she wasn't so disappointed and in pain, she would have stood right up and punched him. It would only take one to put him in his place, but suddenly she thought of something even better and coughed to grab his attention away from his phone.

"You know, having me looking awfully adorable as the wallpaper on your phone is going to start some interesting rumors. I mean, wallpapers are usually your favorite star, your pet or your loved ones." She was doing her best to keep her face straight and not laugh. "I mean, my wallpaper is Callie and my kids. Teddy has Henry as hers and Lexie and Mark both have their daughter." She licked her lips before continuing, "The chief has a picture of Adele in there and then Meredith has Derek holding Zola as hers and I know Derek has Meredith and Zola as his wallpaper. Addison has this super-hot picture of Marky Mark and his funky bunch on hers," Arizona snickered and leaned in toward Karev to stage whisper, "…but don't tell her I told you that. I think she just likes to stare at his chest… it gives her _good vibrations_." Alex grinned at her and shook his head as Arizona giggled helplessly.

"Avery has his super cute orange kitty on his back. Did you know he was a cat person? I was kinda surprised, I always saw him with a super big dumb looking dog, like a boxer or something." She shrugged slightly. "April has that dumb picture of you holding Spencer and he's giving you bunny ears with his little fingers. Anyway, my point is, just imagine all the talk now that you've replaced April with me as the wallpaper on your phone."

And right as she said that, a nurse happened to walk by and stop by the two of them. "Are you serious? Please, don't tell me you're cheating on Dr. Torres! You guys have four kids and are such a beautiful couple and those adorable kids." She frowned at Arizona and then turned to Karev. "I knew they called you evil spawn but I never actually thought you were evil until right at this moment!" She harrumphed and then spun on her heels walking away from them and toward the nurse's station, the gossip train is about to leave the station.

"Oh no…" they both said at the same time. Arizona's plan worked a little too well and suddenly Alex was freaking out on his phone, replacing the wallpaper with a picture of April hugging a huge purple teddy bear.

"Hey, no! You misunderstood… look at my adorable girlfriend, _APRIL_, and she's hugging this dumb stuffed animal…" Alex ran after the nurse, hell bent on stopping the gossip before anything reached April's ears.

"Sometimes it's just too easy." Arizona laughed to herself and pulled her way out of the room. She wheeled herself around the peds ward for about twenty minutes and she managed to see about five of her kids, but as she was pulling out of Kristy Miller's room, someone took hold of the wheelchair handles and started pushing her toward the elevator. "Hey, stop, I'm not ready to go yet…" She turned her head and saw that it was Nix pushing her. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest while flopping against the back of the chair.

"Callie sent me. She said to tell you, and I quote: 'despite the adorable nature of the image Dr. Karev sent to her phone, it simply confirms the fact that she knew you wouldn't be able to stay in bed and she should have assigned an intern to babysit you. She's not cleaning the glitter out of your hair either.' End quote." Nix offered Arizona a smile, but when he realized she wasn't looking at him, he leaned around the front so he could see her face. She simply turned her head away from him and sighed.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did."

"Well, I'm not anymore."

"But you are. And really, are we twelve again? Need I remind you that Timothy isn't here to fix our argument?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

She turned partially in the chair and punched his hand with her right hand. He yelped and pulled away from the chair. "Go away." She grunted and started wheeling herself to the elevator. "I'm serious, I don't even want to look at you right now. And you can report back to Callie that this little soldier will follow her orders for the time being as long as it means you're staying away." The elevator doors opened and swallowed Arizona quickly, leaving a stunned Nix standing there with a bruised hand and ego.

Arizona's mood went from elated to seriously in need to kick someone's butt, only she wasn't really feeling strong enough to do that. It only took her a few minutes to get to the peds floor, but now she was tired and sweaty and barely able to use her left arm. It took her close to an hour to get back to the floor her room was on. She was using her right arm to move both wheels, one after the other, and she imagined this was what 'limping' must be like for someone in a wheelchair. She wanted to laugh, but instead she felt tears falling down her cheeks. The frustration and pain of the day had finally climaxed and all Arizona wanted to do was sleep.

"Dr. Robbins! There you are." Two nurses headed over to her, one started checking her vitals immediately while the other pushed her back into her room. "Her pulse is racing and she's looking a little green. I'm going to go page Dr. Altman." The other nurse nodded as she helped Arizona back into her bed.

"Nooo, don't page Teddy, she'll force feed me an 'I told you so' and then talk at me about how what I did was pretty stupid for fifteen minutes and then report to Callie how bad my vitals tanked because of my stupidity. I feel dumb already, I don't need her remind me." Arizona groaned while she tried to settle herself into the bed again.

The nurse continued her work with a sigh and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins, but it looks like you need some meds so we definitely need to page her, besides, she's the one we'd need to see about giving you some pain medication also." Arizona pouted and looked ridiculously cute and it just made the nurse grin and pat her head gently, much like what Arizona would do to some of her kids. She'd feel a little offended if she didn't feel nauseous as well as in incredible pain.

"Okay, fiiiiiine," she whined to the nurse. The nurse laughed and left the room. She couldn't wait to tell Dr. Torres about Arizona's antics.

Teddy came and went, delivering on her speech while the two nurses giggled behind her. Arizona asked Teddy not to give her to much of anything that might make her to loopy, since she needed to talk to Callie. Teddy just smiled and told Arizona she didn't need meds to make her loopy. They both laughed and Arizona was feeling too tired to try and stay angry with Teddy, so she just smiled and thanked her. She then fell into a restless sleep for a little over an hour before she felt someone climbing into bed with her.

"Had an exciting day, did we?" Callie asked as she snuggled against Arizona as gently as she could. She wanted to be close to her wife, but she also wanted to be careful not to cause her any discomfort. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's temple and then ran one of her hands through her hair.

"Ew, don't touch me so much. I overworked myself and I was sweating and I'm just gross and no one has let me take a shower or anything." Arizona shuddered slightly and then blushed out of embarrassment.

"You're beautiful and you smell good to me. I spent all day worried about you, so I'll be damned if you're not giving up some snuggles to me. Besides, I bet you're gonna get a sponge bath later." She nuzzled her cheek against Arizona's and then leaned back so that she could press a soft kiss against her lips. When she pulled back and smiled at her, Arizona started giggling. "Hey, I just kissed you and you're laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, but…" Arizona grimaced in pain and grabbed her side for a moment, the laughter causing her some discomfort and pain, "…you look ridiculous with that glitter on your face."

"Oh, I see how it is. I didn't laugh at your crown, which you're still wearing."

"Well, I am Queen Dr. Robbins, dubbed by some of my patients, so I need to keep the crown on to ensure my loyal subjects know of my prowess," Arizona responded with a straight face, her words laced with a regal quality as she turned her nose up at Callie. After a minute, she blinked and raised her right hand over her face before gasping softly. "Oh no…"

Callie waited a moment for her own laughter to die down at Arizona's adorable attempt at being a queen and then raised a brow at the gasp, "What is it?"

Arizona groaned softly, "I think I lost Mrs. De Marco's glasses…"

Callie raised a brow and then her jaw dropped, "That was you?"

Arizona blushed and turned her head away from Callie's glare of shock and betrayal.

"Really, I should have known better and I suppose I'm just as much at fault here. I'm going to assign an intern to just sit in front of your door for the few weeks you're going to be stuck here, because I'm not risking you getting worse. And don't worry about the glasses, Teddy took them and the scarf and blanket back to Mrs. De Marco." Callie grinned when Arizona turned her head back toward her with a look of shock.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, A-ri-zo-na." She purposely enunciated Arizona's name for effect and then sighed softly. "You, of all people, know how much the people in this place talk. And sometimes the talk is good, but sometimes it's talk about this ridiculous peds surgeon who's supposed to be on bed rest and how she managed to escape her room and drive her nurses insane for several hours." Callie lifted a brow at Arizona, who simply smiled slightly.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Part of Callie's thoughts were on Arizona and how much she wished she could take away some of her pain by wrapping her in a warm embrace and kissing her until neither could breathe, but then there was the other part of herself who wanted to throttle Arizona and shake her until she finally opened up and told Callie everything. Callie knew Arizona though. They both knew one another so well and Callie knew Arizona would need space before she would finally start talking, but she was starting to lose patience. Arizona was nervous and unsure of how exactly to tell this story to Callie. Callie was a very lucky bisexual woman. She didn't have to deal with coming out at a young age and the cruelty of other people. She's been lucky to live in a place with friends and family that have accepted them and the love they have for one another. She didn't want to be the one to burden Callie with how the world outside of their bubble can react toward people who are different through their own ignorance or lack of tolerance. She didn't want to crush Callie's belief in the good of the world, much like Monica had once crushed her own.

"Calliope, I kno—"

"Arizona, it's tim—"

They both looked at each other for a few seconds before they both smiled widely at each other. Arizona held up her right hand toward Callie, motioning for her to listen instead of talk. "First and foremost, Calliope, I love you. I have never loved another person like I love you and you make me feel so loved and complete and I just want to thank you." She leaned in and kissed Callie's lips softly. "I don't want you to think I was hiding anything from you, because I honestly wasn't. I know it might be hard to believe, but I pushed those events so far from my mind that I just sort of forget that they ever happened to me." She licked her lips, her mind wandering to try and put together the words she needs to say to Callie.

"I know Nix told you about Monica and her brothers. Her family had a warped sense of right and wrong and their intolerance led Monica to living deep in a really large closet. When we were first roommates, we'd lie in one another's beds while reading and talking to one another and she'd always ask me strange questions. At the time, I don't think I realized that she was curious about how open I was about my lifestyle and how much she wanted to accept her feelings and have her feelings be accepted by others, especially her family. I know what it's like to be taught something your whole life, but then have these feelings that you just can't stop. I was lucky that my parents accepted me and that I had good support system in my life. I never met resistance and I was never told, _'No, Arizona, you can't be like that, it's not right'_. Monica wasn't so lucky. She lived in a world where being gay was as bad as committing a crime. I mean, maybe as bad as murder." Arizona sucked in a deep breath and leaned back in the bed. "I know you had issues when you first came out about being with me, but I talked to your dad and then things changed. And the rest of your family has been wonderful, even you mom finally got through her original unsure feelings, but that would never have happened for Monica."

"I knew she was curious and I knew what her parents told her about gay people. She seemed genuinely shocked that I seemed normal and that I wasn't a sex crazed monster or trying to corrupt the youth of America." Arizona leaned against Callie and looked defeated. "I guess I encouraged her to explore more and that she should be okay with herself, regardless of her family. I was so young and just stupid. I shouldn't have gotten so involved with her, but it was the first time I was really on my own and I thought I knew everything. I just knew once she came out and accepted herself, her parents would come around… boy was I wrong."

"So, I know you know the gist of what happened. We slept together and I offered her a relationship, but she turned on me and lied to authorities and at that point, my life became a living nightmare. It was worse than a nightmare, actually. I became a shell of myself, Calliope. I eventually was forced back home and I lived in my room and only left for school. I didn't go to parties or socialize or date. I felt completely demoralized and my mind was fighting with itself that my friend, someone I cared for and shared an emotional connection with through being together physically. She was my friend!" Callie gently leaned in and nuzzled Arizona against her neck when she realized that Arizona was getting angry. Arizona's fists were clenching the blanket which covered her. She let out sigh and Callie knew she was fighting to keep the coming tears at bay. "I loved her, Calliope. I think… no, I need to be completely honest with you here, she was honestly the first person I truly fell in love with." Upon hearing that, Callie felt her heart breaking in her chest for her wife. She also felt tears flood her eyes and just held onto Arizona more tightly.

"I was having trouble coping through everything at first. I was constantly paranoid and looking over my shoulder, scared someone knew what I was accused of at my old school and it would come to haunt me again. My grades dropped and I wasn't socializing and my parents were so worried. The few friends I did have at the time, I would refuse to see when they came over. It was Tim that finally made me come out of my shell. He saw what was happening to me and how it was affecting the family, so he took me to therapy and took me out and forced me to talk about my classes and get me excited for school. It took time, but I was slowly coming back to normal. Well, not quite normal, but at least I was talking to friends and eating normally and talking to friends again." Arizona sighed deeply and refused to look at Callie, but she didn't stop talking.

"At the time, Tim was attending an academy to get him ready to enter the marines as an officer. It was just as things were beginning to get to normal again that I was told he was shipping out. I was proud of my brother, he graduated at the top of his class and he looked so handsome in his uniform, but our country was in the middle of a war and I suppose we all knew it was coming, but none of us expected it to be so soon. Before he left, he told me how proud he was of me and that he loved me. He told me I was going to be an amazing doctor and that I shouldn't give up. He was sad he was leaving and that he wouldn't be around to help me face to face anymore, but he promised to call and write, but what stuck with me was that he said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if I let myself wither away from the paranoia and depression over what happened. He forced me to promise to continue therapy and told me that if I didn't, he would blame himself. I couldn't let him do that. My brother was many things for me, a protector, a friend, an amazingly loving brother, there was no way I was going to make him shoulder my pain or take fault for my mistakes."

"I followed through with my promise. I was going to school, talking to friends, and going to therapy. I didn't want to admit it, especially at the time, but it helped and my therapist was really good. She made me think through things and see things from another perspective when I needed it. She knew when to kick my ass and when I needed to work through something. So, I'm studying, getting better and Tim is out there in a warzone. We kept in touch at least weekly and he was proud of me." Arizona swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She was still gripping the blanket with her hand as though it was her lifeline and Callie was at a loss of what to do. She just rubbed Arizona's back gently, to let her know she was there.

"It was seven months after Tim was shipped out that he missed his weekly call. When we didn't hear from him two weeks later, we all knew something was wrong. We figured we'd get a letter telling us that communication had been cut off or something, but no letter came that month. Two weeks later we got a knock on the door and the news that another of my family had given his life to protect his country. We were so close, he was only a few months older than me, you know. My father had been home on leave and Tim was only two months old when I was conceived. So we were less than a year apart and always together. Given how our military family moved around so much, we became each other's best friend as well as family. When he died, I felt like a piece of me died too. I was really devastated. And all the work I did at piecing myself together after Monica crumbled apart again. At the funeral, I watched as my parents accepted a flag in his honor and I looked and saw Nix and all these friends that Tim and I shared and I shattered." Arizona forced out a shaky breath while her right hand moved to rub her eyes.

"I went to my therapist and she saw how broken I was and suggested that I close the door on that life and open a new door and start over. She suggested that I just break ties and not associate with old friends and that I should change schools again and just really start over, so that's what I did. I continued therapy and I had no reminders of my past with Monica and pretty much no reminders of Tim either, except my family. I moved out, changed to another school and dove into my school work. It was my lifeline, Calliope. Learning and eventually becoming a doctor, saving lives, honoring the memory of who my brother was in the best way I could. I did all that for him, because I didn't want him to blame himself for my short comings. And somehow, in the middle of life, I had forgotten about Monica and her brothers and the pain it once caused me. I moved on… to Seattle, got a great job and met you. I didn't even consider that any of that past would come back to haunt me."

Callie blinked several times and then used her free hand to hit her head, "That's why you didn't want to date a newborn… And why you were so insecure about Mark. God, I feel like an idiot."

"Calliope, there was no way for you to know and we worked through those issues and I'm so glad I finally decided to take chance. Before college, I dated a lot of girls. I mean, _a lot_ of girls. And then there was my trip with the three girls," Arizona grinned slightly and then sighed, "all of those things happened before Monica. After Monica, I was timid and scared to date anyone. It took me years to actually find real friends, I was busy being perky and the person people could talk to easily in class, but I never attempted to make a deeper connection with anyone. It took me years before I ever went out on a date again. I didn't know if I could be hurt like that again."

Arizona turned as best she could so that she could look into Callie's eyes. She stared into those beautiful brown orbs and leaned in to press their lips together and then leaned her forehead against Callie's. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before now. I should have. I should have let you know why I was so reserved and scared, but it's like the saying, _'out of sight, out of mind'_. All of that happened so long ago and really, I never thought I'd run into any of them again. I mean, who would have thought in a million years my luck could be this bad? That I end up treating the kid of the very monster that almost killed me." Arizona grinned slightly and started giggling. She knew she shouldn't be laughing, but she was and Callie soon followed suit.

"That is pretty rotten luck, babe." Callie whispered and held Arizona tightly. "I'm sorry you went through all of this, but I'm insanely happy that it led you to me. I love you, Arizona. I wish I could have protected you from all of this."

"Calliope, I love you too, but it's the past and it's done, but I'm insanely happy that it led me to you and our beautiful babies. You, my family, is worth all of this pain and hurt. I mean it."

They smiled at one another and then kissed again. Callie ran her hand through Arizona's hair and down to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, pressing Arizona's head to her own chest. "Sleep, Sweetie, you've had a rough couple of days. Just relax, okay? I'm not going anywhere; I'm going to stay with you all night." Arizona nodded against Callie and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: As Time Goes By 20  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

Arizona couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She had woken up from yet another restless sleep about a half an hour earlier and she was in quite a bit of pain, so Teddy had decided to up the dosage on her pain medication. Now Arizona was lying in her bed with a huge goofy grin on her face and headphones in her ears listening to songs on shuffle on her iPod. Callie had left twenty minutes earlier with Arizona's parents to get some lunch from the cafeteria and a promise that she would bring Arizona some real food. As the song she was listening to faded out and a new one began Arizona began to giggle and shift in her bed as though she were dancing. She absolutely loved this song, _In My Head_ by Until June. She started humming the tune and bopping her head from side to side.

"Someone seems to be feeling better." Callie said as she walked into the room. She was holding an apple and a bowl of pasta. "I checked with Teddy, she said you can eat the pasta. The apple's for me." Callie smiled as she perched herself on Arizona's bed and took a bite of the apple. At the same time, she dropped the plate of rather bland looking pasta onto the small tray to the side of Arizona's bed.

"Thank you for the food, I super appreciate it and yes, much better!" She grinned and leaned in toward Callie as though she were about to share the most incredible secret ever shared, "…This hospital has some really amazing and fast working drugs." Her lips held their wide smile as she nodded once and then started to dance where she was half lying down, though she really looked silly and Callie couldn't help but think about how adorable her wife is upon watching her. "Oh, I love this song Calliope."

Callie snuggled up closer and took one of the earphones from Arizona's ear so that she could hear what song. She smiled when she recognized it and laughed. She kissed Arizona on her temple, "I know you do babe."

Arizona started singing along with the song making Callie giggle and shake her head slightly at the antics. _"I'm sorry, honey, but I feel so lonely… trapped inside my skin." _ Arizona playfully poked Callie in the ribs. "Come on Calliope sing with me!" Arizona put a pout on her face.

"Oh no babe, I don't even know the words and I'm sure you'll butcher it enough for the both of us." She chuckled at the look of mock offense Arizona offered her, but it was short lived as Arizona just started singing again. "Alright, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." As Callie got off the bed to go to the bathroom Arizona grabbed her hand and started singing to her.

"_It's the way you move, it's the way you turn me, the way I sing for you. And allllll the sounds make you fall from all the ways that keep you far from me,"_ the notes in this part of the song were dangerously high and Arizona sounded like she was coming off a dose of helium.

"What are you doing?" Callie felt her face going red as Arizona took both of her hands in hers and started swaying their arms from side to side. Their eyes met and Callie would probably have melted into a puddle of goo from being serenaded by her wife if they weren't in the middle of a hospital, instead, she felt fairly embarrassed. She wouldn't mention that Arizona butchering the song had anything to do with that embarrassment though.

"_And allllll I hear are the voices in the air that keep reminding me…"_ Arizona let go of Callie's hands and started tussling her hair before pointing to her temple, "…_you're allllll that's iiiiiin my head!"_

Callie could hear voices at the door. She turned her head and noticed that Arizona's singing had not only attracted quite a few nurses who wanted to see what was going on, but also Yang who had been checking on a post-op Mitral valve patient. Cristina had pulled out her phone and was now recording Arizona's little loopy performance. Suddenly she was not only feeling embarrassed, but now she could add mortified to that.

"This is so good." Before Callie could tell Cristina to put the phone away, Alex, April and Meredith all appeared in the doorway out of breath.

"What's wrong..? You paged us all 911."Yang didn't say anything, she just smiled and pointed as Arizona had now began to dance in her bed again, completely oblivious it seemed to her audience. The fact that the entire thing was being videotaped made Callie cringe slightly, since she knew Arizona would not be happy when she saw it… probably on Youtube.

"_You can tell me how you feel… you're not standing here… in fact you're nowhere near..." _At that line, Arizona shrugged her shoulders and pretended to be looking around the room for her wife which made Callie burst into a fit of laughter. She quickly covered her grin and laughter with her hand as she watched her wife continue her antics. Behind her, Callie could hear April giving Cristina a lecture.

"Cristina, when you page me 911 I truly expect one of my patients to be dying and frankly faking a 911 page is an extreme breach of hospital protocol and…"

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass farm girl and be quiet, you're making me miss the show." Yang cut off April in a whisper before turning back to the video she was making and one that was definitely going to go viral within the next hour. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"_It's a dream I'm having and I keep relapsing… all that's in my head," _this time Arizona had attempted to get out of bed and Callie had to stop her before she hurt herself.

"What in the world..?" Callie closed her eyes and shook her head before letting out a small chuckle. From the sound of that voice, clearly Barbara and The Colonel had returned from the cafeteria.

"What is she doing?" She heard the Colonel whisper to someone only for them to shush him. From the sounds of his reaction the Colonel did not appreciate this dismissal.

"Excuse me, boy… did you really just shush me?"

"No sir, it was her." Alex muttered and pointed at Yang who just shook her head and turned back to the video she was making.

"_And alllllll the sounds make you fall from all the ways that keep you far from me, and alllllll I hear are the voices in the air that keep reminding me, you're all that's in my headddddd_." As Arizona belted out the last few lines of the song she threw her arms around Callie's neck and kissed her.

"I think we need to talk to Teddy again, something tells me your dosage is a little bit too high this time." Arizona just giggled and pecked her wife on the lips again. Callie sighed and kissed her back, deciding it wouldn't be worth turning and yelling at the crowd for watching.

"You're pretty," Arizona said softly into Callie's ear. Callie giggled as she helped Arizona lay down in the bed. After making sure she laid there, without singing or trying to disrobe or something more embarrassing, she turned around to the doorway to find that all the nurses had gone, but Arizona's parents, Yang, Meredith, April and Alex all still stood there.

"Well, that was actually… quite disturbing. I didn't think anyone, even Robbins, could be **THAT** perky." Yang muttered under her breath to Meredith.

"Don't you four have patients to look after?" Alex, April, Meredith and Yang all started with the excuses until the Colonel turned to face them all.

"I think the lady wants you to leave." His commanding, booming tone made all four attending surgeons mumble excuses once again, only this time they were excuses to leave. Callie let out a big chuckle as she watched four intelligent and talented surgeons being turned into terrified toddlers by her father-in-law.

"Wish they'd listen to me like that." Arizona giggled at Callie's words and instantly tugged on Callie's hand trying to bring her wife's lips to her own. In any other situation Callie would have happily let this happen, but with Arizona in her current hazy state, Callie couldn't rule out the possibility that her wife wanted more than just a chaste loving marital kiss and she did not want to risk that in front of her in-laws. Come to think of it, Arizona has probably embarrassed them both enough for a lifetime since her in-laws showed up.

"Right well, Daniel and I just came here to tell you that we thought we'd go and see the children and make sure they are all right and then get down to spoiling my grandbabies! Perhaps we could bring them by to see you both in a couple of hours, maybe when visiting hours start again?" Barbara was all smiles to both of them. Callie was so happy to see that her in-laws were so genuinely in love with not only their kids, but with her as well.

"And doughnuts! Bring doughnuts! Everyone's been bringing doughnuts; I bet Spencer would like another doughnut party!" Arizona giggled and ran her hand up and down Callie's back. It took every single bit of strength that Callie had not to shiver under her wife's touch.

"Right, Spencer wants a doughnut party and not you, huh?" Callie laughed when she saw Arizona roll her eyes. She turned back to Barbara, "That sounds like a great idea. In fact, since you guys are staying at the house, if you want to keep the munchkins with you, I'm sure Nix wouldn't mind. And we called Alice and explained what happened and she should be back the day after tomorrow. It would give you two full days of uninterrupted grand-parenting." Callie smiled when she saw Barbara giggle and clap at the idea, much like Arizona would do. She then put her hand behind her back to stop her wife's actions and leaned down to kiss her temple. "I'm just going to get a nurse to page Dr. Altman, I'll be back in two minutes. " Callie blinked after the kiss, Arizona felt hotter than she should have. She took a better look at her wife only to find that Arizona was now lying back down and she was sweating a little bit. She brushed her hand against Arizona's forehead and sighed when she felt a small amount of heat radiating from it. "Babe, I'm just going to get someone to page Teddy okay? You're hot…"

"You're hot too Calliope, but this is no time for that with my parents here, besides I don't feel good. I think we should get Teddy down here." Callie scoffed and shook her head before placing a kiss on her wife's forehead. She turned around to leave and just as she was about too, she let out a yelp and a hop as she felt Arizona's flat palm make contact with her ass.

Callie's eyes widened in shock and horror and she turned only to see the looks on Barbara and the Colonel's faces. She turned to face her wife who was looking at her as if to say _if I could, I'd pounce on you right here right now_, and was merely greeted with Arizona winking at her. "Hurry back, Dr. Torrressss." Callie closed her eyes at the sound of Arizona rolling the R's and hissing out her name. Her mind was about to enter very dangerous territory when a very loud cough rang through the room. Callie turned to see Barbara giving the Colonel a look and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's as if our daughter has clearly forgotten we are standing right here and that she's not invisible and neither are her hands or where she chooses to place them." Daniel had a small grin on his lips.

"Oh hush you, stop being so grumpy, don't you remember when we were that young and in love?" Barbara smiled at Callie as she spoke.

"I don't remember groping you in front of my parents." Barbara gave him a slap on the arm. Callie suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and muttered something about paging Teddy before getting out of the room as fast as she could, the sound of Arizona's giggling following her. Callie walked up to the nurse's station and the woman sitting behind the desk smiled at her.

"Ah, Dr. Torres, how are you?" Callie returned the woman's smile warmly.

"I'm okay, I'm just glad that she's alright." Callie gestured towards Arizona's room and the nurse nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh I just remembered, the chief asked me to tell you that he needs you to sign some forms for the hospital records." She placed the forms on the counter along with a pen.

"I forgot about these, I'll fill them in, in the meantime could you please page Dr. Altman? I think Arizona is coming down with a fever and I think the dosage of her pain meds is a bit too high, she's acting incredibly perky even for her." The nurse let out a chuckle before picking up the phone.

Callie picked up the forms and began to read. It was the same old stuff she had seen patients fill out or a patient's family or friends, depending on who was aware enough to write. She knew Arizona, as her emergency contact, had to fill it out after her accident, she just hated the fact that now she was doing the same thing.

"Excuse me..?" Callie looked up from her form to see two women walking towards her from the elevators. One of them looked to be about her age with long dark brown hair was carrying a small red headed little girl in her arms. The other woman looked to be in her late twenties and was carrying a bag full of toys. "I was wondering…" The woman squinted at the name on Callie's lab coat, "Dr. Torres, if you could help me?" She sounded incredibly nervous and almost like if she wasn't holding the child, she would be shaking from head to toe.

"Of course, are you looking for a patient?" The woman nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am. I'm looking for Arizona Robbins." Callie was confused and she knew it showed on her face. She thought she had met all of the people she would consider close enough to Arizona to actually come and visit her, yet she had never seen this woman before in her life.

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" Callie asked again, just to make sure she had heard right.

"Oh, uh… Robbins, Dr. Arizona Robbins? We were told she was on this floor, is she not?" Callie shook her head.

"No, no, she is, I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly. I'm Callie Torres, her wife." The woman let out a small _oh_. "And you are?" The woman let out another deep breath; she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but something over Callie's shoulder stopped her. Callie turned around only to see that the Colonel had stepped into the doorway of Arizona's room and he looked angrier then Callie had ever seen him before. She heard him tell Barbara to stay in the room before he forcefully closed the door.

"You!" The Colonel's voice was full of anger, but also full of disbelief as he walked towards them. "How dare you come here?"

"Colonel Robbins, please, I just came to…"

"Just came to what..? What in the world would possess you to show your face here? Did you really think you would be welcome?" Callie looked between the two adults in a panic. She could see that the little girl the woman was holding was visibly scared by the Colonel's presence.

"Mommy…" Her voice was trembling with unshed tears. The Colonel seemed to be oblivious and went to take a step forward, but Callie jumped in between the two.

"Daniel, please stop!" Callie hoped using his first name in this way would have him back off a bit, "Whatever is going on here, shouting in front of a toddler and scaring her is not the right thing to do." The Colonel looked past Callie and into the eyes of the terrified child; he let out a small cough and nodded his head, though anger was still present on every inch of his face and his stance. He took a step back as the woman placed a kiss to her daughter's head and whispered something into her ear. She then turned to the other woman.

"Hannah, would you please take Kristen to the cafeteria to get ice cream with Mary and the boys?" The younger woman nodded before taking the little girl into her arms.

"Say bye to mommy, Kristy." Kristy waved at her mother before they disappeared to the elevators.

The second they were gone the Colonel turned all of his attention back on the mystery woman.

"You better not be here to see my daughter. Don't you think you and you're family have caused enough anguish to mine? You are not setting foot in that room, so just turn around and go." At the Colonel's words, realization suddenly came to Callie's mind. She took a step back from the woman so that she was standing at the Colonel's side, while a look of horror crossed her features.

"Oh my god… You're Monica, aren't you?" before she had even nodded her head to confirm it, Callie knew it was true. Her mind, body and soul were suddenly filled with white hot hatred and the urge to smack the woman's head off the nurses' station counter.

"Is she alright?" Monica asked. The words sounded convincing, but Callie had no idea why she would show her face, knowing what her brothers had done to Arizona in the past and done again to her now.

The Colonel let out a disbelieving scoff at Monica's words. "Do not insult my intelligence by pretending that you care about how she is. You didn't care about her when she was your roommate or whatever you two were, and you certainly don't care about her now."

"That's not true." Monica shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Callie couldn't take her eyes off the woman as she spoke. She couldn't find words to describe how she felt in this moment. She had never felt so much disgust for anyone in her life. This was the woman Arizona had trusted, the woman she had told everything about her life too, the woman she had fallen in love with at such a delicate age, and she was also the woman who had torn her life to shreds with a single lie.

"Of course it's true. You have never given a rat's ass about her! I'm sure the only reason you are here now is out of guilt, pure guilt. Well, I am not going to allow you to upset my daughter's life any more than you or those psychopathic brothers of yours already have. I hope the guilt eats you alive and you live in as much pain as your brothers have forced my daughter to live through. She's not the same girl you knew and she's not the devastated mess you left behind in a wake of lies and betrayal. She's happy and there is no way in hell I will _**EVER**_ let you take that from her again, like you once took it from her in the past. Now leave before I make you leave."

"Please…" Monica began, but Callie cut her off simply by holding up her hand and taking a step towards her so they were only a couple of inches apart.

"You heard him. Go, before I call security, and so help me god, if I ever catch you trying to get anywhere near my wife or trying to get any information about my wife from anybody in this hospital, I will call the police and I will have you arrested." Callie was finding it difficult to reign in her anger, but for the sake of Arizona, who was a short walk away, she curbed the desire to really go off and lash out at the woman who had the audacity to show up here in the wake of Arizona's attack.

Monica nodded her head in defeat and began to walk away, but something stopped her. She turned around and looked straight at Callie. "Don't worry, I will leave quietly, but you should know that I've never regretted anything as much as I regret the way I treated Arizona and I will never fully forgive myself for my actions. I know no one owes me anything, but please… can you just tell her… tell her how sorry I am..?" Callie could see Monica's eyes mist over with unshed tears. Monica swallowed what was probably a large lump in her throat and tried to scrape up as much dignity as she could before continuing, "…and that I'd love to have the chance to tell her in person, if she will let me, of course. My family and I are staying at The Archfield, room 402 and we'll be here for another five days. If she wants to talk to me, that's where you'll find me." Monica stood there for a moment, her eyes pleading with Callie to understand or at least accept that she was here with good intentions and that she had no intention what-so-ever to hurt Arizona. She nodded once at Callie and then the Colonel before she walked away.

The elevator door opened and Monica stepped on as Teddy stepped off. Teddy couldn't help but look extremely confused at the way Callie and Colonel Robbins were watching as the elevator doors closed. When they finally did, Callie released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and a couple of stray tears fell down her cheeks. The Colonel quickly put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before removing it quickly. The Colonel wasn't a man who showed a great deal of emotion or affection, but it made Callie's heart feel warm and she felt incredibly comforted by her father-in-law at that very moment.

"What the hell was that all about?" As Teddy spoke, the door to the stairwell flew open and Nix burst into the room. He was red in the face and completely out of breath. "Nix, what are you doing?" he walked very slowly over to the nurses' station where Callie, the Colonel and Teddy were all staring at him. He quickly leaned his arm on Teddy's shoulder as he continued to pant and try to catch his breath.

"So what happened?" Teddy turned her attention back to Callie as Nix accepted a bottle of water from a nurse and started gulping it down. "Who was that woman?"

"Woman?" he asked Callie, his panting decreasing. "It was Monica, wasn't it?" Callie nodded her head before Nix continued, "I knew it! I heard two women in the cafeteria with some kids talking about Arizona and her room number and then they mentioned the name Monica and I was carrying a tray of pasta salad at the time, and I may have thrown it up into the air and just ran right out of there and all the way here."

"Wait… that was Monica?" Callie shot Teddy a look.

"How do you know about…" as Callie was about to finish her sentence, her eyes caught with Nix and that told her everything she needed to know. "Nix! I can't believe you told her, do you not understand how much trouble you are in with my wife already? Earlier she was talking about taking you on a day out to a construction site with an endless supply of bricks." Nix looked absolutely terrified at the idea and shook his head frantically.

"No, no, well kinda… but the police brought it up with both of us, especially since Teddy was there when everything happened and she asked me about it. The police told her more than I did Callie, but it's not like I could keep it quiet anymore. Teddy was talking Robert down and saw everything happen, I had to tell her what I knew," Nix shoulders slumped and he frowned. He was really getting the crappy end of the stick regarding the entire situation.

"He's right. Honestly, I don't know the full story, just that they were college roommates and a lot of bad stuff happened that has led to all this!" Teddy waved her arms around.

"I am going to go and get Barbara and then we are going to go and see the children, like planned. You can choose what to do about Monica, Callie, I trust your judgment." Daniel ran his hand through his hair and then glanced at Nix, "We'll be over in thirty minutes and we'll want the troops ready to go. We'll be watching them at their own home until Arizona is ready to be discharged." Nix swallowed hard at the Colonel's words and he nodded.

"Right then… I uhm… yeah, I'm gonna go and take care of that… Right now…" he saluted the Colonel and then he turned and left.

Callie couldn't stop the chuckle from parting her lips as she turned back to Daniel, "You really do scare him. He's known you for so long and hasn't realized you're a big teddy bear at heart?"

Daniel let out a loud laugh and patted Callie's back; apparently, all of the anger and tension from moments ago had faded away. "I love you, Callie. You make my Arizona so happy and you really helped her shine to her true potential. Barbara and I were scared that there would never be more family. After Timmy died, Arizona made up her mind about never having kids or really anything that could hurt her as much as his death did. You changed that. And I don't think Barbara or I could ever thank you enough, so you get the teddy bear, everyone else gets the Colonel." He winked at Callie and they both shared a laugh. His face became serious again, "I don't know what that woman is up to Callie, but I don't trust her, so be careful, okay?" He lowered his head so he could look Callie in the eye.

Callie nodded once, "I'm a good man in a storm, Grandpa. I protect the people I love and my family is what I love the most." She could see that Daniel had tears in his eyes and he nodded before turning and walking back into Arizona's room.

Callie finished the paperwork and handed it to the nurse. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. She had no idea what to do about Monica. She didn't want to tell Arizona that the woman suddenly showed up, but she knew she had too. They've had enough heartache between one another due to avoidance and secrets to last a lifetime, she wasn't about to let another secret cause more harm than it already will. She was lost in thought when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. She turned and saw Arizona's parents smiling at her.

"Callie, dear, we'll bring Sofia and the triplets by in a few hours, okay?" Barbara said and then wrapped Callie up in a tight hug. "Don't worry about Monica, just concentrate on your wife and take care of her, okay?" She pulled back and gently caressed Callie's cheek. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

Callie blushed and smiled to both Barbara and Daniel. "She's everything to me, along with our kids, of course. I hope you both know that. I would do anything for them."

"We know, dear. Now go to her, she's been asking for her sexy wife for the last ten minutes and I think Teddy is tired of listening to your sexcapades." Barbara giggled as she watched Callie's eyes widen.

"S-she isn't, is she?" she glanced at Barbara, whose cheeks were flushed, and then looked over at Daniel, who couldn't look her in the eye. "Oh my god, Arizona!" She turned around and ran back into the room.

"We're terrible, Daniel." They both laughed and Daniel shrugged his shoulders playfully as they walked to the elevators.

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa have to get their fun too, right?"

Callie walked back into the room to see Teddy blushing brightly and Arizona talking animatedly. She cleared her throat and watched as both women turned to her and then laughed loudly. "Uhm, hi there. What's so funny?"

"Your wife was just telling me about a crazy dream she had while she was under anesthesia. Apparently, we were Charlie's Angels and Mark was Bosely and Henry was Charlie." Teddy laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Wait, how did you know Henry was Charlie? I thought they never saw the guy." Callie raised an eyebrow at them.

"Someone takes her TV shows to seriously," Arizona said in a slur. Her eyes were glazed over and her face flushed.

Callie frowned and stepped closer and placed the back of her hand against Arizona's cheek. "You know how much I enjoy seeing ladies kick ass."

"I'd like to do something to your ass right now…" Arizona said a bit louder than she probably meant too, but the drugs were releasing her inhibitions. She shamelessly let her glassy eyes travel down Callie's body and then back up.

"Seriously..?" Teddy said with a laugh.

"Whatever drugs you're giving are really making her insatiably horny." Callie said with a grin, but quickly turned a worried eye back to Arizona. "It feels like she's getting an infection. Did you do any tests yet?"

"I ordered everything, but I think you're right. Once I get confirmation, we'll put her on antibiotics and watch her closely. I'm going to tone down the pain meds and we'll see how she reacts. If the pain becomes too great, we'll up the dosage again, okay ladies?" Teddy waited for both of them to nod before leaving the room to check up with the intern who was running the labs.

Callie sat down next to Arizona and intertwined their fingers together. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am now that my super sexy wife is back," Arizona offered her a wink.

Callie laughed at Arizona's words and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. She raised her free hand and gently caressed the spot she just kissed. "Arizona, I need to tell you something…"


	22. Chapter 21

Title: As Time Goes By 21  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Sorry this took a while for JJ and I to get out, but we took a short break in order to write some one shots for the Secret Santa event on the LJ Callie_Arizona community. We hope this chapter does not disappoint! This is a little fun before an intense chapter. We appreciate all the comments about the story and would love if you took the time to leave some more. 3 Thank you all for reading!

"Okay, before I say what I need to tell you, I want you to know that I love you. I really, truly love you, Arizona, and whatever your decision is about this crazy situation that I'm about to tell you about, I will support you one hundred percent regardless of what you choose to do with this bit of information..." Arizona stared at Callie like she was lost, because frankly, she was lost. Her eyes were slightly squinted and her nose was crinkled up with confusion. If Callie wasn't trying to have a serious conversation with her right now, she would have moved closer and kissed her right then and there for being so damn adorable. Suddenly Arizona's eyes opened wide as though she had realized what Callie was about to tell her.

"Oh Calliope… Is this about whether or not I think having sex in a hospital patients room is appropriate..? Because I am totally for it, Calliope, totally! And I'm definitely in the mood to have my way with you… Right. Now." Arizona wiggled her eye brows playfully and she reached her hands up and pawed at Callie's scrub top before grabbing it in two handfuls, desperately trying to yank it off her body. "Come on, baby… You have no idea how hot you look in those scrubs and what seeing you in them does to me," she continued in a purr.

"No, my god, it's like you're a teenage boy!" Callie couldn't help but laugh at her words as she managed to get Arizona to remove her hands from her chest. She glanced around and coughed before turning back into serious wife mode. "No, Arizona, it's… god, I really don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Knock knock!" Callie closed her eyes in frustration and turned to see a beaming Addison in the doorway. She sighed deeply, though she was honestly happy at the intrusion Addison just made.

"Addddddiiiiiiiieeeeee," Arizona called out her in a sing song voice.

"Hey, I hope I'm not intruding. I just finished a consult next door and thought I'd pop my head through the door to see how you're doing?" Arizona made a pfft sound and crossed her arms.

"Please, I'd be on rounds right now if Teddy wasn't so uptight about it!" Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Plus I never get tired of visitors, especially when it's you Dr. Montgomery." Arizona batted her eyes at Addison and waved her to come in.

Callie ran a hand through her hair; she knew what Arizona's tone of voice meant. She wished that Teddy would hurry up or she was convinced that by dinner time, Arizona would have tried to seduce every female member of staff in the hospital.

"Why thank you, Dr. Robbins, it's always nice to receive a compliment." Addie walked in and sat down in the chair next to Arizona's bed.

"Well in that case, let me tell you this…" She held out her hand and gestured for Addie to come in closer so she could whisper in her ear. "If I ever got the chance to see Callie… you know… with someone else…" She glanced up at Callie with a wicked grin and then turned back to Addison. She lifted one hand to brush a few strands of Addison's hair behind her ear and then finished whispering her sentence into her ear, "…I would so pick you." She leaned back in her bed and licked her lips while watching both women.

"Okay, that is enough sharing for today..." Callie felt mortified as Addison fell back into her chair almost howling with laughter.

"Callie! Your wife is quite the character today. Something tells me I'm not the first person to receive this special treatment from her?" Callie shook her head with a small grin on her lips. She had to admit that she was kind of amused with Arizona's antics.

"Nope, she's been like this with me obviously, but she has also hit on her nurses, Teddy, an intern that came to get Teddy for a consult, a police woman that came to try and talk to her, Lexie twice, and Teddy again." Addison was almost in tears from laughter as she listened to Callie talk about Arizona's actions. "Right before you walked in, she propositioned to take me right here on this bed, right now, doctors and nurses be damned." She and Addison shared a laugh.

"I've told you before Calliope, all the ladies love me. I can't help it if I'm irresistible and they all want a piece of me. And it's true; you two would totally make a hot couple, I mean, if you weren't with me, but you're so totally with me," Arizona's eyes lit up in mirth. "We could totally make the most of the whole friends with benefits experience." Arizona winked at Addison and blew her a kiss.

Callie put her head in her hands and groaned, "Arizoooooona…"

"Honestly, I'm flattered, but something tells me your wife doesn't agree with you." Addison laughed and her cheeks were rosy from the conversation.

"Oh no, Addie, she definitely agrees with me. She thinks you're hot. We've actually rated a lot of friends, you know, on nights when we've had jusssst a little too much wine." Addison's head whipped round to look at Callie.

"Arizona!" Callie was totally humiliated now.

"Oh really Callie, you think I'm hot?" Callie could feel her face getter redder and redder by the second. She glared at her friend who just smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we please just change the subject?" Callie wasn't too proud to beg.

"We could just lock the door and then close the blinds… no one ever needs to know." Arizona whispered the last part like a secret and just as she did, Bailey wandered in to the room carrying a chart. "Ooooh Bailey, I think your ears were burning, all you had to do was ask! Lock the door, Miranda." Arizona sent a wink Bailey's way.

Bailey stood stock still and glanced around the room. Arizona was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Callie was as red as a lobster, though she was shaking her head slightly and looked thoroughly embarrassed. Addison was also looking red in the face, though she was laughing and looked as though she was out of breath from previous laughter. "And why am I locking the door..?"

"So we can all get naked and have an orgy! Seriously, this is like one of my biggest fantasies coming true, though I never thought it would happen in a patient's room and I never thought I'd be the patient. You guys are going to have to play doctor very delicately with me, I'm in pain and I don't want any of my sutures to rip open. I have a feeling that Miranda is totally a beast in the sheets, right?" Arizona was practically bouncing in her bed and giggling like a school girl. "Come on, ladies…" Callie couldn't believe Arizona was using her bedroom voice, the one that she thought she sounded really, really hot, but it was more silly than seductive and it was a turn on for Callie, but anyone else would probably laugh. And that's when she heard Addison start to laugh riotously next to her.

Miranda Bailey was in shock. She was staring at Arizona and her mouth was slightly ajar as her brain processed what was just said to her. When Addie laughed, it spurred her into motion and her mouth moved with so many things she wanted to say; only nothing came out.

Callie leaned toward Addison, "Wow, Bailey is speechless…" Addison's laughter just continued. "I would never believe it if I wasn't bearing witness to it right before my very eyes."

"I would like to see some toplessness right before my very eyes," Arizona grinned and batted her eyes at the three ladies in her room. "I'll go first!" She started to maneuver herself so that she can take her gown off.

"Oh, Arizona, not again..!" Callie jumped up and placed her hands over Arizona's to stop her from taking her gown off. "I think we're going to stay fully clothed and yell at Teddy some more until she changes your medication…"

"Oh, think she might like that?" Arizona's eyes widened with that idea and Callie really just wanted to slap her palm to her forehead, but she knew she couldn't until Arizona leaned back and stopped trying to undress.

"This is better than daytime television!" Addison was still laughing and she reached out and slapped Bailey against the arm.

Bailey turned her head and stared at Addison incredulously.

"Oh, uh, sorry… M-Miran-, uh, Bailey," she coughed and took a deep breath, happy that Bailey scared the laughter out of her, because she was starting to have trouble catching her breath.

"I did not walk into this room to be hit on like the only girl at a senior prom." The room erupted into giggles. "In case you all have forgotten, I don't do the giggling and gossiping thing, so let's just stop this now."

Addison and Callie tried as they might, but they just could not stop their giggles. Arizona stared at Bailey and tilted her head slightly, "Miranda, you're so beautiful. You're also bossy and that is pretty hot."

Bailey sputtered on whatever she was going to say and stomped her foot while turning to look at Callie with an incredulous look.

"Arizona, seriously, can you say things in your head instead of out loud for just a little while..?" Callie sighed and glanced at Bailey with a look of pure apology. "Once these drugs get out of her system I really, really hope she'll get back to normal. Teddy said she was going to adjust the parameters of all of her medications."

"I feel really good though, Calliope. _Really good_," Arizona was beaming her super magic smile at all the ladies in the room.

"Yeah, we know." Callie deadpanned.

A moment later, two more people came through the door. Cristina had Arizona's chart in her hands and she walked into the room as though she owned it, not paying attention to any of the other doctors in the room. "Teddy sent me to check up on you."

"And Meredith is here because you're both attached at the hip," Addison said with an eye roll.

Before anyone could respond, Bailey spoke up, "Well, I've had enough of this party atmosphere… And I'm not visiting again when she's this doped up." She turned and started to walk out of the door while muttering, "…probably would walk in on her half naked and trying to undress some helpless intern…"

"Yang," Arizona said shortly. Cristina nodded once and went about her work.

"Merediiith Grey, hiiiii." Arizona batted her eyes and waved shyly at Meredith.

"Oh boy, here we go again... Arizona!" Callie crossed her arms and shook her head slightly. Honestly, the whole thing was pretty funny, because she was completely secure in her relationship with Arizona. And she knew Arizona was pretty much a sexual predator in her younger years and it seemed the combination of drugs she was on really was bringing out that side of her wife.

Meredith glanced around the room, completely lost as to what was going on.

"Whaaaat, Calliope? She's hot!" Arizona said with a slight shrug.

"And I'm not hot?" Cristina said as she drew a vial of blood from Arizona's arm.

"No, you're Yang." Arizona said with no emotion.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Cristina said as she ripped the needle out of Arizona's arm.

"Ouch..! Be gentle with me… I'm a patient." Arizona grimaced in pain and tried to pull her arm out of Cristina's grasp.

Callie and Addison were snickering at the scene playing out in front of them. Meredith walked over and stood between their chairs. "Uhm, what's going on?"

"Arizona's drugs are making her hit on every female she sees…" Addison started.

"…Except Yang apparently," Callie finished with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm hot. Asians are hot. There's like, an entire porno industry dedicated to Asians. All the blonde bimbos are mixed in with the busty brunettes and red-headed step children." Cristina said as she made a note in Arizona's chart.

"Hey!" Addison, Callie, Meredith and Arizona all said at the same time.

"It's the truth," Cristina deadpanned.

"I'm not sure we should be offended since we're talking about porn." Addison said with sigh.

"Oh man, did I ever pick the right time to come and check on Blondie," Mark said with the biggest grin ever on his face. Lexie was next to him, but her face was bright red and she hesitated to step into the room, remembering what happened earlier with Dr. Robbins. Callie had stepped out to grab a cup of coffee while Lexie went in to check up on Teddy's patient, since Teddy and Cristina were in surgery.

_Lexie was jotting a note in Arizona's chart while standing next to her bed and staring at one of the many machines monitoring her patient. She had her back to Arizona's bed, but the blonde was asleep when she came in, so she just went about her work. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her butt and jumped about ten feet into the air and then rushed forward, knocking over the monitoring equipment and pulling out the line that was set in Arizona's arm for easy blood taking and medication giving._

"_It was worth it, you have a hot ass, Lexie," Arizona said as she grabbed her arm and groaned in pain._

"_D-Dr. R-Rob-bbins…" Lexie said as she quickly got up and started to put all the equipment back in order. "T-that's highly inappropriate a-and… and I'm your d-doctor right now, p-plus you have a wif-fe that could break me!" She leaned in close to Arizona and whispered loudly, "Like break every bone in my body type break me! A-and I'm happily m-married and SO ARE YOU! …With kids! We both have kids, you can't be touching my butt!"_

_Arizona rolled her eyes and pouted, "But you stuck it out, right in front of my face… And really, you're married to Mark; he'd probably high five me."_

"_You were sleeping!" Lexie said as she got a tray of equipment to put the line back in Arizona's arm, "And I wasn't doing that on purpose, I was working." Lexie's words were hissed and her face was bright red. She was very flustered and exceedingly happy that Callie had stepped away. "You keep your hands to yourself and inside your bed at all times."_

"_What is this? A hospital Disney ride? I get to see all the pretty nurses and doctors, but I'm stuck in this dumb vehicle?" Arizona pouted._

"_I'm leaving!" Lexie finished her work and practically ran out of the room, bumping into Callie on the way out, "Your wife…! Ugh!" And she stomped off, leaving a very confused Callie in her wake._

"Hi Lexie!" Arizona said with a grin.

Lexie grabbed onto Mark's arm and moved to stand as close as possible to him. "Husband!" she hissed at Arizona and everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Really? You flirt with little Grey, but not me? What is wrong with your taste in women?" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Callie said loudly.

"Man, Blondie, you are working the women in this hospital!" He held his hand up and Arizona did the same. They slapped hands while all other eyes in the room rolled.

"I told you so," Arizona said to Lexie and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Really Mark? Encouraging that kind of behavior? She touched my ass!" Lexie said with a foot stomp.

"She's on medication, give the woman a break." He said to Lexie and then turned to Arizona, "It's nice, right?"

"Yes, it's a nice ass. But Callie's is way better. I mean, waaaay better…" Arizona said with a glimmer in her eye.

"She's got the boobs too. I'm a lucky man." Mark said with a laugh.

"They're good boobs, but Callie… now _those_ are _fantastic_." Arizona said with a grin, her eyes moving to Callie's form.

"Yeah, they are." Mark said with a laugh, which earned a slap from Lexie. "Hey, it's true."

"So true," Arizona said with a grin while staring lovingly at Callie.

"Okay, everybody out." Callie said, knowing the look in Arizona's eyes meant trouble.

Everyone made their way out of the room, and then Cristina poked her head back in, "I'm hot and I'll prove it to you!"

"Get out!" Callie said and then shut the door behind them. She turned and sat down by Arizona's bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hi Honey," Arizona said, the words dripping with sweetness. "The room is empty; it's just you and I here." Her lips curled into a grin and she tugged on Callie's hand to pull her closer. "How about we make out like a couple of horny teenagers?"

"Arizona," Callie whined. If Monica hadn't shown up and caused her to feel as though trouble was lurking she might have taken Arizona up on that offer. "Please, I need you to stop thinking about sex for just five minutes so we can have a serious talk."

Arizona's brow furrowed as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She suddenly felt a strong sense of foreboding surround her. She licked her lips and pulled her hand away from Callie's. "Whatever it is, can it wait? It's just… I'm feeling pretty good right now, despite being stabbed and I'm getting to spend time with you. I miss the kids, but whatever you're about to tell me, I can tell, it's not something I'm going to want to hear… So, can we just pretend everything is okay for now? Just let me stare at your boobs and then tomorrow, when my medication is changed and I'm not high or whatever this is and I'm in pain from all the wounds, you can tell me…"

Callie sighed deeply. She really didn't like keeping anything from Arizona, but seeing her broken wife begging for her to not tell her anything right now made her stomach twist in knots. "I don't like keeping things from you, Arizona."

"Just for a few hours, Calliope, until then, let's sit here and bask in your beauty." Arizona winked and then scooted over to the side of the bed. She then patted the empty place next to her.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at Arizona's antics. "I would say, _'I bet you say that to all the girls'_, but I know that to be true already. And no, I'm not getting into that bed with you. You're awfully handsy."

"You sound jealous. You know I only want you. I did put a ring on it." Arizona grinned and then lifted her arms so she could make grabbing motions toward Callie, but she groaned in pain at the movement. "Probably shouldn't have done that. Now my shoulder is really achy."

"See what trouble your libido gets you into?" Callie said with a pointed grin. She then got up and helped Arizona settle into the middle of the bed. She used her palm to gently caress Arizona's forehead and then her cheeks before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Their private moment was broken when the door to the room opened. Callie sighed against Arizona's lips before pressing another soft kiss there and then sitting back down in the seat by the bed. They both looked up to the intruder and there stood Nix in blue scrubs and his white coat and his rainbow colored scrub cap still on his head. He smiled shyly at them both and Arizona just rolled her eyes. She turned back to Callie and completely ignored him.

"I just… uh, wanted to see how you were doing. You know, with all the crazy that happened today." He said as he stepped further into the room. He pulled off his scrub cap and glanced to Callie, who had a stony look on her face, and then to Arizona, who wouldn't even look at him. "You know, with Monica showing up out of nowhere looking for Arizona."

The smile on Arizona's face instantly disappeared as she looked back at Nix for a hard stare and then back at Callie.

"You told me not to tell you." Callie sighed and gripped Arizona's hand tightly with her own. Then she narrowed her gaze at Nix. "Do you have special radar that tells you when to poke your nose into a place and blurt out the one thing that shouldn't be said?"

Nix looked affronted by Callie's comment, "I thought she knew! I mean, seriously, it would be the first thing I would have told her when I saw her if she was my wife! Seriously, how could you keep something so important like that from her?"

"That's none of your business! None of this is any of your business, so why don't you just stop butting your nose in where it's not wanted. Now get out!" Arizona yelled and raised her arm so sharply that her shoulder snapped as she pointed toward the door.

Callie gasped in surprise at Arizona's sharp movement and stood up. "Nix, I think you should go now."

"You're damn right he should," Arizona's voice was strong, but Callie could hear the pain behind it. "And seriously, don't come back." She grimaced in pain and forced herself back on the bed with a huff. She had been feeling really great, but now she felt pain in her shoulder and side and it was radiating all over her body. She could hear one of the monitoring systems beeping faster, signifying the rise in her blood pressure and her cheeks felt on fire. "Make him go, Callie…"

Nix stood there in shock. He couldn't believe how he was being treated, when all he's done was bent over backwards to try and protect his best friend. He loved Arizona like a sister, but the way she was acting toward him just broke his heart. He was frozen and just couldn't force himself to move. He was stunned. He was hurt. He was ashamed.

"Nix, please…" Callie's eyes pleaded with him to just go and not cause more of a conflict.

His brain finally turned on and he nodded slightly before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind himself. Callie jumped at the sound, but Arizona just stared at the wall behind her. It was as though the slamming of the door didn't even register in her ears. Callie pulled the chair over in front of Arizona's face, but her eyes were glazed over and watery. The look on her face just broke Callie's heart. "Arizona?" Callie spoke softly while she sat down in the chair and gently caressed her cheeks with her hands. She watched as tears pooled in Arizona's eyes and fell down her cheeks, but Arizona didn't seem to register anything that was going on.

"Arizona, honey…" Callie was at a loss. She leaned in and kissed Arizona's lips, but she didn't respond to the touch. Callie tasted the saltiness of Arizona's tears and felt her own eyes become watery, but she swallowed that pain and forced herself not to cry. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine," Arizona said in a monotone voice. She was still staring off into space. "I'm thirsty, would you mind getting me some water? The pitcher is empty."

Callie nodded and after caressing Arizona's cheek once more and seeing the dejected look all over her wife's face, she finally stood up and walked to the tray in order to grab the pitcher. She picked it up and it was very full. She sighed softly. This was Arizona's way of asking her for a few minutes alone. "Alright, I'm going to go get you some cold water. I'll be right back."

Arizona was angry. How _dare_ Nix talk to Callie like that. And worse yet, here he spreading gossip about her and her situation. Stories run so rampant through the hospital, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? He was supposed to be her friend! Arizona couldn't bring herself to move. Her shoulder was screaming in agony, but that pain was nothing compared to the realization of betrayal from her friend, her best friend, not once, but twice.

And why was Monica here? And asking to speak with her? Arizona suddenly felt like the butt of some cosmic joke. Here's a wonderful life, a great wife, four totally amazingly awesome kids, but you're going to fall in love with someone who can't handle being a lesbian, be tortured by her brothers in college, and when everything seems okay in the world, one of those brothers is going to try and kill you… and nearly succeed.

Suddenly, all the wounds on her body started throbbing.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to not feel anything, even if it was just for a few hours. Hell, maybe even a few minutes. She didn't want to think about Monica, but her mind just refused to stop. She was curious as to why the woman was here, but part of her wanted to see Monica just so she could slap her silly and scream at her for ruining her perfect life. She got over everything that happened in college. She went on to an amazing successful career, well renowned in her field and making amazing money. She found her soul mate, she gave in and had kids, despite her feelings on the concept that she held most of her life. Why now?

Meanwhile, Callie was standing at the nurses' station with a frown on her face. Her fingers played idly with the pitcher of water in her hands while her mind wandered over the past few days. Things were crazy in her life right now and the sudden appearance of Monica seemed to upset Arizona more than she was letting on, which worried her. She really wished Arizona hadn't sent her out of her room, but at the same time, she knew that Arizona needed her space and she was glad to have a moment to regroup on her own as well. Arizona would talk to her when she was ready, Callie knew that from experience with her wife, but it didn't stop her from feeling powerless and completely unable to help her wife. And to top everything off, Callie felt bad for the way she'd yelled at Nix, despite feeling fully vindicated regarding the situation. Yes, he never should have said anything about Monica, but he didn't do it on purpose and he wasn't looking to hurt anyone at all; he just wanted what was best for Arizona, much like Callie herself did.

"What's wrong with you?" Callie looked up as a familiar voice came towards her only to be greeted by Cristina walking her way.

Callie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't need Cristina's antics right now, but at one time, they were close friends and despite her rough exterior, maybe Cristina could listen and help her. So she decided to try and open up to Cristina, "Arizona has reverted to shutting me out. I thought we were passed all that in our relationship. We've had some rough times, but mostly amazing times since we learned how to communicate. I've never felt so close to anyone, so I can't believe this. This woman showing up out of fucking nowhere has just sent her in a tailspin and all I want is to help her, but she won't let me..." The words were rushed in a long ramble and a push of air from her lungs finished it off as she lowered her head so that her forehead dropped on the pitcher she was holding.

"I'm sure she'll come around." As Cristina spoke, she pulled a small compact mirror out of a purse and a tube of lipstick and then placed the purse on the counter. It was only then that Callie actually took in her friend's appearance. Cristina was wearing a low cut little black dress with matching heels and she looked like she was ready for a night on the town. Cristina was fixing her lipstick as Callie let out a small whistle and grinned as Cristina glared at her.

"What's with the dress? Is Owen taking you out or something? Because _that _dress… _that_ is a _fuck me_ dress." Callie said as she raised her hand and lifted it up and down Cristina's body with her words.

"Nope!" Cristina smacked her lips together and placed the cap back on her lipstick.

"Oh, then is it girls night with Meredith?" Callie raised a brow, curious as to why he friend is so dressed up.

"Nope!" She put the mirror and the lipstick back in her purse and got out some perfume spraying it all over herself.

Callie coughed as the overpowering scent reached her. "Then why are you dressed like that?"

Cristina winked at her before putting her perfume back in her purse, placing it under her arm. "Because I look _good_." Only Cristina could make good sound like a bad word. "Watch and learn... watch and learn." Cristina pushed her cleavage up and pulled her dress down a tiny bit to show off her chest even more, if that was possible. "I'm going to prove to blondie that I am an even better lesbian than she is." That was all Cristina said before she walked straight for Arizona's room. Callie's eyes widened in both amusement and in horror. This was what Cristina meant by proving to Arizona that she's hot? Callie was both torn about whether to run away and never speak of this to anyone or stay and watch the hilarity unfold. She chose the latter.

Cristina opened Arizona's door and just stood in the doorway. She propped one hand up against the doorframe the other resting on her hip. She licked her lips and then spoke in the sultriest voice she could muster, "Well hello… _Dr._ Robbins."

Arizona who had been lost in her thoughts glanced towards the door. "Yang," she greeted with a nod of the head before turning away to confront the thoughts in her head again.

Cristina was determined to prove a point, so she soldiered on, "So, how are you feeling? Do you need _relieving_ of any pain _Dr_. Robbins?"

Arizona raised her eyebrow toward Cristina, "I'm fine and since when do you call me Dr. Robbins?" Arizona briefly looked her up and down. "And why are you dressed like that? You look like you're about to head out to a local street corner…"

Cristina shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room, slowly saying her hips while giving Arizona the biggest grin. Arizona suddenly felt a chill in the room. She felt a disturbance in the force while watching Cristina Yang stepping toward her while smiling like a perky happy person… It just might be the creepiest thing she's ever seen in her life.

"Can't a woman make herself look nice when she pays a random visit to see her ex-roommates lesbian wife?" Cristina winked at Arizona and walked closer towards her bed.

"Are you high?" Arizona jumped slightly and then winced in pain as Cristina released a slightly high pitch, very un-Cristina giggle.

"Why, _Dr_. Robbins, what a crazy accusation! I am just in a great mood because I got to come here and see _you_." Cristina had lowered her voice and leaned forward so that she could tap Arizona on the end of her nose. Arizona gulped visibly and looked around the room, wondering where the cameras were hidden. She had no Idea what was going on, but she was kinda scared and really hoped that Meredith or Callie or even Mark had just put Cristina up to this. That, at least, might make a little sense.

Cristina opened her purse and pulled out her lipstick and in a very obvious way dropped it on the floor in front of her. She raised her hands in mock surprise and cried out, "Oops!" Then she released that giggle again; that scary giggle that made Arizona shiver slightly. Cristina turned around and began to bend down to retrieve her lipstick. It was obvious to Arizona, yet she was unsure why, Cristina was trying to be sexy. Only the dress she was wearing was making it very difficult for Cristina to bend down in any way, let alone in a sexy way and Arizona had to work very hard to stifle a laugh. She winced as her arm once again began to sear with pain. "Hey, Cristina, I think my wound is oozing. Would you mind cleaning it for me?"

Cristina shot up so quickly her breasts jiggled and her hair flopped up and then down again. She turned to look at Arizona with wide eyes and a look of horror on her face. "That is the most disgusting euphemism I have ever heard… which is saying something because I once dated a guy with a very disturbing fetish."

"Euphemism? What are you talking about? It needs cleaning before it dries up and gets dirty, not to mention the amount of pain it's causing," Arizona frowned and glanced at her shoulder.

Cristina scrunched up her face in disgust just as Callie walked into the room. She turned to Callie and looked her up and down and then smacked her lips together before saying, "You make me sick."

Callie was beyond confused. "What the heck is going on in here?"

"Your wife just sexually harassed me verbally," Cristina pointed her finger at Arizona and then lowered her voice slightly so that only Callie could hear, "And in a rather disturbing way, might I add." She then shifted her shoulders back and spoke at her normal voice, "She needs to be stopped; she's like a sex fiend." Callie turned to her wife and laughed, but stopped when she saw that the bandage on Arizona's shoulder had a colored patch on it where her wound had obviously been perforated.

"Aww sweetie, does your wound need cleaning again?" Cristina made a sound of disgust as she looked between the two women.

"Shame on you two!" Cristina hissed, "You are mothers, my godchildren's mothers and you're in the hospital, for goodness sake!" Just as it seemed Cristina was about to leave in horror, Meredith appeared in the doorway.

"Cristina, I need to talk to you." She said and then glanced at Callie and Arizona. She offered them a wave and then turned back to Cristina. "Why are you dressed like a hooker?"

"Oh thank god." Cristina all but ran out the room, but not before Callie heard her telling Meredith that Arizona had tried to lure her into sex with her special lesbian playbook and to ignore how she was dressed.

"What is wrong with Yang and why was she hitting on me?" Callie laughed at the sincerity in Arizona's voice.

"When you were a lot more out of it earlier, you were hitting on anything with boobs." Arizona opened her mouth in shock and then put her head in her hands. "Well, except for Yang."

"When you say hitting on them…" Arizona mumbled into her hands.

Callie stepped toward her wife, crossing her arms over her chest as she got closer, "Oh, let's see, you grabbed Lexie's ass, which then lead to you high fiving Mark. And then you had a discussion about who has the better boobs, me or Lexie. Oh! And you totally told Addie and Bailey that you wanted us all to have a foursome."

Arizona's head shot up and her face was giving Callie a look of pure horror. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding, Calliope?" Callie just shook her head with a chuckle and Arizona groaned as her head fell back against her pillows.

"I'm just going to go get a nurse to come and change your dressing." Callie walked out of the room, leaving Arizona alone with her horrifying thoughts. Had she really done all that? Arizona made a mental note, no visitors when she was on drugs except for Callie.

A nurse walked into her room and began to examine and clean her wound. Arizona sat there in silence as her mind wandered back to her original thoughts before Cristina had come in. Monica. Wow. She hadn't really thought about Monica in years until this whole mess occurred. Why couldn't she let sleeping dogs lie? Why was she here? Why now? And what could she possibly want from her or say to her? Arizona knew in her heart that she had made the decision the second Callie had confirmed what Nix had blurted out. She just didn't know how Callie would react. Callie or Mark or Nix, for that matter, but sometimes, even when you're not looking for it, your past can come back to haunt you. Arizona needed to close that chapter of her life, or it could just come back and bite her on the ass again. She couldn't let that happen. Not now that she was married and had four beautiful babies.

The nurse left and Callie cautiously entered the room and sat down next to Arizona, as close as she possibly could. She put the water she had gotten for her wife on the table next to her bed. The two looked at one another and for a minute the two women just sat in silence until finally Arizona broke it.

"Calliope, I want to talk to Monica."


	23. Chapter 22

Title: As Time Goes By 22  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie's promotion brings a man from Arizona's past back into her life. This is my first venture into an AU fiction. There are small things that do come from the show, but nothing is spoilery.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: This chapter is the first that has truly been a chore! I've been sick and I think the writer's block was worse because of it. JJ deserves a shiny star for writing a bunch in the latter half of the chapter when my brain decided it was just going to be useless mush. Lol Please don't kill us. We like living.

"I'm sorry Arizona; I don't think I heard what you said properly." Callie's voice was scared, confused and shaky as she sat down while looking at her wife carefully. She let out a little laugh and then continued "Because it sounded a lot like you just said you want to talk to Monica?"

"That is what I said." Arizona stared back at Callie with a look that was a mix of determination and fear as she made her request. "Don't freak out Calliope, please."

Callie frantically shook her head and then jumped onto her feet and out of the chair she was sitting in. "I'm not freaking out. Why would I be freaking out? I mean my wife just wants to talk to the woman who almost got her killed… twice!" Callie started pacing the room ignoring Arizona who kept whispering her name. "I'm not freaking out Arizona, no, but I do have a couple questions for you. Are you completely insane? Did Altman put you back on the good drugs?"

Arizona sighed and shook her head. She had a feeling that she would be the only person that could understand her decision.

"Are you sure it was Mark and not you that hit your head after THAT woman's brother STABBED you multiple times? I'm going to have a nurse page Derek; clearly you have some kind of concussion or brain tumor or something."

"Calliope, I'm fine!" Arizona emphasized the word fine. "Will you please just sit down and listen to me?" Callie looked into her wife's pleading eyes and knew there was no way she could say no to her. She let out a sigh and threw herself down into the chair next to Arizona's bed in an ungraceful flop and then glared at her wife with her crazy eyes.

Arizona reached over and took hold of the hand of the love of her life and squeezed it tightly, trying hard not to laugh at the look she was getting. "I love you so much, you know that, right?" Callie nodded her head as her eyes welled up with tears. "And I know you love me just as much." Callie again nodded her head, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. "Which is why I need you to understand this is just something that I have to do."

"I can't understand Arizona because it does not make any sense. That bitch tore your life apart and because of her you had to basically start all over again. You drastically had to change your life because of the lies that woman told. You even cut your best friend out of your life because of what she did!" Callie couldn't control her hands as she spoke and it was taking most of her concentration not to switch to Spanish.

"Don't bring Nix into this; it has nothing to do with him," Arizona hissed from the bed as her hands gripped the blanket covering her body. The movement resulted in a sharp ache from her shoulder which resonated through her body to each sutured knife wound. It was nice of them to all make themselves known at the same time.

Callie was still crying, but could feel herself getting angry. "No, Arizona! Can't you see this has everything to do with him? With him and your family and everything else that happened because of that woman's actions? It makes no sense that she should show up now, right after her brother tries to kill you again." She quickly slid into the chair by Arizona's bed and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it as though it were her lifeline. "I am having a hard enough time reconciling that I couldn't save you from this guy, while he was in our hospital, while we were working… That while I was fixing someone in an OR, a madman was in this hospital stabbing you!" By now, the tears were streaming down Callie's face. Arizona thought she looked like a little girl sitting next to her at the moment and when Callie continued, her voice was so small and scared that she almost sounded like one as well, "What if she's just here to gloat over her brother getting to you again? What if she wants to do something to you? How am I supposed to just let you see her again without being scared out of my mind?"

Arizona felt her chest deflate, all the air she was using to pump herself up for this fight suddenly released into the air with a sigh. "Callie…" She moved her free hand to gently caress Callie's cheek and pull her face closer to her own so that she could press their lips together. After a moment she pulled back and offered Callie a dimpled smile. "I know you're scared. I am too, but I just need you to understand that this is something I have to do. I haven't seen her in years and she suddenly shows up again, I need some kind of closure to that part of my life so that it doesn't continue to haunt our future."

And then, it was like Callie snapped. The glare returned and she narrowed her eyes sharply while pulling her hand away from Arizona's. "Fine! You want to be crazy, well then fine. Fine, fine, fine, but you know what?" She looked at Arizona as though she was expecting an answer, but right when Arizona finally opened her mouth, she just continued talking, "If you're going to go crazy, then I'm gonna go a little crazy too, okay?" She tilted her head slightly, daring Arizona to object. When her wife said nothing, she nodded once. "If you're going to go see the wicked witch, then I'm coming with you. I'll make sure to have a bottle of water with me. And then, I want to do my crazy thing."

"Your crazy thing?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, I want you to knock me up again." Callie said with a nod and a voice completely full of confidence.

And then Arizona stared at Callie.

And Callie stared at Arizona.

Arizona was waiting for Callie to break into laughter at this amazingly funny joke at her expense.

Callie was waiting for Arizona to agree to her terms before things got anymore crazy than they already were.

"Really?" asked Arizona.

"Really," Callie replied.

"Seriously?" Arizona asked again.

"Seriously," Callie replied.

Arizona sucked in as much air as her lungs could hold and then blew it out between her lips. She opened her mouth to say something, then changed her mind and just pursed her lips. She looked over Callie's face and wanted to cry at the sincerity behind her wife's eyes. "Calliope…"

"Oh no… Don't Calliope me," Callie said with a wave of her hand. "This is what I want. We're being crazy here!" She threw her hands up, making sure they pushed her hair up to complete her gesture of pure crazy. "We're being crazy together, right? You want to meet with the witch, fine, we'll meet with the witch, but I want my crazy thing too."

"You know, the last time we decided to have a baby, we ended up having three at once. Do you really want to risk having seven kids?" Arizona's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's not my fault you're so damn fertile and have such a cozy place in there that all those eggs latched onto your womb like glue. I had one when we first decided to start our family. And I also probably still have scars in my uterus after the accident, so I don't think we have to worry about more than one getting cozy in there. But this is what I want, Arizona, and I couldn't think of how to ask you before, but since we're being crazy right now and asking for ridiculous things, I figure this would be the perfect time!" Callie crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"This isn't a joke, Calliope!" Arizona tried to sit up a little more, but the pain in her shoulder made movement difficult and she regretted the action almost immediately. "She's here for a reason and I just feel the need to talk to her. I really want to just end whatever this is and maybe talking to her will put all of this to rest."

"I'm not joking. We'll go and see her and then when you're feeling a bit better, we'll make an appointment with a fertility specialist." The words Callie held back made her feel angry at herself that she came to this point; attempting to blackmail her wife for another child. But ever since Arizona had given birth to their beautiful triplets, she had felt as though her womb was empty and needed to be filled. She had bouts of jealousy as well, though she wouldn't ever admit it. So she would use this situation to her advantage and get another kid out of it. She didn't like playing dirty with her wife, unless in bed, but desperate times were causing her to use desperate measures.

Arizona's chest actually hurt. Her mind was trying to process everything that she was being bombarded with. She was stabbed. Monica was here. She wanted to talk to Monica. Callie did not want her to speak with Monica. Callie suddenly announces she wants another child. "I'm tired…" Arizona whispered as she carefully lay back in the bed. She used her uninjured arm to pull her covers up to her neck and closed her eyes.

"Arizona." Callie said, unhappy with being dismissed in such a manner by her wife.

"I'm just tired, so let me rest. Send Teddy in when you get a chance," Arizona said softly.

Suddenly, Callie was even more concerned. "Arizona, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I just want to talk to Teddy about a case. Go and have lunch with Mark or something, okay?" Arizona didn't look up and her voice was small and distant. Callie frowned, but decided after her little empty womb rant that she would give Arizona what she was asking for. She nodded slightly, though her wife wasn't looking up and walked out of the room.

Callie lifted her palm to her forehead and sighed deeply. She couldn't get the thought out of her head about how she overreacted to what Arizona wanted and then basically demanded they have a child. She stepped to the nurses' station and told them to page Teddy. She then pulled out her cell phone with a small smile and called Arizona's mother. She told her that Arizona wasn't feeling well and that maybe if Barbara and Daniel brought the kids over, it would make Arizona feel better. They agreed to meet at Arizona's room after lunch, so she had a few hours to kill.

While Callie was on the phone, Teddy headed into Arizona's room, a nurse following closely behind. She looked toward her patient and saw that Arizona's eyes were closed and she was sitting up awkwardly. She had a light sheen of sweat over her forehead and her hands were pressed to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. "Arizona?"

Arizona glanced up at the voice which called her name and frowned. She raised her right hand and waved it dismissively, "My wife went a little crazy and I think I just went into panic mode…"

Teddy watched her for a moment and narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the hospital equipment which constantly spewed out her patient's vital signs for a moment before scolding her. "Arizona! You're having a panic attack…" Teddy made a motion toward the nurse and asked for a medication while she moved closer to Arizona and forced her to lie back against the bed. The nurse quickly administered the medication through the I.V. while Teddy looked into Arizona's eyes and calmly spoke to her. "Alright, deep breaths now..." Teddy took in a deep breath and released it, compelling Arizona to do the same.

The two maintained eye contact and breathed together until Arizona was calm and capable of breathing normally. She sucked in many breaths, still staring at Teddy, neither wanting to break the connection until they were certain the episode was over. Finally, Teddy glanced at the nurse and nodded once before motioning toward the door. The nurse took the hint, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. "Okay, what the hell, Arizona?"

Arizona shifted uncomfortably in the bed and groaned at the dull throbbing sensation that worked its way through the stab wounds and then coursed through her body. She sighed and shook her head slightly, "Some wacko from my past is here and Callie doesn't understand my need to talk to this woman. She just doesn't know how much I need to get closure on a portion of my life that was difficult to live through, difficult to remember, and virtually impossible to move on from. She didn't know me when all this stuff was going on and how I basically shut my old life off and started a new one through therapy. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, especially since I lost my brother during it as well."

She paused and tilted her head slightly while locking her eyes with Teddy's. "I know talking to her won't change anything, but maybe, just maybe if I do, I can gain a little old part of me back, or confirm that I made the right decisions in my life and throw it back in her face, because I have an awesome life. Except right now… with my wife going crazy and asking for another kid… while I'm hopped up on pain meds… and going through an amazing amount of pain."

Teddy's eyes widened, "Really? What is it with crazy spouses lately?" She watched as Arizona raised a brow in question. "Oh, it's just Nix was complaining at me that Greg wants another kid and he doesn't really want another one right now. Emily is a handful as it is and spoiled, he's not sure they could afford going through all that again."

"Hello, four kids, three born at once, all of which are spoiled beyond compare," Arizona said while pointing at herself. She scoffed and then mumbled under her breath, "Nix would complain about having just one."

"Hey, hey… Callie is pretty well off and so are you. Both heads of your departments and you told me Callie came from a lot of money." Teddy said as she dropped into the chair by Arizona's bed.

"So not the point!" Arizona said and looked away, her eyes glazing over as she got lost in her train of thought. "I just don't know if I could deal with another one. I mean, I love my kids, you know I do. Sofia is amazing and she loves her sisters and brother and she really has done an amazing job at being a good big sister. And Skye and Sienna are identical twins, I mean, totally look the same, but have such different personalities. And then there's Spencer, who's like three going on thirty five." They both laughed at that and Arizona shook her head before looking back at Teddy, "…but the fact is I never wanted kids. At all. And I'm happy with what I have and I would never want to change that, but another one? And what if something freaky happens again and Callie ends up pregnant with twins or triplets… or worse!"

Teddy made a face. She obviously understood why Arizona had a panic attack now. She leaned over and placed a hand on top of Arizona's and gave it a light squeeze. "Arizona, you are a fantastic wife and mother. Everyone that knows you also knows that you would go to the moon and back for your kids and do anything for them, but if you are unsure about having another child, then you really need to tell Callie how you feel about that, instead of letting it all build up and having panic attacks when she's not around."

Arizona sighed and shook her head lightly to try and stop her eyes from glistening with unshed tears. "Teddy, I tried to reason with her about all this, but she just kept yelling about me being crazy! And that if I get to go and do this _crazy_ thing, then she gets to do her _crazy_ thing… which apparently takes nine months to prepare and is followed by eighteen years of more carpools, dance recitals, soccer games and science fares or whatever the kid wants to do. Don't get me wrong, I love doing all those things with my girls and my little genius, but I just don't want anymore. I like things the way they are and I don't understand why Callie suddenly wants another baby. I mean, this has just come out of nowhere."

"I get it, but like I said Arizona, you need to tell Callie all this and make her listen to you. You know I love Callie, but she should not be springing this on you right now, while you're in this condition just because she's upset. If anything, I think that the two of you should wait until you are better and your wounds have healed before you make any kind of big decisions like that." Teddy raised her eyebrows at Arizona before pushing the chair back away from the bed.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at Teddy in confusion. "Wait… are we still talking about my insane baby mama or are you talking about me?"

Teddy smiled and pushed herself out of the chair. "I am just giving my professional opinion."

As Teddy turned to walk away she stopped as Arizona reached out and grabbed her hand. "The last time Callie and I had a discussion like this we broke up, Teddy. Please, I need more than your professional opinion."

Teddy started to laugh which once again caused Arizona's face to crinkle with confusion. "Arizona! I am not going to tell you what you have to do for either of your situations. You have to figure that out all on your own." Teddy patted Arizona's arm and began to walk out the room. "…But I will tell you this, the day you and Torres split up is the day Mark Sloan joins a monastery and Derek Shepherd shaves his head." She turned and winked at her best friend before leaving.

Arizona laid back against her pillows as a loan tear fell down her cheek. She did not know what she was going to do about her wife, but right now she knew she just needed to get some sleep.

Callie had been walking around the hospital for the last ten minutes desperately trying to find someone to talk to. First, she found Mark and when she had tried to explain the situation to him, Lexie had come over and shoved new pictures of Brittany under his nose and he had suddenly lost all interest in anything she had to say. Next, she walked past Yang and Karev, who seemed to be having a discussion about who could kick whose ass at getting numbers in a bar. Callie shook her head with a slight grin and carried on walking, convinced that Cristina was still annoyed about how Arizona had refused to hit on her. It was after that when she finally found the person she'd really been looking for.

Addison was sitting in the hospital daycare with David in one arm and a book in the other. Callie took a minute to stop and smile at the sight through the window. She had always known Addison would be a natural when it came to motherhood and since the arrival of her son, Callie had never seen the red headed woman so happy in her new role. Callie pushed open the door to the daycare and smiled at the worker behind the desk who said hello to her, causing Addison to look up at the sound of her friend's name.

"Hey Callie!" Addison smiled at her friend as she walked over, "Look who it is Davey." The smile on the little boy's face suddenly grew into a huge grin as he saw her and he immediately help up his arms.

"Aunt Callie!" Callie bent down and happily picked him up and David instantly wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Hey there little man, how's my special little guy?" David giggled shyly.

"What about Spencer?" Addison laughed with her son as Callie placed a kiss on his cheek and handed him back over to his mother.

"With a brain like his, we both know he is not really a little boy. He acts more like a grown up than we do sometimes." Both women laughed at that thought.

"That's true." Callie sat down on one of the little chairs opposite her friend and let out a small sigh. Addison recognized immediately that something was wrong with her friend.

"Davey, why don't you go make a get well card for Aunt A'zona and let her know how much you love her." The little boy nodded his head before climbing down off her lap and running over to a pile of paper and crayons to make the card. Aunt A'zona was the name that David had called Arizona since he began to talk. He just couldn't quite say Arizona yet.

"How's he doing? Is he still keeping to himself or is he playing with the other kids a bit better?" Addison just gave Callie a look that meant that she knew something was up. Callie let out a sigh and looked at the floor. "Oh Addie… me and Arizona… I did a bad, bad thing."

"Okay, well… how bad are we talking here? Are we talking taking her for a romantic dinner and apologizing for this bad thing or a sleeping on the couch kind of bad thing?"

"Worse." Addison opened her mouth in shock and her eyes went wide. "I told Arizona I want to have another baby."

"Wait… why is that such a bad thing?" Callie mumbled something that Addison couldn't understand. "Callie, you need to stop mumbling and tell me or I can't help you."

"Arizona told me that she wants to talk to Monica, you know, the crazy chick who ruined her life?" She glanced up at Addison who nodded in understanding, "…And Instead of listening to her, I just jumped down her throat and I... I kind of told her that if she got to be crazy then I should be able to be crazy too and then I demanded she knock me up."

"Oh Callie… Why would you demand something like that? It needs to be something you decide together, you know that." Addison admonished.

Callie nodded her head with another sigh. "I know, Addison, I know and believe me, I feel awful about it, really, I do, but you can't tell me that you understand where she is coming from. I mean that woman made her life a living hell! What could she possibly have to say to her?"

"I know it sounds crazy to you Callie, but I do kind of understand it. " Now it was Callie's turn to be shocked. She opened her mouth to ask how and why, but Addison stopped her by raising her hand before continuing, "Let me finish. Callie, Arizona needs closure. When some bad or humiliating or just downright heartbreaking thing happens to us, everyone needs to find some way to let it go. When I moved, I was not in a good place. After everything that happened with Derek and Mark and Meredith, I had to get away. LA was my closure. It was my way of being able to accept my past and move on from it and live my life. Closure is part of the reason I was able to come back here, be a part of those people's lives again." Addison looked over towards her son, a look of immense love and pride on her face. "If I hadn't of left and gotten my closure, it would have always been over my shoulder or staring me in the face and Arizona…"

"…Arizona never got her closure, so that's what it's been like for her all these years… Even if she has tried to hide it." Callie put her head in her hands. "I'm an idiot." Addison leaned over and gave Callie's arm a rub.

"Callie, you're not an idiot, you're a woman trying to protect the woman she loves. Arizona is your wife and it is so easy for everyone around you both to see how devoted you guys are to one another. This whole thing is just one giant crappy situation and it's hard for you to get your head round, but you definitely need to realize that you can't use Arizona's heartache to guilt her into another baby. Instead, just remember how lucky you are to have what you have and remember that sometimes you have to give your wife what she needs, even if you don't agree with it. Just be there and hold her hand through it." Addison smiled and patted Callie's hand gently.

"You're right, Adds. I've got everything I ever dreamed of and it's all because of her." The smile on Callie's face was breathtaking.

"Exactly. You got everything you ever wanted; people would kill for what you two have. I'm going to let you in on a little secret Callie; I've always been kind of jealous of you and your life." Callie looked shocked at her friend's words.

"Really? Why? You have David that was your dream."

"I know." Addison lowered her voice to a whisper, "And even though he's not mine by blood, and I know you understand this because you have the same thing with the triplets and Arizona with Sofia, he is my baby and I love him more than anything. I'd die before I ever let anything happen to him, but sometimes I do wish that I could carry a child. You're so lucky that you got to do that Callie and you also got to watch the woman you love do that too. Don't screw it up over this mess." Callie smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, Addie." Addison smiled just as David ran back over waving his handmade card in the air. "Okay, Davey, show us your card for Aunt A'zona." David smiled and held up his card in front of Callie and his mother. On the front of it there was a big smiley face and a sun and underneath was what Callie assumed was supposed to say "_get well soon_" in three year old scribble.

"Oh sweetie, that is so cute, she is gonna love it." Addie kissed him on the top of the head and pulled him in to her arms.

"She totally is. I think we've got the next Pablo Picasso in our midst Addie." Callie leaned over and tickled the young boy who giggled uncontrollably and wriggled further into his mother's embrace. Callie laughed along with him but was brought out of it as her pager went off telling her to go to the ground floor nurses' station. "Right, I have to go. I'll take this to Aunt A'zona for you David."

"Thank you, Aunt Callie." Callie tapped her cheek and David obediently leaned forward and pecked a kiss on it. Callie smiled and said her goodbyes to Addison before leaving the daycare and walking to the nurses' station. As she approached it a shout filled her ears that brought a huge smile to her face.

"Mama! Mama!" Sofia, Skye and Sienna all ran towards her. Sofia jumped up into her arms as Skye and Sienna clung to her legs. Callie laughed at the greeting and smiled as she saw Alice walking towards her carrying Spencer.

"Well, that was quite a welcome." Callie gave Sofia a big kiss before giving Skye, Sienna and Spencer the same treatment. "So good to see you my little munchkins and Alice, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you Callie. These guys were so desperate to see you, never had such a noisy tank ride with them." The two adults laughed for a minute as Alice took the girls from Callie and handed Spencer to her. "How's Arizona?" Alice knew she couldn't say much about it in front of the kids, but she had been incredibly worried when she'd gotten the news. Callie and Arizona weren't just her employers, they were very much like her family and she loved them both and their adorable children.

"She's better, but last time we were here I heard Aunt Teddy say that she was still in some pain and still needs close monitoring for a while because she definitely needs to rest and we all know Mommy has issues when it comes to sitting still for long periods of time." Callie and Alice both stared at Spencer as he finished explaining his mother's condition. "Oh you were asking Mama? I thought it was a general question." He gave them both a shy smile before leaning his head against Callie's chest.

"I really need to get Uncle Derek to take a look at your brain Spence; I bet it's the size of Texas!" Callie teased him making all the other kids and Alice laugh. Spencer laughed and mock rolled his eyes making them all laugh even more.

"I've been getting phone and text updates from April, I wanted to stay informed. I'm so sorry; I really should have been here for you…" Callie held her hand up to stop her.

"Alice, don't apologize, there was no way any of us could have predicted this would happen, it was just… bad timing." Alice nodded and gave her a half smile. "Right, let's go surprise Mommy!"

"Yeah!" all the kids shouted at once as they all made their way to Arizona's room.

Arizona was just waking up from her nap and for a minute she thought she was hallucinating as she saw mini versions of herself and Callie trying to climb on her bed. She blinked to adjust her eyes and soon realized her children were there and Callie and Alice were helping them get on the bed so they wouldn't hurt her.

"What's going on?" she said through a yawn as she was bombarded with hugs and kisses.

"We surprise you, Mommy!" Sienna said with a smile and Skye nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh really?" Arizona forced a smile on her face as she looked from her kids to her wife. Only Callie could see the smile was half forced.

"Uh yeah, I thought you'd like to see them and Alice is back." Arizona let out a chuckle.

"I can see that Calliope and of course I want to see them." Arizona kissed all four heads of her children and smiled at Alice. "Hi Alice, I'm glad you're back."

"And I'm glad you are alright." Alice leaned down and gave her a hug. "Come on kids, let's sit on chairs, we don't want to crush your mommy."

"No, no, they are fine. So I hope you guys were good for your grandparents." Arizona said with a short laugh.

"Yeah, we were good," Sofia said.

"Gramps was telling us war stories," Spencer said.

Arizona rolled her eyes. She had told her father time and time again not to tell them too many war stories. Sure, she wanted them to know what their family stood for, but she did not want her children having nightmares. "Oh he was?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, he was telling us all about the Korean War. He told us how those commies never saw him coming and bam!" Spencer put his fingers in Arizona's face and pretended to pull the trigger on a gun.

"Spencer! No guns in your mother's face, even if it is just your fingers." Callie warned him.

"Sorry Mama," he replied sheepishly.

"Remind me to have a chat with my dear father next time he's here. I need to have a word with him about the history lessons he's giving you kids." Arizona just shook her head slightly.

"But Mommy, it's so cool! He said he's gonna get me my own uniform for Christmas and teach me all his survival training," Spencer said while puffing up his chest.

"We live in suburban Seattle, when are you, Spencer Timothy Robbins-Torres, ever going to need to have wilderness survival training?" Arizona asked.

"There are bears here, Mother. And mountain lions." Spencer deadpanned.

Arizona laughed and ruffled his hair. "Okay, well, if a bear or mountain lion ever attacks our cul-de-sac, I know who to call."

"Gramps said we can all be soldiers." Skye said beaming.

"Oh no, you cannot." Callie muttered under her breath. Arizona heard what she said and shot Callie a glare which did not go unnoticed by Alice.

"I told Grandma I didn't want a gun, so she said I could be a soldier ballerina and dance for the troupes." Sienna had never looked so proud.

"Of course you can baby." Arizona stroked her daughter's hair and gave her a matching super magic smile.

"Grandma even said she'd make me a uniform! And it's gonna be pink and sparkly and pretty with glitter! Lotsa glitter!" Sienna put emphasis on the glitter as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Arizona opened her mouth and then pretended to put on a jealous pout making all the kids giggle. Only Callie knew the pout was real. Arizona looked up at her wife and then to Alice. "Alice, could you take the kids down to the cafeteria for some ice cream? I need to talk to my wife."

"Sure thing. Come on troops, I know for a fact that Aunt April and Uncle Alex are in the cafeteria right now." At Alice's words all kids gave their mother and mama a fleeting goodbye and practically leaped out the door.

"I'm glad you're looking better, Mom, but now I need to go and tell Uncle Alex that he owes me two hundred dollars because I won our fantasy baseball league." Arizona and Callie both looked at each other in confusion. How the hell did their three year old son have two hundred dollars to bet on a fantasy baseball league? Better yet, how did he know what a fantasy baseball league was, it's not like either of his parents were really into sports… Alice said her goodbyes and closed the door leaving the two women alone.

"Calliope, I cannot believe you." Arizona glared at Callie.

Callie who had been about to sit down stopped in shock. "Wait, what? Are you mad at me or something because you've been totally weird ever since I bought the kids in here?"

"Yeah, because you totally ambushed me by bringing the kids here to make me see how awesome they are and suddenly make me broody for another one. Was that the master plan?" Arizona looked as though she was in pain and unshed tears lined her eyes.

Callie was hurt by her wife's accusation. She may have made a mistake when she brought up another baby, but using her kids to get what she wanted was something that she would never even consider doing. "Are you serious? How could you even think I'd do that? Arizona, I just thought you might like to see our children. This had nothing to do with what happened earlier."

"Well, I don't know, Calliope, yesterday a thought like this would have never have crossed my mind, but I also never thought you'd use my past with Monica to try to blackmail me into getting what you want." Callie felt hot tears fill her eyes and as much as Arizona hated to see her wife cry, she was just so angry right now.

"I know, I made a mistake, but I would never ever use our children for my own personal desires. You want me to say it? Fine, yes, I want another baby and yes, I have been thinking about it for a while, but I am sorry that I did what I did and the way I went about it. I know I was wrong and I don't want to blackmail anyone, especially not you. You know that I love you, Arizona." Callie was doing her best to regain her composure. She was really regretting her earlier crazy, especially seeing how raw and hurt it made Arizona.

"Callie, I _needed_ you… I needed you to try and understand why I need to talk to Monica and you just threw it back in my face." Arizona's jaw was clenched and her body rigid. It was causing her pain in weird places, but the pain was fueling her anger.

Callie's tears were falling now. "Arizona…" Callie opened her mouth to try and tell Arizona that she understood and would stand by her decision.

"No, you know what, Callie? Just go. I accept your apology, but I just need to be alone right now." Callie, thinking it best not to argue with her wife at this moment, wiped her tears and walked out of the room without looking back. She knew what she had to do, even though the thought of it made her stomach churn.

Callie walked into an on call room and pulled out her cell phone. She called the operator and got the number she needed. She asked for the person she needed to speak to and wait for the call to connect. "Hello Monica? It's Callie, Arizona's wife. If we are going to do this, then we are going to do it my way and we need to lay some ground rules. Here's what's going to happen…"


	24. Chapter 23

Title: As Time Goes By 23  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie and Arizona A/U story. Four kids, two department heads and Arizona's past coming back to haunt her.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Yes, I know it took a while to get this chapter out and it's completely my fault. I don't know what's going on, but writer's block or some type of brain blockage has hurt my writing and it's just taken longer to get stuff out, so I apologize. We know nothing about medicine, so take anything said about medical things with a grain of salt (a very small grain of salt). :x I hope you're still with us and enjoying reading the story as much as JJ and I are writing it. Leave a review if you want, we certainly love them.

Callie could not remember a time when she had been this nervous before in her entire life. Not when she had taken her boards, not when she had finally realized that she was bisexual, and not even when she and Arizona had found out they were expecting not one baby, not two babies, but three babies all at the same time. No, this was definitely the most nerve-wracking moment of her life. She had agreed to let Monica, or as she liked to call her _'that life-ruining skank',_ come and talk to her wife. When she and Monica spoke, she said she would be there within an hour and since the second Callie hung up the phone she had been frantically pacing. A lot of nurses were looking at her like she had suddenly lost her mind, but the look on her face told them that it was best to leave her alone.

"Ah, so it's true." Callie, who had been mumbling to herself in Spanish while staring at her feet, looked up to see Mark walking towards her while throwing and catching an apple. Callie glared at him, but did not stop her pacing.

"What's true?" she asked him.

"Addie said you were going a little crazy when she talked to you earlier and I see the transformation is still taking place." Mark laughed while he shrugged his shoulders and took a big bite out of the apple.

Callie stopped pacing and stormed over to him and spoke as though each of her words were an authoritative sentence. "I am not crazy. I am fucking terrified! My wife, the _**mother **_of my children, in the next…" Callie frantically looked at the clock at the nurses' station before continuing, "…ten to fifteen minutes is going to come face to face with the woman who not only once, but twice, came close to not only ruining her life, but having her killed!" Callie sharply poked Mark in the chest and even though he was taller and bigger than he was, he stumbled backwards from the force.

"Whoa, Callie, calm down, I was kidding," Mark said as he recovered and held up his hands in surrender.

"I don't care! I do not have time for your jokes right now, Mark Sloan, because I am going out of my mind! Why are you even here? No surgeries? Don't you have faces to mold, pretty boy? …Or nurses' to sexually harass? …Oh, wait, I mean sexually encourage." She used her fingers to add air quotes when she said sexually encourage. Mark's face went from shocked to insulted from Callie's words, but Callie had turned away from him because she had been called over to the station by one of the nurses and walked away.

"That's Dr. Pretty Boy to you, Torres!" Mark shouted after her as he straightened up his clothes. Callie threw him a look over her shoulder and he knew now was the right moment to just walk away.

As Callie walked up to the nurses' station, she suddenly felt a headache coming on. There stood Alice with her kids. Sofia was wearing a pretty pink dress with a pink ribbon in her hair and she was off to the side dancing while several of the nurses' watched her adoringly. Skye and Sienna were dressed in identical pink dresses and their hair was pulled back into a ponytail which made them look exactly like a mini-Arizona each. It was hard to tell them apart from where she stood. And then there was little Spencer, his untameable cowlick made him look like such a little man. Callie felt her nerves float away for just a second as she watched her family. Well, all of her family except for the love of her life; who she was currently kind of fighting with. The thought made her sigh, but it only lasted a second as four pairs of eyes found her and a shrieking of 'Mama' was heard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callie asked with a smile to her kids, but then narrowed her eyes at Alice.

Alice blinked, confused at the look, "Uh, I thought you guys would want to see the kids… And uhm, Grandma and Grandpa needed a break. …A big break. …A really, _really_ big break." Alice licked her lips then nodded down at Spencer. "Someone was answering questions he shouldn't be."

"It's not my fault that Sofie asked where babies came from and Grandpa was too embarrassed to answer," Spencer said with a shrug.

Callie's eyes widened, "Where did you learn that, Spence?"

"The internet, duh," Spencer replied with an eye roll.

"Who let you get on the computer unsupervised?" Callie glanced at Alice, who shook her head.

"Grandma said it would be good for me to read, so I was googling things. It was fun until Alice got home from the store." Spencer leaned in closer to Callie, his voice lowering to a whisper, "Alice used her firm voice and told me I knew better, which I did, but hey, I'm three and super adorable, as Mommy would say." He said while offering Callie the same super-magic smile his Mommy had, dimples and all, and then he stood back up with a shrug.

Alice shrugged slightly as well when Callie glanced at her. She was about to say something when the elevator doors opened and Monica walked out. She was followed by two other women, one of which was carrying a little girl and holding the hand of a small boy. The other woman was holding the hand of another small boy. Callie was confused at the display, but she made eye contact with Monica and they both shared a tense look.

"Listen, there's something kinda going down right now and I don't know how long it's going to take," Callie said while running a hand through her hair.

"It's no problem, Callie, the kids and I will head into waiting room right here and color." Spencer rolled his eyes and sighed softly. Alice tapped him on head and he just grinned at her. "Let us know when I can bring them in, because they keep asking about Mommy," Alice said while giving Callie a look.

Callie sighed and nodded. Of course the kids are missing their Mommy. Arizona was so in their lives and, although Spencer really understood what was going on, the others just knew Mommy was in pain. "Okay, hopefully it won't take too long." She hoped Alice wouldn't want to kill her for that little white lie later. She knew this would most likely take a while.

She watched Alice and the kids walk away and then turned her attention to Monica, who had stepped up to her. "Dr. Torres," Monica said softly. She appeared to be just as nervous as Callie felt.

Callie nodded to her and held her hand out, deciding to be cordial and they shook hands. "Hello, Monica. Please, call me Callie." She took a deep breath and slowly released it before continuing, "Okay, let me start by saying that I'm sorry about yesterday, but you have to understand, Arizona is my life and I won't stop to do everything in my power to protect her."

Monica smiled and it made Callie's stomach churn because it seemed genuine. "I understand completely, Callie." Monica took a deep breath now and then raised her hand to her head and hit herself on the forehead. "Jeeze, where are my manners?" She laughed and turned toward the two women and three kids who got off the elevator with her. "This is my wife, Mary." She reached out and grabbed the red haired woman's free hand. "And this is Hannah, our nanny. She's got little Kristy and Paul with her. And this little man," she nodded toward the young boy who was holding Mary's other hand, "…is Caleb, our eldest."

Callie's eyes widened, "Your _WHAT_?" Callie's mind was racing. This homophobic bitch that caused Arizona unimaginable pain, regret, and loss is married… to a woman?

Monica shrunk back from Callie's outburst and frowned. She glanced at her wife, who simply squeezed her hand. She swallowed the large lump in the throat, "I know this is most likely coming as a surprise, and trust me, I know how much you must hate me, but I'm here to make amends…" Callie could see tears building in Monica's brown eyes. "I… I-I have not always b-been a good person. I was a scared and naïve little girl who was trying to push what she was feeling away in the worst way possible. I lied and nearly got my lover killed and lost my best friend that day…"

Callie felt her blood begin to boil and she was really having trouble reigning in her anger at this very moment. "Really? You're going to stand here and make this all about you and what you lost? Do you have any idea of how much she lost over this? The hours of therapy, the loss of friendships and happiness, family… And that she almost _**died**_… Twice!"

Mary's eyes widened, she turned to Hannah and she nodded. Hannah asked Caleb to follow her and they made their way to the nearby waiting room. She then turned to Callie, green eyes blazing in anger, "Hey now, you need to calm the hell down!" She squeezed Monica's hand tightly, but all Monica could do was look away, tears streaming down her face. "I understand there is a lot that happened in the past between Arizona and Monica, but you have no idea how hard this is on Monica? …To even get up the nerve to come here? It took her years just to find out where Arizona was, she's wanted to talk to her for years and she finally gets the chance and she ends up threatened and berated for it. That's not right."

Mary closed her eyes for a moment and released a breath. "She knows she did wrong. She's regretted it for years, with no way to release the guilt and suffering. It doesn't make up for it, or change the past, but give her the chance to talk to Arizona. Please. Calmly, like the adults we are. We have families, we know what is at stake here, but for Monica to be whole and for her to try and have her kids respect her, she needs to try and make up for her past mistakes, she needs to talk to Arizona to do that. That's why she's here."

Callie felt embarrassed, but still angry. She nodded slightly toward Arizona's room.

Just as Mary and Monica were about to walk towards the room Callie held her hand up and stopped them. "Let's get a few things straight here first, okay? I meant every single ground rule I said on the phone. No touching my wife; no thinking about touching my wife; I am in the room for the entire conversation; and if Arizona says that enough is enough, then you will leave this hospital and go back to wherever it is you came from and never bother me or my family again. Oh and now that I know that we both have kids involved, they are not to be brought into this at all. Agreed?"

Monica looked at her wife who gave her hand a squeeze of support before returning her gaze to Callie and nodding her head. "Agreed." Callie gave a nod of her head before the three women walked over to Arizona's room. Callie placed a hand on the door handle before stopping and turning around. "Okay, now that that's cleared up, I need you to just wait out here for a second, I need to talk to my wife first. She... she doesn't exactly know you're here."

Monica's eyes widened and Mary shook her head in disbelief, but both women agreed to wait outside the room.

Callie opened the door and walked into the room quickly closing it behind her. "Arizona?" Callie looked over at the bed where to anyone else's eyes it would have looked like she was asleep, but Callie knew her wife, and she knew when she was faking it. "Arizona, I know you're awake." She walked over to the bed and tried to grab her wife's hand, but Arizona pretended to curl up and pulled it out of her reach. "Right, I guess I'll have to sit here butt naked eating these donuts all by myself."

At those words, one of Arizona's eyes slowly opened and she sighed out, "Liar." Arizona sighed again and opened her eyes, shifting herself up into a sitting position. "What do you want, Callie? I'm still mad at you."

"I know and you have every right to be, but I want you to know that I understand why you need to do this, and that's why…" Callie took a deep breath to calm her shaking voice. "I called Monica and told her to come down here so you could talk to her."

Arizona's mouth dropped open slightly at Callie's words, "She's coming here?"

"She's right outside the door." Arizona closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

Callie's heart broke at the sight. "You don't have to do this now, if you don't want to."

Arizona shook her head and wiped her face, "No, please, let her in." Arizona gripped her bed sheets and took in a deep breath as she spoke. Callie hesitated before walking to the door, opening it and mumbling that Monica could come in.

Monica took a moment and looked to her wife, who smiled and nodded toward the door. She took a deep breath and released it through her lips before she walked through the door. She paused as she looked up and her brown eyes met Arizona's subdued blue eyes. She looked pale and sickly and her eyes lacked their usual spark. Well, the spark which Monica fell in love with long ago, when she was so naïve to think she wasn't free to do and feel what she wanted. A time when she let her small minded parents dictate her life and force her to hurt the one person who opened her eyes. What a fool she was. Suddenly, Monica's heart dropped into her stomach and she felt it churn deep within her. Her brother caused this… _again_… and it made her feel sick.

She stepped further into the room after regaining control of herself, but she couldn't stop the tears in from forming in her eyes. She glanced back toward the door and saw her wife who was standing just outside and received a look of pure love and a nod of support. She glanced at Callie, who was standing quietly near the door, her arms over her chest and small frown on her lips. She felt intimated by the fiery temper of the woman Arizona married, but the thought also made smile. She knew Arizona would find a woman who was not only confident and hot, but intelligent. All the things she definitely wasn't years ago and struggles to become even in her current phase of life.

She stepped to the chair which was fairly close to the bed which Arizona laid upon and quietly asked, "Would it be alright if I sat down?"

Arizona nodded once, but said nothing. She was sitting stock still, her back rigid and Callie knew she was going to regret the position later, because it caused some pressure on her wounds. But Callie knew better than to say anything about it at the moment. The air in the room was already thick with a tense pressure and she really didn't want to put Arizona in a bad mood prior to Monica saying anything. The two women were eyeing each other, both with deer-in-headlights looks behind their eyes. There was silence for several minutes before Monica cleared her throat.

"Arizona…" the word hung in the air for several minutes. It was as though Monica was expecting Arizona to say something, but she simply sat there in her rigid pose, making herself seem bigger than she was, prepared for a fight, should one come to her. When Monica realized she wouldn't get an answer, her shoulders slumped slightly and she sobbed once, but shook her head. "I-I cannot begin to t-tell you how s-sorry I am. For everything! I've t-tried to f-find you for so long. So many years where I struggled looking for you because of how much I wanted… no, how much I really needed to talk to you. To try and explain how my parents were so controlling of me! How I didn't feel in control of my own actions… How my path in life was not my own to forge and the only way I could save myself was by throwing you under a bus…" Monica tilted her head and Arizona was suddenly transported to her college days, the look of adoration she craved from Monica when she tilted her head just slightly. That look used to send delicious shivers throughout her body, but now… now all that look does is make Arizona want to throw up everything she had eaten earlier.

"I know t-that we were young and I was so naive, but what I d-did, what my b-brothers…" another sob, it was gut-wrenching for Callie to listen to it and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Mary wanted to enter the room, but she held herself at bay. Callie understood that Mary was giving Monica a chance to do this on her own. Monica grit her teeth and her hands were clenched into fists as she continued, "…What my brothers did to you was abhorrent and wrong and I wanted to k-kill them myself! And not only what t-they did back then, but what R-Robert did now… I c-cannot believe that they still, even now, hold a g-grudge against you." She sighed again, looking absolutely miserable as she considered all the things that happened in their past. "I was so stupid and wrong!"

Monica sighed, the anger she was reigning in from talking about her brothers seemed to have left her body as the breath left her lungs. "I wish I could go back in time and change what they did, what I did, but I can't. I know that I m-made things in your life harder than it should have been. You were a g-golden girl, Arizona. Everything in your life was going right and you were going to be amazing and you were in the place you wanted to be and I took all of that away from you out of fear and I have loathed myself ever since." She swallowed a lump in her throat and sat back up a bit as she smiled slightly at Arizona.

"I know I can never make up for the mistakes I made in the past, but I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I don't think I can ever say the word enough and I wish there was something more I could do to prove how truly sorry and ashamed I am for the actions that not only I took, but my family, especially my brothers." She raised a hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at Arizona with a hopeful smile, "I've met your wife and she is so amazing, Arizona. She's fiercely protective of you and so beautiful and she's a doctor here, so she's insanely smart and confident. All the things I never was and still try to be for my own wife…" She blinked, just realizing what she said and she smiled slightly, "Yes, I have a wife too. It took time, but I broke away from my family. Disowned them legally and got as far away from them as I possibly could. They have no idea about my family. Did I mention that I have kids? Your wife told me you did as well, in fact I think we saw them when we came into the hospital today. The adorable little girl that looks like your wife and the little boy… Then those two little girls that look just like mini-yous," she said with a small smile and a single laugh.

Monica stared at Arizona, just wishing she would do something! Smile, frown, move in anyway or say something, but Arizona just stared at her. There was a silence for several moments and Monica was wracking her brain trying to think of something else to say; anything to fill this awkward silence.

Arizona licked her lips and lowered her head just slightly, "Are you done now?"

Monica nodded once.

The next voice they heard was Arizona's stern voice. It never failed to make Callie feel nervous. She remembered Arizona telling her once that she was not broken and that she was not some psychodrama. The timbre of the voice Arizona used made her shiver slightly and not in a good way. "Are you proud of yourself for having tracked me down? Hm? It really didn't matter that I obviously want nothing to do to you, hence you being unable to find me for years," Arizona scoffed and it sounded foreign to Callie, like it wasn't coming from her wife.

"You wanted to kill your brothers, huh? Well, you made me want to kill myself. You ruined my life and now you come here and beg for forgiveness? Is that what you want?" Arizona let out another scoff as she shook her head in disbelief and then narrowed her eyes with a gaze of hatred at Monica. The room suddenly became ten degrees colder. "Well, you don't have it. No, I will never forgive you for what you did and for what you made me do in response. I will never forgive you for making me feel like I didn't deserve to be alive, or for all the looks people on campus gave me because they thought I r…" Arizona sat up straight and cleared her throat, "They thought I ra-…" She huffed and clenched her teeth, her jaw jutting out slightly as she lifted her head and tried to regain her composure. "You told people I _**raped**_ you! …and the worst part was that people actually believed it."

Monica looked as though she'd been punched in the face. She looked dazed and confused and turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder, first at Callie, then the open door, but she couldn't see Mary from where she sat. She turned back to Arizona and felt her heart clench in her chest. Arizona's face was red and she was sweating. She looked even sicker than she had when she first walked into the room and she was overwhelmed with a desire to protect her, despite the tongue lashing that was being shoved in her face. "Callie…" she whispered just as she saw red flood at Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona's body went slack and she turned her gaze at Monica again. It was that look of hate and it made Monica want to run and hide, but it also made her want to hug her tightly and beg for forgiveness again, despite everything that was just said. She deserved it and Arizona definitely did not deserve what happened to her. Any of it.

"Get out," Arizona said while glaring at her.

Callie stepped in front of Monica and placed her hands on Arizona's cheeks. "Hey, hey, calm down."

"I am… calm..." Arizona said between breaths. "I don't… want her… to see me… cry, Callie… Please." Arizona was having trouble breathing and the tears were already starting to fall down her face.

Callie turned toward Monica and offered her an apologetic smile, though she would never apologize for anything that was said. "I think you should go for now," she said as she hit the button over Arizona's bed for a nurse to come in.

Monica nodded and whispered, "I'm so sorry…" as she got up and walked out of the room and into Mary's arms.

Moments later, a nurse entered the room and Callie barked orders at the nurse to page Altman and Bailey with a 911 code immediately. She turned back to Arizona, who was looking very sickly. There was a stream of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth, which concerned Callie greatly. "Calm down, Arizona." She saw Arizona's eyes glaze a bit and she gently slapped Arizona's cheek with her fingers, "Hey, hey, honey, look at me." She waited for Arizona to comply and when she did she gave her wife a huge smile. "You know, even sick, all I want to do is climb into that bed and kiss you all over." She felt her heart flutter when Arizona's lips curved into a smile and her dimples popped out, despite the pain Callie knew Arizona was in.

Arizona tried to laugh, but it came out as a strained cough and only caused more blood to leak from her lips. Callie reached to the supplies on her left and grabbed some gauze and used it to start wiping up the blood. She also grabbed a basin and handed to Arizona, in case she felt as though she needed to throw up. "Don't… make me… laugh," Arizona groaned, her eyes still locked onto Callie's. They were both scared, but neither would admit it.

It felt as though they were locked in this position for hours. They were feeding off the support one another and though it did feel like hours to them, it was merely a few minutes later when Dr. Bailey breezed into the room, follow by Dr. Altman.

The two doctors took in the scene before them and both stopped short. Teddy seemed stunned and her mouth dropped open as she saw the condition Arizona was in. This wasn't how she left her earlier and she felt sick to her stomach for a moment, seeing her friend in such condition. Bailey glanced at Teddy and saw her pause, so she quickly stepped closer to the bed placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. She spoke softly and with authority as she leaned over so that she could get Callie's attention, "I need you to step back, Callie, so I can examine Arizona, okay?"

Callie glanced at Bailey, but her eyes immediately went back to Arizona when she felt her wife's tears against her hands, which were still on Arizona's cheeks. "Arizona…"

The sound of Callie's voice made Teddy feel tears pool in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and stepped up to Callie's other side. "Okay, come on, Callie." Teddy pulled her away, though Callie's eyes never left Arizona's. She felt herself being moved back as Bailey took her place and began a closer examination.

Silence hung in the air. It was thick and surrounded Callie so completely that she felt claustrophobic. Her heart was trying to march through her throat and the headache forming behind her eyes was keeping with the beat. She wanted to run to Arizona, she wanted to run out the door, she wanted to puke and all these feelings were swarming her body. She looked at Teddy, who was watching the examination Bailey was preforming with two nurses. "Why is this happening?" she sniffled and it was only then that she realized she was crying. "Hasn't she been through enough?"

Teddy pulled Callie into a hug and started rubbing her back. "Everything will be okay."

Bailey turned to the two women and shook her head slightly. "I don't know how I missed it, but she's been slowly bleeding internally. I think stress…" she glared at Callie, "…has made it worse. However, I can't really be mad, since the stress is what brought it to our attention. We can take her into surgery and fix it right up." She walked over to Callie as the nurses readied Arizona to be moved. "Had this not happened, we may have never realized and she could have died. She could have gotten an infection, become septic, so many things could have happened had we not been aware, so don't beat yourself up." She nodded to the nurses and then walked out of the room, the nurses pulling Arizona in her bed along with them.

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Bailey leave, and then stepped to the bed as Arizona was passing. She could tell Arizona was in pain, but she was fighting to not show it. It warmed her heart. Arizona wanted to be strong for her. "Hey, you're going to be fine. You have two awesome surgeons on your case and your kids and I are going to be waiting to see you when they're all done, okay?" Arizona nodded slightly and Callie leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, to her forehead, and then to her nose. She smiled brightly when Arizona smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona croaked out, blood still trickling out of her mouth, but she maintained a smile on her lips.

Callie was holding Arizona's hand and didn't let go until the nurses had walked her out of the room and out of her reach. She spun around on Teddy. "Dr. Altman. You get in there and you help Bailey save my wife."

Teddy nodded once and then started to turn away, but suddenly stopped and turned back at Callie. "I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Callie asked, raising a brow at Teddy's odd behavior.

"I thought it was just a panic attack. When I saw her before… I thought it was a panic attack, so I didn't order any tests or anything. I talked her through it. There was no blood and I know she was freaking and I… I'm a doctor, I should know better than just assume, but I did because of how well I know her." Teddy lowered her head slightly, "So I'm sorry." She went to turn and leave when Callie's hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't you dare beat yourself up. You did the right thing. And I guess, in a way, Monica saved Arizona…" Teddy gave Callie a strange look. "Yeah, if I hadn't invited her here to talk to Arizona, she might not have been stressed enough to bring on those symptoms. I don't even want to think about what could have happened had it gone on undiagnosed."

Teddy offered a small smile and pulled Callie into another hug, "She's going to be alright."

"I know," Callie replied.

"Okay, get your family here and sit with them. Hopefully, we won't be in there too long." Teddy spun around and headed off to the OR.

Callie took in a deep breath and gave herself a moment to break down in the empty room. She cried for the pain Arizona was going through simply because she loved someone. Regardless of how long ago it may have been, all of this pain was because she fell in love with another girl. It made Callie angry to know what Arizona went through in the past and to watch it haunt her even now. It wasn't fair that her wife's past came and literally stabbed her in the back after she was settled down with a wife and kids.

She did her best to catch her breath and slipped into the bathroom. She wiped her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she aged ten years since all this messed started. She would go home tonight with the kids and sleep at home. Arizona had been after her to do so, but she always refused, wanting to stay with her wife. Maybe actually listening will help Arizona feel better after a second surgery. It would also give Arizona some time to process, especially after the conversation with Monica earlier.

She knew her wife was upset, but she hadn't seen Arizona so angry before. And the refusal to forgive seemed harsh, even to Callie, though she would never blame her wife. Maybe when the surgery was done and Arizona was safe, she would tell her that Monica kind of saved her life. Maybe that will change her mind on forgiving Monica. Maybe since the woman seemed so genuine about wanting Arizona know how sorry she was and that despite everything, Arizona helped her get away from a homophobic and abusive family, maybe forgiveness could be given.

Just maybe.


	25. Chapter 24

Title: As Time Goes By 24  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Callie and Arizona A/U story. Four kids, two department heads and Arizona's past coming back to haunt her.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry that it's taken this long to get this written and out. Writer's block has been my nemesis lately and JJ was out of town for the summer. When she got back, we got back to writing and finally got this beta'd (Thanks again, busy Bee!) and finally released. This is the end of the first part of this story! The next part will deal more with the kids and them growing up. There will be a large time jump for part 2, so hopefully those of you enjoying the story will stick around. And hopefully, there won't be so much time between chapters. I know it's annoying.

* * *

><p>As Callie entered the waiting room, to say that the sight before her eyes was a shock would have been a huge understatement. Callie had expected to find her four children and their nanny sitting and waiting for her and even though they were there, they were not alone. Sitting in the middle of the waiting room was Monica and her wife. Alice and the other nanny stood close to one another talking, while Sofia and Sienna were playing with little Kristen's hair, Skye and Paul were playing some kind of card game, and Spencer and Caleb seemed to be talking about some television show that Callie had never heard of. None of them seemed to notice that she'd even entered the room.<p>

"Um… what's going on?" Callie asked in confusion and at the sound of her voice, Sienna ran and leaped up in the air, forcing Callie to catch her.

"Mama! How's mommy? Sofia, Kristy and me were playing hair salon because we wanted to make each other look super pretty and Kristy has awesome long hair, it goes on forever. Can I grow my hair like that? And can I get a pink dress like hers cause it's so pretty and It has sparkly sleeves and…"

"Breathe, baby girl." Callie couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's ramblings, which reminded her so much of her wife. Sienna had always been the most talkative of the triplets; she could talk anyone into anything if you gave her enough time. "Mama is going to be just fine; she's with Aunt Teddy and Aunt Bailey now and they are making her all better."

"But I thought she was already better?" Spencer asked with a tone in his voice that Callie had never heard before: confusion.

"She is, she just needs one last check up." Spencer and the kids seemed to accept this answer and went back to what they were doing. Callie was about to go and talk to Monica when familiar voices floated down the corridor stopping her in her tracks.

"Addison, I am telling you he is a wonderful guy. This time will be awesome," Nix sounded like a salesman as he and Addie got closer.

"That's what you said about Jerry, you know, the guy who still lives with his mother. You also said that about Patrick, the guy who sells juice out of the trunk of his car. Oh and let's not forget about your other _'wonderful _guy', Thomas, the guy who spent the whole date crying about his break-up with someone named Charlie."

"In my defence you have to admit Thomas is very good looking and one bad woman shouldn't stop you from going back there," Nix said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, he was gayer than you and Arizona at a cheerleading competition." Nix stood shocked at his friend's words before nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll admit that my gaydar isn't what it used to be, but Addie, I swear to you, this time I found you the best guy ever. His name is Nathan; he's very tall and very handsome. He owns his own business and this one has real offices and staff, not just a juicer and a Toyota." Nix pulled out his phone, "Look at him, he's gorgeous." Addie's faced cracked into a small smile as she looked at the picture.

"Fine, set it up, but this is the last time I ever let you set me up. And seriously, if the guy is a creep then I'm going to tell Teddy what you said about her cooking." Addison was laughing at her threat, but Nix was not. He had finally noticed who was in the room he and Addison just walked into and was looking between her and Callie frantically.

"You..." It came out as a whisper of shock. Nix stood stiffly, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he looked between Callie and Monica. Addison raised a brow at the daggers Nix was shooting at Monica. She placed her hand on Nix's shoulder and felt the rage seep out of him as he forced himself to calm down. He immediately looked back at Callie, who rolled her eyes at his antics.

Callie smiled at the kids and then walked over to Nix. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Monica is here as my guest, so if you can't keep it together and be civil, then just turn around and go. She's already been humiliated by Arizona, she doesn't need it from you too." She leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him, ensuring that they understood one another. He nodded slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I was just coming to see Arizona and Addison decided to come with me," Nix said softly as he nodded toward Addison who was just baffled at what happened.

"Arizona had to be taken back to surgery," Callie said softly while glancing at the kids and shaking her head slightly.

"What?" Nix said and he managed to keep his voice low.

"Why?" Addison asked at the same time; tone also low to avoid little ears.

Callie sighed deeply and slipped out of the room, pulling Nix and Addie along with her. "Teddy and I thought Arizona was having panic attacks, but there was something serious going on. Monica showing up pretty much saved her life because she got Arizona worked up enough to show symptoms and be correctly diagnosed." Callie's hand ran over her face a she sucked back tears. "Look, I owe this woman now. I know about Arizona's past with her and Arizona flat out refused to forgive her, but I listened to her story and I think she is really genuine and I feel for her."

Callie looked over her shoulder, glancing in the room at Monica who was holding her wife's hand and crying quietly while watching their children play. "I'm not saying we're going to have coffee twice a week and play dates with our kids, but she was a victim here too. And through everything that happened between her and Arizona, she managed to find herself. She's married to a woman, she has kids, and she has nothing to do with the part of her family that has attacked Arizona. I think she's almost as shaken up as I am over everything."

The clearing of a throat behind them caused them to turn. Monica stood there shyly and nervously stepped forward once they acknowledged her. "Phoenix…" she said quietly, "I owe you an apology as well."

Nix stared at her and he could tell immediately that she was nervous, genuine, and most of all, a little scared. His gaze was locked into her eyes and she shyly tried to maintain eye contact with him, but failed. Her eyes dropped down, then back up to his face, and down again.

Addison glanced to all the faces around her and felt distinctly uncomfortable. Her eyes finally fell on Callie, who appeared fairly lost. She grabbed Callie's hand and then smiled at Monica, "Well, uhm, I suppose you both have something to talk about, so Callie and I are going to drop in and check on the kiddies."

Callie had felt Addie's hand grab her own and heard her voice but she was too caught up in her own little world to make any kind of sense of what she had said. It wasn't until she heard Addie saying her name and something about the kids that she snapped out of it.

"What?"

"I was just saying, Callie, that I think you and I should go in there with the kids while Nix and Monica talk." Addison had never felt so awkward and uneasy in all her life. Nix was scowling at Monica, Monica kept looking nervously between Nix and Callie and Callie looked like she was on the verge of both a physical and emotional meltdown.

"Oh, right ok." Callie turned her head to look at Nix, opening her mouth to speak to him but he just held up a hand like he knew what she was going to say.

"I'll be fine. Go." Callie nodded and let herself be dragged away by Addie. The kids were all sat with Alice and Hannah playing some kind of game when Addie sat Callie down.

"I'm gonna go down the hall and get us some coffee ok?" Callie just nodded her head and gave Addie a weak smile. Addie returned it before slowly walking out of the room, casting a worried glance back to her friend as she did so.

Callie rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. Despite her hectic home and work schedule she couldn't remember feeling this drained in a long time.

"Hi Mama." Callie smiled as she saw Skye coming towards her. The little girl put her hands on her mother's legs as Callie bent her body to pick her up.

"Hey baby girl, you ok." Skye shook her head and laid it on Callie's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna see mommy." Callie's heart broke at the sad tone in her daughter's voice. The pout on her face identical to the elder woman she resembled so much. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her daughter, placing a long loving kiss on the top of her soft blonde head.

"I know sweetie, I know." Callie stroked the hair out of her daughter's eyes. "We're all gonna see her real soon. " Skye lifted up her head and stared right into Callie's eyes.

"You promise?" Callie felt a huge lump form in her throat as she looked into the sparkling bright blue eyes that were identical to the woman she loved so much, and prayed to god not to let the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes come forward.

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise 123?" That was all it took for her prayer to go unanswered as hot tears began to fill her eyes. Pinkie promise 123 was something Arizona had taught the kids, something her grandmother and her mother used to do with her and her brother. Callie blinked back the tears and smiled, nodding her head she held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise 123." A small smile broke out across Skye's face as she linked her tiny little finger with Callie's. Callie brought their joined hands between their faces and leaned down to her daughter.

"Pinkie promise, pinkie promise, 1, 2, 3." They both said the words together before Callie kissed Skye's hand twice and once on her forehead before Skye did the same to her Mama. Skye let go of her hand before throwing her arms around Callie's waist.

"I love you mama." Callie's throat went dry and she swallowed painfully so she could find the words.

"I love you too mija. So, so much. Now why don't you go play with your brother and your sisters?" Skye nodded her head and jumped down off of Callie's lap. As Callie watched her second oldest daughter walk over to her other children and the children of the woman who had once destroyed her wife's world, she was suddenly overwhelmed with the situation her family was currently in.

She looked at her children and thought about was how she was the luckiest woman in the world. All her life she had dreamed of two things, breaking bones and being a mother. Sure when she was a young woman she had never imagined that her dream would come true with a woman instead of the husband she had always assumed she would have, but her life had turned out more amazing than she ever could have imagined. She had the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the entire world that made her feel like she was the only person in the world that mattered, and four amazingly adorable children. Sofia, her little mini-me, Skye and Sienna were literally tiny clones of her wife with a little mix of herself. Then of course there was her little guy, Spencer was the smartest, wittiest and downright cheekiest little smart mouthed kid she'd ever know but as far was she was concerned he had a heart of gold. Yeah, her family was perfect.

But then her mind began to go to dangerous territory. Callie looked at Monica and Mary's children and couldn't help the anger that swelled up inside of her. Not because of the children, it wasn't their fault they had been brought into this horrific situation; they were completely innocent in the matter. The anger came from the idea of how very different her life had been if the Sanders brothers had succeeded in their mission to remove Arizona not only from their sister's life but from the world itself because of her "disgusting life-style choice."

Callie couldn't even allow her mind to go there. Everything that had happened to Arizona and ultimately to her was finally taking its toll. All of a sudden Callie felt like she just could not be in that room anymore. She knew it was only a matter of seconds before she was going to be a blubbering mess and the last thing she wanted was for her children to see her cry. She stood up and walked out of the room as fast as she could shouting over her shoulder to Alice that she would be right back. Once out of the room, she walked quickly to the on call room next to the nurses' station. She closed and locked the door and sat down on the bed. It was at this moment, that she finally allowed herself to fall apart.

Nix Taylor liked to think of himself as a forgiving person. There were not many people in the world that he could honestly say he hated, well except for a few celebrities but who doesn't have a famous face they'd like to hit. But as he had stood outside that waiting room staring at the woman who had cost him his best friend being in his life for so many years he felt something he had actually never felt before; complete and utter loathing. And now here they were, sitting in his office in what had to be the most awkward silence he had ever experienced because she said she had to apologize to him, well as far as he was concerned she owed him a lot more than an apology.

Monica sat staring down at the desk and wringing her hands together. She clearly had no idea where to start and Nix was beginning to grow impatient. Monica finally lifted her head and looked at him, she pointed at a picture frame on his desk.

"Is that your daughter? She's beautiful Phoenix, how old is she?" Monica's voice was shaky and nervous as she spoke to him. Nix folded his arms across his chest.

"Cut the crap Monica, we're not here to have a cosy little catch up ok." He almost spat the words out in frustration. Monica sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right, you're right. " Monica took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I have no right to be here asking Arizona or her family, hell even you for forgiveness."

"Sing it."

"A part of me knows that I'll never fully be able to forgive myself for what I did. I told one of the worst lies anyone could ever tell and let everyone believe that a sweet, wonderful, beautiful person like Arizona was capable of…" All of a sudden something inside of Nix snapped. He stood up from his chair, towering over the scared woman.

"Do not talk about Arizona like that, like you know her. She was in love with you, you knew that and you just destroyed her life, ripped it to shreds without so much as blinking. How could you do that? Do you know that I was the one who actually ultimately convinced her to ask you out? All I ever heard from her was Monica this and Monica that and I thought you were going to be good for her. The fact that I gave her that push makes me feel sick because I am supposed to protect her. I promised her parents and her brother that I would protect her and I failed because I thought you were good for her."

Monica sat in stunned silence, tears running down her face. Nix shook his head at her.

"No, you do not get to cry about this. Because of what you did, Arizona cut me out of her life. Did you know that? Yeah her therapist told her to make a new start so she cut me and all her other old friends out of her life. I lost my best friend for years, literally years and the only reason she became a part of my life again was through pure luck. So you do not get to cry because you made that happen. You ruined everything."

"I know ok! I know what I did; I don't need you to remind me because I have spent every single day since it happened thinking about it. I was scared, and I know that is not in any way an excuse for my behaviour but you've seen first-hand exactly what my family are capable of. They think being gay is a sin, they feel so strongly about it that they had me believing it too. It may be impossible for you to believe, but I loved Arizona, I really did but I was so terrified of what my family would do that it made me go insane. I've learnt so much over the years, mainly through what Arizona taught me in the short time we were together." Nix, feeling calmer sat himself back down in his chair and listened.

"She was so sure of herself; she knew exactly what she wanted out of life. When I was with her she made me feel like I could do anything and at the time I resented her for it, because all I'd ever known my whole life was that the feelings I was having were supposedly wrong, but I couldn't stay away from her. When we finally spent the night together, at the time I was so happy but come morning I was almost paralysed with fear that I dove straight into denial and I let everyone believe something that was so far from the truth it was crazy. After all this happened, I knew I had to get away from my family, so as soon as I finished college; I left Seattle and never looked back. I left a note which was essentially my coming out to them. I was so ashamed of everything I'd done that I'd slowly started to drink away the pain. I had a severe alcohol problem for almost 4 years before I finally realized that I needed help."

"Please don't try and make me feel sorry for you." Nix said, slowly starting to soften.

"I'm not, but can I please finish?" Nix nodded, "I spent 4 months at a rehab facility in Pasadena trying to get my life back together, and surprisingly, that place changed my life in ways I never ever thought it would. That place helped me get sober, helped me to deal with my demons and on top of that, I met the best thing to ever happen to me, my wife, Mary and now we have 3 beautiful children. After we got married I started my own business in Pasadena, a counselling centre for LGBT youth. I had to find some way to help myself deal with what I did and now I have 12 different centres all across California helping kids just like me so that no one can make the same horrible mistakes that I made."

Nix hated to admit it, but he was slightly impressed with the woman on how she'd turned her life around.

"I'm a changed woman, Phoenix, and I know you may not believe me, but I am sorry. I'm sorry to Arizona for everything I did to her then, and now. I'm sorry to her family, and I'm sorry to you. I'm sorry that you lost your best friend for so long because of me. I am so sorry."

Monica gave him a weak smile and wiped her eyes before standing up.

"Like I said, I'm not asking you for forgiveness, I just wanted you to know that." Nix nodded his head. He was speechless. Monica walked towards the door but just before she turned the handle, Nix found his voice.

"Monica?" She stopped and turned her head. "Thank you." She smiled at him and nodded her head before leaving his office. A small portion of the guilt she'd carried for so long falling down off her shoulders.

Callie sobbed with her head in her hands as she sat in the on call room. She hated to be the one crying and a mess when her family needed her so much but she couldn't take it anymore. The sound of a knock on the door made her lift up her head.

"Callie?" It was Addison. Callie sighed at the sound of her friend's voice. "Callie I know you're in there. Please let me in." Callie, knowing from experience that Addison was going to stand there knocking until she opened the door, stood up and let her in. Addie stepped into the room and quickly locked the door behind her. Seeing her friend so broken hurt her heart. She had never seen Callie this broken and it shocked her.

"Addie I hate this." Callie said through more sobs as she once again sat on the bed. Addison sat down next to her long-time friend and placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her close enough for Callie to lay her head on hers.

"I know sweetie, I know." The two women sat in silence for a good few minutes as Callie continued to cry. Addison knew that right now no words needed to be said; Callie just needed literally a shoulder to cry on. It took Callie roughly 10 minutes to get to a place where she could actually talk to Addison.

"How did we get here?" Addie just shook her head. She couldn't believe everything Callie and Arizona had gone through over the years. They were such strong people both together and a part but there is only so much people can take. "Life was so great for us; I really thought we'd had our share of disasters you know? I guess I was just kidding myself. My life has always been a disaster in one way or another; it was only a matter of time before something else hit us."

"Callie, trust me, your life is anything but a disaster. You have a wife that pretty much worships the ground you walk on. 3 beautiful daughters and a son that quite honestly if he wanted to could easily be chief of surgery by the time he's 12." Callie let out a little watery chuckle. "Let's face it, your family is sickeningly adorable and I for one am incredibly jealous of what you and Arizona have. You two are perfect together."

"I love them all so much Addie. It's just, how much more are we going to have to go through? First the car crash and now this."

"Well, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Callie laughed and lifted her head up off her friends shoulder.

"Did you just quote Kelly Clarkson?"

"Hey, it's a good song." Callie let out another laugh and sniffed. "What I mean is, you and Arizona have been through so much and each time you've been knocked down, you've just risen up twice as strong. You survived the past and you'll survive this. It might not feel like it right now, but you will. I know it and deep down you know it." Callie still didn't look any happier. Addison stood up and pulled out her phone. She pressed a couple of buttons before that very same Kelly Clarkson song began to play through the speakers with Addie dancing.

"Addie what are you doing?" Callie asked once again laughing.

"I'm dancing, we're gonna dance it out."

"I'm sorry but when did we become Grey and Yang?"

"Come on! Humor me?" Addison pulled Callie to her feet and pushed and pulled her arms until she started dancing with her.

"This never leaves this room." Callie warned as she danced

"Agreed."

The two women danced to 3 more songs before Callie felt like she was ready to go back to her children.

"Thank you Addie."

"Anytime Callie."

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours, Callie remained in the waiting room with her children. They played games, she read them a story, and she helped them draw pictures for Arizona. Teddy had come out twice to give Callie updates and so far everything had been fine. Nix and Monica had arrived back from talking and all seemed to be civil and even though not a word was spoken between adult and adult about anything other than all seven children, the atmosphere was a lot less tense. Later that night, all the kids had fallen asleep and Callie was halfway there when Teddy came to see her. Arizona was out of surgery and she was awake, asking for her wife. Callie quickly woke up Alice before following Teddy to Arizona's room.<p>

When Callie entered Arizona's room, she breathed a huge sigh of relief now that she could see with her own eyes that her wife was ok. Arizona offered her a weak smile as she walked towards the bed. Callie immediately bent down and kissed her, once on the lips and once on the forehead before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried." Callie gripped Arizona's hand.

"I'm sorry Calliope."

"Hey, hey do not apologize; none of this is your fault." She brought their joined hands up to her mouth and gently kissed her wife's hand.

"So tell me, Dr. Altman." Arizona directed her gaze upon Teddy. "Am I healed?" she said it in a slightly upset and in a way bitter voice but with that familiar hint of sarcasm that Callie knew and loved.

"There was a small tear in your spleen which was what was causing you to bleed and there was also a small clot forming on top of your lungs due to the damage done by the knife on your chest which was what was causing the shortness of breath which led us to believe you were having a panic attack. Luckily Dr Bailey was able to repair your spleen and we were also able to remove the clot with almost no difficulty at all."

"Almost?" Callie asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Clots, no matter what the size are always slightly complicated. Arizona as long as you take It easy, get plenty of rest, don't do anything to get yourself worked up again and literally just lie in that bed just eating and watching TV and only get up when you need to use the bathroom for the next few days, you are going to be fine."

"Seriously? Can't I go visit some of my patients, if I'm super careful?" Callie and Teddy laughed.

"You heard Teddy, bed rest and peeing, that's it for you." Arizona pouted making Callie laugh and kiss her. "And if you decide to sneak away like last time, I'm not above getting a nurse to give you a catheter." Arizona opened her mouth in shock.

"You wouldn't?"

"Just you test me Arizona Robbins-Torres." Arizona opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. But there was one thing that was still on her mind.

"I have just one more request and I know what you will think about this but I need it. I want to talk to Monica again. I swear I am not going to get myself worked up again." Callie and Teddy exchanged worried glances.

"Arizona…" Callie began.

"Please Calliope! I need this. Please?" Arizona was now begging her. She really did need this.

Callie and Teddy left the room to talk it over and Teddy agreed to let them talk for five minutes and that was it. The last thing anyone needed was Arizona working herself into another surgery. Callie walked slowly to the waiting room to get Monica. Monica was shocked to hear that Arizona wanted to talk to her and when she stood up Nix insisted on coming too. The three of them walked to Arizona's room in silence; none of them knowing how this was going to go, but each eager to get it over with.

"Hello." Monica said quietly as she and Callie walked into the room, Nix following close behind. Arizona stared at Nix with confusion.

"If you want me to leave, I will." Arizona continued to stare at him before shaking her head. Nix stood at the back of the room leaning against the wall, while Callie made her way over to sit with her wife.

"I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm so glad that you are alright Arizona." Monica's voice was unsteady but sincere.

"I didn't ask you to come in here for your pity." Arizona said firmly, yet in a calm voice. Callie placed her hand on top of her wife's. "I wanted to talk to you so that I could finally try and get some closure on this nightmare and to finally end it once and for all."

Monica stood with baited breath waiting for Arizona to say what she had to say.

"Everything I said to you earlier, I meant every single word of it and I don't take them back. " Monica nodded her head. "But still, as much as I was not expecting this to happen, I'm going to choose to forgive you." Callie, Monica, and Nix were all stunned by Arizona's words.

"I won't be able to forget what you did to me; it was one of the worst things I've ever been through. Yet at the same time, I can't even begin to imagine the terror and self-loathing that must go through someone's mind to do something like that. I'm sick and tired of hating you and it's really not the kind of example I want to set for my children. I'm sure you feel the same on that note. I've turned my life around, you've turned your life around, and we both seem happy despite the past, so I want to keep it that way. We will never be a part of each other's lives, but I do forgive you and I hope you'll respect that enough for us to never have to speak of or hear of each other again."

"Thank you, Arizona." Arizona gave her a small nod before looking away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Monica turned her attention to Callie. "It was nice to meet you; you are both very lucky to have such a wonderful life together." She then turned to Nix, "Goodbye Phoenix." Nix was silent as Monica walked out of the room and out of their lives for good.

Arizona let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and a single tear ran down her face. Callie kissed the top of her wife's head before kissing her lips. "I don't think I've ever been more proud of you." Arizona smiled and kissed her again. Nix cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I have to go pick up Emily but I just want you to know Nona." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I just want you to know that I love you and thank God you're okay." Nix turned to leave the room.

"Nix?" It was barely louder than a whisper but it stopped him in his tracks and he turned around.

"Yeah Nona?"

"Maybe, once I'm home you, Greg, and Emily could come over for brunch or something?" A huge smile grew on Nix' face and he nodded.

"We'd love that." He gave her a wink before leaving, happy in the knowledge that eventually they would be okay after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 days l<strong>__**ater…..**_

"Calliope you do not need to keep fussing over me, really I'm okay." Arizona said with a small kind of pained laugh as she got out of the car.

"You heard what Teddy said you can't overdo it and I'm just worried that you are going to…" Arizona turned around and placed a finger on her wife's lips.

"You worry way too much." Callie smiled. "But I love you for it." Arizona gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Callie pecked her lips once more before getting Arizona's bag out of the car. "Now let's go inside before your children drive your parents into an asylum."

"Oh wow, I'm not even in the house yet and they are already MY children." Arizona laughed as Callie helped her slowly towards the house. "You are something else Torres."

"Something awesome." Arizona rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Callie opened the front door and put down the bag. She led Arizona inside and the site in front of her made her wife gasp slightly. Hanging up in the hallway was a huge pink sparkly glitter banner that read "Welcome Home Mommy."

"SURPRISE!" shouted all the kids and Barbara and the Colonel. This was one surprise party Arizona loved. All four children looked absolutely adorable. Sofia had her hair in a French braid down her back and was wearing a pretty purple dress. Skye and Sienna had their long blonde hair in plaited pigtails and were wearing matching pink dresses. While Spencer looked dashing in his little suit and tie. He looked happy to see his mother but Arizona knew he hated wearing that suit. He said it was itchy.

"Wow! What a welcome!" Arizona beamed as the kids all came over and Callie picked them up one by one so they could gently hug and kiss her. "Anyone would think you guys missed me."

"We did miss you Mommy." Skye said while Sienna nodded her head.

"We missed you thisssssssssssss much!" Skye put emphasis on the this by holding out her arms as wide as she could. Arizona opened her mouth pretending to be shocked.

"You girls look so pretty. I love the hair." All 3 girls grinned at their mother's approval, "And Spencer you look like such a little man in that suit, so handsome."

"Well first of all, Mother, I am a little man because that's basically what a boy is and _secondly_ I look like a doofus."

"Well I think you look absolutely awesomely adorable." Spencer rolled his eyes sarcastically with a smile. Arizona ruffled his hair, pinched his cheek and squeakily said with a giggle "my cute little munchkin."

"Mom stop!" Spencer said loudly but he was laughing.

Barbara, who had disappeared into the kitchen, came walking back into the hallway.

"Ok who's ready for vanilla and strawberry ice cream cake?" There was a collective shout of me, me, me as all 4 kids ran off into the kitchen with their grandmother, Callie and Arizona following slowly behind. Standing in the kitchen doorway, Arizona was suddenly struck with the thought of Callie's request for a 5th child. She had immediately thought it was crazy and that four children under 6 was more than enough to handle. Yet as she watched her children in the kitchen go from laughing one second to arguing over whom got the biggest slice or the first slice of ice cream cake, she couldn't help but wonder if it really was that crazy.

Her family was the greatest thing in her life, the dream she never knew she had until she had it. Their house and hearts were all so full of love, surely adding another child would just make that love and bond so much greater. And with that thought Arizona had made up her mind.

"Aren't they amazing?" It was more of a rhetorical statement than an actual question that Callie came out with. Arizona nodded her head in agreement and snuggled into her wife.

"Unbelievably so." Callie let out a hearty chuckle.

"This, moment right here, I don't think I'd change a single thing. It's perfect."

"I dunno, I feel like there is one thing missing." Callie looked at her in confusion. "I mean there are 3 mini Arizona's and only 1 mini Calliope, that's just not right. I think we need to do something about that." Callie's eyes opened wide as she took in her wife's words.

"Arizona, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Arizona nodded and just like she had done the first time they had done this, she placed her hand on Callie's stomach.

"I'm in."


End file.
